The Silver Lining: Renesmee and Jacobs Story
by rOcKeRfOoL
Summary: Renesmee coming of age and falling in love with her best friend Jacob. Can he get over himself and see that she loves him, or will they never be?...I hope you guys like it!
1. Aching Heart

**The Silver Lining**

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic. I moved it from another site to here. I hope **_**you guys**_** like it...I don't know what the rating should be yet so I'm going to put PG15...lol. Tell me what you guys think...**

* * *

**Preface**

Staring into the eyes of my grim reaper, my undertaker, only frightened me for the briefest of seconds. Then something warm grabbed my fingers, a hand, but not just any hand- Jake's hand.

I can do this, I realized with a sudden rush of courage. I can do anything with the love of my life solidly at my side.

Jake tightened his hand around mine and I returned the pressure.

_We_ can do this.

* * *

**Chapter One**: **Aching Heart**

My father sat on the piano bench staring at the immense musical object as if it were an irritable grizzly. He'd never looked s-so overwhelmed by the beautiful instrument before, but maybe he's finally getting tired of it. I doubt it. He loved playing for my mother and me. It was truly one of his better talents.

My mother sat on the couch with Uncle Emmett, calmly. That was a surprise to me. Uncle Emmett usually said something out of context to me, that made my mother upset. It was hard for her to be in the room more then twenty seconds at a time with him.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were also in the living room, sitting over their drawing desk. From here, I could see Aunt Rose sketching a flashy car and Aunt Alice sketching, yet again, another dress. I walked away quickly before she could trap me. I was her life size petite china doll. I hated it.

I walked into the kitchen where, of course, I found a half-naked Jake. Instantly an ear-to-ear smile spread across my face. Jake always made me smile, even if I were upset. His blissful attitude was very much contagious. I'm happy that out of everyone in the entire world he wanted to be _my_ best friend, but sometimes I wish he could see me as something more than a friend.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" My smile had fallen I felt it. I think about Jake way too much these days.

_He's only your friend Renesmee, nothing more_. After I eternally reprimanded myself, I walked over to the table and took my seat across from Jake. I felt his chocolate eyes staring at me, but I wanted to control my expression before I looked over at him.

Grandma Esme brought over a bowl of fruit for me. I hated human food. I preferred the thick, hot, sweetness of human blood to anything, but I rarely got to enjoy luscious human blood. My mother and father prefer I drink 'animals' blood; nasty, rusty, animals' blood, but even _I_ preferred that to human food.

"Ness, you haven't touched your breakfast. Is something wrong?" Jake asked interrupting my thoughts. I held my hand out offering him a peek into my thoughts; he took it. He laughed as I showed him me running through the woods beating him in his wolf skin. "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that after school." I frowned. I'd managed to make myself forget all about school.

_I'm so nervous. What if the humans don't like me. What if I frighten them. I don't want to go. _

"Nessie, anyone that doesn't love you right away is an idiot. You're going to be a hit." He made me sound like a television show pilot. He laughed.

_Well, I'm happy you can find the joke in everything Jacob Black_, I thought sarcastically.

"Will you stop worrying so much? Besides, I'll be there and so will everyone else. We'll keep you safe. They would have to be nuts to mess with you with us around, so cheer up, Nessie."

I slid my hand from his. I didn't want him to see that I thought him and everyone else would be wasting there time. Who would come near me? Everyone's going to look once in my direction and run away.

I picked at my fruit bowl until I heard someone approaching the house. Then I recognized the scent. Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle. I bounced up and headed towards the front door. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice followed me as I went through the living room. "Grandpa Carlisle!" I sung as he walked through the door. I fastened my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He chuckled and brushed through my hair with his fingers.

"Well, hello to you too, Nessie. I've missed you as well." I released him and bounced over to Uncle Jasper. I was suddenly extra excited. "Uncle Jasper," I wanted it to sound like I was scolding him, but Uncle Jazz was excessively powerful. It came out in a high trill giggle. "I'm already happy to see you. You guys shouldn't go so far next time I missed you a lot."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take you with us next time, and of course you too, Jacob."

"I'm in." Jake said from behind me. Everyone laughed.

Uncle Jasper released me and went to Aunt Alice. They didn't embrace. They just locked gazes and stared. The way they looked at each other, as if no one else was around, like there was nothing that could ever cleave them apart, was astonishing. It felt like the most private thing in the world, that I _had_ to look away.

I wish I had someone to look at me like that, but of course, I don't. I don't know anyone outside of my family and the pack, and even if I did, no one would think I was as pretty as my chalk beautiful family. I turned away, feeling horrid. Why does the one person I wish would look at me like that only want to be my friend? I hate being the ugly one in a house full of beauty.

"Renesmee," My father called. Of course, he would be listening to my thoughts, but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to discuss the vast, unfulfilled hole in my chest that I can't explain. I hate feeling like something is missing all the time. I hate feeling as if something is wrong with me because I can't figure out what that something is. "Renesmee?" My father whispered.

_No dad! Please, just don't_.

Before my tears could betray me and before my father could touch me, I ran up stairs to my room. I heard a pursuer behind me, but instantly knew it was only Jake. He never enjoyed seeing me suffer, but I wasn't going to talk to him about my hole either.

He came up behind me, grabbing me by the waist. I struggled feebly to escape his grasp, but he just held on tighter. I touched his arm, showing him me begging him to let me go. I just wanted to be alone. He didn't release me. Instead, he turned me around in his arms and held on tighter. "I will _never_ leave you alone, Renesmee Cullen." He squeezed me, reinforcing his words.

I leaned my head against his bare chest, swimming in his woodsy aroma. No one smelt like Jake, not even the rest of his pack, or Sam's.

I hadn't realized that my crying had ceased. All I realized, all I felt, all I smelt, was Jacob. There was just so much of him. I turned my face in his chest so my lips touched his skin and unthinkingly I puckered my lips and kissed his bare flesh. He stiffened and so did I.

_Nessie!_ I was instantly rebuking myself. _Its Jake, stop it! He doesn't see you like that, no one does._

He leaned away, just slightly to look at me, but I childishly turned my head. I didn't want to hear his rejection, let alone see it. "Nessie?" He called softly, probably trying not to hurt my feelings.

I started struggling again, but his arms held me tighter. "Nessie, stop that, please?" He begged. "Look at me, Nessie!" he whispered. I'd never heard his voice that low before. "Nessie?" He called again. Tears welled up in my eyes once again, and I felt ridiculous.

He loosened his left arm from around my waist, and then he completely dropped that arm. He brought his hand up, cupping my jaw, forcing me to face him. "Nessie, please look at me?" I shook my head. And for the first time in my thirteen years of life I was acting my age. "Please?" He begged, and this time his voice sounded husky, like he'd been running or something.

He removed his right arm, his fingers coming to rest on my left cheek. I could feel his breath on my forehead, and then my nose, and then my lips. Shock ran through my body. He was so close, centimeters. This wasn't helping me at all. I wanted to kiss him and he wanted to comfort me, as a friend. We wanted different things and being this close to him wasn't right for what_ he_ wants for us. "Jacob?" I mumbled.

"Nessie?" he whispered. The softness of his voice made me open my eyes. I met his big, mahogany eyes and noticed immediately how they sparkled. "Nessie?" he whispered, before his lips eased closer to mine. Am I imagining this? Is _he_ really going to ki-

"Jacob? Renesmee?" My fathers voice rung from downstairs. Jacob and I jumped apart, both breathing heavily. What was that? Was _Jake_ really going to _kiss me?_ Was _I_ really going to _kiss Jake_? "It's almost time for school you two. We have to leave soon, so hurry." my father ordered.

I ignored him and stared at Jake, who was fixedly staring at my room door.

"Jacob?" I murmured. We have to discuss this, don't we? Shouldn't we?

"I should go get changed. We have to get going, school starts soon." He started towards the door his eyes seemed attached to, not even bothering to glance at me as he spoke.

"But, Jacob, shouldn't we talk?"

"Not now, later." Those were his last words. Then he was gone, and I was left yet again confused. My heart truly ached.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think...Should I continue? Let me know.


	2. Johnny

**Chapter Two: Johnny**

I tried plenty of times to talk to Jake before we left for school, in separate cars I might add, but he just blew me off.

I was displeased, but as my father pulled into South Salem High school, I became less irritated and more fearful.

This is not a movie, I noted. I'm actually going to high school; around human girls who may, or may not be beautiful and mean. And human boys, lots and lots of human boy. Oh, and humans, lots and lots of humans, period. Oh, god!

"Renesmee?" My father called. "Stop thinking," He recommended.

"Edward!" My mother admonished, slapping him on his shoulder. "That sounded much ruder than as if it were advice. Nessie, what _are_ you thinking, sweetie?"

What aren't I thinking should have been the question? My father giggled, turning to face his window instead of my glaring mother. Mom quickly softened her beautiful topaz eyes to face me.

"Renesmee sweetheart, whatever you're thinking about, weather its school, or something else, just calm down. You are going to be just fine." She promised.

"What if I'm not, mom?"

"Then you'll have us." She answered instantly. "You should believe that life always works itself out in the end.

I took more courage from her words then she would ever know. "Okay then, lets go to school." They both beamed, very pleased.

My father parked in between Uncle Emmett's jeep and Aunt Alice's 911 Porsche. Dad glared at my lovely Aunt, clearly showing his disapproval of her for not taking his advice about driving the Porsche. He thought that her car was too flashy for this small town. He fears it'll bring too much attention to us, attention we don't need. But Aunt Alice said she foresaw that driving her car would be all right. I personally think she lied about seeing that, because Jacob road with her. She must have known that driving that car would definitely make Jacob want to go with her. Therefore, he would have clouded her vision, thus she would have been blinded; she wouldn't have been able to see anything. My father knew that too hint the glare.

Oh well, no one can tell Alice what to do, she's a really old stubborn woman. My father laughed.

_Oops, don't tell her that dad! _

My father chuckled once more as he got out of the car, opening the door for me, then moving around the car to get the door for my mother. He was still, such a gentleman.

All my Aunt and Uncles, and even Jacob surrounded me as we walked towards the school. It was so odd how people stared; mouth open, eyes bulging stares. They weren't even embarrassed about it. In the movies, people usually glanced then quickly tuned away, but not these people.

My father growled softly as he held open the school doors. I looked at him strangely, confused by his reaction.__

_What's wrong?_ I asked mentally.

"Everything, but mainly, I just remembered why I don't like high school." He whispered so fast I barely caught any of it.__

_What are they thinking about, dad? _

"Nothing of importance," He lied.__

_Sure dad, you just wanted to act like a total freak for 'nothing of importance'. Dad, tell me?_ I begged.

"It's nothing Renesmee. Now follow your mother." I huffed angrily and _followed_ my mother.

As we walked through the halls of our new high school, I noticed the following eyes. I was getting extremely nervous again. Usually when I got scared, or nervous, or panicked, I would grab Jacobs' hand, but since he's doing his best to avoid me, I grabbed my mothers. She smiled warmly, and rubbed my arm soothingly.

We stepped in to another universe when we entered the front office. Everything was just so…pink; the chairs, the counter tops, even the paper perfectly centered in the middle of the counter, pink. Everything resembled a five year olds first Barbie dream house.

I looked at my dad as he entered with a horrified and overwhelmed look on his face. His expression eased to amusement when he caught a glimpse of my face.

"Ahem." My father cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the short, silver haired, elderly sectary. She, unlike everyone else, didn't notice our silent entrance. Impatiently my fathered cleared his throat again. This time, she heard him.

"Hello," my father greeted in a weird, soft, chime tone. "My name is, Edward Cullen, this is my family, we're new."

The brown eyed, silver haired woman just stared at my father. He put on a very convincing confused expression, as if he didn't know why she wasn't speaking. But of course he knew better then anyone.

I wonder what she's thinking. Whatever it is it's making my father uncomfortable. He started shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I see you can still get old ladies worked up, huh, Eddie?" Uncle Emmett whispered too low for the human lady to hear. My father let out a lower hiss and my mother reached back and slapped Uncle Emmett in the gut.

"Right!" The lady exclaimed, her glazed eyes returning to the here and now and no longer lingering on her puck worthy thoughts of my father. "I've been waiting for you all to arrive all morning. So who's who?" She asked finally looking beyond my father.

My father stepped aside, exposing the rest of us. "These are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. He's Jacob Blake, again, I'm Edward, this is Alice, and his name is Emmett, we're the Cullen's, and last but never least, this is Isabella and Renesmee Dwyer." Dwyer? I don't understand why we couldn't just go with moms name before she was a Cullen, Swan, its prettier than Dwyer. Or why not dads last name when he was human, Masen, that's even better then Dwyer. Sorry grandma Renee, but Dwyer, really?

The short lady smiled at each of us and then she handed my father a couple sheets of pink paper. My father turned, gesturing towards the door. We filled out of the obsessively pink universe, back into the planet of bulging eyes. It seemed like everyone wanted to see us. We were the new and exciting gossip. I turned to face my father as he talked. "Rose, Emmett, Jasper. Here are your schedules."

"Can you believe I have to be a senior again? Let's go Em." Uncle Emmett, Jasper and Aunt Rose kissed my forehead and headed off down the hall. I watched them disappear around the corner with the little calm I had left.

I squeezed my mother's fingers and she smiled down at me.

"Jacob?" My father called. "Here are yours and Renesmee's schedules. It looks as if you two have a nice amount of classes together. Nessie?" My father called, turning to me. "I'll be listening for you. If anything happens, I'll be right there. Have a good day sweetheart. And Jacob, watch out for her." I frowned slightly, annoyed. I don't want Jacob to watch out for me. I don't want Jacob to do anything for me.__

_I can take care of myself dad._

My father only smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead and giving Jacob a light punch in the arm. My mother hugged me and kissed Jacobs cheek. I watched as they disappeared in the same way as the others.

"Nessie?" Aunt Alice called. "I can't see much, but I _think_ you're going to have a wonderful day, you too Jake. Oh…and Nessie, watch where you walk," She smiled kissing both of my cheeks and very gracefully fluttered after my parents.

Seconds after Aunt Alice disappeared Jacob Black made an annoying 'Ahem' in the back of his throat. Reluctantly I turned to face him, but I was very careful not to look him in his eyes.

"It seems we have every other class together. Are you ready for History?" I didn't respond to him. I simply held my hand out for my schedule. He handed it over wordlessly. With one glimpse at it I started off down the hall. He huffed, but followed.

I wish I had my parents near me. I was getting extremely nervous again and I forbid myself to cling to Jacob Black.

As we turned a corner, I was half knocked off my feet by a slick haired, pale creature. Instinctively I wanted to jump in the air and land on the tip of my toes, but I was playing a role today. I was playing the part of Renesmee Dwyer, a weak and frail human with no inhuman powers and no inhuman reflexes. So quickly, I thought about what my character would do in this scene. So with annoyance, I feel back. That's why I said half knocked off of my feet. Because when I decided to fall back, Jacob Black caught me. Once he sat me on my feet again, I wiggled myself out of his grasp.

I tried my hardest at pretending to be a weak human girl, as I helped the pale boy up, but he didn't look up to my offered hand. He didn't even notice me yet. Of course he wouldn't, no one would.

"Are you okay" He asked as he scrambled on the ground with his papers.

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He looked up quickly as I finished speaking. His clear blue eyes were beautiful. They surprisingly reminded me of the color Egyptian blue and they were staring at me in…awe?

He stood, holding my gaze and abandoning his things on the ground.

"Hi," He breathed, as he held his hand out to me. "My name is, Johnny. Johnny Robertson. You are?" Still staring into his eyes I grabbed his hand and shook it. There was a shock of some kind and he winced.

"R-Renesmee Dwyer, it's nice to meet you, Johnny." He smiled as my voice flowed through the air. Or maybe he smiled at how I stumbled over my own name. Never-the-less, his smile was genuinely sexy, and a little dazzling. His sleek chin length black hair was covering his left eye and he, very seductively pushed it behind his ear.

"Oh," I breathed. _This_ is what Alice was talking about? I was wondering what she meant at the end there, but now I know. He wasn't the typical hottie that I've seen on television, but he was sexy. The sexiest person I've seen besides… "Oh, this is, _Jacob Black."_

Behind me I heard Jacob growl.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. You did it to mom

**Chapter Three: You did it to Mom**

The boys, Johnny, eyes left mine for the first time and for the first time he looked uneasy. He held his hand out to the massive monster known as Jacob Black and Jacob took it with a grim smile on his lips. Instantly the boy recoiled from Jacobs grasp. Jacob let his hand go and the boy clenched and unclenched his fist. "You have a pretty sturdy shake there Jacob."

"I work out." Jacob retorted.

"I can feel that. So," The boy said turning back to me. "You must be the new girl? Where's your first class?" I handed him my schedule in complete awe of his human beauty. He smiled, taking the pink paper and biting his lower lip as he mauled over the list of classes. "Well, it seems you and I have first and seventh period together. If you wait a minute while I get my things, I'll show you the way to class. You're going the wrong way this way."

"I'd like that, thank you. We'll wait for you." He glanced once more at Jacob, noticing the _we_ instead of just _me_.

He bent down to get his things and I helped. It was only right. He _was_ taking time out to help us. "So, where did you guys come from?" Oh, wow. I don't really remember the story anymore. Should I say Forks, or should I keep it to the state?

"Washington." Jacob spoke from on side of me now. I silently thanked him, but I most certainly was not going to let him know that.

"Cool. I only visited there a few times. My family likes to vacation down in Port Angeles. But every few days they would drive down to that beach near Forks."

"First beach?"

"You know it?" He asked, excitement leaking in his voice. I looked over at Jacob who was looking nervously at me.

Jacob embodies everything good about first beach; he's the cliff diving, he's the warm sand on the beach, he's the people, he's the sun that beams over head, he's the late night motorcycle rides. But, the boy that's on side of me, the boy that's been ignoring me all morning, he isn't any of those things anymore.

Still looking at Jacob I answered Johnny. "Not anymore." I _thought_ I knew first beach like the back of my hand, but first beach is a jerk.

Johnny walked in our History class headed for one of seven tables that seated five. I followed him and Jacob followed me. Somehow, Jacob managed to beat me to the table.  
Both of them holding a seat that would most likely keep the other one away from me. I rejected both offers and took the single seat in between the two pulled out for me. This turned out to be a bad idea. Both Jacob and Johnny sat on either side of me. Can this get any more awkward?

Like always I thought too soon. My new peers started filing into the classroom, every one of them taking in Jacob and me as they entered. Some of them looked panicky when they took in the massive boy beside me, and some of them, girls, looked overly excited when they took Jacob in. Something boiled in me, and instinctively I wanted to grab Jacob's hand and squeeze tight. Let all of them know that he was _my Jacob_, but instincts are flawed. Touching him would mean that I forgave him for blowing me off and I haven't. So reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around my frame holding on tight.

"Johnny!" A feminine voice sung. I look over just in time to see a girl with auburn hair walk across the room and abruptly kiss Johnny full on the lips. Oddly enough, or maybe not so odd, I felt _nothing_.

Johnny pulled her off him, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "God, Suzanne, what are you doing?" she smiled down at him, undisturbed by his scolding tone.

"I'm kissing _my_ boyfriend." She looked over at me saying this. I was puzzled. What do I care if he's her boyfriend? Of course, I heard her infliction. She's _warning_ me.

A low growl formed in Jacob's chest. He obviously heard her implication as well. "Your _ex_ -boyfriend." Johnny snapped pulling her attention to him. "Suzanne we can't keep doing this. I broke up with you three times this week. You can't keep kissing me at free will. I can't be with you anymore Suzanne, it's over, again." She stared at him uncomprehendingly. Then she stood from his lap and walked away, headed for the closest five-seat table to the door. Johnny watched her take her seat then he turned towards me, shaking his head, but smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry," He apologized unnecessarily.

"It's fine Johnny."

"Suzanne and I dated for about two years. Then a about a month ago she cheated on me with my best friend. I caught them together outside of a party in _my_ car. I don't think it was their first indiscretion. Just the first time _I_ caught them. I broke up with her, but as you can see, my words went through one ear and out the other. I wish she would leave me alone. There's nothing I can do for her anymore."

He seemed sad by that, but he was only trying to protect his heart and I could see that. And I feel for him, because I know how it is to love someone and have that person hurt you repeatedly. At least he had her for however short the time was. Johnny is a good person. He reminds me of an actor that I enjoy, Dustin Milligan, yes, not facially, of course not, Johnny was much more pleasing to the eye, but the way Dustin Milligan portrayed his role in that movie, In the Land of Women. He was the all around sweet guy. Johnny is going to get the girl in the end, but he needs the right girl. But _what_ girl is that?  
One thing is sure; I think Suzanne got the message this time. She didn't bother Johnny anymore during the period and Johnny liked that.

Class went by slowly after that. Our teacher, a Mr. Night was a hoot. After he so routinely made Jacob and I introduce ourselves, he taught history through song. Songs for people not yet in high school. Maybe they were best for a two year old, but he was hilarious.

After introducing himself, Jacob just sat quietly beside me, not even trying to make amends. So I ignored him further and angled my body towards Johnny.

After class was over Johnny offered to walk me to my next class which was French.  
This class was a hoot as well. I, like my father, my Aunts, my uncles, and my grandparents, my mother is just learning-speak perfect French. "Ms. Dwyer? One, two, three, and four?"

"Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre."

"Oui…Ms. Dwyer. Vous devriez penser à joindre le club français." _(You should think about joining the French Club.) _

"Je considérerai lui, mais I don' ; t veulent pousser n'importe quoi juste pourtant je le gardera dans l'esprit cependant pour vous remercier M. Adrien." _(I will consider it, but I don't want to push anything just yet. I will keep it in mind though. Thank you Mr. Adrien.) _

It was in this class that I met Aurora. She was amazing and beautiful. Not one inch of mean lives in her body and she wasn't afraid to _talk_ to me. I'd accidentally sat in her seat, not minding she sat in the seat beside me. "How do you like South Salem High so far?" She'd asked.

"It's awkward. Everyone's staring at me." I motioned towards the people around us and sure enough, as if she needed proof, they were staring. "But no ones actually come up and talk to me, except you, oh and Johnny Robertson. I had him first period." Her eyes did some sort of cross between bulging and rolling in the back of her head. I bit off a giggle.

"Johnny Robertson? Oh, my, god!" she said his name like a stalking teenage girl after her favorite famous person. Is he famous? I doubt it. "And you're sure he talked to you?"

"Yeah, he sort of ran into me in the hallway, literally."

"He's so hot; those eyes, those lips, that hair, his body. Have you seen his body? Oh, my god." This time I couldn't hold the giggles. They escaped audibly and she couldn't help but join me. We were being hushed in French, which only made us laugh more.  
That class was over far too soon.

When Aurora and I walked into the hallway, I noticed the two very distinct male figures waiting. Both Jacob and Johnny were leaning against a few nearby lockers.

Aurora parted from me before I could reach them. I was silent as I approached. I'm sure anyone could, but right now I was the only one that could feel the fight for dominance between the two boys. Jacob of course was winning.

I was walked to my next class in silence. Johnny parted at the door with a smile and Jacob and I entered our class. There, I found my father in the back row. He smiled up at me as I walked over to him. What class am I in? It was a personal thought, but of course not around my father.

"College Algebra, they were offering it and your mother and I thought you would enjoy the challenge. How has your day been so far?" I sat next to him and Jacob sat next to me. I didn't want Jacob to sit next to me. I turned noticing my father's cocked eyebrow as I did, but he had no remark about my thought.

"It's been a day." He smiled as I touched his hand, showing him the people still staring at me, the people I met. He growled softly as I lingered on Johnny and the way he looked at me. I didn't realize it before, but there was admiration in his gaze. He looked at me, really looked at _me_. But it wasn't how uncle Jasper looked at my aunt, or even how my father looked at my mother. It was something new, it had-_potential_.

"No Renesmee." My father said in such a way I almost didn't press it, almost.

"Why not? He's nice to me."

"He?" Jacob asked interrupting rudely. "Who are you talking about?"

"None of you business, Jacob." I murmured sourly. I heard him growl, but he butted out.

"Renesmee, It's not right to mess with someone like that. You may hurt him. You don't know how it is to have-no, not have- to be. You don't know how it is to _be_ emotionally close to a human like that."

_You did it to mom. Why can't I have the same happiness?_

"That's why, because I did do it to your mother. I know the pain we both endured for our union. I don't want you to go through that."

_If I could possibly have someone that makes me as happy as mom makes you, why would you want to begrudge me that?_

"Ness," He paused, eyes not focusing. "They're coming, our new peers." He spoke quickly. "I don't want to begrudge you anything, but I don't think it will work out with him, especially if you're doing it for the wrong reasons." With that he directed a pointed glace in Jacobs direction.

My breath Caught

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it!****


	4. Bloody Lunch

**Chapter Four**  
I looked into my fathers topaz eyes startled. **You know about that?**

"I'm your father, I know everything. Now promise me you won't mess with that poor kid."

**I can't promise you that dad.**

"Why in heavens not, Renesmee?"

**I still want to be his friend. He was really nice to me. So, you know about Jake and, well,** I hesitated. It's not everyday a girl talk to her father about a guy.

"What Ness?"

"Don't you object?" He smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Of course I object. But you are at that age where you're curious about the op-"

"Dad!" I hissed. I did not want to hear my father say the word sex to me. Matter of fact, I'm done with this conversation.

For the rest of the class period I thought of random things; location, rubber bands, world leaders, anything to not think about how close I really was to Jacob. His left elbow rested lightly on my right arm and it took everything I had to resist the urge to bury my body in his side, to let him smoother me in his iron tight grasp.I was more than appreciative when the bell wrong dismissing us. My father left me with Jacob as he went to find my mothers class. I can't believe its lunch already.

Jacob and I found the massive lunch room together. We were both flabbergasted as we entered the impressive two story lunchroom. I never thought everything in the school would have two story's.

"Renesmee?" Aunt Rose called from across the massive lunch room. I turned to find my family sitting at a table close to an exit, but far from a window, perfect. I walked over excited. I finally have something with all of them. "Hey guys." I greeted taking my seat  
next to Aunt Alice. Jacob, yet again, took the seat next to me.

"How has your day been, Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked. Everyone was instantly curious, leaning in closer to hear my answer.

"Fine, although I could really go without the staring."

"It'll lighten up shorty. They'll get use to you being here everyday… So what about you, Jacob. How has your day been?"

Jacob glanced at me so fast I wasn't sure he'd really done it. "It's been a paradox."  
I stared at him nonchalantly before he turned towards me. What does he mean 'paradox'?  
How has his day been a contradiction in any way?

Unintentionally I found myself caught up in his brown, turning black as coal, chocolate eyes. For a moment I thought I really saw why he's been in a paradox and something deep inside, but fiercely pushing its way to the surface, told me to grab Jakes hand and hold on for dear life, but again I fought against that urge. The only urge I couldn't seem to fight against was the one that slowly begin to draw our faces towards each other. I was unable to stop moving and unconsciously he seemed to be in the same predicament.

"Ahem!" my mother cleared her throat loudly allowing her sweet breath to  
enter my nose. It distracted me instantly as it took place of Jacob's aroma. I closed my eyes, releasing him from my gaze.

Was I really going to kiss him? Here, in front of my entire family plus a thousand? I leaned as far away, from him, as the small space allowed. _No more mistakes Renesmee. Stay away from Jacob Black._

My mother and father sat across from me. Of course they were all over each other. I wanted to vomit. **Get a room.** I screamed mentally. My father glared at me from the corner of his eye. I smelt the all too familiar human scent before I even noticed my father and Jacob and my uncles stiffen. I turned with the best smile I could compose at the moment. I felt it reach across my face but I knew it didn't touch my chocolate eyes.

I watched as Johnny nervously made his way over to our table. This is the perfect opportunity to mess with…everyone. I would love to see my Aunt Roses face if Johnny asks to sit at the table and Jacobs face if Johnny sits next to him. And my dads face when Johnny looks at me with that weird look again.

_**So, dad?**_ I called getting his attention. _**If I stay away from him, what's stopping **__**  
**__**him from staying away from me?**_ With narrowed eyes he grimaced.

"Me, when I ground you." He retorted. I looked at him, slightly startled.

_**You wouldn't!**_ I challenged.

"The beauty of being a parent say's I can. Don't test me Renesmee Cullen."

"What are you two talking about, Edward?" My mother asked, but there was no time to answer her.

"Renesmee?" Johnny called as he finally reached our table.  
I was frozen, glaring at my father for a fraction of a second before I turned to Johnny with the brightest smile I could manage. I watched as his Egyptian blue eyes glanced over my beautiful family. Lingering on their topaz eyes and their perfect noses and mouths, and skin…I felt inadequate.

"Can we help you?" My perfect Aunt Rose asked. Rose was as perfect as perfect gets. She was the most beautiful women anyone, immortal or mortal has ever laid their eyes on. She was a goddess, especially next to me, plain Jane. I shivered at the name. I was no Jane. Behind me my father sighed deeply.

Johnny looked astounded by the sound of my Aunts angel like voice. It made his heart beat increase, and it also made him stutter. "Umm…R-Re-nessme? I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?" I watched as the excitement in his eyes turned into hope and burned for a 'yes'. But if I proceed with my plan to use him, if I start it right now, then I will be '_grounded_' for the first time in my life. The word personally sounded amusing.

I looked away from Johnny, looking at my father. He confirmed my grounding with a quick nod. Then i looked at Jacob's beautiful face and thought of the word 'grounded' once more. I smiled wickedly and turned back to Johnny. _**Start my punishment dad. I don't care.**_  
As soon as I opened my mouth the sweet husky voice of Jacob spoke. "No," He growled. "she's sitting with her family." I smiled to myself. Happy that he cared enough to want me around, but I also frowned to myself. Who is he to answer for me?

"Oh, maybe next time then. See you ar-"

"No, Johnny wait?"

"Nessie!" My father hissed. I turned on Jacob and glared. I made sure I pronounced each of my words carefully, angrily, with venom.

"I can accept or turn down invites on my own _Jacob Black_. I do not need you to do it for me. I would love to sit with you Johnny. Where is your table?"

"Renesmee!" Jacob hissed under his breath.  
I watched as Johnny beamed and pointed to the only table that actually touched a window. I beamed back, grabbing my things and heading to another table with a human boy at my side.

I could feel the stares, not only from my family, but from the entire room, this only made me beam bigger. "So Renesmee, why don't you tell me about yourself? What are your likes and dislikes, stuff on the lines of that?"

How does one compose a list of dislikes and likes if one hasn't experienced enough? I only like things I know, but now, looking at things I've missed out on, I'm not sure if I like the things I know. I wish I knew more. My resolve took two second of deliberation. Johnny was just beginning to wait for an answer to his question. "I like running, and swimming and playing baseball with my family. That's actually pretty fun to watch. I hu-hike all the time when the weather is perfect. I like playing the piano, my dad taught me."

"Really?" He asked interested.

I nodded my head. "I'm better then he is now, but I've taken an interest in guitar so piano is kind of behind me, but it will always be special to me because of my dad."

"What are your dislikes?" He seemed overly interested in this plain trivia, but I don't want to go back over to my family just yet. I can still feel their eyes burning into my back. I don't want to face that wrath until absolutely necessary.

"I dislike playing down my intelligence for others. I dislike people who lie. I dislike charades and I seem to dislike that tray of food you're eating." He laughed and took a big gulp of the vomit looking human food. It smelt like animal trails. When he swallowed he continued questioning me.

"What kinds of foods _do_ you like?" He asked shyly. His shyness made me blush. A human has never made me blush before.

"I like fruit, any fruit. I like ice scream, sherbet is my favorite with strawberry closely in second. I like rare meat, steak, burgers anything and lastly, I love, love, love eggs. That's it, I don't have a taste for anything else." Except blood, but you don't need to know anything about that, trust me weak little human.

"I don't think you can make all of that out of one dinner, but maybe one day I'll try." My cheeks burnt crazy with heat. A human actually made me blush. Jacob is the only one who has ever made me blush. Johnny smiled and I had to look down to refocus.  
"So," he said then paused. I looked up out of sheer curiosity. He didn't feel compel to continue.

"So what?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know, if you were dating that Jacob guy?" Behind me I heard, not just six vampires stop breathing, but one big wolf as well. I glanced back at my family, only to meet Jacob's curious eyes. I turned away quickly.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Do you like him?" Why does he want to know this? This is an uncomfortable gray area that I do not enjoy speaking of especially not with a guy I've just met, a corner.  
"Jacob, doesn't see anyone like that, he likes being _alone_." Behind me I heard a bitter  
chuckled, but I ignored it. My answers seemed to make Johnny smile.

"So, you're not dating him, but you two seem so close. He's been by your side all day, more so than the rest of your family."

"Really?" Was that weird to him? Jake has always been around me more then the rest of my family has.

"So you're not dating him? Are you dating anyone else? No. Is there a reason behind that?" I smiled amused. There is a huge reason behind it, two actually. One, Jacob is such an idiot that he doesn't see me pine for him, even in sleep. And two is if I date anyone else I'd want to eat them. It was so odd how when I thought about eating a human Johnny's aroma swept over me. He smelt sweet, thick, tasty and that was just his blood. He was wearing cologne that brought his smell out more. It was a rich, musky smell; sweet and musky, yum. How could I have not noticed his scent before? Then I realized that every time I'd see him I'd been with Jacob, so of course I didn't notice before. Jake's scent beat out anyone's scent. I always chose him over everyone. He smells better then any sweet human, but I bet Johnny taste really good.

"Renesmee?" A voice hissed from behind me. I instantly snapped out of my trance, not realizing that i was inclined over the table, closer to Johnny. He was even inclined towards me. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn his lips were puckered. He was ready to _kiss_ me. "Renesmee?" The voice called again. The voice was of course familiar, but I ignored him. That would have been interesting, my first real kiss.  
"Renesmee!" my father hissed more furious then ever. He grabbed my upper arm and hauled me out of the cafeteria. I noticed Johnny's sadden and slightly frustrated face and I also noticed my mother and Jacob get up and follow after us at human speed. _"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I swear to the moon."_

We walked out- well I was dragged out- of the cafeteria doors into the forsaken hallway. "I didn't do anything wrong dad. What are you doing?" He shoved me against the wall and began pacing in front of me using inhuman speed.  
**What are **_**you**_** doing? They could have cameras, or someone could be watching. Stop it dad!**  
"Have you lost your mind Renesmee?" He snarled. I winced away from his enraged tone. He'd never yelled at me for anything, ever. For the first time in my life I was truly scared of my father.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! **


	5. Reprimand

**Chapter Five**

"This frightens you?" He asked hysterically, with grim amusement. "You should be more frightened by giving away our secret. I told you not to go over there. I told you not to do the things you were thinking." He paused just as my mother and Jacob came out the door. Both rushed to our sides, both internally and externally confused. My father continued, still pacing at his inhuman speed. "And yet you disobeyed me and do them anyway. Did you see yourself in there? Of course you didn't, because your vampire side consumed you completely."

_**It was only for a minute.**_ I cried back mentally defending myself. _**I snapped out of it. **_

"You snapped out of it because I came over there and pulled you out of it. I _heard_ what you were thinking. I _saw_ what you were doing, if I wouldn't have come over there and snapped you out of it who knows what you would have done. You acted immaturely." He paused for another second then added on as a last thought. "Of course you acted immaturely. You're only a child. I knew this was a bad idea, but no. 'She'll be fine Edward. She can handle herself'."

He mimicked my mother's perfect wind chime voice as if she wasn't even sanding there. She snapped and so did I when it dawned on me what he'd just called me. "Edward!" my mother hissed. While at the same time I screamed, 'I am not a child Dad!' at my father.  
I instantly noticed Jacob's warm hands pulling me from the lockers to stand beside his tall, massive frame.

For a second I forgot about everything in the world, everything but his hands touching my bare arms. My skin tingled under his warm touch. I wondered, irrelevant to my current situation, if he could feel the tingle as well, or if he could feel the link, the force, the pull that's doing exactly what the word say's, pulling me to him. I was interrupted by my mothers screeching hisses. "It was a good idea, Edward. We can't keep her hidden from the world, locked up like a deep dark secret in the basement. She has to get out there and experience the world for herself." I silently thank my mother, who always, no mater what, had my back.

"And I'm not a child." I threw in for her, feeding the fire. She was on a roll.

"And she is not a child. Thank you Renesmee, but I can take care of this." She turned back to my, no longer pacing, father who was glaring punishments at me. "She's a young lady, a teenager tectonically, stop being so overprotective, Edward. Give her a fair chance."

"You didn't hear her Bella." My father hissed right back, no longer staring at me, but at my mother. "She was thinking about his aroma. She was leaned in towards him. She could have hurt him, or worse." I winced, again. But this time I had Jacob. He wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I went, very willingly.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." I whispered in a small voice. "It was only for one-"

"That's all it takes Renesmee." My father retorted in a tired voice. "One minute, one second, one moment to ruin the rest of your life. We have to stay inconspicuous for a reason. You're too young for this."

My mother ghost forwards and slid her hand on my fathers' shoulders, stopping him from unconsciously pacing. "Edward, we should talk about this at home. Let her finish the rest of her day. Jacob has two more classes with her and I have sixth period with her. We'll listen to her in her fourth period. If anything goes wrong we'll hear, Edward?" My mother called again, because before she could finish he was shaking his head. He clearly disapproved of this plan.

"She can't handle this Bella. This is a bad idea." His words triggered something in me, probably stupidity and I wanted to defend myself. They were talking about me as if I wasn't even here. And I don't like it. I slightly pulled away from Jacob's burning body and squared my shoulders. It's time I put my foot down.

"I'm staying, dad." I can do this. I was doing just fine until now. And even then I was some what in control. I'll just hold my breath around him, but I want to finish this day if you are planning on me never coming back. I want to goodbye to the people I've met." He sighed frustrated, turning to my mother. She slid her hand up his neck and landed on his cheek and as if compelled, as if forced, he relaxed.

"Give her this Edward. Give her this day." He took a deep breath, agreeing.

_**Thank you daddy.**_

"Thank you Edward."

"She's still grounded. You're still grounded." He said turning to face me. "I told you not to do it, yet you disobeyed my wishes. You're grounded. We'll discus _that_ at home. Get to class. Jacob get her to class." Jacob nodded taking his hand from my waist and grabbing my hand. He was so…beautiful.

I've never in my life been grounded, but looking a Jacob…I've never wanted something so much. Being grounded means time inside with Jacob for however long.  
Jacob continued to hold my hand as he dragged me to my English class. He didn't speak and neither did I.

I marveled in his warmth, his smell, but I'm still angry with him. Why won't he talk to me? Or why won't he just kiss me already? On purpose I let images of him and me running and me jumping onto his back flow through my mind into his. I let his see himself and me watching a movie together, us sitting on the couch, my head in his chest, his arms wrapped around me, holding me protecting me. I glanced up at him from under my lashes and from the corner of his eyes I saw him looking at me. "I don't understand. Do you want to go running or do you want to watch a movie?" I sighed, giving up.  
I wiggled my hand out of his grasp and I could have sworn he was a tad bit reluctant to let go, but he did let me go.

He missed the entire point of my picture show. During both occasions we were close. When I was on his back, my chest rubbed against his furry back, my fingers knotted tightly in his fur, and my face buried deep in his shoulders. And on the couch my head was in his chest, his arms were wrapped around me tight, protecting me and I was happy. How could he _miss_ that?

We were in front of my English class and I was heading in, but Jacob grabbed my arm. "Nessie, talk to me? Why are you so upset? What's wrong, what did I do?" I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. I don't want to do this here.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm not upset. I have to go in. you should get going too. See you after class, bye." I walked into my class and looked for a seat. Behind me I heard him mumble something about lying and how he knew better. How he knew me. If only I could truly believe he knew _me_.

Sometime I hate feeling how I do for Jacob. It hurts to know that he will never return my feelings. He just wants to be my best friend forever. Well news flash friends forever just won't work for me. I want him, all of him to be with me, all of me. Why can't he see _that?_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! **


	6. If being alone is shit,Then give me shit

**A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom. I promise you'll like it. Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**  
****Chapter Six: If being alone is shit...Then give me shit.**

This has to be the worse day of my life, and I'm not one to wait for perfection. Life isn't perfect, deal with it. Everyone knows it but people still wish for it. Me more then anyone should know about not getting what they want, yet today I'm one of those idiots that wish's narcissistically for it, because my perfection is a world with her.

Every moment I'm away from her, every moment I don't see her, or hear her, a pain, an immense ach run's through my body. I've never felt anything that measured up to this. New born's crashing half of my body, perfect a little heeling will clear that right up. I'd take it again, but no Renesmee…just give me death.

I hate that I can't tell her, that of course are the wishes of her parents. They have some dumb notion that she needs to realize how she feels on her own, but me, I know what she feels. I know **how** she feels. I feel that she does love me, **more** then a friend. I can see that through her thoughts. But then again, her thoughts are where I falter. Before class she showed me all of these pictures of me and her and I don't know if her lingering on our intertwine hands, or her body against mine, on my arm around her waist was just my imagination or really her lingering. I would like to think it was her. I would like to think she enjoyed the feel of me just as much as I enjoyed the feel of her.

I know, no I feel, that she wants us to be together. For me to make the first move and I would love to, but I can't. That stupid blood sucker still won't let me have the girl, even though this is a completely different girl, okay, I get that she's his daughter, but she is truly _my_ soul mate. I love her with my whole heart, my entire being. I've never loved _anyone_ like I love her, she's my life. And I have to sit around and watch my _life_ pass me by. I have to watch her have experiences with other guys, experiences she's supposed to be having with me. It isn't evenhanded.

And that Johnny guy. I know he was coming on to her. That was obvious at lunch. And she's not going to turn him down, that was obvious too. The way she looked at him made my insides curl. And of course his returning stare didn't help anything. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and she is. But he had no right…

_Right_; the word sounded uncanny. He doesn't have a right, but she has the right. She has _every_ right. And what if she takes herself upon that right? What if I'm horribly mistaken and I've been miss reading her thoughts? If I'm wrong, he's going to have everything, her first kiss, her first hungers. He's going to have what belongs to me. He's going to have _my_ Nessie.

My hands begin to shake. I felt the need to explode, to rip, to tear, to get out of this class and hunt _Johnny_ boy down. He will _not_ have her first kiss. He will _not_ have her first anything.

The shaking became sadistic and the tiny human beside me stared over frightened by my bizarre behavior. I wouldn't get too close if I were him. I'm not beyond the point of killing innocent bystanders.

I barely noticed the knock at the class room door. I was consumed by the idea of killing the pathetic little boy that thought _he_ had the right to covet someone that wasn't his. Look at me, I make her sound like a piece of property. I'm worse then him. There was a voice, a familiar voice that came after the knock. After the voice I noticed the calm. That is when the shaking stopped and I focused on the open door. It was Edward along with Jasper. "Mr. Black?" My Spanish teacher called. At that moment I was grateful for Jasper invading gift. It seemed like him saying my name gave everyone the pretext they needed to look back. "You may be excused for the rest of the lesson. There seems to be a family emergence. I hope everything is okay." Instantly my mind went to Nessie.

Jumping from my seat the way I did and heading straight to the door earned me a few stares. I didn't care; I had to make sure she was okay.

Edward and Jasper led the way until we were completely outside of the school. I was confused when the others weren't there. "Where is Nessie? Is something wrong with her? Talk to me!" I demanded. This not knowing crap is bull.

"She's fine, Jacob. She's in her English class enjoying her lesson. It's you I'm worried about. I was checking on Nessie when I caught wind of your 'voice'. You were about to phase in a class full of humans. Good thing Jasper passed by when he did. Jacob what's up with you?"

_Really, isn't it plain on my face? The only reason I'm here on this mucky earth wants someone else. I blame you bloodsucker. She would know everything if you would just get over what happened with Bella. I apologized. I had no idea that the reason I felt for Bella was because someday there was going to be a Renesmee. I don't love Bella like that anymore, yet you can't get pass the fact that I once did. You're happy, you have your love, why won't you let me have mine?_

"She's just a child, Jacob. I've long since forgotten your thing for my Bella, but Renesmee is _just_ a child. She's lost and impressionable. I want her to _grow_ before she has this intense relationship. She doesn't even think she's worthy of certain things. Jacob you have no idea the struggle that goes on inside of her head and I don't think _this_ is what she needs right now. Just give her some time, Jacob. She'll grow as a person and she'll find her way to what her heart truly desires."

"What if I do what you say and let her grow, and still I'm not who her heart wants, what then Edward? Am I supposed to sit here and watch her be with someone else?" For that he had no answer.

"Look, school is almost over. You have three more classes left and-"

And two of the three with Renesmee, I thought cutting him off mid-sentence. Maybe I should just skip the rest of the day, go home. Home sounds really good right now.

"Jacob, no, I know what you're thinking and I know you don't want to hear this, especially from me, but _she needs you there,_ Jacob. She's going to be lonely without you. And you're hurting your cause." Maybe it's time she got use to being alone...

**A/N: I know this chapter's plot is in a few stories…Jacob and Renesmee know they love each other but they don't tell each other for whatever reason, but I must put this and the next few chapters in so you can see where I'm taking this. ****  
****This is what i want you to ask yourself. ****  
****What if they **_**did**_** tell each other how they felt and still nothing happened between them?****  
****If you can answer that then you can see where I'm going.******

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! **


	7. Breaking Ties

**Chapter Seven Breaking Ties**

Something feels off. It feels like I'm being taken away, running. What is that? "…Ms. Dwyer? Ms. Dwyer, do you think you can enlighten us with the answer?"

I barely knew who he was referring to until the human next to me cleared his throat.

"Sorry Mr. Armstrong. The answer is Ayn Rand. She's the author of 'ANTHEM'." He smiled, seemingly pleased and very impressed with my answer.

"Thank you Ms. Dwyer. Now can someone else…" I let Mr. Armstrong's voice fade out. I'm thankful that my brain is so substantial. I'm able to think of thousands of things in one second then most humans can in one year.

I went on ignoring the lesson, sure, no, not sure, positive that I know everything being taught. Everything he's going on about. My brain is extremely developed. I just wanted to concentrate on this feeling of damage, of something being misplaced. The feeling became extremely eerie after a while and I literally dropped down in the emotion department. I felt weak and half of me felt damaged. What is wrong with me?

When English class was finally over I rushed out of the door, eager to see Jacob, but he wasn't there. However Johnny _was_. "Renesmee, you have this class?" I nodded my head, still looking for Jacob. "Are you all right? You seem kind of lost." Perfect word there Johnny. I am lost and it appears that Jacob is too.

"What are you doing here Johnny?"

"My friend Matt has this class, I'm waiting for him." He paused looking over my shoulder. "But," He said refocusing back on me. "If you want I can totally blow him off and walk you to your next class. Besides, I want to ask you something, you in?" With one more glance around me I agreed.

I had science next, chemistry and I had to walk upstairs. Johnny walked silently beside me. Keeping him mouth glued until we were on the stairway. Then he launched in to the situation that took place in the cafeteria. "So that guy was your brother? He's kind of over protective."

I laughed. Yeah, I can see how he could mistake my father saving his life for being _overly_ protective.

"He's not my brother. He just likes to act like it, they all do."

"Not that Jacob guy." He mumbled. I let it go as if I didn't hear anything. He doesn't know what he's talking about. "Tell me more about yourself Renesmee?" He asked after the moment of awkward silence that followed his little remark. I sighed hating this story. This story seriously sucks.

The lie, the story of _me_, Renesmee _Dwyer_, goes as following….

"My sister and I, _our_ parents, along with Jasper and Rosalie's parents, the Hales, along with Jacob's parents, the Blacks passed away in a major car accident. The Cullen's were really good friends of our families. All our parents grew up with each other, so the Cullen's took us all in after the accident. I guess they felt bad or something because they were supposed to be in the car that night, but they back out at the last minute.

Our parents always got together a few times a week, but that time the Cullen's had business so the rest of the parents went out and not one of them came back…."

The story, the plot, seemed so real that it brought actual tears to my eyes. I can never imagine my parents ceasing to exist. That's unbearable, intolerable.

"Aw Renesmee, I'm really sorry." Johnny stopped me at the top of the stairway and through his arms around me. Instantly I held my breath. This guy is truly amazing and I have to feed him this sack of lies. I truly hat this girl, Renesmee Dwyer. "It's okay Renesmee. Look, I want to ask you something?" I straightened up, swabbing under my eyes and looked up at him. "I know you don't really know me, and I know that you may possibly have a thing for that Jacob guy, but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the school dance that's coming up soon?" This boy is perceptive.

"Why do you think I like Jacob? He's been my best friend since birth." Johnny smiled his dazzling smile and his eyes seemed to do the same.

"Well at lunch when I asked you if you liked him you never really answered the question. You covered it up. That's okay you know. We could be friends. We can get to know each other and I can introduce you to some of the good people around here, and if something just so happens between us then, well, maybe then we could be more then friends." I was in awe yet again by this beautiful boy. He glanced at his cell phone then quickly back at me. "How about you think about it and let me know tomorrow? Good. See you later Renesmee."

"Ness," I told him politely. "You can call me Ness." He leaned down to place his lips to my cheek and uncontrollably my eyes fluttered closed. My eyes never did that when my parents kissed my cheek. I can't wait to get home, to talk to my mother and Aunt Alice.

I walked into my Science class looking for Jacob, but there was no Jacob. Where is he? Science sizzled out with a small explosion made by our teacher Mr. Husted. I was relieved to leave the smoking room.

Next I had Music Appreciation with my mother. My father gave me a few piano lessons when I was younger and now I play, if not better the equal to him. I make fun of him when he misses a key. But with a glare that say's, _'I brought you in this world and I can take you out,'_ he quiets me.

My mother is taking this class to get better at playing the piano. My father tried to teach her, but she got easily frustrated and agitated with him. She needed someone who was a beginner themselves to teach her and for god sakes please let that person have patients, because mom sucks at music.

When I walked into the music room she was seated next to a harp. I laughed and she rolled her eyes. The last time my mother was by a harp it wound up in Uncle Emmett's chest. I was only grateful that you couldn't kill vampires that way. After that she was banned from ever looking at one again.

"There were no desks as you can see." She tried to defend herself. "How have you been? No more slips?"

"No, but something is wrong with me." Instantly she was alarmed.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"Mom, calm down. Nothing is wrong, physically, but...I don't know. I just feel kind of weird, kind of off. Have you seen Jacob? He didn't go to science." She looked away quickly, avoiding my eyes. What is she doing? "Mom, I didn't ask you to confess to a murder. I only asked if you've seen Jacob." She shook her head, still looking away from me. I reached over, placing my palm to her cheek. I showed her two pictures; one of me looking at her with deadly accusing eyes and the other was of her face now, lying to me next to another picture of her face when she's telling me the truth.

**MOM!** I screeched mentally. She winced as my voice echoed in her head.

"Renesmee," She turned to me, starring directly into my eyes. "He went _home_." I didn't know if it was the apologetic look in my mothers eyes, or the part of my brain that knows Jacob so well, but when she said home, I just knew she wasn't talking about our two story house in the woods, or our three story house in Forks. I just knew she meant back to La Push. Back to La Push and away from me. Jacob is _gone_.

I didn't even feel the rest of the day. I didn't see it and I didn't hear it. My senses were numb and I was tired. After gym, my seventh period, my father met me outside of the gym doors and led my lifeless body to his silver Volvo. My mother was in the front seat looking back at me as my father slid me into the back seat of his car. I barely noticed the school disappear behind me, or the trees pass by…My world, my life, gone.

"Renesmee?" my father whispered in a low crooning voice. It was a very even tone. My dead eyes searched and found his face. We were at a stand still. No, we were at home. But where is- "Your mother left with the others. I wanted time alone with my daughter. Come inside with me?"

He offered me his hand and without dithering I took it. I need help getting out anyways. "Daddy, why does it hurt so much?"

"It's okay love." He scooped me into his arms, something he'd done when I was just a child, A small little devil falling off of swings and slides, and at inhuman speed he walk us into the house. I was sobbing before he could sit me down in the middle of the cleared living room. Everything was gone; the television, the couches, the drawing tables, vases, rugs…it was bare. "I'll be right back Nessie, don't move." He sped off, heading up the stairs. I heard a small commotion in my room, and then he was back, my stereo in hand. He plugged it into an outlet and pressed play. I waited one-tenth of a second before music filled the room.

[youtube]/watch?v=RjZZd0fP_Ow[/youtube]

It was our song, my lullaby. He'd composed if after the Volturi, thirteen years ago. Every time I had a nightmare, a bad day, a bad thought he would always ask me if I wanted to dance. It's our thing, our song. "May I have this dance?" I didn't say anything; I just ran into my fathers arms. I needed to be held by someone, even if it was just my dad- "Ah thank you sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

_Dad you didn't let me finish. Even if it was just my dad, I wouldn't rather anyone else._ He kissed my forehead and I rested my head in his chest. I repressed everything around me, except for the music and my father's arms. He squeezed me tighter as the music swelled. I closed my eyes and let the soft melody flow through me.

It was soft coming out of the speakers, but you could tell, just by listening to it that it was working up to something bigger. The melody was soothing that's how it caught me in the first place. The soft notes reminded me of my family and how they loved and cared for me. "How do you feel Nessie?" my father asked after a few moments of silence.

"Do you really want to know bout this? I mean you might object." He chuckled.

"I want to know baby girl. Tell me."

"I know it's only been a couple of hours but I miss him daddy. It feels so wrong for him to be so far. Daddy I feel…broken without him. And I'm so sorry, because I know you object to the way I feel about Jacob, the way I think about him, but I can't help it. Why didn't he say good-bye to me? I got grounded for him."

"What?" He asked startled and half amused.

"I figured if I got grounded then he would have to talk to me more 'cause I'd be trapped in the house. I know you daddy and when you say something it goes. You said I was grounded and I knew you would have given me a nice human grounding; no television, no car, no out doors. I'd be inside and he'd be inside and we'd have to talk… I know I was mean to him today, but I really just wanted him to talk to me. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, of course it doesn't, Nessie." He silenced himself once again and the music continued to flow through the air. My dad is amazing. He halted the conversation just before my favorite part. At exactly one minute and thirty-two seconds the Piano starts to swell and reaches a peak and then it burst in to the air with a strong and accurate composition piece, and I loved it. This was the part in the song that reminded me of Jacob when he phased. For that brief moment when he phases everything burst around him then like the music it shifts into this amazing piece and softens and I melt. My eyes filled with tears as my favorite second passed.

Who was I kidding? Jacob would never see me as anything other then a naïve child. I was stupid, so stupid to think he'd see me as anything more, so _naïve_. This world beholds some of the most beautiful women in it, why would he want me?

"Why _wouldn't_ he want you?" my father asked, agitation sneaking into his voice. "Renesmee, I'm tired of hearing you relegate yourself. You are the most beautiful thirteen year old in this world and in any other. Jacob Black would be a damn fool not to accept you. But Renesmee you should know that _you_ are _not_ the reason he left. Jacob is going through something very important right now and so are you. He needs to find out what he really wants in life and you need to grow in yours. I know I said I object to Jacob, but Jacobs not such a bad guy. I just want you wait and think before you do something you can't take back. Experience life more, go to college, live then fall in love. Like your mother your doing things out of order."

I giggled. "Mom didn't do anything out of order daddy. She did everything perfect to a 'T'; she found the most fantabulous guy in the world and then she feel in love with him, and them she got married and had me. See, everything was right." He snorted, kissing my hair.

"Like your mother you see extremely more in me then there is. Renesmee, things will work out. I promise you that. I'm going to personally see to it that they do."

_Thank you daddy, thank you for everything, especially this dance. I really did need it._

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. It'll all be okay." We both went silent, for good this time. We let the rest of our song play out. We let it swore and skim through the room and instantly I was ready for sleep. I didn't want to fight the drowsiness. I wanted this long painful day to end. I wanted this nightmare to morph into some place where Jacob and I were together. I wanted to _dream….. _

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! ****  
****Please, please, please review! **


	8. Damn Harassing Dog’s

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short!!! :(...well short for my liking. I still hope you like it.**

**Chapter Eight **

**Jacob's POV**

_**Leah, get out of my head!**_

**Are you going to the cliff?** she asked annoyingly.

_**Leah, go away!**_

**You're stupid Jacob Black. If I'd imprinted on someone I wouldn't have just left them cold. **

_**Well I guess it's a good thing you're genetically screwed, isn't it?! **_I felt like an ass right after I thought it. I felt her flinch internally and I felt her paws falter.

Ugh…I swear. I wouldn't have said it if she would have just gone away. There seems to be no privacy anywhere. As a wolf I'm constantly being hassled by Leah and Quill and Embry, and at my fathers I'm constantly being hassled by him.

Everyone knows I left the Cullen's, that I've left _her_. And every chance they get they just feel the need to tell me how stupid I am being. I don't need them to tell me what I already know. But I can't go back right now. I need time to think, to reflect on my life and where it's headed. _**And I want to do it alone, Leah! Phase back right now**_.

I felt her anger. I could hear it through her colorful train of thought. She hated it when I gave Alpha commands, but neither her or anyone else could disobey the double timbre of the Alpha. I would never use my Alpha statues to get what I want, but I needed to be alone. I needed to think, alone. As if being alone has helped, if anything its made things worse. It's made me remember these last few weeks more then I wanted to. I can even recall the conversation I had with her father, Edward the day I left. I didn't expect him to come here, but he did. And boy was he pissed….

_I was in my room at my dads sprawled across my bed with my eyes closed, when I smelt the sickly familiar odor of bleach. It achingly rushed through my nose. It instantly reminded me of better days, day's with her._

_I opened my eyes slowly, expecting Bella to be fuming at my door, but no, I get Edward. I rolled my eyes knowing what was about to come, and not wanting to hear it. "Too bad, because you are going to hear it. Jacob, I understood when you imprinted on Renesmee. I didn't like it, but I understood. I knew just for that fact alone she would be the most loved and protected person in this world. I knew there was nothing in this world you wouldn't do for her and secretly I respected and thanked you for that. Although I've never shown it I've respected it. I even respect the amount of commitment I know you will have for her when the time is right. I knew just by that bond that there was no way you could intentionally hurt her, but I guess I was wrong about that; about the last part that is."_

_My eyes flashed open with hatred. I would never hurt her intentionally or other wise, never. How could he saw that? How could he_think_ that?_

"_Because you _have_ hurt her, Jacob. She felt it when you left. And then when we confirmed your leaving she started bawling. She thinks it's her fault that you left. She's blaming herself and it's making her degrade herself even more. I told her it wasn't her fault, tell me I'm right?" he almost sounded beseeching._

"_You're partially right, it wasn't _all _because of her. Part of it was Johnny and the rest; well I blame the rest on you. This is your fault."_

_He nodded his head, acknowledging this. "Jacob, I know I asked you to wait to tell her about imprinting until an appropriate age, but if this is really going to hurt her I rather you tell her. I never gave much thought to how- I just, I didn't know the extent of pain she would endure by being away from you. I just can't stand seeing her like this Jacob. I want you to tell her, please." I stared at him baffled. Now he wants me to tell her. "But let _me_ tell _you_ this," He said abruptly, the pleading man turning into a true vampire with stone topaz eyes. "Because I know you still want your space to think. But if you don't return to her before that ridiculous school dance at the end of the month then I _will_ encourage her to move on. I will not let my only daughter dwell for someone who doesn't plan on returning to her. So take your time, but be conscious of time, because you might not have a lot of it left when it comes down to it." With that he turned and left my room._

_I was on my bed dumfounded. I was just basically put in my place by a leech. Who would have thought?_

That was almost three weeks ago, almost a month.

I was sitting on the highest cliff, feet dangling off the edge. For the first two hours I thought about throwing myself off, but then she popped in my head. Besides I don't think that would kill me. But either way I decided against it, because me killing myself will only kill her. And let's face it; death isn't at the very top of my 'thing's-I-want-to-do list'.

Sound, the noise that I've been dreading interrupted my thoughts. It was the soft impact of big paws against the dirt ground. I sighed frustrated. Why couldn't she just take a command? "Piss off Leah!" I grumbled knowing she wouldn't listen. I felt a shiver in the air as she phased. God, Leah freaking Clearwater is the last person alive I want to talk to right now.

"Leah?" Seth's booming voice called out. "Leah's at house pissed, at you actually." He walked over to the edge of the cliff taking a seat next to me. Well this is going to be fun.

I'm still not used to the adult Seth. Every time I see him I see the fourteen year old lanky kid that hung on my every word with idolizing eyes, or I see the gangly tan wolf that joined me when no one else would. Over the years he's become one of my best friends. "Jake, do you want talk about it?" I shook my head, making my eyes focus on the grayish sea below the cliff.

For along while it was eerie, the silence between us, but Seth didn't push me, he never does. That's why I go to him, that's why he gets all the information, he's patient.

"Seth, I messed up. I left for all the wrong reasons. I broke her heart for all the wrong reasons. And as we speak she could be moving on with another guy, or she could have already moved on."

"So why didn't you call her? Why didn't you just explain to her how you felt? And don't give me that, 'Edward wanted me to wait' crap. Jacob, you know I respect the Cullen's, but you never took orders from anyone, well there was Sam, but-"

"Shut up Seth!" When he starts off on one of his little rants its best to stop him before he gets completely off topic.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to understand why you let them stop you from being with her."

"They're her parents, Seth, her family. If they frown upon us do you think she'll want to be with me then?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. "I know Nessie and so do you. I've seen the way she's been looking at you over the last thirteen years. I've watched her go from loving you as a friend, to a brother, to just plain loving you Jacob. Now I've stayed out of your head as you've asked me to, but I really would like to know why you left?"

He stared at me intently waiting. "I told you, I needed to think." He nodded his head thoughtful.

"You did say that and I don't doubt it, but I want to know what it is you have to think about so hard, because what ever it is it better be a damn good reason that your still here and not there with her. This, what you're doing, isn't only hurting her, it's hurting you. And I personally don't want to see this numb, lost, pathetic Jake. So what is it?"

I sighed, exhausted. This kid could make a trained monkey tired.

"I just couldn't do it Seth. Since I've been here I've come to the conclusion that I was just too weak to do it. First of all I was too weak to stay there with her and watch her love someone else. I had to leave, for her and for me. Now Edward's given me a stupid ultimatum. Be back before the school dance or loose her forever. Did you know some human girl asked me to that thing? I told her I couldn't. I was thinking of Nessie when I did that. I love her and I want her, but I don't know if I should covet her. I want exactly what her parents want. I want her to have experiences and I want her to grow, but I want her to have those things with me. But at the same time I don't want her to miss out on normality. I didn't miss out on it for sixteen years and I don't want her to miss out on it for however long it lasts for her."

"And you get to decide that, Jacob? You have no right to decide anything for her. You _need_ to let _her_ make her own choices. You can't push her into something because of what you think. Let _her_ decide. She loves you, Jacob. We all can see that, but you need to go to her so she could tell you that for herself. And Jacob, if Edward really did give you that ultimatum, you need to run fast, because that dance is tonight, you idiot. You waited _too_ long."

I let Edwards words play in my head and sink into my membrane. '_If you don't return to her before that ridiculous school dance at the end of the month then I will encourage her to move on.'_ Oh god! I have to go. I leaped up and began to turn when it hit me. I turned back to Seth. "If she's going to that dance that means she has a _date_. I'm too late, I can't change a thing." Seth smiled then he straight out laughed in my face.

"Jacob, I've been waiting so long to throw this back at you. You once told me, and I quote, 'What can change can change right back.' I think it's about time you go change things back."

_A/N: the quote Seth is referring to about change comes from __**'**__**Breaking Dawn**__**.**_**'**

**Please, please, please review! Please, please, please review!**


	9. Isadora and Over protective fathers

**Chapter nine**  
**Renesmee's POV **

It's been three weeks, five hours, twenty-one minutes and ten, nine, eight, seven…seconds since I last spoke to him, since I last saw him, or touched him. I'm so pathetic that I've actually been counting.

And the only way I know to be close to him is Seth. That's how I get my familiar infliction of pain going, pain that he's caused. Seth is the only one that I could think of that's truly closer to _him_ then I am. He's practically been keeping me grounded. He's been giving me updates on _him_, but I have a feeling he's been lying to me. He told me that _he_ has been fine, that the reason _he_ hasn't called me is because _he's_ been patrolling a lot, but I knew that was a lie. I could _feel_ that it was a lie. I know _him_ and since I was little I could _feel_ when he was in pain. So when Seth told me that he was okay and I felt another painful ach I just knew he was lying. _He_ is just as miserable as I am.

But I can't think of that right now. Today I have to continue to be Renesmee Dwyer. My humbling parents had decided that school was exactly the distraction I needed, so they let me continue going. Renesmee Dwyer has gotten close to Aurora and really close to Johnny. I'd given him a chance as he asked of me, but he still somehow knew that I harbored feelings for _him_. I refuse to think or speak his name. It's too painful. But Johnny knew I was trying. He knew that I never once faked how I was feeling about him are dismissed my feeling for the _other_ one. It's just that Johnny has been so good to me. And my dad thinks that as long as I'm honest with Johnny, well as honest as I can be with him, then it's okay to let him comfort me.

So tonight Johnny is taking me to my first school dance. Apart of me is ecstatic. That part can't wait to go to the silly little human event, but apart of me is disappointed and that part also disapproves of my date.

Johnny isn't the one that's supposed to share this moment with me. It felt wrong to be getting pampered and pricked for him, but I'm going along with it. I needed to move on like my father suggested. He's right; I can't keep pining for someone who doesn't want me….

"Nessie, I'm going to burn you if you don't keep still." Aunt Alice finally snapped. I hated sitting for so long it usually resulted in me scrumming like, now.

I've been sitting in this chair for two hours and fifty-nine minutes and Alice as been slowly working on my face and hair for the dance tonight. It's been a painful process, but hopefully it all works out in the end. I'm kind of looking forward to seeing it, but not really. "Alice!" My father's musical voice shrilled from down stairs. "He's almost here. I can hear him."

"No one cares Edward, he can wait." She murmured in a teasing sang song voice.

"Am I done Alice? He really is almost here." She rolled her eyes, dabbing something smooth on my cheek.

"Okay, now all that's left is a little dab here," she touched my nose, my cheek and my forehead. "a little of this, here and here." She dabbed something that smelled of bergamot, and white peaches, umm, sandalwood as well, and Indian jasmine behind both my ears. It was Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty. Oh god. "It feels like I'm missing something." She took off into her closet and seconds later came back with an all white Dior handbag. It was beautiful, of course. Alice wouldn't accept anything less then what she characterize as perfect. "You're perfect." she exclaimed stepping back to admire her work.

I snorted. Perfect consist of beauty and I do not have that. _She_ is what perfect defines. She's the very essence of the word. I'm the essence of plain. "Renesmee!" My father yelled again, this time the shrill was missing from his voice.

_**Well stay out of my head!**_ I implied mentally. I heard a loud hiss from down below. My father hates disrespect… _**Sorry dad.**_

Alice didn't pay attention to us. She swiftly took the salon coat from around my neck and pushed me in front of- what I call- her vanity mirror. "Renesmee, in order to see yourself properly you have to open your eyes." I shook my head. It turns out that I don't want to see myself. She huffed and I felt a light wind touch my cheek. I peeked, turning my head to see if she'd gone, but she was there. I quickly closed my eyes. "Renesmee, I'm not going to force you to see what I've put on you, I mean you really must love all the uncovered skin. These human guys are going to love you even more than they already do in this dress. I bet plenty of them are going to come up to you and ask you out. Johnny is going to be really dazed."

She's lying, I think. My father wouldn't allow me to wear something provocative and she wouldn't dare go against him. But it's Alice, no one tells her what to do. Ugh. Curiosity and just plain fear got the best of me. Also I was curious to see if she really went against my dad and I was even more curious to see how I looked, so I gave in. So pathetically I opened my eyes completely. When my eyes flashed over my body, I gasped.

She was so creamy. She was so…beautiful. Her aura glowed brightly around her small frame. I watched in awe as the beautiful girl reached up to touch her reflection in the glass. This can't be me. This girl looked so comfortable in her skin. She looked strong and mystical and magical. The world was at this girls feet and she knew that with the bash of her eyelids she could have it. She briefly admired the long flowing canary yellow gown that hung loosely to her every curve. She also admired her long silky loosely curled hair draped over her shoulders. I'm so happy that Aunt Rose never let them cut it. I briefly admired the jeweled accessories that I wore. When my eyes landed on the necklace that Alice placed around my neck I nearly had a stroke.

"Alice, you have to be joking, your 84-carat yellow diamond pendant. You're letting _me_ wear _Isadora_?" I screeched. She smiled handing me the earrings to match. They were the vivid yellow diamond earrings that matched Isadora's style. Oh god. "Alice, this is-"

"Perfect." She said closing my hand around the earrings. "I trust you Renesmee and I know you will take good care of them, because I know you _don't_ want anything to happen to _you_, besides, If I can lend this out to Kate Hudson, for that fabulous move, 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days', then I can very well loan it to my niece."

I turned back to the mirror and the beautiful girl shook her head. All I could think was 'Alice'. With a smile that reached my eyes I turned back to Alice and threw my arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alice. I absolutely love it." She smiled knowingly. Of course she knew I would love it.

She pulled me from her room and practically dragged me down the stairs where my entire family awaited. I turned to my father first, his opinion always mattered more to me. He smiled nodding his head in consent. "You look amazing Ness, truly beautiful. You remind me of your mother so much." I smiled walking over to hug him. Then excitedly I turned to my mother, who sighed approvingly, and then my aunts, uncles and my grandparents. They all said I looked beyond beautiful which in turn made me blush.

I twirled around in my dress until I heard the sound of Johnny's red Dodge Skyjacker pull up outside. I thought I would be nervous about this, but I wasn't, not now anyways. I feel amazing. I feel like I could fly if I want to. My father giggled.

Everyone froze in the living room listening as Johnny made his way to our front door. He was nervous; I could hear the uneven beats of his heart. Why is he nervous? I looked over at my dad to see if he could tell me what Johnny was thinking, but my eyes landed on a rigid man and the words were caught in my throat. "Daddy, what's wrong with you?" Everyone turned unnaturally fast to face my father's rigid frame. "Daddy-" I started to say, but he stopped me by speaking himself.

"If he puts one hand on you I'm going to _kill_ him." My father threatened. "I will rip his throat out. That disgusting filthy-"

"Edward!" my mother warned as the doorbell rung.

I turned from my father to answer the door, but my father was there before I could take one step towards the door. "Renesmee, get a sweater, cover yourself up." My father ordered. Aunt Alice was at my side then. She glared at my father. I'm more then positive she thought a sweater would clash with this dress, throw the entire dress off.

"She is _not_ wearing a sweater with this."

"I want her to cover up." he argued.

"Fine," my aunt retorted. "she'll wear a shawl."

"No, that isn't long enough. Try a winter a coat."

"Dad!" I snapped. The door bell shrilled again. My mother came up behind me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will not do this right now. She is going to the dance as is. You will or won't accept her wearing a shawl, but I will not allow you to ruin this for her. And if you so happen to ruin this night for her I will personally see to it that I ruin your nights for a few centuries." My father narrowed his eyes, he looked unbelieving.

"You wouldn't. _You'd_ be miserable." He challenged. "I've been without for more years then you I'm sure _I_ could withhold, but are you sure _you_ could?" I was so confused what are they talking about?

"I'm a woman. I can hold out _**forever**_." My mother mumbled smugly. A few feet away I heard my Uncle Emmett's gruff laughter. That's when it hit me. Unwanted and disgusting.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, stop it please?" I begged. "Carlisle, can you get the door? Aunt Alice can you get shawl?" She sped up the stairs and Carlisle went to the door while my father walked over to me and my mother. He stood closely to my mother. For support I grab both of their hands. Aunt Alice was down, with a canary yellow shawl that went beautifully with my dress, before Carlisle could open the door.

"Hello, you must be Johnny?" Carlisle offered his hand; Johnny took it and winced from the cool flesh. "Please, come in Johnny. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm Renesmee's adopted father. Please take a seat on the couch." Johnny hadn't noticed me standing here with my real father and mother. He walked directly into the living room.

I watched excitedly as he walked directly into the living room and sat in the love seat across from my uncles. Both of my uncles seemed truly uncomfortable having Johnny here. Maybe there being a little bias. Johnny's a nice guy. But what was he thinking to make them act like this?

Johnny who was slumping into the couch composed his posture so that he was sitting up straight. I could tell he was trying to be as tall as my uncles, but even sitting down my uncles were taller. "So Johnny, what are your plans for this evening?" grandpa Carlisle asked. He took on the role of my adoptive father well, but my real father didn't look like he was going to be able to take on the role as my adoptive brother well at all.

Still holding my hand my father and mother walked me into the living room. Johnny stood when he saw me enter in my yellow canary. He beamed s he took me in. I couldn't help but blush and look away. He looked really, really good in his black suit and canary yellow tie, absolutely delicious. "Renesmee!' My father hissed so low Johnny couldn't possibly hear it.

_**Sorry dad.**_

"Wow, Renesmee, you look…breath takingly beautiful." I felt the heat rush to my face again.

"Thank you, Johnny. In return you look very handsome. Are you ready?"

"Wait! Where are you taking her after the dance is over? What are your plans?" Johnny arched is eyebrow at my 'brothers' tone.

"Edward, 'dad' already asked Johnny about that."

"Well I'm asking now." I sighed annoyed.

_**Dad your being a total pain.**_

Johnny turned to my father, the real one, and spoke. "My plans are simple, like I told your dad. I'm going to take Renesmee to the dance then after I was thinking a movie, or dinner, or where ever Renesmee would like to go then I'll bring her straight back here." Johnny glanced at Carlisle and Carlisle smiled approvingly then took a quick peek at my father, who nodded reluctantly. I smiled relieved until Aunt Alice gasp.

I quickly turned to look at her, everyone, but Johnny and Carlisle did. Seconds later my father gasped. "Where did she go? Alice, where did she go?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but…wait, there she goes." My aunt's eyes focused and landed on me. She flashed me a brilliant smile then turned to my father. I mocked her motion by turning to look at my father who was smirking in Johnny's direction. What is up with him?

"Renesmee, after the dance, you'll know when, come straight home, come straight here. Do you understand me?" he asked is a soft tone. But no matter how soft it was I realized what he was doing, he's cutting my date short. So no, I _don't_ understand.

"But Edward, 'dad' said I could go with Johnny."

"He's changed his mind. The dance then home, understand?" Once he put venom in his voice I knew something was wrong. Alice must have seen something. Oh god, how much more can I take? First _**him**_ now this. Is the next thing going to push me completely off the edge? I fear it is….

**A/N: the 84-carat yellow diamond pendant. (Isadora) was a prop in the movie, 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days'. The dress is also the same dress Kate Hudson wears.****  
****Please, please, please review!****  
****Please, please, please review!****  
****Please, please, please review!**


	10. Old Friends and Ghostly Expressions

**Chapter Ten****  
****Renesmees POV**

Johnny parked his big red truck in front of the schools gym and like a good western gentlemen he came around and held my door open for me. I was excited, too excited, about a human dance. I can't believe I'm finally going to one. It sucks that I have to go home right after, but still, just to have the opportunity to attend one… "…so, what do you think?" He waved his hand gesturing around the both of us. But there was nothing but the school.

"Are you asking me about the empty parking lot?"

"No, I'm asking about you and me. What do you think about how things have been going between us?" He asked shyly.

I stiffened a little. I don't want to talk about this tonight. I want to enjoy myself tonight, talk that's related to me and him, or me and Jacob is not allowed tonight. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Oh?" He asked in disbelief.

"Johnny, you know that I'm trying. And I hope that you know that I don't want to hurt you for anything, but…" I couldn't finish. I was at a lost for words. How do I finish that? How do I _not_ hurt him? There should have been a book, 'how to dismiss really nice guys then', then just maybe I would have gotten this right. "Johnny,"

"What did he do to you?" He asked gruffly.

"I don't understand, what did who do to me?" He sighed, stopping a few feet from the gym doors.

"What did that guy, Jacob, do to you to make you love him so much? To make you unable to love anyone else?" my mouth opened to speak, but no words came out, the words were caught in my throat.

Jacob didn't do anything to me. He's been there for me always, he's held me, and he's comforted me, nothing wrong ever. In fact, Jacob has always been way too kind to me. I never understood why he never gets mad at me. I more then deserved his cold shoulder on plenty of occasions, but Jacob never gave it to me. That's one of the reasons I love him. He's always patient with me. "He didn't do anything to me. Johnny look, I like you and even though I may or may not have something for _that guy_ I'm not thinking of him while I'm with you. In fact, you don't remind me of him at all. And little by little you make me forget about him. I just…I just need time, more then three weeks, b-but…if you don't want-"

"Renesmee? Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush you are anything. It's just, when your silent like most times you are, I think your thinking of him and as much as I want to have you fall for me…if it doesn't feel right for you I don't want you to forge it. I guess what I'm saying is that maybe…" He trailed off looking at the midnight sky. I followed his gaze and landed on a lonely star that burned bright against the dark sky. It's crazy how I found myself lying to Johnny just to keep him close to me. I do think about Jacob when I'm with him, I think about Jacob a lot. I can't help it. It's just I can't tell Johnny that, I need Johnny. I need someone to replace _him_, anyone. It just so happens that Johnny is the best one. "Look," Johnny said. My eyes flickered from the star and landed on him. "Let's not talk about this right now. Right now I think we should go enjoy the dance. It would be a waste to waste that dress. You look amazing. What do you say?"

I held my hand out to him and he smiled, pleased. He accepted my hand by twinning him fingers with mine. It felt really good to hold his hand, but…I don't know. I guess I really am a monster. To keep him around and hurt him because I need to get better is monstrous of me. He should have done it, he should have done it. He should have broken up with me.

Johnny opened the big yellow gymnasium door and Mr. Pete and Ms. Simpson were sitting by the entrance. They greeted us as Johnny purchased for our tickets, but I wasn't in that conversation. Because over their head was a room decorated like how I would imagine a small wedding in a tint would be, but not one of Alice's small weddings, probably one of my small weddings, if I ever design or coordinate one.

There were lights draped across the ceiling with white silk tangled into them. There were white and neon yellow balloons scattered on the gym's floor, kids were trying in vain to jump up and land on one of the helium filled pieces. This resulted in a loud 'pop' that agitated a man with ear phones posed in the back of the gym, the DJ. He sat behind a table with two spinning records on it. I only watched him for a second before Johnny was guiding me further into the room.

I instantly found Aurora sitting alone at a round, blue silk covered table. I yanked Johnny's arm, leading him now, and pulled him towards Aurora. She admittedly perked up upon our approach. She looked stunning in her dress. It was a red strapless, knee length Ralf Lauren. Of course I recognized the designer. It went perfectly with her silver stilettos.

I noticed, as Johnny held my seat out for me, that the table wasn't completely empty. Aurora wasn't alone, well at the moment she was, but maybe not for long. As we were sitting I'd noticed a piece of suit, a jacket, draped over the back of the empty seat next to Aurora's seat. "Renesmee, you look like a goddess. Aphrodite, she was the goddess of beauty." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I hid my face for a few seconds.

"You look amazing too, Aurora. You look like a nymph; Kalama. She was told to be the flaming torch." She giggled, rolling her eyes, and then she turned to compliment Johnny. "Aurora, whose jacket does that belong to?"

"Mine." My head jerked up to the familiar voice and instantly I was out of my seat and in his arms. How come I didn't smell him? Why is he here? "Hey Nessie, how've you been?" I found myself sobbing in his big warm tan arms.

"_Seth_, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" auroras surprised voice asked from over my shoulder. I don't know if it was the confused buzzing in my ears or my imagination, but there was a bitterness to her tone.

"Don't cry Ness, don't." He whispered into my ear. He turned us slightly to face Aurora. "Renesmee is like my little sister. I've know her since she was born. She's actually the reason I'm out here."

"How did you get in here Seth? Oh Seth…" I sobbed harder, messing up his nice shirt. He shushed me and began dragging me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Aury, do you mind if I dance with Renesmee?"

"Of course not, but you might want to ask Johnny." Johnny? Oh…More tears poured from my eyes and Seth squeezed me tighter.

"Yes, I should. Would you mind? I haven't seen her in forever." I didn't turn to see Johnny's answer, but obviously he said it was okay because seconds later Seth and I were in the middle of the dance floor gliding around the humans.

"Seth, why are you here? I'm happy that you are, but _why_ are you here? Is everything okay? Is everyone okay? Is something wrong with…?" I couldn't speak it. If he's here because something is wrong with _him_ I'd die.

"No Nessie, he's fine. I came up to see if you were all right. Our phone calls started to scare me. Then Bella called me a few nights ago. She asked me to talk to Jacob…but…he…" Seth's voice trailed off after he felt me stiffen. I've thought of him hundreds of times, but I couldn't bring myself to say or think his name. "Oh Nessie, you're a mess." I sniffled as I giggled at him.

"Thank you." My sarcasm wasn't very impressive. "I've been trying Seth. I really have, but it's hard. I thought I was done crying until I saw you. I'm working on it. Johnny's been a lot of help, but-"

"But he's not Jacob?" He finished in a question. "Nessie there's something I have to tell you and it's important..." I lifted my tear stand face to look at him as his words trailed off. But he wasn't even looking at me.

"Seth? Seth what were you about to say?" I shook his massive arm and his eyes landed on me reluctantly. "What were you about to say?" He glanced back once at our table and this time I followed. It was Aurora. She looked so hurt, but why? Well it was a complete puzzle to me. I wrapped my arms back around Seth and _he_ stiffened. "Seth, what's the mater?"

"It's Aury." He answered simply. I turned my head to the table just in time to see Aurora forming tears. I guess that's where it hit me. The look in Seth's eyes, the pain on Aurora's face. Seth likes my best girlfriend. I guess that's when I figured out why Aurora was tearing up.

I dropped my arms from Seth and backed away from him. He turned to me in confusion, and then understanding dawned. We walked back to the table silently, and I never got to hear what Seth was about to say. Aurora was sad because of how close Seth and I were; our chest touching, our fingers intertwined. Only people who are 'together' dance like that. I wanted to laugh. If only I could stop crying enough to do so. Seth is so not the one I love. He's one of my best friends, a brother. You don't date brothers. "Seth, how did you meet Aurora?" I asked as we took our places at the table.

"I came up yesterday to see you actually. I was going to surprise you, so I went into the city and got a hotel room. You'd told me about your dance so I went to go look for a suit. You'd told me about your dance so I figured I would just show up here and you'd have to make me your date. I didn't factor in Johnny, sorry man." Johnny grinned, teasingly.

Seth continued.

"Anyway, I was out looking for a suit on the strip. I looked across the street and that's when I saw here. I went up to her, unable to stop myself, and I just started talking to her. She asked me to accompany her to her school dance and I said yes, I didn't think it would be _your_ dance. I didn't think it would be your school." I smiled, knowing that he was lying to me, but not caring for the moment. I was just pleased that he was here. If Aurora can get pass the fact that Seth is a Quileute wolf, they'll be perfect.

"Nessie?" Johnny called, speaking for the first time since we entered. I turned to face him and he seemed far, distant, that made me want to reach out and touch him, so I did. I caught his hand in mine and that seemed to bring him back. He looked down at our hands and just stared. "Dance with me?" He asked without looking at me. I just stood the implication clear in the movement. He followed me and we made our way out to the dance floor.

We swayed back and forwards awkwardly for three songs before Johnny decided to speak. "Seth seems nice." He offered. I took the bait. I liked talking to Johnny, he's an amazing person. He just has really bad taste in girls.

"He is. He's the best. I think Aurora really likes him."

"Yeah, she does, but she's afraid that he might like you." Johnny looked down at me and I was fighting the urge to laugh. I bit down on my lip, hard and tasted blood.

"Johnny, he doesn't. I've know Seth since I was in diapers. He's like one of my brothers and you don't date family." He smiled and pulled me uncomfortably close. He's my _boyfriend_, why is it so uncomfortable to be in his arms like this?

"So how did you two meet?"

"We had a mutual friend in common, not anymore I guess."

"And that mutual friend would be…?" I glanced over his shoulder avoiding his eyes and trying harder to avoid his question, but all I did was meet the death stare of his ex Susanne. She was staring death rays into Johnny's back. I flinched eternally and buried my face in Johnny's shoulder. "It was _him_, wasn't it?" I nodded, picking my head up slightly to look at Susanne again.

I think this is when I completely felt _whole_ again, but later I would find out from Johnny that I looked like a ghost….  
**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer!!!!!!****  
****Please, please, please review!****Please, please, please review!**


	11. Running Away From The Pain

**Chapter Eleven****  
****Renesmee POV**

_He_ was there, he was there at the entrance in an all black suit with a long white silk tie. His hair cropped to my favorite chin length. He was perfect and he was here, and he was looking at me, and I was looking at him, and I was in Johnny's arms, but… he was in Susanne's arms.

His eyes were blazing as they ran over Johnny's grasp around me, and I'm sure my eyes reflected his as Susanne snaked her arm around his. "Johnny, I need to sit down." Or I'll rip Susanne to pieces. I added mentally. Johnny led me back to our table, not for one second noticing our new arrivals. He excused himself to go to the restroom once I was seated. "You knew didn't you, Seth?" I hissed under my breath. "You knew the entire night?" He nodded his head shamefully. "Why is he here?"

Seth looked towards the door, where he caught Jacob's eye. Seth waved him over and Jacob- grabbing Susanne- begin his approach. "Seth!" I hissed, forgetting to control my voice. Aurora heard me and disapproved of my tone of voice.

"Renesmee what's wrong with you? Why are you yelling at Seth?"

"Because he lied to me." Seth winced away from me as if I'd slapped him. I accused him with my eyes since slapping was out of the question. He knew the entire night that Jacob would be here. He knew and he didn't warn me. How could he?

I closed my eyes forcing the sting in them to subside. He's here with Susanne Laughadill.  
What could hurt more? "Seth." He called as he reached our table.

"Jacob, you made it." Seth greeted. He stood, walking over to Jacob and giving him a hug. "This is Aurora." Seth introduced aurora with so much admiration. How could he have that tone, that 'she's the sun that lights my sky' tone? He's only just met her.

"Nice to see you again, Aurora."

"You've seen me before?" Aurora asked puzzled.

"Yes, my first day here. You were walking in the hall with Renesmee…" And with the release of my name came the awkward silence. No one spoke for a long moment then Seth, being the evil doer that he is invited Jacob to sit at our table with us, which he gladly took.

Johnny was back from the restroom and he was fuming, but trying very hard to hide it. He was put in the most awkward position then anyone. He was stuck between me and Susanne Laughadill, poor guy.

Johnny very subtly grabbed my hand under the table and held on tight. I gladly looped my fingers with his. I needed the support, because for some odd reason my mind kept repeating, 'he came all this way just to torture you', and Jacob only confirmed that by touching on Susanne. My stomach lurched. I felt sick enough to be human and vomit. I felt so betrayed. "Johnny?" I whispered, trying to hold the bile down. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, Jacob I want to dance, we haven't danced all evening." Susanne exclaimed.

"Me too Seth, I want to go dancing too." Aurora added. Seth helplessly gave into Aurora, while Susanne waited for Jacob. I stood pulling Johnny with me. I didn't want to hear him talk to her.

In the middle of the dance floor, Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist and again we swayed uncomfortably with each other. "How are you holding up?" Johnny asked worried.

"I'm fine Johnny. I'm here with you and I'm content."

"But isn't it weird? He's here with Susanne. You know how much of a psycho she is. Why is he with her in the first place?" Johnny continued to murmur unknown questions as the music continued to change. Around ten things slowed down and the DJ made an announcement. An announcement I would like to frame.

"All right boys and girls, were getting closer to the end, but let's not think about that right now. Let's think about fellow trading their beautiful partner with the fellow next to you." What?! I turned to my right to see Del Lewis grabbing Taily Flowers, and on my left was…Seth I sighed grateful and headed towards Seth while Johnny headed towards Aurora.

I was only focused on Seth, so of course I didn't want to see Susanne take Seth by the arm and swing him with her. She came out of nowhere. She pulled him out of my immediate reach. I turned back to where Johnny was and he was already with Aurora. Johnny was with Aurora and Seth was taken and I was all al- "Can I have this dance?" I turned around eyes widening, mouth parting. I nearly tripped on the hem of my dress, but he caught me, of course. "Are you all right?" He asked pulling me up right. Once I was stabled I shrugged his arms off, unwillingly he let go.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, and all in a very grim angry tone, but all I could say was… "You didn't say goodbye to me." He stepped forwards, putting his arms around my waist, and pulling me to him. I resisted, but he just pulled.

"I know." He answered simply. "And I'm sorry."

"You left. You didn't call or write. You didn't even tell anyone if you were coming back. Seth couldn't give me a sure answer. I'm your best friend and I didn't know if you were okay or not. I was worried everyday. Why didn't you call me?" He didn't speak. He just stared into my eyes as we swayed _comfortably_ around our peers. After a few minutes I rested my head on his chest. It's been my safety zone since I was little. I've never gone a day with out him until now and boy did I miss him. He'd never left me before. Why did he do it? Why?

"Renesmee," Jacob whispered into my ear. I lifted my head to look into his eyes. They were so dark, so protected, yet vulnerable.

"What?"

"You're dating _him_, aren't you?"

"Why does that matter?" His eyes narrowed in response.

"It matters to me, Renesmee. Are you dating him?" I looked away, searching for Aurora and Johnny. I found them over at the punch bowl. Johnny was glowering at Jacob and Aurora was scowling at Susanne. "Yes." I answered honestly. He let out a gush of air. He sounded tired.

"Do you… love him?" He asked worriedly.

I quickly turned to frown at him. His eyes were closed. I felt his fist clenching the weak fabric of my dress. This was him, bracing himself for my answer, but why? And why would he think I love someone I've only just met? "He's really nice, and smart, and funny, but _no_, I don't love _him_." He sighed with a smile on his face. I felt his fingers release my dress. "Why do you want to know what I feel? Why does it matter to you, Jacob?"

He finally opened his eyes; an almost startled expression crossed his features then he quickly fixed it. "Have you had your first kiss, yet?" I felt myself blush, but I also felt myself get angry. He has no right.

"Why is that _your_ business Jacob? And why do you expect me to answer all your questions when you can't or won't answer any of _mine_?"

"So you have." He assumed. I was beginning to fume. I huffed; trying to release some of the anger, but when I opened my mouth the flood gates collapsed.

"You know what Jacob black, no. No I haven't kissed Johnny, because I can't. I want to, I want him to take me in his arms and kiss me all the time, but I can't. Do you know why? Because of-" At that moment I was forced to shut up. I was forced to shut up by his perfectly carved lips as they landed on mine.

At first I tried to push away, but when his arms eased around my spine and pulled me closer to him I was done. I wanted Jacob, I've always wanted him. He's my sun, my moon, my heart. I love him. He's my…my… my soul mate. I just _know_ it. He's the core of my being. He's apart of my character, he's my essence, my nucleus. _I love him_.

His right arm eased up my back, knotting in my hair. I began to tremble as he clutched me like a piece of rope pulling him to safety. If he keeps clutching we're going to become one person, but I don't think I would mind that. He breathed my scent in as if I were the best smelling flower and he tasted me thoroughly.

"What the hell!" An angry voice shouted in my ear. In the next second I was being ripped from Jacobs's arms and dragged away from him. The hand that grasped my shoulder was firm and unkind, but familiar, very, very familiar. "You couldn't at least break-up with me first?" Johnny shrieked. "What are you doing?" He demanded. I looked away from him, only to find a pretty shaken Jacob.

"Johnny," I mumbled in a broken tone. At this specific moment is when I think everything went for the better, but I wouldn't believe that until the night was over.

"Renesmee, I thought…and you said..._we_ haven't even kissed. How could you?" He was furious and I couldn't blame him. I feel like such a schmuck.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have, he shouldn't have. Johnny…" I reached for his hand, but only found air. "Johnny please?"

"Look Renesmee, I was there for you. I accepted you and introduced you to my friends. I cared about you even though I knew you were stuck on him." He pointed an angry finger in Jacobs's direction. Jacob looked thunderstruck by Johnny's comment. But Johnny didn't pay attention to this he was still going on. "I let myself care so much for a girl I knew couldn't really like me, nor love me someday, but that didn't stop me from caring. Renesmee…just tell me that I haven't been wasting my time. Tell me that and I'll forget all about this. I'll put it behind us never to be mentioned again, just tell me that." He paused staring into my tear filled eyes. "Tell me I haven't been wasting my time, please." He begged with a pleading tone. It almost sounded desperate. "Please Renesmee."

"Oh Johnny…"

"Renesmee please…" I turned my head, only to land on Jacob again, staring furiously into Johnny's back. I have to go. I need to get out of here. I need to go. I squirmed away from Johnny, pulling my arm from his grasp.

"I want to go home." I stated before I bolted for the door.

**A/N: I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully it won't be a long wait... ****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****THANK YOU**


	12. Picking The Safe Choice

**Chapter Twelve****  
****Renesmee POV**

As I ran I noticed that no one had noticed our little quarrel. I was obliged.

Once I was out of view of any humans I ran. I ran just to get away, just to be in the arms of my father. I ran faster then the wind it self. My legs pulled me and I went willingly. I rushed through the dark woods, longing for the comfort of my family. I'm sure Aunt Alice can see me now. There are no wolves around. "Please Alice, please tell my dad to meet me." I said loudly. She would see.

It's been two minutes and still, no one came. No one met me, so I ran all the way home. I stormed into the front door, but I knew, I knew before I turned on the living room light that the house was empty. No one was home. No one was here for me. I ran to my room, headed straight for my bed. I needed the familiar comfort of my red fluffy pillow and the comfort of my green bed set. I threw myself on my bed and turned in my pillows to cry.

I let it all out; him leaving me, him coming back and ruining my relationship with Johnny, me for being stupid and holding onto him and my parents for bring me into this awfully painful world. I don't want to be here anymore. "Renesmee?" His voice struck me like hot iron. Why won't he go away? He's ruined everything, what more could he possibly want? "Renesmee?" His voice was much closer now. I quickly wiped the tears away and turned over on my bed. He was there; he was there with sorrowful eyes. "Renesmee, I'm so-" He was interrupted by my inhuman movement. I stood from my bed moving speedily to stand in front of him and with a fierce snake like strike I went for his jaw.

There was no time for him to react. My fist smashed into his jaw bone and there was a pleasing 'crunch' sound. He winced, but other wise he stood still. I looked up at him as he grabbed his jaw. I was a thousand percent sure I broke it. "It's entirely your stupid fault!" I accusingly blamed. "Johnny's never going to actually forgive me for what I did. You ruined everything."

"Renesmee," He whispered, still clutching his face. "You need to listen to me."

"You!" I retorted bitterly. "You who just cause my boyfriend and myself to break up tonight? No thank you! Just go away!" He shook his head planting himself in my door frame.

"Please," He begged. "Don't ask me to go away. Renesmee-"

"You're stupid Jacob Black." I blurted out, not thinking rationally any longer. "This is entirely your fault, and I don't just mean tonight. If you wouldn't have left things wouldn't have turned out like this. I wouldn't be this fragile broken creature, and Johnny wouldn't be hurting right now. It's your fault. It's your fault for not seeing what's always been in front of you. It's your fault for letting me set one eye on you. It's just all your fault." With that I fell to the floor on hands and knees and sobbed into my dress. Alice is going to be upset.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that. Nessie, you mean everything to me I could never want to hurt you." He was on the ground beside me trying in vain to comfort me without touching me. "Renesmee please, I really need you to listen to me"

"Why should I?" I wept.

"Because," He answered unsurely. "Because, because…because _I'm in love with you._" That only made me sob harder.

It isn't true, I know it isn't. He's just trying to comfort me, but…well how would he know _that_? How did he know that saying those words would comfort me? Incase he…he really means it. My harden sobs turned into soft whimpers. I looked up at him from under my soaked lashes and what I saw there made me blush with delight. His eyes were smoldering with truth. Truth? The truth is that he left me. How do you leave someone you love?

"You don't. You don't love me…not like I love you Jacob. Did you cry everyday you were away from me, because I cried? I cried in the mornings, after school, I even cried myself to sleep. Jacob I love you so much that it literally hurts when you're away from me. It's painful and sometimes it's so painful I wish I could die, I beg for death. Sometimes I crawl into a human ball and just to hold myself together. And when you left I was shattering, slowly degenerating. But Johnny helped me. He caught me before I could slip under. And I let him catch me, because I knew as long as I had something to fight for I would keep fighting."

"But you don't love him. You said so yourself. And Renesmee don't tell me how I feel. Since the day you were born I've loved you. You were the most important person in my world. You _are_ the most important person in my world. I love you beyond reason, more so then any replacement human does. And no, I didn't cry, but I wanted to. I wanted to cry every moment I was away from you. But you know me, you know I'd rather lash out then shed a tear, which I did. I nearly killed Leah, twice. And all that was because of you."

"Me?" He laughed unbelievingly.

"Why aren't you getting this, Renesmee? Please let me attempt to explain to you what you mean to me."  
I nodded, encouraging him. "Renesmee you changed my world with a blink of an eye, which is something that no one can deny. You put my soul from worst to best that is why I treasure you my dearest Renesmee. You just don't know what you have done for me; you really are an angel sent from above to take care of me and shower with love. Until You came Renesmee, I was just the same as everybody else, I was living, but not really alive, and after all this time I've come to find my soul's fragility but you've rectified my frailty by your strength and your love. It's like the sun swallowed up by the earth, like atomic bombs in reverse, as if a glass could contain the sea that's the way you are in me. Now here I stand, looking back to the way things used to b, but I will never be alone again because you're with me and now I see what it means to me to be a part of such a mystery. You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile and it's even better every time you smile because I know that now I have found what I am looking for. It's you, Renesmee. It's you and your love and nothing more, because you've given me this feeling of contentment in my life, something I've never felt before. All I can say now is that I love you, more than what I could show. I love _you_, Renesmee."

"Jacob…"

"Renesmee, I left because of Johnny, and because of you. I saw how you looked at him and how he looked at you. I knew more then I should have about that conversation you had with you dad in class that day. It wasn't hard to fill in the blinks. You liked him and it was your right to date him. I would never deny you something that you wanted, _I can't._ But I couldn't stay and watch. Do you know how hard it was for me just to see you dancing in his arms tonight? I wanted to rip his arms off, but that would have hurt you and like I said, I can't do that. Please Renesmee; tell me that I'm not too late? Tell me that you love me and that we can finally be together?"

I stared deep into his dark irises. He was begging me for my love, but…what if he left again? I wouldn't be able to take that again, not from him. If anyone else left it wouldn't even penetrate me, but him… I can't go there again. "And what if I can't say those words to you? Are you going to leave again?"

He paused for the longest minute of my life. I had no idea what he was going to say, or if he was even going to respond. I couldn't even read his features as he sat there quietly. Then very simply he stated his answer. "No, believe it or not it hurts like hell to be away from you. I'm going to stay rather you say it or not, because I know you do. I _know_ You love me." He sighed deeply, standing to his feet. He reached down and grabbed my hands, pulling me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his mammoth body. "Is that your answer then, you won't say it?"

"Jacob…I need time-"

"Time…" He repeated. He made the word sound unfamiliar and uninvited. "And why your taking your time what will you be doing?" I know exactly what he was asking and I didn't want to tell him, what I'd concluded from this horrible night. But he has to know. I have to do this for me now. I can't think about him.

"Jacob, I-I'm going to continue dating J-Johnny." He released me, backing away from me as if disgusted.

"What?!" he asked shivering.

"I will not break my commitment just because you've finally come to terms. I'm dating Johnny until he breaks up with me, or until I break up with him. I can't hurt him."

"And me? You can _hurt_ me? You can honestly stay with someone you don't love when someone you do love is in your grasp? And what do you suppose I do? Should I stay here and watch you be in a dead end relationship with someone you could never love?" I flinched. See, he wants to leave. I can't fall for him again, I just can't.

"You said you wouldn't leave no matter what." I reminded him matter of factly.

"And I _won't_. If you just want friendship, _fine_, let's be friends. You date Johnny boy and I'll get over what ever this is that I feel for you. If friends are all were meant to be, then the planets must have finally aliened. So you go ahead and date him, I'll do my own thing." With that he stormed out of my room, still shaking, leaving me dazedly behind him. I fell back to the floor sobbing for night.

Hours later my father walked into my room and picked me up off of the floor. I hugged him willingly. He carried me to my bed and laid me beneath my covers. I clung to him, refusing to let him go. "Daddy please stay, please."

Begging my father to stay made me realized how much I wanted a separate pair of arms around me; a warm pair of arms. That thought only caused me to weep harder. "Then tell him." my father pleaded.  
I can't daddy. You didn't see Johnny's face tonight. I can't hurt him.

"But I thought you loved Jacob? I thought Jacob and you being together is what you always wanted. Why hold on to Johnny if you don't love him?"

Because, Johnny's-

"Safe?" He finished. Unwillingly I nodded my head. Johnny is safe. He won't do what Jacob did, he won't leave me. "Nessie, you can't always stick with the safe choice. If you love Jacob, go out with Jacob. Don't drag Johnny alone, because believe it or not, that will be the only thing to hurt him in the end."

I can't go out with Jacob. I just know he'll hurt me and I can't take it. As much as I want to, as much as I love him daddy, I just can't.

"Renesmee I can't tell you who to choose, because honestly I don't want you with any of the yahoos. But in the end it's up to you. I just want you to be happy. Be happy and believe it or not they'll both be happy."

After saying that he stood, I grabbed his hand with pleading eyes. Please daddy, stay.

"I'm am." Holding my hand he reached towards my nightstand where my CD player was and pressed play. My lullaby begin to flow through the room. He lay down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. There I fell into a restless sleep, there in the coldness of my father's arms.

A/N: what Jacob said about Renesmee, well it sucked, but it was a poem mixed what a song by The Afters…The song is cool and the poem was funny…The info on it is below.

The Way You Are **  
**Artist(The Afters)****

A CUTE POEM FOR A CUTE GIRL**  
**Author: Anonimous


	13. Sister Blockers

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob didn't leave. He stayed, but these days he lives in his room. He only ever comes out to eat, to go to school, and to run. He avoids me as much as possible. The only people he talk to these day's are my mother and Seth. Oh, yeah, Seth moved in with us. He also attends our school with us. He's dating Aurora. I think she's really the reason he decided to move in with us. They're inseparable. If one of them shifts, the other one adjust their position as well. It's really enjoyable to watch. It reminds me of how Jacob and I use to be, before these complicated feelings got in the way. We were in sync, our relationship was a harmonious tone. Now were cacophonous. We can't even be in the same room with each other let alone have a rhythm. It's so horrible. That night he said we could be friends, but I fear that that is just too impossible.

And things were even worse at school. Jacob had resumed his schedule from his first day of school, which put him back in most of my classes. He refused to sit by me. It hurt a lot the first week he was back but…oh what am I saying? It still hurts. It hurts like hell, but in first period I have Johnny to comfort ever pain Jacob inflicts. And Jacob has no one. And that makes everything worse. So for Jacob I try my best to keep contact between Johnny and I to a minimal. Johnny didn't even notice. He was just ecstatic that id picked him. The day I told him that it was him that I wanted was so easy to recall….

I'd been waiting two days; I figured that was enough time relax. I borrowed my dads Volvo and head straight for Johnny's house. I'd only been there once, but his smell was easy enough to follow. I pulled up to the two story brownish-red brick house and cut the engine. I was nervous, I've never done anything like this before, but sucking up my fear I got out of my fathers car and walked up to the pale, brown door. I swiftly rung the door chime and waited on the porch patiently.

I heard multiple moving steps in the house all coming from different individuals. I heard a pair of steps approach the door. The locks scrapped across the wood then the door was swung open and there stood a lovely auburn head women.

Johnny looks like her, just a little. Where he had black hair she had auburn. Where he had beauty she had plainness. They were different.

She stared at me, eyes bulging, and jaw dropping. It reminded me of the first day of school. "Hi," I greeted. I was really trying to get her to close her mouth. I think she actually started to drool…wow. "My name is Renesmee Dwyer, I'm looking for Johnny."

"_M-my son_, Johnny?" She asked dubious.

"Yes ma'am."

I-I'll go g-get him. Just don't m-move." As she turned to walk further into the house she glanced over her shoulder to see if I were still there. I smiled pleasantly and waited. I listened as a door open. I quickly modified my hearing so that I could eavesdrop while she spoke. "John, there is the most beautiful girl downstairs asking for _you_. Get up and go down those stairs to her right now."

"Renesmee?" He asked, hope plain in his voice.

"Yes, I think that's what she said her name was." I heard a flutter of sheets and a bed spring. I heard the rush of hard steps moving vastly towards the stairs, but then suddenly they paused. I shifted from foot to foot. He's not going to come down? So he does hate me, but his voice had so much hope. I shifted from foot to foot, waiting…. Two long minutes later and still nothing. He hates me. I turned on the balls of my feet and headed for my dads Volvo. I ruined everything. I had a good guy and I ruined it.

"Renesmee?!" Johnny's voice sounded through the empty suburban street. I turned around with half a smile on my face until I saw his expression. "What are doing here? Isn't Jacob back?" Ouch! That stung. I took a deep breath and reassessed my current approach.

"I came to apologize to you, Johnny." He folded his arms, setting them on his chest.

"I don't want your apologies Renesmee." Okay.

"Can we talk then?" He was shaking his head before I could get all the words out.

"I don't want to talk to you. There is nothing else to be said. You kind of showed me everything I needed to know." Fine, I know when I'm not wanted, trust me. I know better then anyone. I nodded my head repeatedly, angry that he does even want me to explain. I felt so defeated. I turned on my heels, heading for my fathers car once again. "Why?" he asked, stopping me. "Why did you do it?"

I turned back quickly, grasping my chance to explain. "It was a mistake. I didn't even realize it was going to happen until it was too late."

"You know Renesmee; I knew since the moment my eyes landed on you that you were going to be a heartbreaker. I mean there is just no way that someone as smart and beautiful as you were going to go through life without breaking a few hearts, but I was naïve enough to think you wouldn't do it to me. I knew it was stupid of me to go after you, especially when I saw the way you looked at Jacob on your first day of school. I just thought that if I really tried you would look at me that way someday, but the entire time we were going out you never once looked at me how you looked at him. I thought maybe if I give you time…yeah, that's all you needed was time. I kept trying to convince myself of that, but it turns out all you really needed was him."

"I don't want him Johnny. I want you, I'm choosing you." His eyes bulged for the briefest second then instantly he turned back into stone. "Johnny, I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know he was going to be there." He narrowed his eyes, unbelieving.

"It wasn't like you didn't enjoy it. I saw your face. If you like him enough, if you like him more then you like me just date _him_. Don't put me in the middle of your problems. I have enough of my own, I really don't need anymore."

"I'm not putting you in the middle of anything Johnny, not anymore. I want _you_ Johnny. I want to be with you, I choose you." I argued numbly.

"You want me until what, until Jacob wants you again, then what? You'll just go to him and I'll be left looking like an idiot."

"No you won't, because I don't want him." I can't want him. I added mentally. "Look, if there is nothing left for me here then I should go, because it seems like no matter what I say it seems like your going to find a reason to say no, you don't want me. I guess I'll just see you at school." I turned away quickly and got into my fathers car. He didn't come after me and I'd lost all hope.

I went to sleep crying that night. My mother stayed with me this time while my father sat down below playing our song on the piano. I listened as the music flowed through my ears. I sobbed harder once my favorite part played. It was even worse to hear it now because now I was angry at Jacob for making me lose Johnny. The song ceased after that thought and shifted into my mothers lullaby. It flowed through my ears, peacefully swaying me to sleep.

The next morning I was puffy, red eyed, and blotchy. My mother offered me the day, but I just wanted to go to school and try again. I really like Johnny, I won't give up.

I went to school eager and determined that day, but all of that quickly faded away when I saw Johnny leaning against the red brick school wall. "Daddy, what is he thinking?"

"I'm staying out of this Renesmee. Why don't you go find out yourself." The smile that eased on my fathers face convinced me to step out of the car.

Today my family was too slow to cover me from the humans, because at a fast pace, human speed, I was out the car and making my way over to Johnny. He pushed off of the wall and walked towards me. Abruptly he paused, stiffing with a sudden anger. Was it me? I wondered, but the question passed through my mind quickly, because once I stopped in front of Johnny, Jacob passed by; my mother at his side, Seth close behind him and Uncle Emmett on side of him. He didn't even glance at us, as far as he was concerned we weren't even there.

"Johnny?" I called trying to get his attention. "Johnny?"

"He's coming back here?" His angry eyes flashed to me.

"Yes, he say's he's back for good."

"And he lives with you" He stated. "In the same house, under the same roof, a room next to yours." Actually down the hall, but I kept that to myself.

"I told you what happened to our parents. He has to Johnny." By the mention of my fake dead parents he calmed.

"I don't care about Jacob. I only wanted to tell you that I was sorry for not hearing you out yesterday." He paused to look at me, to _really_ look at me. "Have you been crying?" He asked as he reached up to touch the hollow under my left eye. I nodded my head unashamed. He moved closer to me, sure of every step he took, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday. I don't know who that was. I guess I wanted you to hurt, feel what I felt, but now I feel like an ass for even thinking to do that to you. Renesmee, if you still want me, I'd like to try again." I smiled, genuinely happy and threw my arms around his neck.

He laughed as I pulled back. "I won't hurt you Johnny, I promise."

"Please don't." he whispered. It was so low that I knew without vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard it….

"Renesmee?" Johnny's voice called cutting through my revere. I snapped up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You haven't touched your food."

"Johnny, I've told you a million times I don't eat this crap… Are you asking me because you're worried I'm not eating enough, or are you asking because you're hungry?"

He smiled embarrassed, probably at being caught in his double intention. "Both." He stated guiltily. I giggled and handed him the disgusting try off food.

"I don't understand you. If you don't like it then why do you waste your money on it?" I shrugged my shoulders giving him the impression that I don't know. He went back to forcing down his food. I looked around the big cafeteria feeling a little alone. Johnny and I sit by ourselves. I would love to sit by my family, but I don't want to put Johnny through the awkwardness, especially since Jacob sits with them. "So, I was wondering…" Johnny said, getting my attention instantly.

His human mind was always wondering something. "Yes." And I was always intrigued.

"You should take me home; let me meet your family, officially." I frowned. The very thing I want to keep him away from is the very thing that intrigues him. "I just want to know more about you Renesmee. You've met my mom and my sister Holly. You're even friends with my sister, but I haven't really met anyone from your family, besides your adoptive father and that guy, when he yanked you away from me and even then it's not like he stayed to say hello."

"You really want to meet them?" I asked glancing at my family's table. I noticed my father's exhausted expression, Roses disgusted one, Alice excited one, and Jacobs blink one.

Dad would this be okay? I screamed mentally.

He nodded his head. I turned back to Johnny smiling. "You can come over after school."

"Today?" He asked shocked. I nodded handing him a napkin.

"I'll call Esme next period. She needs a heads up. Don't be frightened, but you will be offered plenty of food. Esme loves to cook. And if Alice starts to like you she will offer you plenty of clothes. And I'm not just talking about any clothes Johnny; I'm taking about Adidas, BCBG, Calvin Klein, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci… And she won't let you wear the same thing twice. So just be prepared."

"Do you think they'll like me? I mean I know I haven't been very polite towards them, but it's not them that I dislike. I really hope they know that. I probably should have taken the initiative to get to know them, for you." Gee, this guy is amazing.

I reached up to place my palm against his cheek. He warmed under my palm and I caught my breath as blood rushed to his cheeks. It's so weird. His smell doesn't bother me anymore, but every time he gets blushing spells I think of dinner time. "I can't wait." He whispered, blushing a darker crimson. And his face made his words obvious. I just know Esme and Carlisle will like him. He's so…so…human. "But I have to swing by my place for a second. I have to make sure Holly's fine. Do you think you could meet me somewhere? I've forgotten the turn to your house. It's been so long since the…" He trailed off, eyes not focusing on the present. He's probably thinking of the events that happened at the dance. I quickly brought my lips to his cheeks, making him jump back to the present. In the distance I heard a low hiss. I didn't need my eyes to show me who it was.

I pulled away from Johnny, glancing at the ground as I spoke. "How about I just go with you, we can drive to my house together."

So that's what we did. After our final period Johnny and I walked to his car hand in hand. I unnoticeably untangled our hands as Jacob passed silently, headed for my uncle Emmett's jeep. Seth and Aurora walking beside him, headed for my fathers car. I felt a sting as I watched Jacob take a seat in the back of my uncle's vehicle. Not only does Jacob refuse to talk to me, but it seems that he also refuses to ride in a car we've been in together.

Johnny picked my hand up again and pulled me to his truck. We pulled out of the schools parking lot before my family. Johnny took the long way to his house. Actually out of all three roads that led to his house he took the longest. I don't understand why he does it, but once he gave me the impression that it was because of me. I think he thinks I like the scenery, I don't know.

Sooner then I thought we would we made it to his house. Holly was there are at least her car was. After pulling the car to a stop Johnny came around to get my door. He was always such a perfect gentlemen. "So, do you think she's here?" I asked eyeing her car. She had a nice car; a mustang V6 convertible in blue. "Johnny, are you guys rich?" He snorted, plainly amused.

"Not like you." He said pulling me closer to him as we walked onto his porch. "We're happy; my mother, my sister and I, but were not the rich ones. It's my…_father_; if that's what you call him. He lives in Idaho. He remarried when I was ten and Holly was six. He married this wealthy farmer, her name is Gloria, and she was my mother's best friend. They moved to Idaho a few years ago. They have three kids; Penny, Sylvia, and Harry. He's been trying to get me and Holly over there for the longest so he sends us all these 'gifts'." He motioned towards his truck and his sister's convertible. "Those are to ease us into the idea, more like a bribe if you ask me. I told him to go screw himself. How could any man leave his family for money? And how can any man try so hard to take a woman's children away from her? That mans pathetic. I won't _nothing_ to do with him, and Holly won't go without me." A smile eased on his face as he mentioned his sister.

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's my baby sister; I'd do anything for her."

"I wish my parents could have had another child after me. My sisters older, but I would have loved a younger sibling. But part of me is happy they couldn't. I wouldn't want to see my mother in the pain she was in while she was carrying me."

"Pain?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I almost killed my mother when I was born. She barely made it. If it weren't for my father she would have died. I was so unique, as she used to put it, that I needed more then she had to offer. I practically tore her open. I was killing her from the inside out. She told me she fought really hard for me, and that she'd do it all over again if she had to." Johnny pulled my body against his, loaning me strength.

"It wasn't your fault Renesmee. Any pregnancy is a risk, but any mother would take that risk for something they loved." I smiled up at him, thankful to have his wise attitude near.

When we walked inside of Johnny's home I heard feet moving hastily towards us. I positioned myself onside of Johnny, ready to defend, but there was no need for that, it was only Holly. "Renesmee!" She screeched excitedly. She darted towards me, enfolding me in her arms. Holly's amazing. In the short time that I've known her she's been a delight to be around. She's funny, and smart and trustworthy and honest. She's always making me laugh with funny faces. Sometimes she does it behind her brothers back and I'd burst with giggles causing Johnny to look at me like I was idiotic. "Renesmee, I brought these amazing earrings last week that I've been dying to show you." She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her boy crazed room, Johnny protesting behind us.

Holly ignored her brother and pushed me through her door. She let my hand go and ran over to her closet. I listened with a smile on my face as she shifted through the junk filled closet. Johnny came in panting. "You're tired?" I teased. "Aren't you on the football team?"

"It's the off season, where is she?" I pointed to her closet and he smiled mischievously. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his sisters room and down the hall to his room. Once we were in he locked the door behind us.

"So, this was your plan, to get me alone in your bedroom?" He laughed looking sheepish. I walked over to his bed and took a seat on the edge. He just stood next to the door and stared at me. "You know, your sister's room has a lot more character then yours do. She has posters of hot guys and you have a poster of a fox."

"Oh, you think those guys are hot do you?" he asked sarcastically amused. He began taking slow deliberate steps toward me.

"Yup, they're delicious; especially that Josh Harnett. God, what I wouldn't do to meet him." he arched his eyebrow, as if asking, 'oh yeah?' I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

He reached me then very swiftly he pulled me from his bed. "Well since I'm no Josh Harnett I guess you'll have to just settle for plain ole me and my two friends tic and kle. I frowned not getting the joke. Then, he attacked me with the tips of his fingers. He placed them under my arms, on my stomach, my sides. He was tickling me and I was over flowing with giggles. I couldn't get away with out hurting him and hurting him wasn't an option, it _never_ is.

In stead of trying to get away I embraced it. I let him tickle me until I felt him tire himself out. Then I lurched. We fell back onto his bed, me on top of him, laughing until it was no longer amusing.

I don't know how long we were like that, but Johnny didn't make an effort to get me off of him and neither did I. I stared down at him, and he stared up at me, both of us going completely silent. He was so beautiful in all his human glory; his perfect rosy cheeks that only formed when he was nervous, or embarrassed. His Egyptian blue eyes, never wavering from that beautiful blue, his dark locks, now currently stationed behind his ears. He was a perfect human.

Without thinking I brought my fingers to his lips, tracing there soft planes; they were smooth and supple. I inched forwards, edging my lips closer to his. He stiffened, surprised then quickly shaking the element of surprise off, he kissed me. Believe it or not this was our first full mouth to mouth kiss.

I screamed eternally with excitement. His lips were light against mine, soft and supple, exactly how they felt.

You are about to enter SMUT!!!!!!!!!! LEMONS LEMONS!!!!!!!if your younger then 17 i don't recommend...**  
**.............................................................................................................................................................  
They were nothing at all like Jacobs lips, Jacob whose lips were strong and warm and pronounced. They made their presence known. They held their own. They were fierce and argent…I liked them.

Johnny's hands taking a life of their own began to travel down my spin. This is wrong, and I know it, I feel it. I shouldn't be here in this bed with _Johnny_, he's _not_ the one I belong with, but it feels…so… good.

My thoughts stuttered then practically ceased as Johnny's hands found their way to my butt. _I_ stiffened this time, but he didn't notice. He seemed more occupied with our lips moving against each others. His tong darted out, licking the curve between my lips, asking for entrance. With a light sigh my lips parted allowing him entry. Our tongs silently caressed each other, both moving in a pleasurable harmony. His hands began to move, again, from my butt and settling on my waist.

My hands that were limp two seconds ago suddenly came to life and moved to his head full of dark locks. My lips, also growing a mind of their own moved from his lips and his mouthwatering neck. There was a vain that began to pulse as my lips took cover there and began sucking on a very sensitive spot. I don't know if that's what made him lose control, but whatever made him do it…thank you.

In the next second his hands firmly held my waist and I was flipped over on my back, him on top of me. His hands began to explore my body as I consented to this. It was nice, the feeling of his hands on me. I enjoyed it. He pressed his body into mine and in return I sunk into the bed. My hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt, going underneath to explore his muscular build. My hands felt along his physique and it tightened as my warm hands grazed it. His left hand moved down my thigh, startling me until he stopped at my knee, lifting my leg and placing it around his waist. My leg was long enough to hold him there, between my parted legs.

He moved his kisses, trailing down my neck, to my covered collar bone, sending small chills up my spin; he stopped at the top of the small plunge in my shirt, his hands finding their way underneath my shirt, crawling to my boobs. He grasped them, squeezing the hardened tip flesh gently. When a small moan left my lips he was pleased.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling it above his head. He lifted his arms, releasing my boobs, and the shirt was over in less then a second. I flung it somewhere, oh, who cares…. His hands came back to my breast, teasing the harden flesh. My eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. He moved his hands bringing them back to the front of my shirt. He began to unbutton my blouse and I began to hope he moved faster.

I've never felt _this_ way before, I've heard of this yarning, this pleasure, but I've never felt it. My Aunts and my mother said this was the greatest pleasure they've ever experienced aside from human blood. They didn't know that they gave me knowledge of their pleasures. It was never to their expertise that I eavesdropped on their conversations, but they were right, it feels great.

When he was done with my buttons he fiddled with my bra. I had no idea before this started that he wanted to do this but it's interesting how our first kiss was turning into something more, something much, much more.

Johnny finally got my bra unhooked. I helped him out by arching my back. He pulled the bra away and tossed it somewhere. He paused after that. His eyes bulging as he stared at my breast. I examined him, watching his expression change from that of awe and returning to that of lust. He brought his lips back down on mine, but only for a second before his mouth found my boobs. He suckled on the harden flesh, encouraging my warm, tender midpoint to react. I'm sure I've never felt _that_ before.

His hands moved, his mouth still tasting my flesh. I felt his fingers snaking into my pants. I'm not sure exactly what happens from this point on, but I guess he knows more about what he's doing then I do.

He undid my zipper and with a flick of his thumb and pointer finger my jeans were undone. "Johnny! Johnny I know you're in there!" Johnny jumped away from me, falling to the floor. I jumped up, scrabbling around looking for my bra. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Johnny stood seeing what I was doing and began helping me search.

"_God Holly_, you're such a pain. Go away!" He found my bra behind his television and tossed it to me. I blushed, embarrassed, and slipped it on.

"I'm not going anywhere. Where is Renesmee?" She banged on his room door.

"She's in the restroom, Holly. Just wait a minute."

"Why is your door locked? Johnny, open up!" I found my shirt behind his headboard and he ran to his closet for a new shirt. When he came out he looked pissed. He glanced at me, making sure I was fully dressed then he walked over to his room door, unlocked it and swung it open.

"What do you want, Holly?" she looked at him skeptically, glancing at me as well.

"What were you two doing in here, and why was the door locked?"

"None of your business, what do you want?" She huffed, giving up.

"I want to show Renesmee my earrings and I want to hang out with her." I smiled, standing up. I walked over them stepping in front of Johnny. I could feel his breath on my neck as I faced his sister.

"I'd love to hang out with you." Her eyes sparkled and she urged me to follow her. She took off down the hall and I would have been right behind her, but Johnny pulled me by the waist, bring my backside to his, wow, his erection.

"Please don't go." He begged his breath hot on my neck. "We can stay in here and lock the door. She can bang all she wants. Don't go." He kissed my neck, moving to my ear and nibbling on my lobe. His hands eased under my shirt, taking hold of my boobs again. I'm sure it would be nice to go back into his room and let him have his way with me. And I almost turned around and took his offer until Holly's voice rung through the hall.

"Renesmee!" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly stepped away from Johnny and his swollen friend. He was frowning when I glanced at him.

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower. We have to go to my house soon." I leaned in to kiss his cheek before I strolled down the hallway to holly's room.

"We have to finish this, soon!" He yelled down the hall after me. I laughed as I prayed for that day to come soon.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it!!!**  
**Please, please, please review!


	14. New Beginnings

**Chapter Fourteen**

Once Johnny finished his cold shower I urged him to dress quickly, because the little tease walked through the halls with just his boxers on. Holly kindly ignored him and helped me do the same, but god was the boy sexy.

Holly and I hung out more while Johnny dressed himself. She was truly amazing. We have a lot of things in common; books, movies, hot guys, although she counts her brother out of the category. I count him in plus two, he's that hot.

Once Johnny was done we were out the door and half way to my house. Johnny held my hand as we drove. He seemed very pleased with himself since we left. I couldn't help but smile. But I hope he can disperse his thoughts before we get to my house, my father _will_ kill him. "Johnny,"

"Hum?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He nodded, trying to face me and pay attention to the road at the same time. He was no Vampire or werewolf that was for sure. "Look, my family is _very_ sensitive to thoughts and feelings. They just know things even if you don't speak them, so I'm _begging_ you to think of _anything_ else besides what happened at your house, for your own good, Johnny, please, anything, but that."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." He answered coolly. I stared at him incredulously. He had a nonchalant smile plastered on his face.

"That's great; since you don't know what I'm referring to I guess you won't be upset if it doesn't happen again or if it doesn't go any further then that?" His smile drooped, replaced by horror. "I thought that would jog your memory. Johnny, just please thank about appropriate things."

"What if it just slips in my head? I won't be able to help it, that was pretty fun back there." Fun? I turned away from him, trying to find a meaning behind the word. _Fun_ is _not_ what I want the boy I give myself to for the first time to think. That moment is suppose to be special to him, he's suppose to be thankful that I trust him so much that I could share myself with him. It's not suppose to be _fun_.

"Just don't think about, Johnny." I know I won't be thinking about…

**Jacob POV**

I've tried my best to avoid them, I've tried my best to pretend she doesn't exist, but every time I look she's there, with _him_. It's like she's taunting me with her decision. Now she's bringing him here, to my home, to our home. The one place I don't ever have to think of him and she's bringing him _here_. I just want to break something.

_**Jake, maybe you should just come home for a while**._ Embry suggested.

**And what will that solve, Embry? I**** _promised_**** her I wouldn't leave for anything. And I'll be damned if I let that loser run me from my home. I just have to suck it up. If he is who she wants I have to accept that.**

**_Why don't you just tell her about the imprint legend? I'm sure if she heard it then she'd understand what you've been going through. She'd dump the jerk and come to you._**

**Exactly what I** _**don't**_ **want, Embry. If she doesn't love me enough to come to me without knowing that she's my soul mate then it wasn't meant to be. And I'm not going to force it. I'll move on, if she can do it then so can I.**

_**But it'll cause you pain, she'll be in a false state of happiness and you'll be in a painful relationship that everyone will know is a pretense. Don't do that to her or you. Explain to her how you really feel, other wise it'll do no one any good if you stay there. I don't care if you promised dude. You need to fix your life. Look, I have to go. I'm going over to visit my mom then I have to get your dad; we're going fishing with Charlie. Tell Seth hey and I hope you guys make it down for the bonfire next week. See ya Jack.**  
_  
Embry phased leaving me to my screaming thoughts. I promised her I wouldn't leave, no matter what, but I can't stay forever and watch her fall in love, get married and have a family with someone else. I won't survive that.

I made a loop and headed back to the house. Bella and Edward made me promise to stay. They said I was apart of their family and Johnny wants to meet the family so I had to stay. I was about to bail, but then they mention how much it would mean to her if I were there. I don't even know why what she would want fazes me any longer, yet I found myself agreeing to stay.

When I reached the house I heard the sound of his crap of a car pull into the driveway. I quickly looked for my clothing at the edge of woods, but there I only found a pair of pants and a pair of shoes. Where the hell is my shirt?

I dressed quickly, but walked slowly towards the house. I was in no hurry to greet the happy bastered. I listened to her voice as she introduced him to Esme and Carlisle. They were making their way into the living room. I went to the side of the house, hoping to avoid this. I promised I would be in the house, not in the same room. I went through the slid door in the kitchen and of course I ran into the mind reader. "What do you want?"

"Were in the living room, why don't you join us?"

I don't think so.

"Jacob, just come in, be the bigger man, show her that you accept her decision, that you're not punishing her for it. She'll respect you more for that. Right now, she thinks what you're doing, staying and not even recognizing her is worse then you not being here. At least when you weren't here she didn't have to face your actions, but now she has to face you everyday knowing you hate her. It hurts her."

"You don't think I _know_ she's hurting? You don't think I _feel_ it? But _why_ should I care, she chose him. I'm _just the friend_."

"You're not even that anymore, Jacob. You've completely isolated her from your everyday life. You won't talk to her, look at her, for god sake you won't even breathe in her direction." I looked at him, contemplating death. He just smiled and shook his head. "I guess we can only work on one thing at a time, but do you think one day our relationship will heel?"

**I doubt it. **I said standing and walking towards the living room. He snickered and followed behind me.

I took a deep breath before I entered the living room, pushing my anger down. She looked directly at me once I entered, mouth slightly parted. She'd heard everything, they all did. I ignored her and sat on the couch beside Bells; she through an arm over my shoulder, sadly. I was used to the cold touch, but my skin still reacted to it.

I noticed Seth moving to stand behind me and I also noticed Jasper messing with my emotions, as a rush of calm hit me. I through him a look and the calmness completely consumed me. I stared out the window, ignoring the conversations going on around me. I didn't even look at the jerk in fear that Jasper's calm wouldn't be able to help if I wanted to rip his face off.

Edward cleared his throat getting my attention. I swung my head around to face him only to land on them. He had his arm around her waist, and she had her head leaned against his shoulder, her hand touching his chest. My stomach lurched. She noticed my fixed gaze on her arm and she dropped it. I looked at her for the first time in weeks, but her head was down, hidden by her hair. She slowly wiggled herself out of his grasp and set stiffly beside him. He sighed and sat back into the couch.

I stared at her tying to see what the point was in her moving away from him. She chose him; he's who she wants, right? Then just forget about me.

I stood and all eyes landed on me, even hers. "Jacob, where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm late, I have to be somewhere else, I have a date." I heard her small in take of breath and I glanced at her for a short second before facing Carlisle. "I'll be back later, if that's okay, _dad_?" Carlisle smiled and nodded his head.

"Just be careful, _son_." a smile played at the edges of my lips as I walked up to my room to get dressed.

I took a cold shower to relax. I was too tense these days, too angry. Maybe this date will be good for me. It'll definitely show me that moving on is possible if the night goes well.

After my shower I got dressed as fast as I could. I didn't want to be here longer then necessary, I didn't want to see her with him, beside that I'm super late. I hope Nicola gives me a break.

At the end of dressing up I wind up wearing a Hugo Boss designer Suit. Alice must have taken a break from talking with our little guest to pick something out for me. It was a simple all black suit. And not to sound conceited or arrogant, but damn I looked good.

I made my way down stairs taking another deep breath before entering the living room. I heard the very audible in takes of breath as I entered. Alice and Bella stood, walking over to me. Even blonde was grinning. "Jake you look amazing." Bella complemented. I snorted, grinning a little myself.

"He does doesn't he?" Alice chimed in as she reached my side. "I do good work don't I?"

"Sure, sure." I allowed. I glanced at Renesmee, only to see her blush and lower her head. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "I'll be back tonight, later." I called over my shoulders as I made my way into new beginnings.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucks…I had to put it up to get to the next chapter. Nicola I hope it's okay that I used your name…This was my way of thanking you for the banner. The next chapter will be great you guys I promise….  
Please, Please Review!!!****  
Please, Please Review!!!**


	15. Finally

**A/N: This chapter has a LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!! have fun now...**

**  
Jacob's POV**

I got in my 2007 Acura Advanced, oh god this car is orgasmic. It's smooth and silver and it purrs to life.

As I drove down the dark curved road, heading for the city lights, I put all my problems and thoughts of who I really am behind me. I was completely focused on making my way to Nicola.

Nicola is extraordinary. I met her two days ago at Auroras. I didn't even notice her at first. I'd walked straight past her, but how could I have missed her? She's so, so beautiful and that's hard for me to admit, because until recently I haven't actually seen any other girl but Nessie. But Nicola made me see her, and I'm thankful for that. She's so exotic, so tropical. She talked with me for hours about absolutely nothing and we enjoyed it. After a wile I didn't want to stop talking, I didn't want to let her go, so I asked her out on a date.

At first I didn't think of it as a date, I only thought that I wanted to get to know this amazing creature more, she intrigues me and that is very odd. But to my luck she said yes to the date.

I hustled down the road almost in city limits. I glimpsed the bright lights as I entered the city. My car was under them in less then a minute. Nicola was supposed to meet me at Alessandros at ten-thirty. I offered to pick her up, but she refused. I didn't push, it was her choice.

I diagonally parked against the curb in front of Alessandros in just one try. This car is ridicules. I looked out of my windshield to observe the lights, but what I saw, or should I saw who I saw, was Nicola just arriving. I got out of my car, slamming the door by accidents. Nicola, plus a few other people took the time to look back at me. I ignored them staring only at Nicola. We matched.

Nicola wore a beautiful black knee length dress. It was slashed on the upper right shoulder. The dress was amazing on her, it clung to her fully developed curves and I couldn't stop drooling as I recognized that fact. She laughed shyly as she walked over to me, closing my mouth with the tip of her fingers. "I'm sure drooling is fun, but could you not do that in a public place, Jacob?" She asked entertained. I smiled wiping the drool away.

"You look amazing, Nicola." She blushed, her olive tone skin brightening near her beautiful high cheek bones.

"You look great too, Jacob." She glanced around taking in the restaurant. "But you didn't have to take me here. It looks so expensive." She glanced around me, looking at my car. "But I guess money doesn't matter to you."

"Yes, I did have to take you here." I assured her while at the same time letting her little money comment go. "My sister wouldn't have allowed anything less, after you?" I motioned her forwards.

The restaurant was too romantic for my liking; dim lights, grand chandelier, private table in the back of the restaurant, Rose petals, too intimate, but Nicola seemed to like it. "This is really beautiful, Jacob. Thank you for taking me here."

"You don't deserve anything less, Nicola. It's my pleasure. So Nicola, tell me more about your self? You said you were from Brazil; that must have been an amazing place to live."

"Yes, it was. The beaches, the villas, the amazing people, it was all fantastic. I moved there when I was two years old. My mom passed away and my dad couldn't take it. He couldn't even be within a mile of her accidents. So he decided that it was time to pick up everything and move to Brazil. His sister, my aunt Cory lives there. She's a very euphoric women I adore her to death. What about you? I'm sure you have a very interesting story. Aurora told me about your family, I was sorry to hear about your birth parents, but the Cullen's sound amazing. Aurora say's they're all beautiful, but nothing compared to Seth." She let out a few giggles while I snorted. Of course aurora would think the Seth was more beautiful then the _Cullens_. To each her own.

"Yeah, they are pretty great, especially Carlisle and Esme. What they've done for us, no one would have done that for us."

"And your sisters, Aurora say's each of them are perfectly amazing. She said alice is a fashion fanatic, and Bella is a norm, and Rosalie is a grease monkey, and Renesmee is a brain child." My fist clenched involuntary at the mention of _her_ name.

"She's not my sister." I stated honestly.

"Oh, but I though-"

"She's not, okay? Tell me more about you. So you moved to Brazil when you were two, when did you move back to the states?" I hope I wasn't too harsh. I just can't, I won't talk about _her_, not tonight.

"Um, my dad told me about my mother's sister, my aunt Ariel, Aurora's mother, and I wanted to meet her so I asked to move back to the states for awhile. It took my father a few months to agree, but he finally agreed over the summer. I really came out here to get know my mother. My dad doesn't talk about her a lot, but I don't know, I thought if I came to her sister I could get some answers. I never even got to meet her. It sucks you know."

"I didn't really get to know my mom neither. She passed away when I was really young. I remember her smell and the color of her eyes, but I can picture her entire face and I don't like looking at pictures, there's too many memories that aren't mine in them."

"What did she smell like?" Aurora asked interested.

"She smelt like chocolate chip cookie dough. She loved baking; she'd always sneak me a cookie, even when my dad said no to me. I remember how on my birthdays she used to wake me up two minutes before midnight and drag me outside. We stood in the middle of the yard then we would start our count down, when it hit midnight the sprinklers would come on. She would pick me up in her arms and swing me around then we would fall to the ground and stare up at the stars…." I went silent thanking of my mother, trying in vain to picture her face, but I couldn't. The most I could picture were those memories. Some memories like that one is and forever will be embedded into my brain. They'll never disappear.

Nicola reached over, grabbing my hand, offering me a smile. "Thank you." I gripped her hand, squeezing it for consoling, but I craved another hand, a warmer hand, _her_ hand.

"She sounded amazing, Jacob."

"She was, from what I can remember, she was the best. I'd do anything to spend another day with her."

"It's funny how everyone says's that, but would you really, Jacob? Would you do anything to be with someone you loved, even in death?"

My mind admittedly went to her, as if programmed to. "What if you did do anything and they didn't want to be with you?"

"I wouldn't give up. If you really wanted to be with them, then you'd be with them."

"But-" I was about to go into interrogation mode, but I was interrupted by the arrival of our server.

The girl flipped a lock of her long, golden hair behind one ear and beamed with uncomfortable warmth. "Hello. My name is Cindy; I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She spoke directly to me, cutting Nicola out completely. Nicola blinked surprised.

I looked at Nicola, gesturing for Cindy to take Nicolas order first.

"I'll have a sprite."

"And I'll have a coke." I said

"I'll be right back with that." She assured with a redundant smile.

"She was _nice_." Nicola commented sarcastically, as the girl walked away from our table.

"She seems kind of stuck up to me." Nicola laughed. It was a beautiful sound, her laughter.

I noticed our hands were still joined comfortably on the table. I'm surprised, I would have thought the heat would bother her, but it didn't. She only held on tighter. "Tell me, did you have anyone special back in Brazil?" With the release of that question came the release of my hand. When she pulled away it felt as if something sort of essential was being taken away.

"Yes, there was. His name was, J-Joe. I had to break up with him before I came out here. He was really nice and… I just couldn't let him wait for me. It would have been selfish of me. What about you?"

Shit, I walked right into that. _I_ set myself up for that. But turning to my right, I realized I was saved.

The server girl, Cindy came out with a silver tray. She placed my coke in front of me and Nicolas sprite in front of her. Then she turned to face me again. "Are you ready to order?" She asked overly friendly, I nodded towards Nicola and she went first.

"I would like a burger, with everything on it; onion, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, lettuce and pickles on the side. Thank you, _Cindy_." I smiled appreciative, a girl with an appetite.

The girl turned to me, her smile plastered back on her face. "And you?"

"Two burgers, everything on them, plus extra bacon, I also want, two fries, one apple pie, and half gallon of Vanilla ice cream." When I finished I stared over at Nicola and winked. She gushed with laughter.

"I'll be right back with your orders."

"Someone has a hefty appetite." Nicola teased. I only smiled at her. "So continue, did you have anyone before you came here?" I swallowed and looked away. For the first time tonight I noticed other people outside of Nicola and the server girl. "Why won't you talk about her, did she pass away are something?"

My head swung back to her, almost furiously, a world where she doesn't exist isn't a world. "No, she's alive. She just chose someone else." Her eyes widen before she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I know that must suck."

"What are you sorry for? It was faith who brought her and I together, and then it was faith who screwed me over. I blame faith, but then again, faith brought you all the way here…"

The night went smoothly after that. We put the past to rest and talked about our future. Nicola wants to be a veterinarian, and I want to own a chain of mechanic shops. Nicola is…special. There's something about her, her soul, like it belongs in my life, just not with me. And as much as much as I try to forget about my soul mate the more I want her. _Maybe_ Nicola is right. Everyone always say they'd do anything to spend one last moment with that special someone, but no one ever does that thing.

After our food was devour, Nicola helped me eat the ice cream, I walked her, hand and hand, to her car. We walked silently, but we were both content with the night. I don't know why, but I like having Nicola around. I wish I could spend a weekend getting to know her….Wait, I can. "Nicola, I know this may seem a little too forwards, but next week Seth, Aurora, and myself is going down to La Push for a bonfire, would you like to join us….?"

**Renesmee's POV**

"It was very nice to have met you, Johnny. You must come over again." Esme insisted.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Mrs. Cullen and I'd love to come over again. And Alice, I think my sister would like it very much it you make her a dress. She's always gushing over Renesmee's clothes. I'll tell get tonight when I get home." Alice beamed at him then turned with Jasper and walked back into the house.

"Renesmee?" my father called. "Not too long."

"All right, Edward." My father grimaced at me calling his first name, but we were still playing a role.

Everyone filled into the house leaving Johnny and I alone outside. "I think that went great." I assured him as the front door closed. "They really like you, especially, Esme. You ate everything she threw at you." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his frame.

"I think they loved me." He said before he kissed my neck.

"Love you say?" I asked giggling my butt off. His hands begin to move to said butt, squeezing my flesh through my jeans.

God! My hands traveled up his chest, finding his neck then his hair. He pulled me to him and I felt good, but sort of ashamed and in pain at the same time. My chest felt heavy, like my heart had just burst and the limp muscle was just sitting there taking up room.

I don't know how long we were like this, not more then two minutes I'm sure then there were two headlights from a familiar car that washed over us. Abruptly I pushed Johnny away. It was Jacob, and he'd seen me and Johnny.

Through the windshield he looked pissed; hands gripping the wheel, skin bone white, if he doesn't cool it he'll break his car. I noticed the trembling of his arms, the shiver that ran down his chest. His eyes burned with betrayal. And if that wasn't at all bad, I just knew, could feel that it was me that had betrayed him. I felt so wrong, I suddenly felt dirty having Johnny so near. An ach ran through me as he exited his car. My eyes stayed on his as he walked by us.

"Jacob?" the voice that spoke was not mine. My eyes left Jacob and landed on Johnny. He was facing Jacob completely. Jacob stopped, shivering spastically and turned to face Johnny. Johnny squared his shoulders and lifted his head. "Look, I know that you and I got off on the wrong foot-"

Johnny was cut short by Jacob's formed glare. I heard the growl building in Jacob's chest and I knew this wasn't good. "Look, _Johnny boy_, we didn't get off on any foot. I don't like you and you don't like me. You got _her_," He glanced at me and my eyes bulged. I'm sure they look like to barrel holes. Is he really saying this right now? Weeks, he doesn't talk to me for weeks then this crap? Johnny was only trying to apologize, and only god knows why. "And I don't. So why don't we just call ourselves what we really are, enemies."

I blinked several times, very much in disbelief. "Fine, I was only trying because I know that she cares for you, but I'm done. I just have one thing to say to you, Stay away from _my_ girlfriend." Johnny said possessively.

"Or what, are you going to hurt me Johnny boy? I'd really like to see that." Jacob took a few steps towards Johnny. I stepped in front of Johnny, facing Jacob. He didn't even look down at me.

"I'd do more then just hurt you _Jacob_." Johnny sneered Jacobs name, that only made Jacob smile and step closer. He was shaking so badly he almost blurred. His chest was almost to my face, I reached up resting my hands on his chest. He calmed immediately, closing his eyes.

He was about to take a deep breath when out of nowhere Johnny pulled my hands away from Jacobs chest. Jacob's eyes flashed open and out; dark, unfriendly, scary Jake was there now. I knew _that_ face, Johnny can't see _that_ face. Oh god! "Johnny, go home." I almost yelled.

"What? Why?" He demanded furiously.

Jake began to blur again.

"Johnny, just get out of here." I yelled as I turned around and shoved him towards his car. Why isn't my family out here? What can they possibly be doing? "Just go, Johnny, please." I begged.

Furiously he turned and slid into his car. He started the engine and sped out of my drive. When his car was fully gone from sight I turned around and ran over to a still blurry Jacob. He was trying hard to control himself, but I knew of only one way to make it stop, before he burst completely, so I did it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. Slowly, and hesitantly, his arms found my waist and his nose found my hair. I sighed relieved and secretly content.

When Jacob was completely calm he backed away from me glaring. I bit my lip and pleaded with my eyes for forgiveness. Why does he hate me so much? It can't be just about Johnny and me, no one should be able to hate like this. But if he wants to be mad then so can I. Look at what he's just done to my boyfriend, completely unnecessary. He turned away from my pleading eyes and headed towards the house.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. He didn't turn; he walked straight into the house headed for the staircase. "Jacob, what's your problem?!" I noticed that there were no sounds of any beings in the house besides Jacob and I. Did they leave? Is that why they didn't come out to help?! UGH!!!! "Jake!" He walked upstairs, still ignoring me, and walked right into his room. I followed behind, unnerved by his isolation. "Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I don't want to be with you?"

He swung around for the first time to glare, scowl, and growl at me. "Get out of my room." He demanded.

"No! I want to know what your problem is. Why do you treat me like the plague all of a sudden? You said we could be friends, YOU, you said it."

"I lied!"

"Why would you lie to me?!"

"Because you're lying to me; you don't want to be with me? That's a goddamn lie, Renesmee and you know it. You love me and you won't face it. And me, I have to sit back and say nothing while you go around making out with a total douchebag like some _whore!_"

My breath was caught in my throat; my hands flew to my mouth. That stung, it felt like he'd punched me a million times over. He thought I was a whore. He tarnished me with a single word. I felt the hot salt water forming in the creases of my eyes.

I turned on my heels headed for my room, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry one more tear for him, ever, but he caught me by the wrist and swung me around. I was in his arms fighting with most of my strength for him to release me, but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry." He apologized. And at that very moment the tears jutted out.

"J-Jacob, I'm n-not a w-whore."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was being stupid. Nessie, I just can't do this anymore. I can't go back to how things were between us. I can't just be that guy who watches you be with someone else anymore. I can't be your _friend_. I love you too much for that. And seeing you with him, that hurts the hell out of me. What I just saw out there… I wanted to kill him. And you didn't make any move to stop him until you saw me. What does that tell you?"

"Jacob he's my boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends make out like that. I'm sure you've done it before."

He shook his head, then very naturally laid his chin on me. "I've never done that before. I've kissed people before, but I've never done that to any girl. And I wouldn't want to do that to any girl, but the girl that I love and marry. And you shouldn't let him touch you like that in case you're sure you love him. In case you know that he's…the one."

"I don't know what love is Jacob."

"Yes you do, Renesmee. Love is what your father has for your mother. And what Carlise has for Esme, what Jazz has for Alice, what Blonde has for Em, what _I_ have for _you_, and what _you_ have for _me_."

"I don't know what I feel for you. It's all confusing and scary and it hurts me sometimes. Like now, why won't you talk to me anymore? I hate it, it hurts, Jacob."

"I just figured if I avoided you, then it wouldn't hurt so much, but I was wrong. It hurts every time I see you with him, every time I hear you talk about him, when his name leaves your lips, I just about die. Your scent, your body heat, I figured if I avoided it I would be alright, again I was wrong….And Renesmee, what you feel for me; the confusion, the pain, the scariness, _that's_ love."

I lifted my head from his chest to stare into his eyes. They were a deep dark melted chocolate. He stared back into my eyes with as much love and admiration that Seth shows for Aurora, or my dad shows for my mom, or my Aunt shows for my uncle Jasper….Its _that_ look. The one that Johnny couldn't give me, the one that only people that are truly in love gives someone they love….

Jacob reached up pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek, and then he began brushing soothing circles. Oh god, this is just all so confusing. Of course I love Jacob, I've always loved Jacob, but Johnny….I don't want to hurt him.

Jacob leaned in to me, lips partially open, eyes still staring into mine. I was weak when it came to Jacob. I was always weak, but this was right. I _LOVE_ him. The words sounded natural. I love him, I love Jacob Black. I smiled internally as his lips met mine. I love you. I always will, I always have.

I let myself go, being apart of Jacob was safe. Jacob loves me just as much as I love him. This is how it was supposed to be. Johnny had it all wrong, it wasn't _fun_. It was serious and passionate and there was supposed to be love, like now.

Jacob dragged me to his bed and sat me down. I curled up into his side and rested my head against his neck. He was concentrating on breathing while I was on a natural high. I wanted to be so much for Jacob. I wanted to give him everything. And this wasn't some stupid feel good moment like with Johnny, I wanted Jacob in every way possible, because _I love him_.

I untangled myself from him and took a stand, literally. I moved until I was directly in front of him. He watched my every step. I took a deep breath and began taking my shirt off, but his hand stopped me. His eyes horror struck. "Renesmee, I didn't say all that stuff about love so we can…"

"I know, I want to though."

"But Renesmee, your mom and dad-"

"Please Jacob; I want you to be my first."

"You mean you haven't…with him?" I shook my head proudly, although I was pretty close to doing 'It' with Johnny. I just couldn't bare to do 'it' with someone who would have thought the word _fun_ after wards. "Thank god, Renesmee. I was going out of my mind worrying about that. And when I saw you tonight, how you were… I just thought that you had."

"No, I haven't, but I want to, with you." He reached up, placing his big palm on my face. I melted into it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I leaned down and smashed my lips to his. I hope that answers his question.

He stood, not breaking our kiss, and picked me up by the waist. He turned, laying me on his king size bed. I looked into his eyes as he stared down at me. He reached under his shirt bringing it above his head. He leaned back down our lips meeting.

Our lips moved against each others meaningfully for a long time. At one point I just knew I would be okay staying here a kissing him, but I wanted more. My tong darted out, licking the curve between his lips, asking for entrance. With a sexy grin his lips parted allowing me entry. Our tongs stroked each other, both moving in gratifying synchronization.

Jacob's hands, warm and natural, began to travel down my face, stopping at my neck. I grumbled, begging him to go lower. He only giggled. His hands began to move, again, after a lot of grumbling on my part, from my neck to my waist.

My hands that were begging to play moved to his chest. Jacob was muscular, very muscular; he has a physique like a god and I wanted to be the one to worship him. My hands traveled down exploring his muscular build. My hands felt along his physique and unlike Johnny he didn't need to tighten anything. My fingers practically grew claws and I ran them down his chest. He moaned and in one of his weird wolfy moves I was on top of him.

I leaned down to kiss his neck, suckling on the spot right below his Adam's apple. He purred like a cat. I snickered as I made my way down his chest with soft kisses and wet licks. I'd never done this before, but just going off of gut feeling was working out pretty well.

Jacob's hands moved up and down my sides before he settled at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms letting him pull the shirt off. I smiled as he kept his face composed. He didn't ogle at my boobs; there was no eyeballing at all. Once my shirt was off he flipped me back over on my back nudging at my legs, I parted them and he sunk in between them. He pressed his body into mine and in return I sunk deeper into the bed.

His hands began to travel around my body again, sending shivers to my heart. It was pleasant, the feeling of _his_ hands on me. I loved it. His hands moved down to my zipper, undoing it with his now slightly shaking hands. With a flick of his thumb and pointer finger my jeans were undone and being pulled down my legs. He paused to do the same to his pants.

When he returned to his position between my legs I was greeted by a new friend. As his friend made it self known I felt my eyes widen. Oh my god!! Is this, him, is 'it' humanly possible? Jacob only shook his head as he took in my expression. Oh my god! He's going to _**'kill'**_ me.

Jacob rubbed his member against my covered midpoint, making me warmer with every brush. Jacob lifted my legs and placed them around his waist. My legs were long enough to connect behind him. I held him there letting him taunt me with his bulging member. I whimpered as I felt myself slip into a state of shear need.

I lifted myself to him my covered chest against his bare one. I didn't like the clothing that separated our bodies. "Jacob, my bra." He sat up, posed on his knees, pulling me with him. He fiddled with my bra getting it unhooked without a problem. He held the bra over the bed without looking and let it fall to the floor. He paused for one second after that, his hands trailing down the middle of my chest until they gently cupped breast. I watched him as he softly caressed each breast. There was no lust in his eyes, simply and purely love.

He brought his lips back down on mine, his hands still caressing my boobs. His lips began to move from my lips my neck, placing small butterfly kisses there. Then they continued to travel until they found the harden flesh on my boobs. He suckled on the harden flesh, encouraging my warm, tender midpoint to react even more.

Jacob continued to suckle the hardened tipped flesh gently, before his teeth grazed them. When a muffled growl left my lips he was very, very, pleased with himself. My eyes fluttered closed in inclination.

His hands began to travel again this time lower then my waist. My panties were wet and Jacob's right hand was moving slowly over them. I hope he doesn't think that's pee. The thought made me laugh. His hand traveled down my thigh then up again, he had finally accomplish finding the rim of my panties when he felt me shiver. Going underneath the rim, he made his way to my midpoint trailing two fingers up and down my sheltered heap. I howled out in yearning.

I guess that's when he decided that that was enough teasing. He gripped my panties, pulling them down and dropping them onto the floor. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain. I felt 'it' as he positioned himself against my axis, I wanted to moan just for that move alone, but I held it in.

He pushed himself in as smoothly as he could, but that didn't help as I gasped in pain. I felt myself clench, refusing him entrance. He froze and leaned away slightly, his enlarged friend still at my axis. "Renesmee…"

"I know, but it's painful, it hurts."

"Nessie, we don't have to do this." I shook my head, taking two deep breaths. Then I released myself, relaxing into the bed. He took a deep breath himself; bring his face to mine for a quick kiss. As my lips met his he slid himself in further, I felt something succumb inside of me once he was completely in, but as I cried out in pain his lips smashed harder against mine deepening our kiss. I felt myself tear up and I felt those tears spill over.

Jacob didn't lose control as he began thrusting his hips slowly, moving at a comfortable pace. He was being so gentle with me, and even though it still hurt, and I still wanted to cry out in pain, I didn't stop him.

He continued kissing me before any of my shrieks could escape. He treated me like I was a flower petal, delicate and breakable. I couldn't help but smile through my tears…

I was pretty much sore when he arrived at his completion. He pulled himself out of me gently and fell on his back beside me. I stared at the ceiling in astonishment. I'm not a virgin vampire/human anymore. And I'd done it with Jake, my best friend, my lover.

He picked up my hand and held it to his mouth. He placed a soft lingering kiss there, before he wrapped me into his arms. "I love you." He whispered against my neck.

I snuggled into him, letting drowsiness take me. On the edge of consciousness I remember whispering something that sounded like. "I love you too."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short...i swear it's like i type ten long pages and it shrinks down to nothing..…I hope you guys liked the little at the end there with Nessie and Jakey...Finally ****  
**_**Please, Please Review!!! **_


	16. The Call From Hell

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to a beeping sound, a sound that I now hate. I shifted in bed, only to feel a pair of warm arms squeeze me tighter. That's when it all rushed back to me, the events that took place last night. Oh gee!

Oh my god! I _made love_ to Jake last night. I'm still in _his_ bed. Oh gee!! I shrieked eternally, overly excited, _no_, not overly anything, just the right amount of excitement. This is amazing.

Jacob was still sound asleep beside me, while I was bursting with joy, his arms wrapped around my waist. He's mine, after all this time, he's mine, and now I know what I have to do. It's going to hurt, but my father was right. I shouldn't have dragged him along knowing that Jacob was supposed to be mine, knowing that he _would_ be mine, but how am I supposed to do this. How am I supposed to just abandon Johnny? I can't hurt him, I can't be his father. I won't let him remember me like that.

That stupid beeping noise continued, ruining my perfect, happy, blissful morning. It was coming from Jacob's side of the bed. Whimpering lightly I lifted his arm from my waist and went towards the racket. Jacob didn't stir. I made my way around his room, it was his stupid phone, he had a txt message. I picked it up meaning to turn it off, but in stead I brought up the message that had awakened me. _Of course I brought up the message that had woke me up._ It was from someone named _Nicola_.

I read the message getting upset by the second, really Jacob, really? I turned to leave his room, phone still in hand. What a jerk! He loves me, that is what _he_ said, that's what I thought, yet I didn't hear anything about this _Nicola_ last night.

I walked down the hall stomping into my room. I was so furious that I slammed the door with all of my strength, that's vampire strength included. I locked the door that had only seconds ago made a rumble that could have woken the dead, _if they slept_. There was a startled growl in the distance and then I heard him get up. There was a shuffling noise; he's probably looking for his clothes. "Nessie?"

I listened to his every movement as he moved. He left his room heading for mine. "Nessie, you in there?"

"Go away, Jacob!" I yelled, still looking at the stupid text message. That only made him movie faster. He was outside of my door in less then a second jiggling the doorknob.

"Nessie, open up, Ness, what's wrong? Please, let me in, is this about last night? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…Ness." Last night? Last night was amazing, this morning, not so much. But the morning did suggest something to me…maybe last night was a-a-a _mistake_.

I nearly choked on the word, because it sounded so wrong. Of course last night wasn't a mistake. It was right, but him, he's wrong…. I walked towards the door, unlocking it and sticking my head out, his phone in hand. "Read you Jerk!"

**Jacob's POV**

I was asleep, naturally comfortable knowing that Nessie was safe and happy and finally with _me_. I felt her in my arms as I slept. She was awoke I could feel it. We were more connected now then we were yesterday. I could fill her pull on me wrap around us, invisible, like the force that it was. I felt her eyes on my face, lingering on my eyes and my lips. I wanted to smile, I wanted to open my eyes, but this was a peaceful moment, a moment that only last while you slept, so I kept them closed, sleeping.

There was a annoying beeping sound that began, probably my alarm clock, but that's on Nessie's side, she'll get it. And I was right. With a light whimper, she lifted my arm from her waist and went towards the noise. Odd, she came to my side of the bed. There was silence then I heard her feet leave the room. A half second later there was a door slam so loud that it jerked me out of my idyllic sate. I looked towards my door, only to see it shaking in protest.

What the hell was that? And where the hell is Nessie? I jumped from my bed too swiftly, making myself disoriented. I pulled on my boxers and headed straight for Nessie. "Nessie?" I called as I walked out of my room. "Nessie are you in there?"

"Go away, Jacob!" What?!

I picked up speed, running to her room. Her door was closed…and locked. I began in vain to twist the knob. What's wrong with her? My mind in it's vastness went over everything that happened after she sent Johnny boy away. All I came up with was last night, and how amazing it was. Is that what this is about, last night? Did I hurt her? I don't remember doing anything that would have earned me this. Everything I did only made her cry for more… I have to see her. "Nessie, open up, Ness, what's wrong? Please, let me in, is this about last night? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…Ness."

Her room door opened, just a crack and she stuck her head out, she looked furious. Not saying a word she also stuck her hand out of the crack, my cell phone in it. "Read you Jerk!" she shouted then slammed the door. I turned the phone over in my palm to look at the screen. _Nicola? Shit!!!_

_Jake, I had an __amazing__ time last night. And about your little weekend get away, well I talked to Aurora and __yes__, I'll go away with __you__ this weekend. I __can't__ wait. Should I bring a bathing suit? Aurora said there's a beach. I have the perfect bikini. _ _Call me later, Jaky._

Oh god, does she want Renesmee to kill her; Renesmee, oh god. "Nessie, I'm sorry, but it's not what you think." I pleaded through the door.

"A 'get away' Jacob? How could that possibly not be what I think it is? You asked her to _go away_ with _you_ for the weekend, you obviously didn't think of me when you offered that. How could you? And then she calls you Jake! That's my name. And then you come and tell me all of that crap last night. Tell me _Jacob_" She sneered. "Was that all a joke to you? What we did, what we shared, was it a joke?" I don't know where it came from, I've never heard it personally, but a growl escaped my lips that shook my frame and echoed through the house. _How dare she ever think that I would joke with her about something as special as last night!!!!_

Her door opened just as the light foot steps rushed up the stairs. I ignored them as they filled in, only focusing on her. "What's going on here?" The mind reader asked. A second later there was a second growl echoing mine, his of course was just a ghost whisper in comparison. "You slept with my daughter!" he lunched for me and I made no move to stop him. I was still completely focused on her.

Her eyes were big as bubbles as she took in the sight of her father going for my neck and being yanked back by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. She blushed a livid red and moved to stand in front of me. Her father was still coming, but she wasn't moving. I snapped back, finally looking at Edward as he lowered his gaze to glare at his daughter. "I won't let you hurt him daddy. I love him." she whispered in a small, frighten voice.

"You slept with him! Your only a child, your thirteen years old! She's thirteen years old you pervert!" What the hell! I believe that was when I lost it.

"I'm not a perve you ass. She doesn't even look thirteen. We don't even count her birthday yearly, we count it as she grows and she's eighteen as far as I'm concerned, an adult." I began to shake in annoyance. But I had to control myself, Nessie was so close.

When everything went quit Nessie moved away from me, walking to her father. She stopped in front of him placing her hand to his cheek. We all watched as the leech calmed down and Nessie began to cry. I wanted to pull her to me- the thought earned me a growl. I rolled my eyes.

I took my eyes from the leech and Nessie, looking around, still trying to clam myself, but looking around only made me see. And what I saw nearly pained me. Bella was glaring at me; my second best friend next to Nessie, glaring at me. Probably wishing I was dead…

I turned back to Nessie, only to see her dropping her hand from her fathers face. He was still angry, but he was calmer than before. What did she show him? "I'm going for a walk." He announced before he snatched his arms away from his brothers and zoomed down the stairs. Bella was right on his heels. The others began to file out, not meeting my eyes. Nessie turned, tear stricken cheeks, and grabbed my hand and led me into her room. She closed her door and locked it. She dropped my hand and walked to her bed.

Two minutes, that's how long I've been standing by her door like an idiot. That's how long I've been watching her cry her eyes out. That's how long I've wanted to go to her, and that's how long she's held her hand up, keeping me away. "Nessie, please…."

"Do you love her?" she asked through her tears.

"I only love you." I assured her firmly.

"Then why are you going away with her?" she asked painfully.

"You wouldn't understand it if I told you, because you don't know everything."

"Well tell me everything?" she insisted, as she set up, straightening her shoulders. "Go on, tell me." I looked at her conflicted. How can I explain what I feel for Nicola? It's something different from what I feel for anyone, ever. It wasn't an imprint pull, but It's a pull, a 'I know you have a place in this world and I know that it's close by' kind of a thing. And I can't explain that to Nessie without hurting her far more. How do I say I love you then I want to keep this girl close until I figure this out, you don't say it that's how, especially not to the love of you life.

"Nessie," I called shaking my head. "I can't."

"You can't, or you won't? No, don't answer that. You listen to me, Jacob Black." She said as I stared into her eyes. "Last night was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced in my life, even more so because it was with you. Two minutes ago I defended you, no, _us_. I put _us_ before my entire family, before my _father_, whom no one goes before. And this morning I decided that the best thing for _us_ was for me to let Johnny go, no matter what will happen, no matter who got hurt, no matter how he remembers me. Do you get where I'm going with this? So far, Jacob, _I_ have been giving everything up for _us_, yet _you_, the man who clams to _love me_, won't give up a stupid weekend trip with another women when he knows that it will hurt me?"

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. It's just something you're going to have to trust me on."

"Trust you? Some human is going to be flaunting her tiny bikini in your face and you want me to trust that? No, I won't."

"Renesmee, you are the only girl I'm interested in seeing in a bikini." I tried my attempt at adorable. I failed.

"That won't work. Cancel the trip, o-o-or I don't know yet, but you won't like it, Jacob Black, now go to your own room." She pointed to her door, dismissing me. Damn, I'm in the dog whole, no punt intended.

It's been four days. Renesmee hasn't really talked to me in four days over this stupid La Push trip. And if that, the fact that we haven't talked, wasn't hurting her, the fact that I was taking Nicola to _La Push_ almost pushed her over the edge. La Push is just as much apart of Renesmee as it is me. You know what else sucks? She hasn't broken up with Johnny yet. I think she's waiting on my to screw this up, then I think she'll go back to him….

I officially got up at six, not able to feign sleep anymore. Nessie was up all night, just sitting in her room staring up at her ceiling probably. That's why I couldn't sleep, because she couldn't.

I made my way down stairs, Esme setting the table for the only three eating beings in the house. I loved how Esme cooked. It was like heaven in your mouth, or like a simple word, one word, from Renesmee would taste like. It was amazing. Seth filed in about twenty minutes after me and Renesmee only two minutes after him. She spoke to everyone; she even gave our buddy Seth, who's 'nervous to be in the middle of this crap' a kiss on the cheek. My fist clenched involuntary at that, even though she's always given Seth kiss's on his cheek, it just felt like something she was doing just to torture me now.

"Hello Renesmee." I greeted.

"Black." She spoke formally then took her seat next to Seth at the breakfast table. I stared at her, getting furious by the second. This was beyond insane. Why the hell doesn't she just trust me?

"That's enough!" My fist came down on the table, making her start. Seth stood, got his plate, and walked into the living room with everyone else. "This isn't fair Renesmee. You told me about how me not talking to you hurts you, well you're doing the same thing to me, okay, and it hurts."

"Did you cancel the trip?" she asked simply. I looked away from her, avoiding her eyes. Of course I didn't cancel. I have to figure this out. "Are you thinking about canceling it, you still have an entire day to cancel, you don't leave until tonight? No? Well then I don't give a damn how you're being hurt Black."

And with that she stood and left the room.

I was set to leave in two hours and Renesmee still refused to talk to me. If I don't figure this out in the next two hours I could very well lose her, and I could probably lose her to that douchebag Johnny. Oh god. I ran upstairs to her room and knocked on the door. She wouldn't even answer. "Nessie please…okay, alright, I'm going to can-"

The door swung open before I could get the word out. I pulled her to me and held on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled into my chest. God she's going to hate me… "Really, you are? You're not going to go?" She asked still smiling up at me. I just held on to her, burring my face in her chest. "Jacob?"

"I need you." I told her desperately. "I need you every moment of everyday, but I _have_ to do this, Nessie. I need her to come with me to La Push." She shoved against my chest, trying to push me away. I refused to loosen my grip on her.

"Let me go Jacob black, just let me go. I can't believe you."

"Nessie, listen to me. _Nothing_ is going to happen between me and Nicola. I feel like she needs to be with me this weekend."

"Yeah, sure, _she needs_. What about you, you want her there and not me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You didn't even ask me to come. You don't even want me there, if nothings going to happen then why haven't you invited me?"

"Because," I said, releasing her. "That would be just a little awkward don't you think?"

"No, I don't think it'll be awkward at all. In fact…I'm coming." I felt my face break out in shear horror. She can't.

"You can't." I said voicing my thought.

"Why not, your going with _Nicola_ and Seth's going with Aurora, so why can't I come…with a friend?" a friend?

"Certainly not! Your not going, Renesmee." She smiled her devastatingly wicked grin.

"I say I am! And you don't have to bring me; I'll get Seth to do it."

"Seth isn't bringing you anywhere and you aren't coming to La Push. And you most certainly will not be bringing a 'friend'."

"Well, see, that's just it Jacob Black. La Push is also my home and I have family and friends who are there and they would love for me to visit. So I say I am going and you will not tell me I can't, because of course, I won't listen to you. If this is because you don't want me to see you with your little girlfriend then don't bring her, but you will see me and my 'friend' there. So go away. I have a lot of packing to do. And then I have to call Seth."

"Fine, do what ever you want. But if you want to go to La Push, Seth will not be bringing you. I will give him an Alpha command preventing him from doing anything you say. So you'll just have to find your own way there. And as for your 'friend'-"

"Ah, yes, my friend, well I guess my 'friend' and I can stay at my grandfather's house in Forks. You know, in that _one_ bedroom. I'm sure my 'friend' will enjoy that."

A growl that echoed through the house escaped my lips. She wouldn't. "You wouldn't!"

"I don't know if I wouldn't. I know that my 'friend' wanted to. God, he wanted to badly. Maybe I might just-"

"I swear to god, Renesmee, don't play like this."

"Why not? I don't have any ties to anyone. I'm a free agent. I can roam." Roam?!! What the hell does she mean she can roam? I said the second thing that popped in my head.

"You have me, and you still have Johnny. It you don't care about what I have to say then at least think about him."

"Oh, I am thinking about him. And as far as you're concerned, you have _Nicola_. Now excuse me Jacob, I have packing to do. And I won't need Seth for a ride, I'll take my fathers car. Oh, but if you don't want my friend to, you know, get the wrong idea then maybe, said 'friend', should be staying at Seth's house and not at my grandfathers with me."

With that she turned around and went into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. What the hell just happened?


	17. La Push

**RenesmeesPOV**

Jacob left yesterday; him, Seth, Aurora, and _Nicola_. I refused to say goodbye to him, it really didn't make any sense since I was adamant about following him to La Push. I don't know why he doesn't think I will follow through on my word. I love him and he say's he loves me, but he does something like this, I don't believe him. And I can't really know what he's thinking since my father is no longer speaking to me, but that's okay, if he can't deal with the fact that I'm practically grown then that's his problem, although I miss my father so much. I hate that he's mad at me, it's almost as worse as Jake being mad, it sucks.

I was all packed and ready to go; I was just missing one important peace of substance in my plan, the 'friend'. I know lots of guys from school because of Johnny, but none of them would make Jacob more upset then Johnny would, and technically Johnny and I are still together; yeah, yeah, I know we haven't talked in almost a week, but I'm more then sure he's still my 'boyfriend'. The only thing I hate about this is that I'm going to be using him. he's such a sweet guy, he deserves better and me, well I'm only better for Jacob and that Nicola chick has her grubby hands on my man and I want them off.

My bags were in the back of my mothers Ferrari; I decided not to ask dad for his car, I didn't want to look at him and start to cry. He's really disappointed in me. He said he thought he raised me better; when he told me that I cried for hours. I pulled up to Johnny's house, surprised to see him on his front porch staring at the glorious car. I though I would have to face the firing squad when I came; his mom, Holly, they're going to be really pissed when Johnny and I split. Holly already calls me her sister, she asked Johnny to marry me one day. My eyes went wide when he told me. I'm only in high school for god's sake.

Johnny stood and made his way down the four porch steps that led to the sidewalk, as I made my way around my mother's car to him. "I'm sorry." I shouted before he could speak. He smiled crookedly and let me continue. "It's just that, I've know Jake all my life and when he gets like that I know what he's about to do and I couldn't let you go through that. So in a way I was trying to protect you the best way I knew how. I'm sorry for yelling at you and sending you away. It was jerkish of me and I'll never do it again."

"I'm sorry I didn't call." He apologized now. "You just looked really pissed and I thought I should give you a few days, but when you didn't call I just figured that that was it, you were tired of me already, but just in case you weren't I kept my phone close and started waiting outside, just incase you decided to stop by. I didn't mean to get into an argument with the guy; I know you care for him, that's why I was trying, but then he-"

I held up my hand motioning for him to stop. "Johnny, this was none of your fault. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Your so sweet.... look, I have a gift for you."

"Is it that car?" he asked excitedly moving towards my mothers after car, yeah, she told me the story about my dad and his two cars. And I have to say, boy was my dad paranoid back then.

"No, it's something better, a weekend get away, that's if you're down for that?" Shock, replaced by excitement, then shear hope crossed his face.

"Just…you and…me, or…?"

"You, me, Seth, Aurora, Nicola…andJake." I blurred the last part together. I wonder if he caught it.

"Say what?!" He shouted. "You want me to go somewhere with the asshole? Renesmee come on. The guy practically said he wanted you. I really want to beat his ass for that, and you want to put me in close distance to him?"

"Johnny, he doesn't want me." Now that statement can be true or false these day's. "He only said that to get under your skin. His girlfriend name is…_Nicola_. Besides, you aren't going for him, you're going for me, and I don't want to be up there all by my lonesome with a bunch of muscled stacked guys…Or maybe, yeah, maybe I do." I said a small smile playing on my face. He playfully glared at me.

"Fine, but he tells me anything, I swear Renesmee I'll hurt him." I laughed at Johnny's frustrated face, he was humanly cute.

"How long do we have now?" Johnny asked for the millionth time. I was starting to get, I don't know aggravated. This was the longest drive to La Push that I have ever taken in my life.

"Johnny, we're almost there. It's just a few more miles, calm down."

"So where will we be staying?" He asked energized.

"I'll be staying in forks with my grandfather and you will be staying with Seth at his house with him and Aurora. Johnny it'll be fine. Jacob won't come anywhere near there, he'll be _busy_." And not with me, I'm sure. But I have a little surprise for Jacob today.

"We're not staying together? I though the whole point of this trip was for us to be together?" I wouldn't suggest us being 'together' in front of Jacob. I laughed at the memory of Jacobs face as I said I'm taking a 'friend', Priceless.

"No, the point for this trip is the bonfire. My family's close friends are having a bonfire and they invited me. You'll love them. They're amazing and funny, especially Embry and Quill. Johnny, don't worry, I'll see you almost every second of our waken moments. You'll be fine with Seth. I told him to take care of you personally. He'll pretty much make sure the guys don't give you shit." Johnny laughed and as he did said laugh he reached over and took my right hand. I wanted to wiggle away, but I need this for when I'm in front of Jacob. I can't pull away.

As soon as we hit La Push I felt like I was home, there was no denying it. Even Johnny couldn't stop me from bouncing in my seat as I drove. I was just that excited. I get to see everyone, Embry, Quill, Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul ….I know; Paul, but he's really awesome now, ever since he and Rachel got married a few years ago. Jacob pouted through the entire ceremony, but Alice had done a beautiful job on the ceremony, especially since half the wedding was coordinated from a distance.

Johnny took in La Push silently. He was even more silent as I pulled up to Seth's three bedroom house. He'd brought it when he turned eighteen, he didn't want to stay at the house with Leah and he didn't want to be a burden to his mom and Charlie. Of course Charlie and Sue got married, but I know for a fact that Sue cry's for Harry every now and again. I guess you always remember your first true love.

"This, this is where I'm staying? You have to be kidding me? Why can't I just stay with you, we might enjoy that." He asked turning to stare at me, how many times do I have to tell him?

"Charlie, chief of police, gun." His face scrunched up into a grimace. I think he got the picture this time.

I helped Johnny put his things in one of Seth's spare rooms; Seth must be showing Aurora around. Then I made my way out of Seth's house accordingly. I told Johnny I had to go cheek in with my grandfather, the cop. He let me leave, practically pushing me from the house. I felt like crap from lying to Johnny, but I just had to get out of there. I wanted to see Jacob, I had to see him. I missed him, a lot.

Arriving at Billy's was like a wake up call. 'You're finally home,' Screamed the voice in my head. 'You're home and the love of your life is behind those doors, go get him.' As I walked up the short three steps to reach the door I couldn't help but feel wrong. Like maybe I shouldn't have come here first. Maybe Jacob is still mad at me. Sighing I knocked on the door. "Hold on!" Billy called from behind the locked door.

As the door Handel began to jiggle my stomach started to feel funny. Like butterflies or fireflies. Then I had no more time to think about it, because Billy was swinging the door open. "Hey, Renes-" I held a finger up to my lips, stopping Billy from speaking. A warm infectious smile spread across his features. Billy's been wearing that smile since I was a little girl. It was something that always made me feel like I was home.

I put my hand to his face, showing him Jacob, being surprised by me just showing up. He snorted at how the Jacob in my mind didn't wear a shirt. I almost laughed. Where is he, Billy? I asked, my hand still to his face. Billy pointed to Jacob's room. I hugged Billy and lighter then a feather I walked to Jacob's room.

I took a deep breath before opening his door, and then I opened it…. Two things flew through my mind when I opened his door, one I hate him and two where is Johnny? Because if being apart from Jacob wasn't bad enough, If not seeing him wasn't bad enough, the fates just had to throw in this new little bonus. Because on top of Jacobs bed was Jacob, _my Jacob_, and on top of Jacob was _Nicola_, his _Nicola_ . I stared in disbelief; my heart shattering into over a trillion pieces as he did nothing to pull her away. A broken sigh left my mouth causing Jacob's head to swing around towards his door, where I was frozen stiff. "You promised, how could you?" That was the only sentence I managed to get out before I was running for an escape.

I ran to Seth's house, searching for Johnny. I didn't think this through, but I was going to follow through anyway. I knocked on Seth's door only to be greeted by the very person I wanted, Johnny. I threw my arms around his neck, crushing my body to his. He was startled, but when he figured out my mood he eagerly smashed his lips to mine. I ripped off his shirt, as he ripped off mine. "Is Seth and Aurora here?" I asked breathless, between kisses.

"No…." He trailed off, his words shifting to a moan, as I moved my lips to his neck, kissing that same vain that always beckoned to me.

"Good, follow me." He could only nod as my mouth shaped around his.

I pushed him further into the house, kicking the door shut behind us. How could he, he promised, he said…he lied. He was always lying. I should have just stuck with Johnny. I should have never believed in Jacob Blacks words. Now he has something of mine that I can never get back. That night really was a mistake, we went way to fast, that moment…it was just too sweet to last. I put myself in his hands, I held onto his secrets and he lied. He's my first mistake, now I'm going to make sure Johnny is my second. (I owe this paragraph to Vanessa Carlton-White Houses)

Johnny, unhooked my bra a lot faster this time, spending no time with staring, instantly his mouth found my chest, suckling the harden flesh. I whined in retribution pleasure. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.

I led him to the small room that he was currently staying in. I broke apart from him to get rid of my pants, following my actions he did the same. We were both in our underwear as we attacked each other yet again. We fell to the bed tangling in sheets. I was this close to removing my panties when a crash on the bedroom door sent me flying under the sheets and sent Johnny flying to the floor. "What the hell is that?!" I yelled as I found my way from under the sheets.

"Nessie? Nessie, don't do this, please?" Jacob?

I quickly stood from the bed, finding my shirt, Johnny looking for his pants. "Go away Jacob! Go back to your house!"

"Nessie, please, nothing happened, I promised. I was freaking sleep, I didn't even realize…."

"What is he talking about?" Johnny asked frantically putting on his pants.

"I don't know." I stated dishonestly.

"Nessie, back away from the damn door." What? Realization hit when the door came crashing down. Seth is going to be pissed.

"Dude, what the Fuck?! Get out of here. What's your problem?" Johnny bellowed. Jacob only took one look at Johnny, half naked Johnny, I guess that was enough. Clenching his fist he went right for Johnny's face. I gasped as Johnny fell to the floor, passed out.

"Johnny! Jacob what the hell?" I asked as I ran to Johnny's aid. "How could you?"

"You were going to sleep with him! What the hell to you? What were you thinking?"

"Obviously I was thinking of sleeping with him. Why don't you just get out of here, Jacob, just go."

"No, not until you hear me out. I was sleeping Nessie. I would never, do that to you. I felt her lean into me and that's when I woke up, but at that very moment you walked into the room. You bolted before I could explain. I tried to come after you, but I had to get Nicola off of me. Nessie, please believe me, _she doesn't belong to me._ Ness…."

"I can't do this Jacob. I almost did something really stupid, something I would not have been able to take back. Why couldn't you just cancel the stupid trip Jacob, why couldn't you do that for me? We would be together, Johnny would be at his house sulking over me and Nicola would be at her house doing the same over you, but _we_ would be together."

"Renesmee…" he called as he took two steps towards me. I waved him off, standing to take a few steeps away from him.

"Just go, Jacob. Go be with the girl you couldn't give up for me. Let her kiss you, because I won't anymore. I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you, not anymore. Please just go, please, please go." he stared at me with so much regret, so much torture, so much agony, and that was only his eyes. Then he was turning and walking out of the door and I was turning and barfing on the floor.

Johnny didn't come around for a few hours. But when he did I convinced him that he walked into a fast softball being thrown by a five year old, he bought it. He didn't remember what happened and I was far from telling him the truth. He didn't even remember our little moment. God, Jacob must punch really hard. Tonight is the bonfire. Johnny and I weren't even here twenty four hours and my plan crumbled pathetically before my eyes, but tonight is going to wipe all of that away.

I love the bonfires, I love when Billy tells the legends of the Quileute's. His voice drops to this rich, deep monotone that makes me feel like I'm in the stories. Every time he spoke the words were precise, as if he'd never missed a line. He created a rhythm, like an even beat of a drum. God, I'm getting chills just by thanking about the fire. I can't wait, but afterwards I'm headed straight home.

I know what it is that I have to do now. I have to let Johnny go, which I fully plan on doing when I get him back home safely, and then I have to let _him_ go, for good.

To kill the few hours we have until the bonfire I was going visit Charlie. Johnny was completely nervous and maybe a little anxious. But I really wanted to go see Charlie, besides my mom asked me to and right now I would do anything my parents asked. I pulled up to the familiar two bedroom house, Charlie's cruiser parked out front, Sue's beetle on side of it. The familiar house almost made me tear up. But I held it together.

I parked the car behind grandpa's cruiser, getting out speedily to get the key from under the vase, I couldn't help but sigh as I heard Johnny trailing behind me nervously. This should be interesting.

I walked over to one of the vases on the porch and found the familiar bronze metal to unlock the door, once I entered the house I was attacked by a small, three feet dwarf. "Hey Kay."

"Hello Renesmee. I saw you out of my window. I wanted the first hug."

"And so you shall have the first hug." I picked her up by her waist and spun her in two very fast circles before pulling her to my frame. She giggled profusely. Kay is Sue and Charlie's little girl. They had her four years ago. She's one of my favorite people ever. She's so pure and her life isn't tainted with this war between mythical creatures. She's Switzerland. "Kay, where's, Sue?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my only grandchild. Come over here kid, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Charlie!!" I screamed excitedly before I ran into his arms. He did to me something similar to what I did to Kay.

"God, you've gotten big, kid. How is you're mom, your dad?"

"Fine, they both said hello. Oh Charlie, I've missed you guys. We don't get to see each other much."

"Tell me about it kiddo." He pulled back from me finally seeing Johnny. Charlie pulled me close to his side, glaring at Johnny. "Who's this?" He asked, voice going hard,

"This is my friend Johnny."

"Friend?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes grandpa, no need to go all cop mode. Johnny, this is my grandfather Charlie, you know, chief of police." Johnny nodded his head scared, as Charlie gestured towards his gun belt hanging by the door.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I-i-i-I know-w-w, Sir." Johnny stuttered holding a shaking hand out to Charlie. Charlie grabbed it after looking at it for far too long then he squeezed tightly. Johnny winced and I nearly peed my pants.

We didn't stay long at Charlie, because Charlie pulled out his gun in the middle of our conversation, and began cleaning it. Johnny freaked. "It's okay Johnny, he was only kidding."

"Sure he was. Did you see the size of that gun? God, Renesmee, he scared the crap out of me." I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh in his face.

"Well it's over now. I have to make a few stops before the bonfire, so hold on."

Johnny was finally excited about the bonfire after our little visit with Charlie, so when we arrived he was out of the car before me. I followed his movement, laughing as I did. God, it's going to suck to hurt him. I led Johnny through the recognizable woods to the familiar high cliffs. He complained about the distance, but was relived when he saw the red sparks ignite the sky. I almost rushed towards the familiar smells of my family, but was stopped when Johnny took my hand. He was nervous. I squeezed his hand, giving him encouragement. "You're going to be fine, Johnny. They're like teddy bears, all of them." He relaxed a little but squeezed my hand tighter.

When we entered the cliff's clearing I was admittedly engulfed in a bear hug. The familiar warmth made me smile. Johnny released my hand and stood behind Brady as he waited to engulf me next. "Collin," I playfully complained. "Put me down."

"Come on Nessie, I've missed you."

"And I've missed you Collin, but honestly, I. Can't. Breath….." He laughed before he put me down. He stepped back only for me to get engulfed by Brady. Damn it. I looked over Brady's shoulder only to see a line being formed. Everyone was there, with their girlfriends, or wives, and their children. There were even people there I didn't recognize. I noticed some people were missing; Leah, Seth and Aurora, and Jacob and _Nicola_. I brushed him from my thoughts as I was embraced by Embry.

"Nessie, what are you doing here? God it's been forever. You look great." I smiled, hugging Embry tighter to me. Embry was also a really good friend of mine. And I've missed him a lot. He put me down, giving me a big russet smile. Then he looked to my left, he stiffened, his muscles flexing. "Who's the pale skin?" he asked motioning on side of me.

I turned only to land on an intimidated Johnny. "This is Johnny, he's cool." That got everyone's attention. All the guys head over to me, all their muscles growing, Jared shaking a little. "Guy's, he's cool."

"So you're, Johnny?" Embry asked in disbelief. "I though you would have been bigger. Look, this girl right here, is like a little sister to me, anything happen to her and I will break you. And them," He paused to point at the very intimidating wolves, wolves who were staring death glares at Johnny. "They like torturing people, I wouldn't think of anything, _ever_, if I were you." After threatening Johnny, Embry turned to me and gave me a huge grin. I almost choked.

"That's enough." Came an authoritative boom. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice, a smile that stretch from ear to ear spread across my face.

"Sam!" I yelled before I ran to him and let him engulf me in a really tight bear hug. He laughed, stumbling back a bit.

"Wow, hey Nessie, how you been?"

"Great, where are Emily and Samuel?"

"We're here." Came Emily's sweet motherly voice from behind Sam. I picked my head up and smiled at her. Emily was absolutely one of most favorite people in the world and her son Samuel absolutely loved me. Sam released me and I made my way over to Emily, a five month pregnant Emily, giving her a soft hug and bending down to give Samuel a hug that was just as soft.

"Hey buddy, I brought you something." I reached in my back pocket and came out with a picture of a red bike. He pointed to the bike and spoke

"Bit." He said excitedly. I laughed. He never said the right words. Well, he is only two.

"Yup buddy, a bit. I left it at your house on the porch. It's only waiting on you." He ran over to me, hugging my leg. I swear I love the kid. When he was born, I held him for one whole day. He just nuzzled in my chest and tugged on my hair. He was the most beautiful little thing.

"Nessie, you didn't have to." Emily assured.

"Are you kidding me? I love buying stuff for him, besides if I don't spend all that money on him who else am I going to spend it on?"

"How about my kids?" Paul yelled from behind me. I laughed and went up to him.

"I already brought Sophie and Phoebe matching clothes. They're in my car. I can't believe you would actually think that I've forgotten about them." I kissed his cheek and turned to kiss Rachel's.

"So where's my brother?" Rachel asked. I stiffened and stepped away from her.

"I don't-"

"I'm right here Rach." His voice made me want to vomit. It wasn't something that I actually wanted to hear. When he wasn't here when I showed up I just figured he would skip it, I guess I was wrong.

I turned slowly to face him, only to see a smiling _Nicola_, greeting Rachel. I felt a pair of eyes watching me, so with out looking to meet them I made my way over to Johnny, who was currently being interrogated by Brady and Collin. "Guy's come on, he's okay."

"We know." Brady answered. "We just wanted to see if we could make him shit his pants." I sniffled a giggle by biting my lip. Johnny really did look like he was on the brink of doing just that.

Brady and Collin turned to face where Jack had entered when Brady paused. He was just frozen stiff. I followed his gaze, knowing exactly where mine would land. I looked back between the look on Brady's face, and the tropical girl on Jacobs arm. Oh, god. I hope Brady isn't getting a crush on Jacob's girlfriend, we're in for some drama tonight. He's looking at her just as Sam look at Emily and Jared looks at Rachel, and my mother looks at my father, you have to be kidding me. "Nessie, who is that girl with, Jacob?"

"That's Nicola…his girlfriend." Brady stiffened then very unexpectedly he stared at me. He looked disbelieving, confused.

"But I thought that Jacob and-" He was interrupted by the thunderous clap of Billy. I turned to see Billy setting his wheel chair at the edge of the fire. Everyone began to surround him, Sam and Emily with Samuel, Paul and Rachel with their twins Sophie and Phoebe, Embry and his girlfriend Jacinta, Quil and Claire, they've been friends for ever. Claire's fifteen now and she has the hugest crush on Quil, she told me so. So very often you would find her staring at him only to be caught by him. He makes her blush often. Jared had Kim with him, sitting on his lap, seeming earnestly content, Seth had Aurora at his side staring into her eyes, Jim, who'd turned last year was with his four month pregnant wife Georgia. She and Jacinta, Embry's girl, are cousins from the Makah reservation a little up north. Then there were three wolves I didn't recognize at all, but I would later find out their names were, Brian, Victor, and Dan. And then last and least, there was Jacob, with Nicola sitting next to him. I grabbed Johnny and followed Collin to a log by the fire, turns out I was sitting across from, well you know who.

Billy's voice dropped to my favorite rich, deep monotone and I knew that the stories were about to begin. His voice seemed to set off the mystic in the air, the magical feel that made all the couples move closer to each other and nuzzle. So it came to no surprise to me when _Nicola_, scooted closer to Jacob and snuggled into his side. I closed my eyes, breathing to calm myself. Then that stupid wise, voice popped in my head again. 'You said you would let him go. This is how you do that.' I sighed opening my eyes. Voices in your head are always right. I opened my eyes and focused on Billy. He'd already started the story.

"…It's the most powerful thing in the world. It's hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration. It's called imprinting. It all started long ago with Q'waeti'. He was one of the originals from the tribe that was formed at the beginning. Q'waeti' was born to Takapayo and Sahikerra. He was their first born and only son. Q'waeti' went through life thinking his life was plain and ordinary even with his transformation to wolf. It was only on his eighteenth birthday that he would find out that soul mates aren't a myth."

At that I couldn't help but look at Jacob, big mistake. Nicola was making her way on to his lap. I turned my head swiftly to the right, only to land on Brady. Brady was glaring at Jacob; he looked so hurt, so angry, murder honestly flared in his eyes. I turned my head back to the left, focusing back on Billy.

"…Q'waeti' woke up on the morning before his eighteenth birthday, ready for what we Quileute's call a leaveway. A leaveway is when a boy is coming of age. He takes a trip for forty days into the wild to build his house and family. If he does not succeed he does not get to return home to his family.

Q'waeti' was excited. His father had taught him well. He knew the wood that he must use to build his life and he knew of a maiden that was of age in a tribe further north from his ready to marry. Q'waeti' was ready to prove that he was a man to everyone and he had everything he needed to do just that.

When it was time, he left his mother and father to go out on his on. Q'waeti' went into the woods he walked for hours until he felt that he was far enough from his parent's home. He began to build the home that he would offer to the maiden as a wedding gift. Q'waeti' build for hours, making sure each piece of wood was beautifully curved to perfection. He was fast, faster then most people. Q'waeti' often thought of his friends that were jealous of his skills with a knife and wood. But Q'waeti' never cared what they thought.

When the sun was going down Q'waeti' slept under his work. He refused to leave the area just incase someone was to come alone and try to steal his work. Q'waeti' was gazing up at the stars when he smelt it. It was sweet, and cold, and strong. Q'waeti' knew right away what it was, but he was surprised that they would come this close to a reservation.

Q'waeti' quickly shifted, taking on the form of our wolf brother to take care of the cold one. He followed the smell that led him to what he would later realize was the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth. When Q'waeti' saw Nootka, his world shifted. She was the only thing keeping him there. But something was wrong, Q'waeti' had a problem. Nootka was in danger. One of the cold ones had her by the wrist, holding her in the air, sniffing her…."

I tuned out again. I hated when they referred to us as the cold ones, well rather my parents and uncles and Aunts as the cold ones. Johnny must have taken my grimace as fear because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder out of habit, nothing more. I still knew what I had to do for Johnny and for myself. If I couldn't be with Jacob, then I had to be alone.

"…Nootka began to scream at the monster that held her against her will. She screamed and screamed until she snapped Q'waeti' out of his trace. Q'waeti' lunged at the cold one and tore off the arm that held Nootka. Nootka fell to ground hitting her head on a stone. She began bleeding out which made the cold one go into a frenzy. Q'waeti' smelt the blood and knew that Nootka was in more danger then before. He charged the cold one just as it was about to charge Nootka. He ripped it from limb to limb then when he was sure it was safe he changed his shape back to man and picked Nootka up and brought her back to his work. Q'waeti' stared at Nootka while she slept, memorizing her features. Q'waeti' was in love and he knew it, he just couldn't explain it. He wanted Nootka for himself, always and forever.

When Nootka woke up she was confused, but when she saw Q'waeti' she admittedly felt what he felt, she wanted him too. But Q'waeti' had another problem. He was promised to the maiden, by his father and he had to go through with the wedding are he could never return home, even after his leaveway. So Q'waeti' had a dilemma, his true love, or someone he'd never met…."

I knew these legends were true. All their legends came true; I wonder how many of them have imprinted. Looking around I wouldn't be surprised if all of them have. I leaned away from a now weary Johnny, sitting closer to Brady who'd never relaxed his posture tonight. "Brady, can I ask you a question?" He nodded not looking at me. "Have the others imprinted? Have you?" That made him look. "Can you name the people that haven't imprinted?"

I know, I know, I know. Most people want to know who has imprinted, but if Jacob is on the list then I'm going to die, but if he's on this list then I'll be okay, right? "Brian," He pointed to the russet skin boy, one of the ones I've never seen before tonight. "Victor," Another one I haven't seen before tonight. "Collin," I know Collin. "and Leah." that's it??

"Are you sure there's no one else?" I asked panicked, looking towards Jacob. He followed my gaze and nodded, confirming one of my new fears. I stood from my seat and bolted. I headed straight for the beach, leaving everything behind me. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. The only thing that ran through my head was that he has a soul mate, and it isn't me.

When I reached the beach I wasn't expecting to run into who I ran into, but I guess I'm happy she was there. "Renesmee, is that you?" I sunk at the sound of the familiar voice, my head falling in my hands. "Renesmee!" Leah called in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"He doesn't love me. I'm not his soul mate." I sobbed in my hands. I heard Leah sighed, sounding frustrated and I had to pick my head up to look at her. What's her problem?

"Imprinting? I see they finally told you, but I also see that you didn't stay until the end of the story. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, I'm sure." She stooped down, picking me up, but the weirdest thing happened, she sniffed me.

"Leah?" I called questioning.

"Sorry, you smell really good, Renesmee. Is that a new perfume?" I don't wear perfume. I shook my head, brushing my knees off. "Come on, follow me."

Leah led me to a white log on the beach and we took a seat. "Leah what did you mean about the end?"

She sighed, not wanting to say, but still giving in. "I'm not going to tell you the end of the story, but I can tell you another story, just I'm not going to go into details. I really don't feel like going over my entire life story right now. But look, Renesmee as you probably already figured out, most of us have imprinted, there is only a select few of us that hasn't and I'm one of them. When I was in high school me and Sam were together, but then one day he saw Emily and then bang, soul mates. I haven't found anyone and I probably never will. I'm the only girl in the pack and I might not ever find true love, but you, you will find true love, and to be honest with you, Jacob is-"

"Leah! I have it from here." I turned my head to see Jacobs massive form headed towards me. I quickly wiped under my eyes and turned from him, only to see Leah's form retreating.

When he was close to me I stood, my back to him. "What are you doing here Jacob, aren't you supposed to be with _Nicola_?"

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Are you okay? You left so fast…"

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to hear anymore. Why did you come after me?" I turned to face him, only to realize he was closer then I thought a lot closer.

"I was worried. I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, like I said."

"Renesmee, this is stupid."

"Did Q'waeti ever marry?" I asked quickly. I didn't want to do this anymore. With a heavy sigh he answered my question.

"Yes."

"Was it the maiden? Or was it the girl he fell in love with in the woods, Nootka?"

"It was the girl in the woods." I nodded my head. I knew he would follow his heart.

"Did he imprint on her?" Jacob stepped closer to me, stopping only a millimeter away.

"Yes, he did."

"Brady was telling me the names of the wolves that hadn't imprinted. He named four wolves; Brian, Victor, Collin, and Leah, he didn't mention you. Does that mean you've imprinted?"

"Yes," I nodded, again, I knew that, I could feel it.

"Is it Nicola?" he shook his head.

"Brady imprinted on her tonight." I should have guessed. That's why he's been staring daggers at Jacob.

"Is it Susanne? Is she the reason you came back to Oregon"

He rolled his eyes, closing the small space between us. He grabbed my face between his palms making me face him.

"Its you, its you, you silly, silly girl. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are _my_ imprint. I love you; I will always love you, always and forever. You are the reason I went back. You are the reason I'm still here. You hold me to this earth. I wasn't lying to you today, I can't lie to you, no matter what, it's sort of impossible for me to do because of the whole imprinting thing, but it's always been you Nessie, since the day you were born you were meant to be mine. _I love you,_ no one else." I smiled up at him, biting my lip. Me? It's always been me. I saw something sparkle on his hand like a drop of water. He reached up and wiped under my left eye, showing me the salt water leaving my eye.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." He beamed, causing my smile to grow in return. He bent down, lips parting and ready to land when he stopped.

"It's about time you said that. But Nessie, could you do one more thing for me?" He asked, I could feel his warm breath on mine, and my lips parted ready for his to sink in.

"Anything."

"Marry me?" I gasp as his lips smashed into mine. What?!

**A/N: sorry it took me all day to post. I had to make it long for you guys...I think it might be a little confusing...sorry for that...And I'm sorry for doing the new moon ending!!!!**


	18. Five Reasons Why?

**Chapter Eighteen**

Marry him? As in down the isle, white dress, angry parents? "Why?" I blurted out, stopping his lips from crushing into mine, again.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Yes, why? Give me five reasons why I should go through hell to marry _you_, Jacob Black? Just think of it, my parents, Alice, your brothers. We would have to go through a lot just to get to that day."

He laughed looking into my frightened eyes. "Five reasons why…" He repeated trailing off. "Well, before I get to the five reasons I want to tell you something about the stuff you just mentioned. First off, I can take care of your parents. Your father knows how much I love you and so does your mother, besides, they owe me one. And then let's talk about Alice. As long as you're by me, she can't see a thing, so if you don't think about it, we'll be fine. And my brothers, well lets just say they've been waiting for this since you were seven." I had to drop my mouth…Seven? He chuckled at my expression, placing a finger under my chin to close my mouth.

"Now, for the five reasons; first, I love you and you love me. That should be enough, but since it's not, let me continue. Secondly, we'll get our own place. I'll take care of you, forever. Thirdly, we'll be together, always. I'll be yours for eternity and you'll be mine. Fourthly, I promise to keep you happy, everyday of eternity, and last, but never least, so you can give me babies, lots and lots of babies."

"So that's why you want to marry me?" I asked poking him in the side. "So I can carry your seed?" He giggled, his mouth finding my ear.

"Yup, I want _you_ to have my children, Nessie. I want them to have your beautiful eyes, and the boys; well of course I want then to take after their father." Father? That's when it all hit…I can't.

"Jacob, I'm too young…kids, marriage? Just two minutes ago I was fighting back tears uselessly, over you. Now you want me to marry you and give you kids. What about our families? Billy and my dad, god my father would kill you, marriage, Jacob?"

"Yes, there are those questions to factor in, but listen to me, Nessie. You're not getting any older and because of that neither am I. We have forever, an eternity to actually get married, so you can say yes now, and we can have the wedding tomorrow, or next month, year, century, decade, when ever you want to, just as long as you are mine. I've set by as long as I can, loving you from a safe mental distance, but I won't anymore. I want to be your husband; I want you to be my lover. I want to hold you when ever I would like. I want you to kiss me when ever you would like without making your father look at me like a god damn pedophile. I want you to be my wife." The words sent small shivers of pleasure down my spin.

"Your wife?"

"Yes, _my_ wife. Please, be my wife?"

I looked into his soft, pleading eyes. Why am I doing this to him? He loves me, he imprinted on _me_. he was made for me. My heart beats only for him, as his does for me. This, us, its something that's unavoidable, predestined. "Yes. Yes I _will_ marry you. And _no_, I will _not_ wait a year, or a century, or a decade. I want to be your wife with in the next two months, how ever fast Alice can throw a wedding together is how fast I want be your wife. And yes, I will give you babies, lots and lots of babies, if I can." He smiled then out of nowhere he fell to his knees. "Jacob?!" I yelled in concern.

He looked at me with one of his ear to ear grins that instantly made me smile in return. "You said yes, you said yes. God, she said yes." I laughed at his exhilaration.

"Of course I said yes, and I promise, no cold feet. I love you, Jacob Black and I want to be your _wife._ I want you forever."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down in front of him. Face to face we just stared at each other. I marveled in his beauty as he held me there. "Jacob, would it be too much to ask for something right now?" He shook his head, leaning his forehead to mine. "About five days ago, you were given something that I held dear to me, something that was painful, yet sweet and I was wondering if you would like it again…you know, as an early wedding gift, because I'm scarred that when my father finds out we might not be able to have those plentiful kids you want." He smiled and I blushed like crazy.

"Are you asking me for _sex_, Renesmee Cullen, soon to be Black?" Hum, Renesmee Black… I like it, a lot.

"No, I'm asking you to make love to me." His smile faded, and him eyes began to smolder. I was suddenly scared of his answer.

"I can do that." He whispered against my skin, his hot breath sending shivers through my body. "I can make love to you, Renesmee. But not now, Leah's coming back. And besides, I would much rather my _fiancé_ didn't have a boyfriend when we were intimate." I blushed and looked away quickly. I heard his silent laughter as if it was the loudest thing in the world. Then I remembered something, something he walked in on, something he looked distraught over.

"I'm sorry." I apologized softly. Confusion crossed his features.

"For running to Johnny when I thought you and Nicola…" I trailed off sadden and disappointed in myself.

"It's okay, I rather not think about it, if that's alright with you. The good thing about it is that you didn't do it."

"Thanks to you, I'm still sorry Jake."

"I'm sorry for driving you to it. Nessie, I would give anything for you, but I already found my love and I would have been an ass if I didn't help her get what I have gotten from you. I just felt that she had to be here and I was right, she found Brady tonight. I just didn't think that it would put that big a wedge between us, but never again will I be doing something that you don't approve of. I love you."

"I love you too." I was about to lean in a capture his lips as mine when I heard her…

"Come on you two, the bonfire is almost over."

I sighed and quickly picked up a rock and threw it at Leah's head. She dogged and laughed triumphantly at me. "Fine," I hissed. "but I will get you." Jacob laughed and stood, dragging me up with him.

"Let's go face the wolves." He whispered amusingly.

When we entered the clearing where the bonfire was everyone just kind of shot us amusing smirks. I blushed and hid my face in Jacobs shoulder then I remembered Johnny, Johnny who was motionless like a statue. I turned to Jacob only to see that he was watching me with a knowing smile. I breathed deeply and made my way over to Johnny why Jacob went over to Embry and Quil. This sucks. I mean, I really like Johnny, but I don't love him. And after tonight, I know I could never love him.

"Johnny?" I murmured.

He stood stiffly, but smiled. It was easily a forced smile, even I could see that. "Don't worry about it, I already know. Look Nessie, you're an amazing girl, but since the moment that I met you I knew you loved him. I knew I could never have you, but I wanted to try anyway, because I felt something, and that feeling was exciting and I wanted to hold onto it, but I can't, because it doesn't belong to me, it belong to him. We had a great time, but I think it's best if we're just fri-"

I don't know how this happened. First I was on the beach getting proposed to, then I was at the bonfire fearing what I had to do, then I was getting dumped, I'm supposed to be the dumper, then my now ex-boyfriend was looking longingly at my, now fiancé's, second in command like he had the hots for…. No way?! "Jacob?" I called, shocked and kind of happy.

"What, what's wrong? Babe? Ness?"

I simply pointed to drooling boy next to me and then to the beautiful russet girl staring back like her world was just complete. "Did they just?"

"Yeah."

"Ew, Leah?" Jacob laughed and so did some of the others. I turned back to Johnny and closed his mouth. "Dude, drooling, not so hot." I sighed, putting on a happy face, because in a way I was extremely happy that this was all working out in my favor. "Go Johnny, go get her." He smiled at me and in the next second I was wrapped in his arms.

"You'll always be my friend, Nessie. And Holly will always be your sister." I nodded my head, brushing my now teary eyes in his chest.

He released me and in one movement I was in Jacobs arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the happiest girl in the world. Johnny's going to be happy, and so are we. So, how are we going to tell everyone we're getting married?" I heard the loud in takes of breath, making me turn around. Everyone was looking at me stunned. I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid, you have a huge mouth.

"No way!" a chores of voices went in the air. Then they were all come towards us.

"It's about time!" Sam said, picking me up in another bear hug.

"Congrats man." Embry said, pulling Jacob in an equally tight huge I'm sure.

"Nessie!" Emily cooed coming in for a hug. I shook my head and squeezed her tight.

We were hugged by all our family and friends, Johnny even congratulated us, weird, right? I know.

After the bonfire Jacob walked me to my car, while Leah walked Johnny. This is the most perfect night of my life. But something was going to happen I could feel it. My happiness never last forever. "Jacob, I rather come home when you come home."

"I'll be right behind you. I'm going to go get my things from my dads then me, Seth, Aurora and Nicola, are going to be right behind you. We might even beat you there, besides we might have a few visitors for a while," He said that pointing at Leah, and Brady, who was near by with Nicola on his arm. "I don't think your parents are going to make a big scene in front of guest. I know Bells, she doesn't like public displays."

_What an idiot._ I told him, I didn't want to deal with this by myself and guess what, I'm by myself. "Dad calm down." Alice had a vision, dress shopping in France, France! She tried to hide it, but my father was in the room when it went through her mind. As soon as I walked in the door, they were jumping down my throat.

"I'm going to kill the mongrel. And you, you accepted." I flinched away from my fathers enraged voice. I really want Jacob, I really want Jacob, I really _need_ Jacob. "I don't think he's stupid enough to come here at the moment…or maybe he is."

Just then the door opened and Jacob ran to my side. He put his arms protectively around my waist and stood head to head with my father, well not quite head to head considering he was taller then my father, lets just say head to shoulder. "I love her, and I want to be with her. I though that was what you wanted, for us to be together, and Bells, you were counting on my feelings for Nessie, all those years ago, why can't you approve of them now?"

"She's our daughter, Jacob. She's our only child. She's the only child we can ever have and you want to take her away from us. So of course, right now, at this moment in time, I do not approve of this."

"Bella, I love her. She's the only women I can ever love. She's the only women I want to love. Let us be happy, let us have what you have, let us have a family. Let us have each other." Jacob sounded so tired. He was pleading for us, pleading to keep _me_. This isn't fair. I love him and he loves me and they want to keep us apart… I don't think so.

"Renesmee…" My father warned, _speaking_ directly to me for the fist time all week.

"No, listen to me daddy. You don't have to help us; you don't have to accept us being together, and you don't have to like Jacob, but I love him. He is who _I_ choose. Either you respect that are you don't, but I will no longer let you treat me like a child. I'm going to marry Jacob, daddy and I want _you_ to be the one to walk me down the isle. If you can't be there for me, then I don't want you in my life at all, you too mom. I love you both, but at some point in time you have to realize I'm not a child and that I know what I'm doing. Please, just be behind me on this."

I stared at my father while only glancing at my mother. I loved them both, but mom will, with no doubt in my mind, go along with what ever my dad does, I know it.

Abruptly my father began to shake his head. "Why can't you just wait a couple of years? Wait until you get to be twenty, go to college…"

"Daddy no. I love Jacob and I want to marry him right away. Please, just be behind me." I begged.

Staring directly into my eyes he spoke again, this time his voice ringing with finality. "I can't."

I turned to my mother only to see her sobbing dryly. "Mom?"

"I can't, Renesmee, I won't go against your father, not for something I think isn't right as well." I nodded my head understanding. Then I turned to face my future husband with my next plan in hand.

"Jacob,"

"Renesmee don't!" My father stated firmly, but the plan was already in my head and I had every intention to follow it through.

"Jacob," I tried again. He looked down at me, concern in his eyes. "I think it's time for us to start over. I think we should move out, soon. We can elope-"

"Like hell you are, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Aunt Alice yelled as she ran downstairs with inhuman speed. She was in my face in seconds. "You will not be eloping anywhere. You will have your dream wedding with or without your parents. If this is what you want then we will do it right. Now, I already have your dress, so come on. Jacob, shoot!!!"

I turned around to face Jacob, he smiled wryly. He was even more concerned then before. "I'll be fine. I assured him firmly. I'll just stay with Alice until you come back. And then I'll start packing my things, and a few of yours. I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen. I'll be back soon." I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. I didn't care about the growls and hisses that escaped my parent's lips. I'm done being what they want me to be.

I watched as Jacob turned and walked out of the door that he so heroically came through to save me. Then I turned to Alice to begin planning my future.

* * *

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THE A/N????**

A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is so short and I'm sorry i took so long, but i hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry the chapter sucked...I know you guys _**might**_ have liked it, but i feel it was lacking something essential, but i can't put my finger on it...maybe I'll figure it out for the next chapter i hope so

Oh, before I forget, you guys should check out my new story that will be updated soon..It's called '_Finding Love' _and it's about Bella and Jacob. They got married and was living a great life in this one, until that one faithful day Jacob was killed…They comes Edward, with his beautiful PREGNANT wife Tanya…but is the baby his and if so, will he want to still be with Tanya after meeting the beautiful broken girl that sat deadly at her dead husbands grave site???? READ it PLEASE!!!!** Here's a small preview:**

* * *

**_I awoke to both sides of my bed being sunken in. I didn't open my eyes to see what was going on, but I knew, even if I didn't want to see, I knew. I knew because they would always be there for me. No matter the distance, or the problem, they will always be there, like I'd be there for them._**

**_I turned over into the familiar smell of one million by Paco Rabanne. It was the same aftershave that Ben has been wearing since the ninth grade. He thought that Paco would help him find many women, but it only helped him find one, and honestly I don't think it was Paco that did it, I think it was all Ben._**

**_I felt two pairs of arms encircle my waist and I knew that they understood, even if their love is only one person away, they understand. It's always been that way with us three. When one of us felt pain the other two some how felt it too. It's nothing we wished upon each other, but it was something we had to endure._**

**_"Bell, you have to get up." Angela whispered into my ear. "We only have a few hours, then we need to be at the site. You have to be there. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't say goodbye."_**

**_"Angie?" Ben warned. Ben was always protective of me. He was my best friend before he was Angela's boyfriend. We grew up together, he was practically my brother, but when he met Angie and invited her into our little 'club'- if you will, it completed us._**

**_"Bells, I don't know how you feel, I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm here, forever. We both are." He promised._**

**_"No ones here forever, Jacobs not here and I don't __want_ to be here."**

**_"Don't talk like that, damn it Bells! You can't do this to yourself. You've lost, but you're strong, you've always been strong. You can get through this, if you can't, then how are we?"_**

**Please, please, please review!****  
**


	19. Vomit And Thiry Minutes Of Hell

**Chapter Nighteen**

**JacobPOV**

"I'm fine Jake, I promise. I feel-" she was interrupted by the sudden vile that exited her mouth.

"Yeah, you're just peachy." I murmured sarcastically. She's been like this ever since we left Oregon and she refuses to go back and let Carlisle take a look at her. "Nessie, I don't like seeing you like this, it hurts. Please, let me take you back, let me get you some help."

"No," vomit. "I'm going to-" Vomit. "be alright." She finished as she leaned her head deeper into the toilet bowl.

"Sure you are. Do you know what I feel right now, to see you like this? You are suppose to be indestructible, Nessie. Something is wrong with you and I don't like it. I want you to see Carlisle, and you're going because I refuse to let anything happen to you." I stood, tucking her hair into her shirt. I left the bathroom, going into the living room, my father was there. He was staring intently towards the bathroom door. He was equally as worried about her as I was.

"She any better?"

"No, and I'm worried. I've know her, her entire life and she's never once been sick, now she's continuously gagging her intestines out and I'm…terrified."

"She's tough. She'll be fine son. I know it."

"Thanks dad, but just incase, I want Carlisle to have a look at her. Do you mind dad?"

"Of course not son, call him." My father wheeled himself in the kitchen behind me. I reached the phone in seconds, dialing the familiar seven digit number. It rung once then Carlisle was on the other end.

"Jacob?"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously. Alice wouldn't have seen this coming. He chuckled once, guessing my thoughts.

"We don't need Alice for everything. You called and your number simply showed up on the box. It's called caller identification, Jacob. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

It's Nessie, Carlisle-"

"I'm on my way." He said not letting me finish. "Are the others aware that I'll be making a visit?"

"They will be. Thank you Carlisle."

"Of course, Jacob." The phone went dead and I placed it on the hook.

"I'll be right back dad, do you think you could-"

"Of course son, go."

I walked out of my front door headed across the way to the nearest woods. Once behind cover I striped, leavening my pants and shirt near the root of a cut down tree. Then after seconds I felt the familiar shiver roll down my back, the familiar fire run through my veins, in less then twenty seconds I'd phased.

Almost admittedly I heard the voices from the sound of them, it was Quil and Seth.  
******It is us, Jacob** that was Seth. He was out by the Cullen's old place patrolling. There hasn't been a smell there since we moved out.**I thought you were with, Nessie? Is something up?**

Instantly the images of her vomiting her insides out begin to run through my head. Quil almost barfed himself in response to the scene, but Seth was stronger. ******Look guys, I just want you to know Carlisle is on his way down. He may or may no bring the others, can someone tell Sam and the others so they won't be caught off guard? I have to go. I have to get back to her.**

I turned, making a U-turn, and heading back to my Nessie. I felt Quil disappear, but Seth remained. ******She'll be fine.** He assured. ******Renesmee, is one ****of the toughest girls I know. I just know she'll be fine. She'll pull through whatever it is…for you.**

******Thanks Seth.** With that I phased back redressing myself. I ran the rest of the way trying to clear my head. I really hope Seth is right. I can't lose her.

I broke through the last of the woods and ran straight into my father s house. I didn't see my father in the living room and I didn't hear anymore vomiting going on, where are they? I walked to Beck's and Rachel's old room where Ness was 'supposed' to be sleeping and peeped in the room, nothing. I headed down the hall to my room, there I found Renesmee safely on my bed and my dad placing a glass of water on the bedside table.

"I have it from here dad. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"That sounds good." As he rolled by he reached up and touched my arm, giving it a light squeeze. When he released me I made my way over to my bed, laying myself on the left side of my bed behind Renesmee. I wrapped my arms around her waist and instantly she relaxed. I didn't even know she was tense.

"Um," She turned around in my arms to face me. "Where were you? I had to get Billy to keep me company. I wanted you."

"I went to go talk to Seth. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think I got it all out." She laughed weakly at her own joke. Weakly, she's not weak; nothing she does should even be a shadow of the word weak.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll try food in a few hours, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I pulled her to me fully and held on tight, I won't lose her.

Carlisle arrived just as the sun went down, I was relieved. But when I took in the faces of his company I was furious. "What are they doing here, Carlisle?"

"She's their daughter, Jacob, I couldn't keep them away."

"She's not gonna want to see them."

"She doesn't get any wants on this one, Jacob. Now step aside, please." Bella begged.

"Let me go in first, ease her into it." They nodded, agreeing. I turned my back on them and entered my room. She's going to be upset. She's really angry at them. They should have just supported _her_. It doesn't matter what they think of me, this was all for her and they should have supported and respected her decision.

"Ness," I called as I entered the room. "Baby, I need you to get up. Come on." She rolled over, away from my voice, she was adorable. I sat on the bed, turning her back over to face me. "Ness, I need to tell you something and in order to do that I need you to be woke."

After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. God, she's beautiful. "Good morning… my future husband." She added on tactfully. I smiled wiping a string of her haystack behind her ear.

"Actually sweetheart, it's almost seven o'clock at night. I need you to get up, we have company and they want to see you."

"Really, who is it?" She sounded so excited I almost didn't have the courage to say their names…almost. If I don't forewarn her, she'll be furious.

"Ness, don't be angry at me and try not to get yourself all worked up, but I needed to do this, as your future husband. I needed to make sure that you were okay." She sat up, soldier straight and stared into my eyes. She grabbed my face between both her hands and made me look into her eyes. See, weak doesn't belong to this woman's name.

"Jacob Black, tell me what you've done. Then you tell me who is out there, right now." She demanded.

"I called Carlisle and he…and your parents are out there." She made her eyes into little slits and glared at me.

"How could you, Jacob Black? Why would you invite them here? First of all I told you I was fine and second of all they don't care for me, not right now anyway and I don't want to see anyone who doesn't support us."

After she'd finished my room door opened. It was Bella, with Edward and Carlisle behind her. "That's not true, Renesmee. Your father and I do care about you. We're sorry for how we let things get out of hand, but…we're not leaving until we know you're okay. So, Carlisle, do what you need to do and we'll wait in the living room." Carlisle passed her up and made his way to Ness. She was so stunned that she let him.

"I'll be in the living room too, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

**_Thirty Minutes Later…._**

Carlisle came out of the room alone, fright written in his eyes. I don't know why, but I felt I resembled him in some way, his expression at least, like I was mirroring him. "Carlisle?" I called, voice strained. "Please?" I begged.

"Why aren't you thinking about it?" Edward asked. "What's wrong with her? And why don't you want me to know?"

"She asked me not to saw anything, not until she's ready to tell. It's her decision, and _I_ will respect it." I heard the implication in his words. So the doc. Sides with Ness about me, huh?

I was feeling joyous for that; that someone like Carlisle backed us up. I appreciate it, truly. But then it hit me. What does he mean she won't tell us? Is it bad news? Is she sick? No, she can't be, can she? "Ness!" I screamed running pass Carlisle. "Ness, please tell me, please?"

I ran into my room where I found Ness…packing? "What are you doing? And what's wrong with you? Ness?" She didn't turn to face me as she moved among the room packing her things, and mine. "Ness, where are we going?"

"Home," She began, but then she paused, seeming to think over the word, deciding to use a new one. "We're going _back_, where going back for just a little while."

Back?" I asked dumbfounded. "But you-"

"I know, and I still feel that way, but I _need_ to go back. It's very important that I go back and I won't go back without you, so come on, we need to pack." She began packing again, eyes averting me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I swear to the moon if you don't tell me what's going on at this moment I'll die. If you're sick tell me, because I'm losing my mind. If your sick just tell me and I can make you better, please. I can't lose you."

She stopped packing and pacing at the same moment. Then she was in front of me with her hands firmly on both sides of my face. I stared into her depth-ful eyes and instantly calmed down. She moved her hands, sliding them down to my chest and resting them there. "Ness, please-"

"Shush." She ordered, putting her left index finger on my mouth. "Jacob, I'm fine, but Carlisle wants to make sure of something and so do I, but everything is fine. I'm happy and you will be, _hopefully_. But before you began to think all morbid, I want you to know that I'm not sick and I'm not dying. So come on, let's say bye to your father and head back to Oregon for awhile. I miss Aurora and Holly anyway. And now Brady and Leah are out there and I haven't seen-"

"Shush." I ordered this time, holding my left index to her lips. "I want you to promise me that you're not sick, that I won't lose you, and that you'll tell me the moment you find out? Because quite frankly if your going to die, then so am I. I won't live without you, I refuse."

"You'd give up your life for me?" Disbelief crossed my face as I stared into her ridicules gorgeous eyes. I moved my finger from her lips, bringing both of my hands to her face, as she did mine. I held her securely and made her feel my intensity.

"I'd give up the world for you. You seem to be misconceiving, Renesmee. I love you beyond this world, beyond this life. You are my soul, my very being; I would die a million times over just to see you smile every day. You're my world. I love you."

She bit down on her lip, a tear slowly escaping her beautiful eye. "You're a beautiful person, Jacob. Thank you for loving me. I know that I'm the lucky one. I love you so much too." I shook my head, disagreeing.

"I'm the lucky one. Now come on, we have to pack, we have to go home." She nodded, but made no initiative to move. "You'll be fine; what ever it is you'll be fine. I promise."

"I know, as long as I have you, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." She mumbled on.

A/N: So, did you guys like FINDING LOVE??...  
Please Review...Please  
Please Review...Please


	20. And There He goes

**Chapter Twenty  
**

**JacobPOV**

As soon as we reached the house, I ran Nessie upstairs to Carlisle's office. I need to know what's wrong with her and I need to know now. I was going shit out of my mind and her invasive answers weren't helping. How can one woman have this much power over a man that she makes him weak against his nature? The world is just aligned wrong I guess, but I would rather this woman, my Renesmee have this power over me before anyone else. God, I can't lose her.

She'd only been up there for an hour-too long if you ask me- but Carlisle assured me that a human cheek up was just as long. I curtly reminded him that she _isn't_ human. Then of course they threw the whole she's partly human fact in my face, talk about looking at details. I heard machines running awhile ago, and every since then I've been numb.

I heard the door to the study open and I was itinerant once more and up the stairs before she could make it down. "What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side. Her teeth instinctively moved to her lip and began to bit. "Ness, please?" I pleaded.

"Jacob, promise you won't be mad at me?"

"Ness, I could never… What's wrong?" She pulled a piece of thick white paper from behind her back and slowly, hesitantly, passed it to me. I still didn't understand as I saw the small sections. "What is it?" I asked confused.

"They're our…fetus's." She continued to bit on her lip as I processed what she'd just said… fetuses? Oh….

**Renesmee's POV**

And there he goes. I rolled my eyes as my future husband, and father of my little fetuses fell to the ground, face first. "Uncle Emmett!" I called my Uncle as I made my way around my love and down the stairs to the rest of my family.

"What is it?" He asked as he met me at the bottom of the staircase.

"Could you possibly take Jacob to his room? He sort of…passed out."

"Sort of?" My uncle asked amused.

"Well, he was in shock I believe."

"About what?" my father asked, skeptical. Although I haven't fully forgiven him, I at least talk to him.

"He just found out that he's going to be a…daddy." I looked into my fathers wide eyes and began biting my lip.

"You're pregnant?" He asked also in shock. I nodded my head, confirming. "I'm going to be a-a grandfather? And Bella's going to be a g-grandmother? And you…you're going to be a…_mother?_"

"Yes, at least that's what Carlisle say's and that's what this paper shows. And before I give you this paper dad, I just want to tell you that I'm keeping these babies's. These are going to be my kids, mines and Jacobs, and I won't look at any other option that doesn't involve me keeping them." With that I handed over the sonogram of their grandchildren.

** JacobPOV**

I came around a half hour later. I think the stressing I did behind Nessie exhausted me out. I can't believe this, a father, me. I know I want kids and I know I want her to have my kids, but wow…I never expected it to be this soon, and not one baby, but four. The sonogram had four little grey spots; quadruplets, I'm going to be the father of quadruplets, me, Jacob Black. God I love that girl.

Nessie was sitting wide awake, eyes big and staring up at the ceiling. Her shirt was raised until it stopped right below her bosoms. She happily ran her right hand up and down her flat belly. I sat there looking at her, memorizing her beautiful features. This amazing being is giving me a family. She's giving me my dreams…

"Jacob, stop looking at me like that. It's kind of creepy." She smiled at her own joke, turning on her side to face me.

"Creepy? I was only admiring your beauty, but if you find it creepy I guess I could go to sleep now. Good night." I turned over on my side, facing away from her, and closed my eyes. I was only playing. There was no way I could sleep with this news in my head. I'm going to be a father.

"Jacob?" She complained. "I was only joking. I love when you look at me like that, it makes me feel special." I turned over quickly to face her.

"You are special. You're the most special thing in my world. God Renesmee, I can't believe you're pregnant. I'm so ecstatic, and on our first and only time. I just want to hold you and never let go. I was scared when you came out of that room then when you showed me…I can't believe I passed out."

She laughed amused by the memory. "I can't believe you passed out neither. Emmett will never let you live that down. Jacob?" She asked, amusement leaving her voice and features.

"What is it, Ness?"

"Well, the babies, I'm a little worried now…aren't they going to be different from other beings? I mean this mix breed doesn't exist anywhere in the world. I'm half human and vampire and you're a shapshifter. Well what will the babies be?" She sounded so scared and worried. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I never thought about the breed of our children, only that I wanted them safe.

"I don't know love, but whatever they are, we'll love them the same. We'll be fine and so will they." She nodded her head, letting my words calm her. I was happy that she was able to calm, but her questions brought up questions of my own.

Since these children are of so many breeds will Nessie's pregnancy be worse then Bella's? I mean Bella was only having a half vampire child and Ness ripped her way through Bella's tiny body, but Ness, she's having three different species. Will they rip through her tiny little body? Better question, will they kill her?

** Seth's POV**

Aury lay asleep on my chest, in her bed; her parents out of town, and her baby brother two doors down. I ran for hours from La Push to be with her. God, I'm so happy I finally imprinted, and man am I happy it's on her. She's amazing and caring and generous, but there is something she's not telling me and I have yet to figure it out.

What ever she's hiding from me, she's been doing it every since we started dating. She won't introduce me to her parents, but she introduces me to her cousin. She's met everyone I care about and I have only met one member of her family. Sometimes I think she's embarrassed of me, but other times I think she's just not ready to allow me into her life fully, even though we are meant to be. I don't want to push her, but I hate not knowing.

God, she's so into my life that she knows what I am. At first she freaked, who wouldn't, but them she calmed down and told me 'it doesn't matter'. I was dumbfounded when those three words left her lips. She loves me no matter what I am. She ceases to amaze me.

I heard two light foot steps outside of Aurora's door. I knew instantly it was her little brother so I woke her up. I was unsure if I should hide or stay put. I've never met the kid, but the way Aury talks about him, he sounds amazing.

Aury woke with a start and swung her head around the room frantically. She looked so frightened and fearful. I quickly grabbed her by her face and made her focus on me. What's wrong with her? "Aury, look at me, look at me. It's me, Seth. Babe, look." Her breaths came out in gasps. I was worried, really, really worried. "Aury, please calm down. It's only me. It's only-"

"Seth?" She called between a gasp. I nodded my head and looked deeper into her eyes. Her fear and anxiousness slowly began to dissolve. "Oh god, Seth, what's wrong?"

"You're little brother is out there. I think maybe I should leave?" The statement came out as a question. I didn't want to leave, but I did not want to hide like as five year old.

"No!" She whispered, grabbing my hands that still held her cheeks. "Please don't go." She begged. "Please…"

"What about your brother?" I asked concerned.

"He can come in can't he? Would you mind? I really don't want to leave him in there alone anyways."

"Does this mean I get to meet him?" She bit her lip and offered me a small smile.

"I guess it does. I've wanted you to meet him for a long time now, but I didn't think you liked kids, and I didn't want to find out."

"I love kids. I can't wait to have my own one day." She smiled up at me. The smile was so beautiful, mostly because it reached her eyes.

"I'll go get him." She said, happily jumping off of the bed and heading for the door. See, she just loves that kid. I bet she'd give her life for him. Like I'd give mine for her. She's just so selfless and amazing. I love the courage that possesses her bones. It's like she had to have it, like she was made to be thick in the strength department. Not physical strength, but mental.

Aury came back seconds later with a little boy that looked to be around tree or four years old. He was cute; he sort of looked like her. She beamed as she held him, looking so damn good with a kid on her hip. I can't wait until she graduates. As soon as she gets that damn diploma I'm going to pop the question. Just a few more months and hopefully I'll be an engaged bastard.

"Seth?" She called as she set softly on the bed thruster the kid towards me. "This is Agustin Saturnino Silvio. He's my brother, my angel." I took the kid and felt weird. Like he was supposed to be here, but the strange part, I already love him, like he was my own. What the hell is going on?

"Aury, why did your parents leave him with you? Why didn't they take him?" Her brows furrowed and she instantly, possessively held her arms out silently asking for him back. I handed him over silently and she hugged him to her contently, relaxing a bit when he was in her arms.

"I offered. They needed a break. They're always putting up with us. Why not be a great daughter and sister and watch him?" I smiled a small little thing at her and she blushed.

"You're truly a staggering girl, Aury. Thank you for accepting me."

"Thank you for imprinting on me. Seth you're the second most important thing in my world. I would do anything for you. I've never been with anyone who treated me so well. And to know that you are my soul mate, you have no idea how much that knowledge excites me. I love you."

"I love you too…But I have a question, why am I the _second_ most important thing when you are my first?" She hesitated and averted her gaze. What the hell is she hiding from me?

I reached over, grabbing her chin and turning her face until her eyes met mine. She continued to avert so I held her face firmly in my hand until finally she sighed and let her eyes meet mine. "Seth, I can't tell you that tonight. I'm not ready…I…one day…you'll figure it out and...." She stammered her way through that and I stared, a bit annoyed. What the hell am I supposed to be figuring out?

Whatever, I won't rush her. If she wants me to figure it out then I will, I just hope it isn't anything bad.

** JacobPOV**

"Yeah, I'm going to be a father."

"Well blow me!" Embry yelled through the phone.

"Dude you have your girl for that." I exclaimed amusingly. He sighed, but let a chuckle exit his lips. I'd been calling every member of the pack and telling them the news. Everyone is excited and so am I, but things are going out of order and I'm worried that Nessie might be disappointed in that. I wanted to marry her before we had kids, but we're going backwards here and I very much want to give her her dream wedding before the baby gets here. I just have to see if that's what she wants.

"Dude, don't talk shit about my girl. Listen, Jacob, your know I'm excited for you-"

"But?" I asked cutting him off.

"But… Are you sure you want to go through this? Are you sure you want to put her through this? What if this pregnancy turns out to be-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to say the shit. Renesmee is tougher then what Bella was. She's built differently. We believe her body will sustain. She'll be fine…" I trailed off; noticing that I was trying to convince him, but it wasn't really him I was trying to convince. This shit is scaring me; I'm not going to lie. The women that I love might or might not die from this shit and I'm scared as hell. If I lose her, I'll be begging for death. I just fear it won't come as soon as I ask for it.

"I'm sure you're right Jake. Congratulations man. I'm happy for you. Hey look, I have to go; Jacinta and I are going to her parents."

"Yeah man, good luck with that."

"Yeah, later."

"Later." The phone went dead leaving me in the kitchen alone. Everyone's out and Nessie's asleep and I'm freaking restless. I walked into the living room plopping on the sofa and flicking through the television channels. Nothing exciting was on so I finally settled on some freaking crap about dogs and their puppies, freaking ironic, right?

I must have dozed of, because later I woke up to dream light out. It looked to be morning twilight. The colors in the sky only brought back my amazing dream. I wonder if I could actually pull that shit off. I heard the light foot steps of Nessie as she began making her way downstairs. As she made her way into the living room I couldn't help but glance at her. She seemed to glow naturally, high off of this pregnancy. She looked amazing. I let my eyes dropped to her stomach and instantly froze.

Yesterday it was nothing, smooth, flat, nothing, but today, today there's a little bump, most likely unnoticed by human eyes, but me, I could see the shit. "Ness?"

"Ummmmm." She smiled over at me dreamingly.

"Babe, look." I said pointing pointedly at her little bump.

Her eyes strayed from me and went straight down to her stomach, her breath catching when she saw it. She lifted her shirt exposing her stomach and she felt along the bump: running her hands up and down it. "This can't be happening. They can't grow fast, oh my god, Jacob."

I was off the sofa and wrapping my arms around her frantic frame instantly. Shit, here we go again.

**A/N: **** Sorry so long, but I'm typing- as fast as i can...**

**Please, Please Review!!!****  
Please, Please Review!!!**


	21. Yogi Bear

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
**A/N: This chapter contains sexual behavior that isn't appropriate for anyone that's under the age of- when do kids start having sex these days- sixteen? Well if you're under the age of sixteen please don't read this chapter. Guy's this is the first time that I actually went into detail about the sexual side of Jacob and Nessie. I hope you like it, but in the future please don't look for more details in their sex life after this chapter…I'm saving it for another story that I'm starting with Edward and Bella…You guys are going to like that one…Well, enjoy this chapter….**

** JacobPOV**

It's like over night Nessie went from a few days pregnant to six months. I haven't properly slept in two weeks. She looks so frail that I'm afraid if I close my eyes I'll lose her. I knew that this was a possibility if she were to get pregnant, but hers seem to be worse then Bella's, only we can actually see what's going on inside of her, so that is about the best break we've gotten. And what's just killing me is that even though she looks frail and tired and basically dead, she's taking everything so coolly. She clams nothing hurts, she say's she's perfectly fine. Edward even said that's how she really feels, but her body isn't convincing _me_ of that. And I'm the one that needs to be convinced because it feels like I'm losing her.

She looks at me for support and I can't _give_ it to her. Every time I look at her I see what I did, what I asked of her. What she's giving up to make me happy. Looking at her these day's I wish I could go back to the beach that night of the bonfire and take my words back. I don't want her to carry my seed; I don't want her to die.

"Babe, Alice wants us to pick a table design." I turned my head in lighting speed-at her voice- to face her. Every time my name, or any kind of name that indicated she were referring to me left her mouth my head snapped in her direction. That's how scarred I've become.

"What?" I asked intently. Her forehead scrunched up, showing concern lines.

"The wedding, Jake; haven't you been listening to me? I swear it's like you've been on another planet these days."

That's because I have been. "What wedding?" I asked stupidly. Before I could realize what I was saying and take it back the five thickly filled leather books in her hands came crashing to the ground.

What an idiot i am?! To get herself through this, I suppose she's been throwing herself into _our_ wedding. She's been planning non stop since the pregnancy started. I'm so dead. How could I ask her 'what wedding'? Who else is getting married? Goddamn me. And she's been working so hard on it, day and night. I guess I would be the idiot to forget about his own wedding. Part of my mind; the morbid part is just thinking she's not going to survive for there to be a wedding, but my sober part, my hopeful part is beating the crap out of my morbid part because she has to survive.

I walked over to her and knelt down to pick up her books. She was still standing there, moth partially open, eyes wide with disbelief. And then she spoke. "What do you mean, 'what wedding'?" She asked incredulously. Her temper these days have been flying in ever direction. One minute she's my love and best friend, the other she's the girl I want to throw off of the roof, although I wouldn't commit to that, I would never hurt her, and then she can easily turn back into the love of my life.

"Oh, oh, someone's in trouble now." Emmett's voice rang from downstairs. I ignored him and tuned back into Ness.

"I didn't mean it, Ness. Please calm down, okay. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, you know me; I talk without thinking first. Please calm down."

She noticeably relaxed when I reached over a laid my left hand on her shoulder. "Jacob," she whispered. It was a reaction to my touch these days. Her hormones were crazy. One day, like two days or so ago, she tried to jump me. I had to turn her down. I was so afraid I'd hurt her in someway. I can't even imagine touching her when she's so feeble like this…

"Jacob," she continued. "You know this isn't your first time making a comment like that. You've been on and off about the wedding for sometime now and at first I thought it was you getting cold feet before anything even jumped off, but over the past few days I swear to the moon it's like you don't want to marry me…." Her voice trailed off, getting soft and diluted at the end.

The books fell from my hand and landed at my foot with a loud thump that made her jump. I eased my hands around her waist and pulled her to me gently. She rested her head on my chest while I held her. God, I'm such a screw-up.

"Ness, you know that's not true. You know I would marry you today if possible. I'm sorry that I've made you feel that way. I don't mean to and no, I'm not getting cold feet. I will never hesitate to say 'I do' to you. It's just, with everything that's going on…I just don't understand how…and then you…and then me…god, I'm just nervous right now. So many things are happening at once. It feels like my entire life is crumbling around me and I can't do anything about it, and that scares the shit out of me."

"But you don't have to be scared, Jacob. Our lives are going to be okay. We're getting married, were having kids, we're getting our own place, our own lives. How come that scares you?"

It scared me because you might not make it to that life….

"You're right. I'm just being a cry-baby. I promise to be there for you more with this wedding thing. So what was it that Alice wanted us to do?" She smiled brightly and pointed the ground at the leather books. I released her and scooped them up. I stood, eased one of my arms back around her waist and led her to our bed.

Yeah, that's right, our bed. Since we kind of already had sex and she's pregnant with my kids there wasn't anything anyone could do about us sharing a bed. Besides, Renesmee isn't letting them treat her like the child they want her to bed. She took a point in telling them exactly how she wants her life to be run. I was proud of her, I'm still proud.

"Okay, Alice wants to know what table design you like best out of these. We have this one." She showed me a picture of a table covered in a white table cloth. On top of the table cloth was pink, a lot of pink. Pink candle holders, translucent vises in the middle of the table filled with water and rocks and pink flowers. The napkins were pink as was the flower petals that were tossed all over the table. I stared at her in horror. I don't want a pink wedding.

"Or…" She quickly showed me the next table as she took in my horror struck face. "There is this one that might be nice, but I don't know. I like the round tables better. Look, here is another round table." She quickly stashed the picture of the long table away before I could see it and showed me another round table. It was kind of like the fist one, but with much more detail and clean cut. I liked it. 

"I like this one, but Ness…pink?" She shook her head making a small smile spread across my face.

"This was the only color I could find it in. it's actually going to be in turquoise. The wedding colors are white and turquoise. Unless you don't like that…."

"I love it. I love you." I leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips, but she caught me off guard. She dropped her books and pulled me by the collar of my shirt until my chest was pressed firmly against hers. "Ness…please…stop." The words came out as a whisper, but I knew she could hear them, yet she refused to let me go. "Ness…"

"No, we haven't kissed like this in weeks. Please Jacob." Her hands loosened my shirt and eased around my neck. God damn it.

"Please stop, Ness...please." Her lips let up slowly and I reached around my neck to take her hands away. When I opened my eyes to meet hers, I was saddened to see her eyes shut, tightly. "Nessie…."

"I'll just go to my room." Shit! She never goes in there anymore. She basically moved into my room. This is her room….

"Renesmee, you are in your room."

"Well maybe I should go back across the hall since I'm so unattractive to my own fiancé that he can't eve kiss me with passion anymore." She opened her eyes, only to let a lone tear escape and stroll down her cheek.

I reached up and caressed her sullen cheeks. How could she even say that to me? She's the most attractive being in the world to me. I would sex her up in a heart beat if I wasn't afraid that I'd damage her. "Renesmee, you know that isn't true. You know how much I want you, but how could we…you're…and I'm...it's just now possible right now."

"It is Jacob. God you have no idea what I'm going through, what I feel. Every time I look at you I just want you to come over and throw me against a wall and have your way with me. It's like since I've been pregnant my desire for you has increased ten fold. I want you all the time and you always push me away, like I'm some repulsive monster that you can't stand to even kiss. It makes me feel…I feel...god, I just feel hideous. Why won't you make love to me?"

It took me a moment to fully register her words. She only thinks about sex? Well what the hell? Any other time that would be a major turn on; a hot ass girl that only think about sex, but at this moment not so much of a turn on.

"Ness, you're pregnant. Your body is the frailest thing in this house. "I'm afraid that if I even kiss you hard you'll break in my arms. I can't hurt you more then I already am. I hate seeing you like this, so weak and bone thin. But god, you should know that you're the sexiest thing on this planet and I promise you, when you make it through this sex will be a must and an everyday thing, you understand me?"

"But I want you now, Jacob. I want you inside of me now. I need to feel you. I need to be connected to you again. Please, please make love to me." I gulped loudly as she begged me to ravish her. This is so messed up. She's my imprint and she's begging me for something; something that I don't want to give, but she's fucking begging.

"And what if something happens? What if they get hurt, what if I poke them are something?" She let out a breathless giggle and looked into my eyes.

"They are going to be perfectly fine. It's me that you need to worry about. I need you Jacob. I need all of you and I need it now. Because I swear to the moon that if you don't take off you pants I will snatch them off for you and force you out of the goods." It was my turn to laugh now.

"You really want to do this?" She nodded determinedly.

"I really want you." I sighed surrendering.

"Okay, if this is what you really want, but Ness? You'll stop me if I hurt you, right?"

"Right, but Jacob, I'm not a virgin anymore, thanks to you, so it shouldn't hurt, right?"

"Right, but we're about to find out aren't we?" She nodded and I leaned in to kiss her lips…with passion.

She made her way to the middle of the bed and lay back on the blankets as I hovered over her, kissing her deeply. She tasted of lavender and strawberries.

I nibbled on her full bottom lip, asking permission to enter and almost admittedly she accepted. She was soft to the touch and still perfectly curvy even though you could almost feel her bones. But there were a few differences since the pregnancy. Most bad, because they cause her to be weak, but the one thing that was great, for me at least was her breast. The little weight the infants spared for her went straight to her chest, enlarging them. They were much more then a hand full now and I had no complaints.

I lift my mouth from hers after a while, letting her catch her breath as I breathed wet kissed down her neck. She moaned as my lips made contact with her skin. I started kneading her breasts softly through her cotton blouse. Massaging until another soft moan escaped her lips. Her noises went straight to my shaft, making it pulsate in my jeans.

I liked the noises that left her throat when I was doing good; the growls and the panting and the whimpering. They all went straight to me manhood and I had no complaints.

I knelt on my knees on side of her and took off my shirt. She looked at me, her eyes quickly straying to my bare chest. I watched as her bottom lip went into her mouth as she took in my body. I cleared my throat and watched her eyes reluctantly find my face. When she looked at me I nearly took her right then and there. Talk about totally one-eighty's. I didn't even want to do this now I can't seem to stop thinking about having her bent over on her knees screaming my name.

"Settle down, okay?" I said gently. I leaned down until my lips were to her ear. "It's coming." She gasped and brought her hands to my head fisting my hair. I hovered over her once again, making my way down to her chest with wet kisses.

I brought one of my hands down and brushed it across her breasts lightly, her nipples perking up under my touch. A featherlike moan escaped her throat and her eyes fluttered closed as she started fidgeting under my touch.

I made my way down to her stomach and stopped. I brought my hand to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up quickly tossing it to the floor. I went straight back to her stomach, placing a kiss above her bellybutton, then to the left of it, then to the right of it, and then right below it. Four kisses for four babies. God I hope they can't feel this.

I kissed down from there, quickly fidgeting with the button and zipper of her jeans. She lifted her hips a gesture of help as I slid of her pants. I returned my mouth to right above the hem of her panties. She whimpered in anticipation which only made me move faster. I ripped her panties and quickly took off my pants and black boxers. I wasn't one for teasing especially when I was throbbing in my pants.

When my cock was free from the barrier of my boxers it sprung up. I heard another whimper from Ness, only to look up and see that she was looking at my dick. If the pure desire and lust in her eyes wasn't driving me crazy I don't what else could. I hovered back over her, letting my dick rub against her clit. She moaned and I hissed at the contact.

I brought my hand back to her breast and ran it slowly down the length of her body until I reached between her thighs. I parted her legs with me torso and let my middle and index finger rub her clit. She moaned as I rubbed slow, deliberate circles. "God Ness, you're already wet. You weren't lying when you said you needed me inside of you." She hummed in response to me words.

I let my hand trail back up to her chest, totally bypassing her beach ball belly this time. I let my hands fiddle with her breast as I moved my head this time, destination my girls pussy. I stared at her for a moment before separating her legs, coming down between her thighs.

I compressed my lips to her pussy, bringing my tongue out and running it along the span of her core. She growled stridently, gripping onto my hair tighter. I did it a few more times, slowly licking up her liquids, just tasting her sharpness. She seemed to be enjoying the teasing at the moment.

Once she started moaning and jerking her hips I went further, placing my lips around her entire clit and sucking. She whimpered the noise thunderous and guttural. When I felt her grip onto my hair tighter I reacted by sucking harder on her pussy, stroking every inch of her warn center with my tongue.

She seemed to like that even more. So I took it a step further. I brought my hand up and little by little slid one finger inside of her then wait a moment before I added another, hooking them and pulling out slowly to find her spot. She growled loudly and locked her hips. I started moving fast with my fingers, fucking her with them and squeezing and sucking at her clit. She was making noises and squirming, her legs starting to tremble. I knew she was close so I kept up with my pace. It shouldn't take her long now.

She started to tense her thighs, her moans and growls turning into pants and whimpers. I quickly found her spot inside and began caressing it with my fingers. She shrieked out stridently and bucked her hips again as her body burst in a pleasurable orgasm, her pussy walls astringent around my fingers, more of her solution trickling out onto my fingers. I growled, my dick tender in my pants, screaming for her pussy to be wrapped around it.

Her orgasm settled down after a moment and she released me, her body shaky, and her breathing irregular. I pulled my fingers out and leaned up to hover over-top of her again. I leaned in to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around my torso. I parted her mouth with my tongue deepening the kiss as I slowly reached between us and grabbed my dick. I glanced down for a second to line myself up at her entrance, I growled the moment I felt her wetness against the head of my dick. I pushed the head in a little, still teasing her. She moaned and shifted her hips to push me in further, but I held back. She opened her eyes and glared at me. I smiled smugly.

"This is for threatening to rape me." She huffed, but it was cut off when I pushed myself inside of her fully, stuffing her up. She shirked loudly and I only hoped that everyone had decided to leave the house.

God, she was so freaking tight and warm. I pulled out of her all the way and she growled furiously, grabbing my hair and glaring daggers at me. I only smiled and entered her again roughly until I hit my hilt. She screamed out and began panting. "You like it like that?"

"Oh god…yes! God, Jacob, I love you so much, baby." I wiggled my hips before pulling out slightly and ramming in until I hit the hilt again. She screamed out my name and I began slowly exiting and slamming in at a slow pace.

God, she was so freaking tight, her pussy even tighter then it was when we first made love. I groaned as I took myself out and pushed myself all the way in, rejoicing in her tightness and her warmth. I could feel her juices leaking out as I pushed in violently. As I felt her walls squeeze against my foil again, and the pleasure it caused to surge through my body I began to wonder what the hell was wrong with me. I was running from her pleasure and she was so willing. I'm truly a dumb-ass.

I leaned my body down, making sure to keep my weight off of her and brought my mouth to her nipples. I flicked my tongue out and let it graze one of her nipples. She moaned, her arms tightening around my torso.

"Damn Renesmee, god your so tight. Do you feel that? Shit." I increased my pace after a minute, making her whimper and pant worse then before. I was hitting that shit with everything I had. But I wanted more, god, I wanted so much more. I increased my pace beginning to beat her pussy. She dragged her hands down my torso, finding my ass and gripping my cheeks. She was trying to pull me into her deeper.

"God, ugh…Jacob, come on. I know you have more in you. Come….on." she whimpered, her words igniting the wolf inside of me and I couldn't help it anymore. She wanted exactly what I wanted, more. She felt that there was more to be brought into this and I was god damn ecstatic.

"You want it deeper, Ness?" she whimpered and hummed, but it all came as a guttural moan. The sound of it sending chills down my spine and straight to my cock.

"Yes, I want it deeper…deeper and harder, Jacob. Harder!" I increased my pace again, thrusting into her with vigor-ness. She cried out and gripped onto me tightly.

"God, you're so fucking tight Nessie, shit."

She groaned, her body shivering, getting close to bursting. She started withering more so I quickly reached between us, rubbing my fingers across her clit. She hollered out piercingly and I pressed against it powerfully, rubbing in spheres.

She tensed up, her body going rigid as she exclaimed loudly, yelling and arching her back as burst in orgasm, cumming around my dick. Her pussy clamped down on my dick, squeezing me tightly, I cried out from the sensation and pressure mixture. The pleasure surging through my body was intense and startling.

I continued to thrust into her, stuffing her deeply to the hilt and pulling out almost completely before doing it again while my fingers steadily rubbed her clit. I moved my hand away, as she hissed from the contact of her sensitive clit.

My whole frame was stinging as I made love to her. A moment later I felt the tension building as my peak neared. Once the tension culminated I cried out, growling into the air as I reached my discharge. It gushed through my entire frame, almost immobilizing me and I lost control of myself for a moment, thrusting harder and deeper into her. She yelled out loudly and her pussy clamped down around me as she started cumming for the second time, her body trembling with satisfaction. I thrusted a few more times, spilling my hot seed inside of her and riding her through both our orgasms.

I stilled my movements after a moment, and pulled out of her gently, I hissed and she whimpered and I exited. God she's going to be so fucking sore tomorrow. I flopped down besides her, landing on my back. We just lay there for a second, both of us breathing unevenly. I shifted my body, turning on my side to look at her. God she was fucking beautiful.

"Are you happy now?" I asked teasingly. Her head tuned to mine, her eyes misting. "Nessie, what's wrong? Babe, did I hurt you?" She shook her head furiously and reached up to grab my cheek.

"Thank you so much for what you just did. That was amazing, Jacob. I never knew that sex could be like that. It's like I was possessed or something. I don't know what cam over me, I just _needed_ you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you love me and I shouldn't have played that card to get what I want, but did you feel that? It was like a hunger…I lost control and it took over. That's how I feel every day. It was a hunger, a craving. I just need you."

"It's okay; I know exactly what you mean. I lost control at the end there. It felt like I could give you more and I wanted to, but…I don't know what it was, but it was amazing." She nodded in a agreement and nuzzled her head in my chest, dropping her hand to wrap it around my naked torso. We cuddled for the first time in weeks and it felt right. It made me believe that everything was actually going to be alright….

**!*//&//*!**

"What the hell did you just call my babies, Emmett?"

"Aliens…look at this Ness. Have you ever seen something so deformed? Hey Jasper, I bet you 15 that one comes out looking like yogi bear, you in?" I turned to look at Jasper; I couldn't help but laugh at the horrific expression on his face. He was the smart one; he knew when to speak up and when to keep quiet.

The family was resting in the living room looking at Nessie's new sonogram picture. Carlisle, the amazing man that he is, got us one where we could actually see the development. They look relatively human, but I have a feeling that might change. Everyone has been enjoying the picture, but Emmett, just had to make fun. I'm watching Nessie carefully, because I feel that she wants to lunch at him. I have a feeling I won't be able to stop her if she really wants to. 

"My kid's are not aliens, you jerk. They're beautiful."

"They look like deformed seahorses, so anybody in on the bet?" I looked around the room and saw that everyone was glowering at him. I let a low giggle escape my mouth and shook my head. What an idiot. Who continuously digs themselves into a whole so deep? "Fine whatever, so what are you going to name the sacks?"

Ness growled and threw a vase at his head. He caught it and gave her a wink and a banter smile. She growled again. I reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her into my lap. She quickly calmed down and nuzzled her face into my neck. She placed as light kiss in the crease of my neck and I shivered. I felt her smile. "Evil." I whispered into her ear.

"I know." There was three throats cleared and I smiled up at Ness and turned my head towards the others. It was so weird that she was so open with her sexual feelings now. Ever since that night she never holds back about how she's feeling and when.

"So, you guys do have names, right?" Emmett asked, getting my attention quickly.

"I'm fine with what ever she wants to call them."

"Jake, no, these are _our_ kids. You have to have a say so in naming them."

"Ness, it really doesn't matter to me. What ever you want is fine with me. I trust you won't name them something like Lethario or some crap." She laughed and shook her head. I couldn't help letting a giggle out to mingle with hers.

"Okay, but you can't change them once I give it to them, deal?"

"Deal, but please, not too outrageous, promise?"

"Promise."

"Do you have any names to give them?" Blondie asked.

"No. I haven't given it much thought. I haven't given anything but the wedding much thought these day's. I suppose their names will just come to me. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do." Emmett chirped in. Everyone sighed exhaustedly. "How about Wolverine, or Magneto, or Pyro? I like Pyro."

"You idiot," Rose slapped him on the back of the head causing everyone to laugh. "Those are characters form X-Men. Shut up, okay."

"Ouch! Rosie! Fine, but I bet you guys don't have anything better."

"Anything will be better then what you suggest, you idiot. Besides, when she finds out what she's having I'm sure she'll pick beautiful names."

"She's having two boys and two girls…." Everyone's head snapped up and turned to face Alice as the words spilled from her lips. Oh my god, she can see them….

**A/N: **_**Please, Please Review!!! **_


	22. Annoying Ass Visitor

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Renesmee POV**

"I know what you are all thinking, but I can't see them clearly, at least not yet, because they're still developing so their futures aren't that clear, but I do see them being born, but only two of them until their all together. When they're all together I can see all four of them. I hope that's a good sign…." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course that's a good sign Aunt Alice. Thank you so much. Dad-"

"Yes, I did. They're beautiful, Renesmee; just beautiful." I beamed and ran straight into his arms. He welcomed me and held on tightly. I haven't hugged my father, or even touched him since the day he found out about Jacob and me in the hallway upstairs, and god, did it feel good to be in his arms again.

"It's good to have you in them sweetheart. I've missed you so much baby girl."

"I loved you daddy." I whimpered as he pulled me closer. He smiled in my hair and held me for a measurable amount of time.

Things after my second sonogram have been chaotic. Jacob is getting more into the idea of becoming a father and yes, we do have sex, regularly. We just make sure that everyone is gone before we pull things out. Our relationship is stronger then ever and I couldn't be happier. There is something that's bugging him, something he won't tell me, but as long as he's okay for now I don't need to know until he's ready to share it with me.

I spoke to Holly the other day, she's a little put out with me because her brother and I don't date, but she adores Leah now, so I'm close to forgotten. Their relationship is fine too. Their looking for an apartment, because Johnny graduates at the end of the year and Leah wants to get away from her brothers for awhile so she's looking for apartments far. But I think Johnny is reeling her in. He's still amazing by the way. We still talk, much to Jacobs dislike. I just can't help it, I like the kid.

Seth and Aurora on the other hand aren't doing so well. I see Seth more then I thought I would. Jacob tried to tell me that Seth is going through something serious and he needs his Alphas help. I was a little put out with him because he wouldn't get me more information, but I forgave him for it when he showed this amazing trick in bed later on that night. I feel sorry for Seth. Out of everyone I know or would want to wish happiness upon it would be him. He's an amazing soul and I know this is a little bias of me, but what ever is going on between them I blame Aurora.

Of course she was my only friend in school, but Seth has be my best friend all my life and he has never hurt, or been thrown through hoops like this before he met her and part of me wants to punch her lights out, but I don't want to further infuriate Seth.

Putting all the nonsense aside, I'm completely excited for today. It's my baby shower. I had no idea what that was, I mean how do you shower a baby when it's not born, but I agreed when it meant that I could see every one. I was so anxious that I started looking for outfits the day they told me about it. Which was like, oh, I don't know…one or two weeks ago. But every since then it's been causing Jacob to break out in laughter at my anxiety. What a fiancé, right?

The girls are coming over today to set up for it and I'm not allowed to go anywhere near the stairway until they called for me. Jacob, very graciously, volunteered to stay with me in our bedroom until they call for me, but after that he was told to leave admittedly.

"Babe, calm down."

"Calm down? I am calm, Jacob. I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe if you stop pacing, I'll stop pacing and we'll both-"

My insane rant was cut short when his lips descended on mine hard and needy. I leaned into the kiss, loving the feel of his lips against mine. Jacob had strong lips, but they were soft and sensitive at the same time. I loved when he kissed me and lost himself in it. But then I hate, like now, when he pulls away.

I whimpered in disapproval, only making him chuckle huskily. "We have company downstairs, Nessie. We can finish this later."

"You promise?" he smiled down at me, his lips brushing against mine for the briefest second.

"I promise." My lips throbbed in anticipation and my stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Whoa, what was that?" Jacob asked stepping away from me and staring at my blown belly. He placed a hand on my belly and smiled. I was confused until I felt the small pain in my abdominal. It was a little more painful then I imagined it would be. I never knew that getting kicked from the inside would take your breath away. "Ness, look." **(A/N)**

I looked down just in time to see a foot print sticking out of my stomach. Yes, an actual foot. It was so small and sturdy. And that only told me one thing, they've grown. "Jake, their bigger, look at the foot. They've formed."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked truly confused.

"I mean they have feet and arms. I mean I need…Carlisle!!!!!"

I yelled as loudly as I could which was probably a bad idea, because not only Carlisle came, but the entire family came and then some.

"What is it Ness? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked in panic.

"I don't know. Look." I lifted my shirt over my bulge and let them see the foot that basically stretched itself out of my abdominal.

"Whoa, are you okay, Ness?" My mother asked.

"I don't know. This is bad mom. If they're this formed that means the delivery is soon and I don't know what to expect and I'm…."

"She's scared." My father finished for me. "It's always been in the back of her mind that she wouldn't survive, but she wouldn't care about herself as long as they made it. She didn't want to let the…_mutt_ down." My father sneered.

"What?!" Jacob exploded, outraged. "You've really been doing this for _me_ the entire time? I told you not to. I told you if it caused you your life I wanted nothing to do with it. You assured me you would be okay, you promised and you're keeping it. I won't lose you, not for this, never!"

"Jacob, go take a walk." My father warned. "You're cutting it close."

Jacob had begun to shake with tremors when my father started to speak, but his out burst there had him spazzing. He had to go, or he would literally explode.

I walked closer to him my intent was to wrap my arms around his shaking frame and calm him, but my father snatched me away so quickly, it made my heart flutter. I turned to stare at Jack who was still trembling and breathing hard. My family surrounded me, my father in front of both my mother and myself.

"Jake-" I said shakingly. My voice broke with the tears that threatened to escape if I took my eyes from him.

"I need to go for a walk." He bolted for the room door and everyone cleared a path for him and allowed him to leave. I stared, bewildered by what just happened. I've never felt so…. alone.

I collapsed, my father hearing my thoughts, turned quickly to help me before I hit the ground. I curled up into his side and bawled uncontrollably. I never lied I just never told him I thought my chances of survival were slim. I mean he must have been thinking the same thing. My mom only _just_ made it with me. I have four. That has death written all over it. And I am scared and I want him to be here with me and assure me that I'll be fine. I don't care if his assurances would be lies, I just need to hear them from _him_. But he can't even control himself. What happens if I don't make it and he can't take care of these kids, his kids…oh god.

"You know you have us. We'll help in anyway we can Ness, I promise. But we won't lose you so it's a mute point to be planning around your…we won't lose you. I won't allow it. Come on, Carlisle wants to check something out."

**Jacob's POV** It's short-sorry.

I ran out of the house, my body burning from repressing the change. As soon as I hit the yard I was on all fours. I ran away from the house my mind racing at warped speed. She can't die I won't allow it. I can't lose her, she's my life. What the hell do people do without their life? Exactly, you can't live without your life. She dies; I die, as simple as that.

I ran deep into the woods, away from the house that's going to be the death of me. I can't sit there anymore and watch her die in front of me. The world is shity like that. Of course it wants to take away the only thing I've ever had. I've never gotten anything until her and they want to take her away from me. They already have my mom why do they want my Ness? Why her?

_You know why her._ Came the annoying voice in my head. _Because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. If you would have done that and not given in so easily she would be just fine and you wouldn't be contemplating death as an option._

That fucking screwed up voice is so right. This is all my fault. It's my goddamn seed that's ripping her apart.

**_Whoa, did I come in at a wrong time?_** Seth asked.

**As usual, yes. Seth I really need to think, can you please…**

**_I know dude, but Edward called me. Carlisle's giving Nessie another sonogram. He said if they're developed like he think they are this will be her last one before they arrive. He told me to tell you that she's been asking for you. She's freaked that you won't come back. He also wanted me to let you know that you're the only one that she'll listen to. He really wanted me to tell you that. _**

**Thanks Seth. Can you call them back and tell them I'll be there in a little while. I'm just looping around now.**

**_Yeah, sure, no problem, hurry home Jake._**

I made my way up north for a little while longer until I hit the Canadian border then I turned around to make the short journey home. When I hit the smell of cold ammonia I knew I was near home.

I walked into the house and was instantly ambushed by jasper. I know he never ambushes me. "You have to go to her right now." He yelled rubbing his temples. "I've never felt so much pain in my entire existence. This is worse then when Edward left Bella, and you've only been gone for two hours. God I can't take this."

I just stared at the normally calm blond as he stormed out of the door and into the woods I'd just left from. What was that about?

"He's been feeling what she's been dishing out since you left." Edward answered as he came into the kitchen. "She's been keeping a lot of stuff inside for everyone's sake, not just for you. It isn't Jasper that she's hurting, trust me. I've been listening to all the fear and conclusions and pain that she's been keeping inside. You need to go to her and calm her down. You are the only one she'll talk to. The only one she'll listen to. She just wants to be assured that you can handle this if something were to happen to her. She's scared that you'll do something stupid and her kids, _your_ kids won't have any of their parents. And from what you're thinking, or repressing from me, she's right. Just go to her Jacob, now."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out of the kitchen in our bedroom in no time at all. She was balled up on the bed, her back to the door. I could hear her light whimpers and snivels as she cried. Every sob tore at my heart ten-fold. I hated to see her so sad.

She shifted in the bed, her body turning over so she could face me. Her face was laced with tears and her eyes were red at the rims. I think she's been crying the entire two hours I've been gone.

"Jacob?"

I didn't answer back. I disposed of my slippers by the door and walked to the other side of the bed. I slipped in and pulled her to me, pulling her back to my chest. That's when she lost it, crying more freely then I've ever seen her do. And since we were so connected I found myself shedding tears as well.

We stayed like that for another hour, me just holding her and letting her cry. She's been scared this whole time and she's been keeping it in to protect us, to protect me. I'm such an idiot. Of course she's been scared. Who isn't scared of death?

When her tears died down she composed herself enough to speak. Her voice was horse and dry. "Here." She handed me a piece of thick paper that I instantly knew was Thermal paper, the sonogram.

I turned the paper over and stared at the figures that had formed in the matter of weeks. These were my children, fully formed. But there were only three of them. Where's the fourth?

"Ness-"

"He's hiding. He's behind his sister and brother. Look, there." She pointed to the two that were facing the camera sort-to-speak head on. There was a figure looming behind them. My chest swelled at the site of my children and all my thoughts of death were slowly disappearing. If they can't have their mother then I will make damn sure they have their father. "Jacob, I want you to be there for th-"

"I know, and I will. We'll both be there baby, I promise. What ever it takes, we'll both be there. Don't worry so much, that's my job." She nodded her head, seemingly content with my answer.

"I named them today." She announced.

"Really? Do I get to hear them?"

"Of course, but the names are going to be given to them in the order they come out. The first name I have is-" She was admittedly interrupted by the aggravating voice of her father.

"Nessie!" He yelled as if she wouldn't hear it if he goddamn whispered. "You have a visitor! And I heard that Jacob!" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You were meant to!" I retorted smugly. Now who the hell wants my girl in the middle of the night?

**  
A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long for this short chapter….I'll try to make it up to you guys soon…Whoa, she almost slipped with the baby names!!!!! Don't you just want to kill whoever that is?**


	23. Loving Seth

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob and I made our way down to the living room where no one stood, but two human figures. I could smell the blood and hear the hearts. One scent was very familiar why the other wasn't so familiar, but still held a bit of familiarity in it.

"Aurora." I all but sneered. Jacob squeezed my hand, a warning. I sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, almost as if he was restraining...himself? I touched his cheek; an image of him feeling the same as I feel about her flashing from my head to his. He nodded his head in affirmation. I didn't know he knew about… Of course, wolf mind reading thing. He gets Seth's feelings first hand.

She didn't speak; she just stood there nervous and unwelcome. I did however notice her glance at my stomach and it made me uncomfortable and a little self conscious. What does she want?

"Renesmee, Jacob." She greeted shakingly. "This is Agustin." She turned to face the little boy, kneeling down in front of him. "Say hello Agustin." The little boy shied away from us but gave us a small wave. He was so handsome. "Renesmee, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute...alone." She tacked on, looking at Jake.

I too looked up at Jacob, searching his face. He narrowed his eyes for the briefest second then composed himself when he turned to me. "I'll go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while. I love you." He said softly and he leaned in to place a chastise kiss on my lips. I pouted under his lips and he smiled pushing down harder to deepen his little teasing gesture. I smiled brightly from the adjustment. With one more look at Aurora and a rub to my stomach he left the room heading for the front door. I waited only two minutes before I felt him phase.

"So," I exclaimed softly breaking the awkward silence that consumed the room. "What is it that you want to talk about?" I walked over to the couch, gesturing for her to take a seat as well. She complied and so did Agustin. He was a beautiful little boy; he looked a lot like Aurora….

"Look Renesmee, I know you and I have been going through sort of a ruff patch, but you're the only one I can talk to that knows about this stuff. Look you probably know that Seth and I have grown a little distant from when we first met and I know that it's my fault, but he wants to know things that I'm not prepared to tell him even though I want to tell him so badly. I'm keeping secrets from Seth and I need help."

"What is it that you're keeping from him?" I asked pointedly still staring at Agustin. I hated beating around the bush when it came to my friends or family and Seth was both, my friend and my family.

"I can't…you can't know-"

"Then what the hell did you come to me for? If you're not willing to tell me what's going on then what could I possibly do to help you?"

"I figured since he listens to you and confides in you that maybe you could talk to him; ask him to lay off with the questions for a bit…"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do that. What ever it is that you're hiding from him, I think you should tell him. But the first thing I think you should tell him is that that little boy is your son."

I watched as her jaw plummeted and her eyes bulged. "What are you talking about?" she asked nervously. At this point in my life I would hope that people wouldn't doubt my advanced knowledge. I'm a vampire for god sake, I can smell the similar blood lingering in their veins, yet Auroras is slightly different, I suppose that's from her parents but him, he only partially has Auroras blood; meaning it's from her, not her parents.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Asked a husky voice from the doorway, I turned quickly, only to find Seth standing in horror with Jake standing right behind him breathing huskily.

**Seth POV**

I've been running for hours, not because I have to, but because I want to, anything to get away from my troubles. It seems everything is going wrong in everyone's life these days; Emily's six or seven months pregnant with her daughter who she named Elizabeth Uley and she's having complications, the kind of complications that are sending Sam into a mental state of depression.

And while that's going on Nessie is practically on her death bed because of her pregnancy, not literally on a bed, she walks around fine, but this could be the end for her and that stinks because she's one of my best friends and I love her like a sister.

And then there's me and my girl who's been lying to me for the past too many months I can't even count and I don't want to. I just want to run from it all the time. It hurts that she thinks she can't trust me, especially when I trust her with everything so completely.

Now on the other hand we have the perfect, to the date, couples; Embry and Jacinta are…wait for it, bingo, you got it, expecting. Who the freak isn't? Oh yeah, that's right me. I'm probably the only one that won't ever have a legacy in this goddamn world.

I made a U-turn headed over to Jakes to chill for a bit then head to Aurora's, like I said anything to kill time. Him a Nessie are probably going at it like rabbits again. Every time I've been over there this week they've been going at it. I don't know if I have bad timing are if they just never stop.

I was half way to there place when I felt someone phase. I caught a glimpse of Nessie and admittedly knew it was Jake.  
_  
**What are you doing out here Jake? I would have thought you and Nessie were…er…preoccupied.**_

**We were about to be preoccupied.** When I didn't speak and he didn't finish an image of Nessie bent over popped in his head. My steps faltered and I dove my face in the dirt.

_**Jake what the hell? Dude I never wanted to see Ness like that. She's like my sister, gross.**_

**Sorry Seth, I'm just playing about the sex stuff, but she was about to tell me the names of my kids though, before _your_ girl knocked on the door.**

_**Aurora?**_

**What other girl do you have? Are you trying to tell me something Seth?**  
_  
**What is she doing there?**_ I asked curiously.

**She's talking to Ness about something. I don't know, she just said she wanted to talk to her alone. I hope she doesn't upset her. Ness is in a fragile state right now and any little thing could set her off.**

_**What is she talking to Ness about that she can't talk to me about? She's been hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. I'm tired of being left out in the dark with her. I've had enough.**_

**Seth, where are you?** Jake asked in a rush.

_**I'm at your house.**_

**Seth-**

I phased before he could finish his command. I heard the timber in his voice and I didn't want to buckle, not yet. I quickly changed into some clothes and ran for the house. I heard someone, probably Jake, phase back behind me. I was half way to the door when I heard him calling for me, but he was too late.

As I reached the door I could hear the voices, Ness was talking, disagreeing more like it. "No, I'm sorry but I can't do that. What ever it is that you're hiding from him, I think you should tell him. But the first thing I think you should tell him is that that little boy is your son."

My steps faltered as the words slipped from her lips. Son? That can't be, she said he was her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked sounding completely too fucking nervous. Right then I barged through the door, Jake now behind me thanks to my faltered step.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" I asked fuming in my spot. Nesses head swung to me and so did Auroras. Jake ran behind me, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," Jake choked out between gasps. "I tried to get him before he got here, but he was already here, before I could give the command." Yeah, like even that could have stopped me.

"It's okay Jake, let's go." Nessie stood and walked towards us. She reached out for Jakes hand, but before she reached him she stopped in front of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for all of this Seth. Be careful." I nodded my head and turned my attention back on Aurora, the girl that _supposedly_ love me.

"Ness?" I called before she could leave the room. I kept my gaze fixed on Aurora as I spoke.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"How do you know that? How do you know that he's her son?" I asked bluntly.

"Blood." She answered simply. I nodded my head and let them leave. When they were out of earshot I spoke.

"Are you going to start telling me the truth now, or do I have to actually leave now?" She stood, leaving Auggie on the couch to stand in front of me.

"Seth, please calm down." She begged.

"Calm down? I've been calm this entire time. I've been calm for months. I trusted you with everything I've ever had and you couldn't trust me with something as precious as this?! What did you think I would have done, Aurora? Left because you had a son? When I told you I loved you that wasn't a joke and it didn't just apply to you. I love anything that you love. I would have accepted Auggie instantly as your son, no questions asked. But for some reason you didn't trust me enough to tell me he was you son not your brother, but your son. How could you keep something like that away from me? He's your _fucking_ son." I hissed the last sentence in a mummer. Auggie didn't need to hear this. "Did you think I wouldn't have found out eventually? What, you were going to build our relationship on this huge fucking lie? You are _not_ who I thought you were."

"I-I-I didn't know how to t-tell you." She stuttered out, tears falling from her eyes. For the first time I didn't feel the longing to wipe them away.

"I don't know, how about; _Seth, this is my **son**._ That would have worked for me."

"It's not that simple." She cried.

"Nothing ever is with you." I retorted icily. She flinched away from my tone, but again, I didn't feel the longing to comfort her.

"Fine! you want to know, then I'll tell you everything. But you don't have to be such a bastered to me. Agustin is my son and he's my pride and joy. I love him with all my heart, but that's not all you want to know is it? You want to know about _him_, about his father, about me meeting his father and what happened between us and why he isn't here right now, right?"

"Right, and lets not forget why you felt you couldn't tell me all of this before hand."

"Well, to answer your last question first I was afraid. I was afraid of getting hurt, afraid you'd walk into my life and Agustin's life and walk right out leaving us broken and I could not let Agustin go through that. I couldn't go through that…now for your other answers. Agustin's father is in prison. He's been there since before Agustin was born. He's never laid an eye on Agustin and he never will."

"What did he do?" I asked genially curious.

"What did he do?" She repeated disgustingly. "He raped me. That's what he did." She whispered. Her last sentence caught me off guard and I found myself stepping closer to her.

"What?" I asked furiously, my arms shaking; no freak that, my body shaking.

"He raped me when I was fourteen. That's how my beautiful Agustin got here, Seth. He was created from the worse day of my life and I didn't tell you that because I didn't want you to look at me like I was some victim. And I manly didn't tell you because I didn't want to relive that day. I never want to relive that day; you just wouldn't let it go, would you? So, there it is, that's everything. Do what you want, but before you say anything else I just want you to know something. Don't you ever tell me that what I feel for you is a joke, okay? Because besides Agustin you are the most import thing in my life and I love you with all of my heart. I just couldn't tell you, Seth. I hope you understand that."

She looked up at me, her eyes stained with tears. I felt like a complete ass. All she didn't want to share with me was a horrible part of her past, but she should have told me that he was her son. There is no excuse for that.

"Aurora?"

"What?" she answered, her voice dull.

"You should have told me, no matter what you thought you should have told me the truth. I would have been there for you regardless. And Agustin, you know how much I love that kid, I wouldn't have treated him any differently then I do know. You should have trusted me more." I paused taking in her defeated frame. I loved her still, yeah, that shit doesn't go away so easily. "Aurora?" I called again. My voice lased with forgiveness.

"What?" she answered, her voice yet again dull.

"Come here." I said, my arms out waiting for her to accept them.

She looked up, her face lased with shock. "Are you sure?" She asked uncertainty clear in her voice.

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life. I love you and I love that little boy that will never change, but you aren't ever allowed to lie to me again, promise."

She ran into my arms, wrapping her arms around my torso. "Oh Seth I promise. I'm so sorry."

"Never again, Aurora."

"I promise." She whispered into the beginning of our start over future. **Yeah, I don't know what the hell that means neither, ask the author.**

** A/N:_I love Seth  
_**


	24. Litttle Blacks

**{Ayla Von Blanckensee} thanks for being beta for this chapter....  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Jacob POV**

The silence was nice, but her panting and groaning into that silence was better. I never knew I could make her feel like that. This has been an…unspeakable morning. Literally, I haven't said a single goddamn word. I woke up to my Nessie straddling me. I sure as hell wasn't complaining since I had a major boner and she wanted to take care of that for me and, hell, I'd promised not to refuse her anything. She was only taking advantage of that promise.

Things have been…different over the past few weeks. Every since we witnessed Seth and his problems we've sort of grown stronger, if that's at all possible. It just seemed as if us witnessing something like that, something that could have torn two people who are destined apart, made us want to be together all the time. And how can I complain about that?

I'm still a little put out with Aurora and Seth for bringing their damn problems to our household. Because of them, I still don't know the names of my own freaking kids and Nessie is now refusing to tell me. She's all of a sudden grown superstitious. What the hell? I have a feeling that she named them something like, 'Stubby Clapp,' or 'Tittsworth,' or some bull like, 'Batty'. I swear to god, I'll scream.

"Jake, what are you thinking about?" she asked as she rotated her hips over me in a very pleasant fashion.

"I'm thinking we should probably do this doggie-style. I would really like to be in an upright position. If you don't mind, of course." She moved her hips slowly a few more times before gladly giving into my wishes.

Before I knew what was happening, she was on her hands and knees, her back curved in and her head hitting the bed. _God_, I thought, _this is about to get real good._

I leaned forwards, letting my hands wander up her back and around her arms. My finger tips lightly grazed her nipples sending a soft shiver down her spine that went straight south. I let my hands continue on their journey until they reached her hips. I held her sturdily, reaching between us to line myself up at her entrance, I hissed the moment I felt her wetness against the head. I pushed it in slowly, liking the feel of the contact. She moaned and bent down more to push me in further, but I didn't need her help. I pushed into her, going deeper then I thought _I_ could. She screamed out and for a second I thought I'd really hurt her, we'd only tried this position once before, but she held onto my thighs to keep me in. I felt freaking elated!

I moved my hips in a circular motion just enjoying being inside of her, that's when everything just went all wrong.

One second we were having mind blowing, out of this world sex and the next Nessie let out a shriek that went straight to my chest, and nearly bursting my eardrums. My dick softened instantly at that.

"Nessie!" I all but screamed and I eased myself out of her as quickly as possible. I ran around the room, frantically looking for my pants. I had to go get help. She continued to scream and my heart plummeted at the sound.

I dashed down to the front door only long enough to yell for help. After I'd managed that, I ran back up to Ness, only to see her clutching her stomach. I ran to her side and slid my hand into hers. She squeezed for dear life. "Ness, what's the matter? What's going o-" I was cut short by the sound of… pee?

"Jake!!! Oh! My! God! It hurts!!!!!!" She cried, clutching my hand firmer. I almost fainted from the pressure. If she squeezes any harder I'm going to break my- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my little finger breaking. Perfect.

I was about to reassure her when the sound of eight people sprinting into our room stopped me "Renesmee!" Bella screamed, running to Nessie's side with Edward on her heels. "Jacob, what happened?"

"Is she going into labor, Carlisle?" I asked, desperation flooding my tone.

He immediately went into doctor mode and started making demands. "Get her into my office, she's early. Jasper, it's best if you wait downstairs, there will be a lot of blood. Emmett, go with him. Alice, I need you to come with me, help set up. Edward? I need you to assist Jacob; help him get Ness into my office. Rosalie, if you don't mind, could you contact Jacob's pack and inform them of the news. Esme-"

"I'll get the childrens' things ready." With a small smile she left the room. Everyone admittedly went on there way and we were slowly getting Ness to the doc's office. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Jacob!!!" She yelled into the silent room.

"Baby I'm right here, just hold on. You're going to be okay, I promise. Just, please…"

**Edward POV**

As we carried our daughter to Carlisle's office, I couldn't help but read her mind. She was in so much agony and for a quick second I couldn't help but put her mothers face on hers. Is this what Bella went through with her? Was Bella truly in _this_ much agony? Did _I_ really do _this_ to my Bella?

And Jacob was worse off, not in the physical sense, but in a mental sense. He could barely function. He just kept ranting don't die, don't die, don't die inside of his head. I was about to reach over and pull a limb out, but Bella was in front of me.

His mind rant wasn't helping me through this situation. If I lose my daughter, I could very well kill the mongrel.

We were relatively quick in getting Ness where she needed to be, Carlisle was already set up and ready to go when we got in there, and besides him the room was empty. When we set her down and he began to rip off her clothing, I took that as my queue to leave. I squeezed Bella's hand and touched Jacob's shoulder, hoping to convey some sense of comfort, and stepped outside of the room.

_I can't do it, _I thought to myself._ I can't watch my daughter go through that. If I have to see my little baby girl, my little _angelo_, die in front of me I'll lose it, and I can't be anywhere around her or Bella when I do._

I walked downstairs, making my way to the bay window and staring out into the forest without seeing. I could feel the stares on my back and the voices in my head, but I tuned them out and listened to the only one that mattered, my little _angelo_.

Silently I recited the first thing I could think of. _Dominus regit me, et nihil mihi deerit. In loco pascuæ, ibi me collocavit. Super aquam refectionis educavit me, animam meam convertit. Deduxit me super semitas justitiæ propter nomen suum. Nam etsi ambulavero in medio umbræ mortis, non timebo mala, quoniam tu mecum es. Virga tua, et baculus tuus, ipsa me consolata sunt. Parasti in conspectu meo mensam adversus eos qui tribulant me, impinguasti in oleo caput meum, et calix meus inebrians, quam præclarus est! Et misericordia tua subsequetur me omnibus diebus vitæ meæ, et ut inhabitem in domo Domini in longitudinem dierum. _

I still believed that there was no heaven for me, but my daughter was another story. She has a heart and a soul, she was not a monster and she was beautiful in every meaning of the word. She deserves her prayer and I _would_ be the one to give it to her.

I could hear her thoughts clearly. She was scared and still in total agony, but she was at peace with her possible fate. She was accepting of her death, should it be today. Her poignant thoughts brought a broken sob from my chest.

_She's only thirteen years old; she hasn't even lived her life. He can't take it away from her, not yet, not ever._ If there is truly a God, he wouldn't take something as pure and beautiful as my daughter away from me. He just wouldn't.

I don't know how long I waited at the window before her screams echoed through the house. Another, smaller cry sounded from upstairs, and I heard her think her new son's name. And so came **Ephraim Charlie Cullen-Black ****into the world**. I walked towards the stairs and stood at the bottom looking up. I wanted to smile, but my heart was torn, thinking about my little _angelo _and whether she was alive.

When I realized could still hear Renesmee's mind, I was ecstatic, but it was far from over yet. A few seconds more, and there was another cry; this one more of a mewling. And so lived **Sara Marie Cullen-Black**. Renesmee looked to her daughter and managed a weak, but happy, smile. Little Sara returned the smile. By God, she was beautiful, just like her mother and grandmother.

Two down, two to go. A few minutes and some heavy breathing later there was another cry, and then the third one slipped out, no noise. I quickly begin to panic, but was quickly relieved when I heard the garbled thoughts of the little fellow. He was just tired. And so lived **Anthony Edwin Billy Cullen-Black**. _God that kid's going to forget his name, I'm sure of it._

The fourth one was being stubborn, obviously of her grandmother's ilk, but as soon as she came out, Renesmee screamed and thought the last name, **Elise Rose Cullen-Black**. I could still hear Renesmee, there was still hope. I raced upstairs, wanting to see if there was a chance a darling _angelo _would make it. And that was when I smelled it… the blood.

**A/N: Did you guys like the names? I didn't want to do anything crazy like name them BALLPOP, or Shirley, or something.**** :D **

_And to _Klutz4Eternity _I promise, promise, promise _that was absolutely the last piece of smut... i forgot that i wrote the above scenec...It was just perfect to introduce the birth...  
**Translations**

**Angelo =** angel

**Latin verse =**

_The lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the lord for ever._


	25. Four Years Later

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Edwards POV: Four Years Later**

"Ephraim Charlie, if you don't put your sister down right now, I swear I'll take that precious car of yours away, right now." Ness threatened.

"You wouldn't, because if you do you'll have to drive me to school every day and I'm sure you or dad doesn't want that happening." Renesmee blushed a faint pink and narrowed her eyes.

"It's mine. Give me the keys, now." She growled at her eldest son.

"Not fair, Sara took my guitar picks. And not the lame Bono ones, but the awesome Nirvana ones dad got me last week. She deserves everything she got mom. Please don't take away my baby." As those words left his mouth I have to say, I've never been more proud to be his grandfather. He cherished his cars like human men cherished their women. I couldn't be prouder.

He looked over at me as a last resort, begging with his thoughts. _**Please grandpa, don't let her. She'll listen to you. She's so bias when it comes to Sara. Grandpa?!**_

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help the few giggles that escaped my mouth as I walked over to my daughter. "Renesmee-"

"Don't even try it dad. What he said was totally disrespectful. I've taught him better then that. Now cough up the keys Ephraim." She demanded

With a few grumbles he handed over the keys to his Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. It was a nice car, a fast car, and the kid loved it more then anything. He walked away angry and I could swear his thoughts had a murderous edge to them. Before he passed through the door the last thing he thought was Sara's name.

Ness leaned against the arm of the couch and sighed heavily as she turned her gaze to me. "Do you think I was too hard on him? I mean I know he loves that car, but he needs to control his mouth. He gets that from his father you know. I never had that problem."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, you never had that problem. That kids just like you. You always got Emmett back if he did anything to you. He wasn't lying by the way, Sara did take his picks and if I were you I would go find him and calm him down before he burns down the forest looking for her. He's thinking up some very harsh punishments for her." I laughed again as I read his thoughts. There was something about supper gluing her fur to a tree stomp, or just shaving it all off. The kids creative I'll give him that.

I looked into Ness's eyes and she saw that I was far from joking. She darted out of the house yelling at the top of her lungs. "Ephraim Charlie Cullen Black if you touch her hair you're grounded for life!"

I laughed and watched as she disappeared into the trees after him. It was good to see her living her life. To see her running after something she fought so hard to have. But I'd be crazy to say that every time I see her I don't see or think of that horrific day when we could have lost her….

_I remember smelling fresh blood pour out after Elise was delivered. I ran up the stairs and broke through the door to see Carlisle calmly working over Ness, while Bella and Esme carefully worked around the kids that'd just been born. Bella looked as though it was taking her a little more force to take care of the baby's, and I instantly thought the smell of the blood was causing it, but when her eyes met mine and I saw the desperation I knew it was for our daughter._

_I looked over at Jacob who was by Nessie's head, begging her to open her eyes, but she wouldn't. I walked numbly to the other side of her head and knelt down on my knees beside her. I picked up her hand and prayed to a god, **any** god that they would spare her. Make me a goddamn believer and spare my baby girl. Prove to me there's more out there for us, give me my daughter. And as if to make me a goddamn believer the blood flow stopped and Carlisle was able to quickly get a bit of venom in her veins to help her heel quicker then she would have on her own. She didn't turn into a vampire or anything, but it was enough to save her life and seal her wounds._

_Later Carlisle told us that she was hemorrhaging and that he was so busy with making sure she stayed awake that he didn't catch it until she'd already leaked out too much. The blood he smelt, he thought it was obviously appropriate for the occasion._

_If he wouldn't have caught it when he did she wouldn't be here, I probably wouldn't be here and neither would Bella or Jacob…._

"Grandpa, are you listening to me?"came the sweetest little high pitched voice. "No, of course you aren't. You're off in la la land. Grandpa, come on." Elise called, pulling my hand to the piano bench.

"What is this, Black day? Do you guys not have your own house or something?" I asked ruffling her hair.

Elise Rose Cullen Black is the sweetest teenager you could ever meet. She reminds me so much of her great aunt Alice. They're booth little pixies, both share the same hair cut and both have those high pitched voices. But unlike Alice, Elise is shy like her grandma Bella was. She doesn't like shopping and she doesn't bounce around like she just snorted a cap of coke or something. She's calm and considerate and she loves books, but the one thing I could give her that she adores more then anything; her talent with the piano. She's a natural.

"No, I have a home grandpa, a lot of homes actually, but mom is yelling at Emp. and Sara. She's really angry, she took his car, and Sara can't date anymore until Samuel Uley comes of age." She laughed at the last part, but I couldn't help but grimace.

Elise, Sara, Ephraim, and Anthony are technically four years old, but with their vampire gene and the shapshifter gene they've grown to full teenagers over the course of there four years of life. And when they were two and looked like they were ten, Jacob and Nessie took them on vacation to La Push where they ran into Emily who was with her four year old son, Samuel Uley and her one-in-a-half year old daughter, Elizabeth. From what I saw in Jacobs mind, the second Sara saw Sammy she tripped over everyone to get to him. Jacob cussed a lot when that happened. He slept on the couch for a week for using foul language in front of the kids. Foul language that Ephraim thought was pretty; the same language he still thinks is very pretty to this day.

I laughed now, knowing my granddaughter is pretty upset with her mother right now, and reading my mind Elise joined in. Elise and I, thinks to our gifts, know how Sara feels about this whole imprint thing. She's refusing to give in to it. She likes dating and even though her bond with Sammy is strong and undeniable she's refusing to just give up her will to it. She likes having the will to do what she wants. She's a very passionate girl and very beautiful, that's why her father, myself, and her uncles don't like the fact that she does in fact date human boys.

Elise is the sane daughter, she doesn't date. She's every fathers dream come true. She say's, and I totally agree with her; _my life is too long to settle when I'm technically only four years old. I'm not in a hurry grandpa._

For two hours straight Elise and I laid down notes to a new song. It was a nice melody and I found myself humming it as we played. I like the fact that Elise doesn't think she's too cool to hang out with her 121 year old grandpa. I would never tell the others, but secretly, she's my favorite.

**Anthony Edwin Billy Cullen Black**

"Are we going to do this or what?" Beth Morgan asked as I walked her into her bedroom.

"Beth, for the last time, you're drunk as hell and I don't see you like that. Is this why you wanted _me_ to give you a lift home? God, you're so pathetic. I already have my soul mate; you human girls are so desperate you'd do anything."

I dropped her on her bed and made my way to the exit. I was in a hurry; thanks to my unwanted kindness I was late. I bet Robertson's going nuts right now. These damn human girls are so, so ugh! There are no words for their kind. All they think about is sex; it gives my little sister a head ach listening to their bull. But there is one human that is amazingly extraordinary. She is my world, my mate.

I made it to my Ascari KZ1R in record time, speeding down the street and running red lights. 0-60 in 3.2 seconds was perfect for me right now. She came home from college for me and I refuse to waste a second of the time I have with her. Good thing she's one of my moms best friends. I bet their at home talking up a storm.

I pulled into the drive, almost hitting dads dodge tomahawk. Thank god I didn't, he would have my ass if I had. I parked quickly and ran into the house. I didn't hear voices, like I normally never did when she came. But like always, they can't hide their heartbeats.

I stood by the door silently, closing my easy and taking a deep breath. I let all my senses freeze then I focused in on my hearing. I heard a flutter, like a birds wing, mom; she was in the kitchen, standing still, while I toned her out I admittedly picked up on an obnoxiously nauseating strain of curses coming from Ephraim's room. I blocked him out quickly and continued to listen.

Sara's thoughts were just as obnoxious and I couldn't block her out fast enough to keep my sanity, but when I did manage to get her out, I finally heard what I'd been looking for. The most beautiful sound known to my ears, the softest melody to my heart, it was my love, my girl, my soul mate, and she was mine, all mine and waiting for me in my room on my bed. There was nothing else that needed to be thought as I made my way to her at hyper speed.

I swung my bedroom door open to greeted by the most beautiful creature alive, my _Holly_. She smiled up at me, her beautiful face glowing with happiness. I ran over to her, human speed and scooped her into my arms. She was all I would ever need in this life or any other.

"How long are you staying this time?" I asked as I sat her delicately on her feet.

"Well, Renesmee's thinking about opening her own shop and she asked me if I would like to be her partner, so if you want me-" I smashed my lips to hers, stopping her absurdity instantly.

"I always want you Holly. I love you."

"So you'll be okay if I stay here permanently? I mean you wont get tired of me are anything."

"Holly, you are the most important thing in my world. I could never get tired of you. What happened to this confident girl my mother use to brag about? She said that Holly was the shit. I want to meet that Holly."

"That Holly was never in love. She was never afraid of losing the one thing in the world she couldn't live without."

I smiled warmly at her before leaning down to capture her lips with mine. She could never lose what's hers, never. "Are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked hopefully.

As she shook her head I could feel the disappointment sinking into my chest. She always slept here, because she knows what the separation does to me, except for her first night back. She spends that time with her brother, Johnny. From old story's I've heard I know my dad doesn't like him a lot, but he and my mom are good friends.

"I want you to stay tonight, I've missed you. Johnny can survive this one night without you."

"I'm sure he can, but I want to see Leah and Penny. I've missed them."

"More then you've missed me?" I asked teasingly.

"I'll never miss anyone like I miss you. I love you, Anthony."

My heart melted even more for the beautiful women before me. "I love you, too babe." I said as I leaned over to give her another kiss. This time she took me off guard by deepening the kiss. I quickly recovered from the surprise and stuck my tongue in her mouth. After ten minutes of barely any air she broke free to breath while I placed soft kisses along her chin and jaw. I glanced over at the clock on my wall and smiled. "How about we make a bet?" She hummed for me to continue. "You're not expected at Johnny's for another three hours, so I bet, during those three hours, I can make you scream my name three hundred times."

Her breath hitched, and I could smell her arousal. I took that as my answer and pushed her back onto my bed…

**Ephraim Charlie Cullen Black**

"Hey small fry, what are you up to?" I asked Elise as I sat beside her at our usual table in the crowded cafeteria at American Falls High School. And when I say crowded I mean over six hundred students in one lunch period.

Our family kept to ourselves, except _Sara_, who enjoys dating her supposed to be lunch. Don't worry, like our mother and grandparents we only drank animals blood, but still, their supposed to be our food, how can she play with them. I guess I'm being hypocritical 'cause Anthony and I do play the mundane sports with them.

"You _are_ being hypocritical." Short fry said matter of factly, smiling as I glared playfully at her.

"What did I say about being in my head kid?"

"You said, and I quote; 'read away kid, there's nothing I'm not thinking that I wouldn't say out loud. I'm never embarrassed'." She laughed as I ruffled her short Pixie hair cut. I love my little sister. _I would never tell the others, but she's my favorite._ Speaking of the others, where are they?

"Where are the others?" I asked glancing around the lunch room for our other halves. I didn't spot them anywhere. Elise placed her book on the table and closed her eyes. She was doing her whole mind search thing. I sat back and watched as her face went from emotionless to amusement. When her eyes fluttered open she looked behind me. I followed her gaze and landed on Edwin, our little brother.

I laughed with Elise, as my eyes met his horrified ones. He was being followed by a group of sparkly creatures doing their mundane stalking. He begged me for assistance, but I couldn't stop laughing to take pity on him. Part of me was sorry for him, but another part of me just wanted to get him back for keeping me up for three hours straight with his girl screaming his name. I counted three hundred and twenty-two times I heard, 'Anthony harder!' last night. Until that noise is burned from my head, I'm calling him by his middle name.

After six or so minutes of laughter I finally got bored and played a little mind tweaking. I jumped into their minds and was not stunned that all they wanted was my little brothers junk. However, I was stunned that one wanted to have his babies. I nearly peed my pants from laughing so hard. After all eight of the girls were told by their 'conscious' that my little brothers dick was the size of a sharpened number two pencil, three girls walked away.

Three down five to go.

In the last five girls heads I planted the seed of misery. I showed them a clip of how their life would be if they were to marry my brother. Stay at home wives with twenty-six kids and a husband that resented them. I thought it was funny, but one of the girls did not, so she slapped Edwin in the face before she hightailed it out of there. I laughed once again.

Four to go.

Freak it. I know exactly what to do. I grabbed Elise's hand to amplify my powers. We're all strong, but our powers are stronger if we're one. Two would do just fine, but four would kill you easily. My matched power is Sara, but the loser and I aren't feeling like siblings at the moment. And I like when Elise uses her power.

"You ready El?" She nodded and smiled sweetly up at me. She really is my fav. We looked at Edwin and he locked eyes with us. I mentally talked to him.

**_We're going to scare the bitches, so you might want to do something before they latch on to you._** He nodded in understanding and ducked.

I imagined the sickest thing I could think of and Elise saw it and projected it into their heads. I amplified it times ten and waited; as soon as the picture reached them they bolted for the door, three of them holding their palms over their mouths. Elise laughed so hard she attracted a few unwanted stares. I glared at them and they quickly turned their heads in fear. I joined in on the laughter.

"What the hell Emp?" Yelled an angry Edwin, as he sat at the table. "One of those fiends slapped the shit out of me. What the hell did you tell her?"

"You know, the usual; you're going to fuck her brains out until she screams 'Anthony harder', three hundred and twenty-two fucking times, Edwin." I sneered, at the memory and watched as his cheeks turned a fucking bitch shade of pink. I laughed harder at that. He got that crap from our mother and grandma Bella.

"You heard that?" He asked embarrassingly. I like how he's embarrassed _now_.

"Of course I heard that shit; my rooms only a floor above yours. You and Holly were driving me the fuck up the wall. El you're luck you slept at grand's, because I never want you to hear that shit."

"I've already heard it. Mom and dad aren't exactly silent and I've heard Holly and Anthony plenty of times, let's not forget Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosie. Besides, it's not like _you_ haven't had your share of mundane girls. I'm not a baby Ephraim, I know about sex. And one day, when, or if I ever find my soul mate I'll be interacting with him as you guys interact with your soul mates, or well how Anthony does."

"No you won't!" Edwin and I boomed in unison.

"You're never having sex El, don't even think about it, ever!" I scolded. I felt Edwin shake a bit in his seat and I shot him a look that ceased the shaking mmediately.

"You guys are the biggest hypocrites _ever_, but don't worry. Guy's don't even see me like that. I'm not anyone's type."

I sighed, putting my arm around my baby sisters' shoulder. Elise is a beautiful girl, but she has the lowest self-esteem ever. I hate that shit. She's ten times more beautiful then any of these weird mundane chicks. And any fucking human sap would be lucky as shit to have her.

"Elise?" called a nasal reserved voice. I looked up to find a lanky boy with skin problems and hair black as oil paint standing behind Edwin. He looked like the weird geek turned puck rock freaks.

"Yes?" Elise asked, nervously. I glared at the freaky looking kid, as he fidgeted in his spot. Edwin did the same. We were very protective of our Elise.

"I was wondering if you would like to come sit-" Just as he was about to ask his question bitch number one walked over to the table and took her seat. The freak directed all of his attention to Sara, leaving Elise looking on in despair. My fist tightened.

"Sup fam." Sara greeted, not even noticing the disgusting parasite.

"Sara?" The freaking loser squeaked out. Sara's head popped up in his direction and for a brief second she frowned, then so quickly I'm sure he didn't notice, her face switched to seductive. I about puked my guts out.

"Hi," she purred. To his ears it was the most beautiful sound, to mine it was icky. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, still using that ridiculous voice, as if she needs it. I looked down to Elise who just stared on with big, sad doe like eyes. I could feel my anger boiling over.

"Would you like to come sit with us over at our table?" He asked in a rush, pointing to a table full of half freaky geek kids and half puck rock want to bees.

Sara agreed immediately and rose with her tray and walked away. I watched on in disbelief, as she did. I heard a sniffle and looked over to Elise who just stood with her tray and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. Edwin jumped up to follow her, but I waved him off and jumped up myself. He was stubborn though and he wanted to come alone, I let him.

We followed Elise's scent and it led outside and into the near by woods. We picked up our pace as we reached the point where the humans disappeared. We ran for sixteen minutes before we found her at the top of a fifty foot tree. She was crying and I was getting pissed every second.

Edwin and I scaled the tree in record time and landed on two branches close to El. She tried to wipe her tears away quickly, but she was too late. I took her arms and pulled her from her branch to mine, Edwin moved closer.

"Talk to me El." I begged.

"I'm fine." She lied. She's such a poor liar. She gets that from our mother's side as well.

"Elise, please. Just tell us, we know your hurting because of that dick head."

"Language Emp. Please? I'm not sad because of him. I'm sad because everyone loves _Sara_ and no one even gives me a second look. I know I shouldn't care, because my soul mates out there, but still, what he just did, and how Sara accepted so easily, that hurts. I mean he was about to ask _me_ to sit with them and then Sara shows up and everyone falls all over her. It's like I'm undesirable or something, even to freaky geek boys."

"Hell no Elise, you're plenty desirable. That jerk off is just hard for Sara, you don't want to hang out with guys like that anyway. I'm going to kick his ass Emp."

"Anthony Edwin, calm the fuck down. Elise, Edwin is right in some ways; that's not the kind of guy you want to be hanging out with and Sara's just a bitch and I'll fix her ass later, but I don't want to hear that low self esteem shit from you, ever. You're fucking gorgeous and every girl in that shit hole would die, or sell their soul to the devil for your looks. I know what that pencil dick, jack ass did was unfair, and I know it hurt you, but you shouldn't let jerk offs like that stain you. You're better then him, you're better then anyone of us for that matter. I don't ever want to see you cry over shit heads like him ever again, okay baby girl?" I wiped her tears away with the hem of my shirt and pulled back to see her beaming at me.

"Thank you Emp. You too Anthony; you guys are the best."

"Yeah, well we try. Now why don't you go back to school and clean yourself up and we'll meet with you when you come out of the bathroom." She nodded and back flipped the fifty foot jump. I laughed as she landed with an audible, to us, thump. I turned my attention to a pissed Edwin.

"Fine, you can beat his ass after school. No witnesses, Edwin." He smiled happily and leaped from the tree. I shook my head and followed suite. It's going to be a shitty night at home….

**A/N: _I hope I gained you guys back on this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys liked the way I jumped ahead for the kids…I like writing about kids, but I want to jump towards the end…And no, even though I want this to be the end, its not…there's a lot more too be said._**


	26. You Both Need An Exorcist

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Ephraim**

School, or shall I say purgatory, was filled with hours of uneventful moments. I think the best thing that happened all day was when Edwin was attacked by the stalking clan. After that things seemed to go down hill. Elise's feelings were hurt which only resulted in Edwin and I becoming pissed off, which is never good for anyone. No one messes with our family, ever. And no one ever messes with Elise, because if I had my way, each bastered that got the nerve to mess with her would end up in the bay with the sharks.

Since school sucked so much you can imagine the relief I felt when it was over. I ran to the parking lot, escaping Ashlee Berks as she came towards my desk to yet again ask me on another date. I laughed silently at the persistent little fiend. She asked me out ten times in less then six weeks. Once out of boredom I was about to cave, until I grabbed Elise's hand and read fiends mind. That girl has a filthy, filthy mind for someone that's only been on this planet for seventeen years. One of her thoughts actually made me want to go; I never knew humans were that flexible, but thinks to Elise smacking me across the head, I quickly snapped out of that shit.

I made it to Edwin's car, pissed to no end. I can't believe mom took my baby. Sara, the bitch, deserved everything she got. She's only lucky that mom got to me before I could get to her again. I wasn't going to take any mercy on her. I was going to shave that nice head of polished crap right off.

She knows about my picks, she knows how I feel about my crap period. I'm a pernickety son-of-a-bitch. She knows this, she's my fucking twin, how in the hell can she miss that shit? Now I'm stuck getting rides with my little brother, who-as this thought is passing through my motherfucking mind- is kicking the shit out of that mundane piece of crap that hurt our Elise; speaking of baby girl.

"Hey El, you ready to go home?" I asked as I draped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me, taking her weight of her feet. She felt light as a feather against my frame.

"Yes, I need to go to town later. I read the last book in the library today. Do you think mom would give you your car back for a few hours?" I nodded my head; sure my mother would give me my baby if Elise asked. Then I thought about what I was about to do when I got home a doubted it.

"No, she won't budge, even if you ask. Sorry kiddo, but we can take your car. I need to get a few things anyway, so I want to come. Do you want me to drive it, or do you have it?"

"Can't we just run? You can shift and I can ride you. We haven't done that in a while. I miss ridding on your back."

"Sure kiddo, why not, we'll go around five. I have something to take care of first."

Edwin submerged after ten minutes with a very satisfied smirk on his face. I just hope he didn't kill the fucker. He unlocked his car and let us in. We didn't wait on Sara, never did, let the bitch run home. Edwin pulled into the drive way in less then five minutes; still not faster than me, but impressive.

Holly was here, I could smell her a mile back, so I knew what tonight would bring. I'm so going stay with the grandparents for the next few days. As soon as Edwin hit the door he headed for his room, Elise also headed for hers. I waited downstairs for Sara, happy as hell my parents weren't home. This was a much needed confrontation and I didn't want to be grounded because I refused to lie to miss prissy bitch.

**Sara Marie Cullen Black**

Those bastards left me, again. Why couldn't the universe give me siblings that were even close to normal? People like Aunt Rosalie would have made a great sibling, but no, the universe gave me Anthony the annoying avenger, and Elise the shy suck-up, and Ephraim the bully. The universe is cruel.

I ran home and made it in no time at all. I could smell Holly, Anthony's imprint and knew I wouldn't be staying home tonight. I wonder if mom would let me go down to La Push and hang out with Sam's pack? I know I'm grounded, but no one wants to be around Anthony and Holly right now, not even them, and they used to be worse then that.

I walked into the house and was instantly met by the bully himself.

"What the fuck is your problem Sara? Do you intentionally piss of your family because you don't have shit to do, or are you really just a bitch for the hell of it, or do you even realize it when you do it?"

"What did I do this time Ephraim? Did I touch your stuff again? I don't think so, now get out of my face, before I tell mom about that mouth of yours." I tried to walk pass him, but he moved in my way. I tried again, but he was there again. "What can I help you with Ephraim?" I asked sourly. He was beginning to piss me off.

"I know you hate me, don't worry, the feeling's mutual, but for you to fuck with Elise piss's me the fuck off Sara. Elise doesn't do shit to you, she doesn't do shit to anyone, yet it seems like you go out of your goddamn way to make her feel like shit about herself, and that, I won't have.

"That bullshit you pulled at lunch was foul and you're a bitch for doing that to her. You know that pencil dick bastard was about to ask her to sit with him and you also knew he liked you and would look pass her for you, and you decided to hurt her anyway. You decided that _that_ was the perfect moment to make your appearance at lunch. I know you heard him talking Sara, you were in the cafeteria when he started. Elsie doesn't know that and neither does Edwin, but I do. I know you did it on purpose, just to see her upset. You're pathetic and you're going to hell for hurting her."

My fist clenched involuntarily and rammed straight into his face, totally on accident, of course, but it didn't move him. If there was one thing about Ephraim I could appreciate, he could take a punch.

Before I could even calm down I was being lifted and thrown into the far living room wall.

"Cheating bastard!" I yelled as he used his powers to incapacitate me.

"You're such a bitch. You're so envious of Elise because everyone loves her and not you. Because she has brains and beauty, but she only needs the one that matters to attract people, because she didn't imprint on a _boy_." He sneered. I lost it when he brought up Sam. He knows that's an off limit topic.

I intercepted some of his powers and threw him against the opposite wall. As his body made contact I was dropped to the floor. I caught a quick breath before ramming him into the flat screen. Dad's going to be pissed, but I'll blame him.

He stood and made his way, faster then lightening, in front of me. He stared into my eyes and I knew what he was doing, but I was too slow to fend it off. The image popped in my head and had me on the floor withering. My hair!

Ephraim laughed and threw me into something that broke beneath me. I'm going to kill him! "I'm going to kill you!" I hissed.

**Anthony Edwin Billy Cullen Black**

There was a loud bang on the wall downstairs, the sound of a boulder demolishing a house. I tried to ignore it, but Holly could hear it too, making our movements come to a halt.

"Ant? What is that?" Holly asked panicky.

There was another bang, then a very distinctive hiss.

"**SHIT!**" I yelled as I ran for the door.

**Elise Rose Cullen Black**

I ran down the stairs, knocking into a half naked Anthony as I hit the second floor. I'd left my room on the second floor minutes ago to play the piano on the third floor, but the sounds of a demolition brought me running to the first floor.

Anthony hit the floor first and froze at the bottom. I ran into him and he flew around to catch me. "Thanks Anthony."

"Welcome." He turned back to look at the room and I moved from behind him and froze in horror at the demolished living room. We are so dead. Mom is going to murder us and burry us in ten feet holes, then she's going to dig us up to clean up the blood and house.

"What have you guys done?" I squeaked out.

Sara glared at me from the floor that she was currently stuck to. She looked numbed and I knew she was under Ephraim's command.

"Emp?"

"It's cool El, I'm fine. Sara might need a few stitches or something, but she'll live, this time. She ever touch me again, mom will be fishing her body out of the bay."

"You hit him?!" I shrieked. "Why would you hit him Sara? God, you're so mean. Emp, can you please let her go?"

He nodded stiffly, but he released her. "Mean?" she snorted. "This is the real world you stupid cow, use grown up words."

"Leave me alone, Sara."

"Yeah, leave her alone Sara." Emp, warned.

"Mom's going to be really angry at you, Sara, and you Ephraim. Look at what you guys did to the house."

"Mom won't be so upset El. We'll clean it before she comes home." Ephraim assured, but that's not what Sara was thinking.

"She's not going to help. She's thinking about slipping out of the back door."

"Stay out of my head you waste of space. The only reason the house is like this is because of you. If you weren't such a cry-baby they wouldn't need to defend you all the time."

"What are you talking about? How is this my fault?"

"Shut up Sara!" Ephraim demanded, but it wasn't a command so she kept going.

"At lunch with Jimmy. You just couldn't handle that all the guys want me and not you, _my little baby sister_. Because of you he's sporting a new pair of black and blues. yes, I saw him after school and his eyes are disgusting."

"Who would hit him- Emp, you didn't?" He shook his head slowly and my head turned to Anthony. "Ephraim didn't, but you did." Anthony looked down, ashamed. "You two were fighting over me." I stated. No one answered me, so I ran. Behind me I could hear Ephraim and Anthony screaming at Sara.

Sara's right, it's entirely my fault, I never wanted them to fight, I hate when they fight, especially over me. I told them that I was okay, that it didn't matter, that I'd find my soul mate someday, why didn't they just let it go? Now the entire house is fighting. I never wanted that.

I was close to my destination when I realized I was being pursued. I didn't recognize the scent and that frightened me, so I picked up in speed. I knew rather wolf or vampire, I could out run them, but the simple fact that either creature would be following me made me run faster. I just wanted to go to the place I felt safest. I needed to feel safe.

**Jacobs POV**

"Did you feel that?" I asked Nessie as she jumped into the passenger seat of my Acura Advanced.

"Yeah, but… I don't know. It feels sort of prickly. Do you think something's wrong?"

"Let's head home, okay. I'm sure the kids are acting completely immature right now. I can't believe Sara and Ephraim gave you that much trouble while I was away. Did you ground them?"

"Of course; I took Ephraim's car and Sara can't date until Sam turns eighteen." I cringed at the mention of my daughter's unwanted imprint. Out of every guy in the world, she chooses an Uley.

We arrived at home a little over thirty minutes later. I was glad to be home, but something felt off. I left my bags in the car and rushed into the front door of my h- "What the hell happened to our house!" I turned to the left looking for one very important necessity known to man. My screen TV, it was- "Fuck me!"

"Jacob!" Nessie reprimanded as she walked into the house behind me. "Oh my lord, Ephraim!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "My house," She cried. "Jacob my house." I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her torso as the sound of paws hitting gravel behind me approached. It was Ephraim, with Elise on his back.

Elise hopped off of his back and ran into the house. She flew into my free arm, shaking with tears. "Daddy," She cried. "I was so scarred."

"Shhh what happened El, tell me what happened?" Emp chose that moment to walk into the house, half dressed. "What the hell happened here Ephraim? You're in charge and this is what happens when I ask you to watch out for your family?"

"Well father," He sneered. "this," He said motioning to the wreck that is now my house. "Is the result of your dear daughter Sara, and El is upset because something she couldn't smell was after her."

"What do you mean something was after her? And how is this because of Sara, where is she?" He looked at the stairs where Sara and Anthony were now descending. I tried to turn fully to face them, but both Nessie and Elise were still crying in my shoulder. "First of all, you all are going to make this right, by hand, no powers. Your mother and I worked so hard to build this home for you four and you ruined it like it was a toy. I've never been more disappointed in any of you as I am now." That brought a new sob from Elise. She didn't like it when people were disappointed in her. It hurt her worse then it did the others.

"Dad?" Emp called. I looked at him disappointingly. He just rolled his eyes. "Elise, and Edwin for that matter, had nothing to do with this. It was just Sara and I and we'll clean it alone."

"Thank you for being honest, very mature of you. That's what a good leader does Ephraim. Now talk to your mother." I practically begged. He nodded and walked over to me. I slid Nessie onto Emp's shoulder and watched as he soothed her.

"Mommy, mom, please look at me? Mom, I'm sorry. I'll fix it I swear." I laughed silently as the kid continued to talk to Nessie's hair. After ten whole minutes of begging she finally looked at him, still sobbing though.

"You're grounded for the rest of your life." She cried. "I'm burning your car with Sara's make-up."

"Mom!" Sara cried.

"Oh shut up!" Nessie retorted. "Look at my house Sara. Did you think about your make-up while you were crashing my house? Your fathers television is ruined; my walls, the couches, my kitchen! I'm very, very disappointed in the both of you. And if I could I would lock both of you in the basement, but you both could just burst through the door. You both need an exorcist, because there is something wrong with the both of you. How can you both dislike each other this much?" She asked pointing to the damaged house. "You're family, blood. If something were to happen to your father or to me, then you wouldn't have anyone but each other. Like it or not-and it's obvious you don't like it- but you need each other in this life. So stop acting like a bunch of animals- no punt intended- and start getting used to each other, because you're stuck with each other forever."

She pulled away from Ephraim and ran out the front door. I heard her climb into my car and start crying again. "Fix this." I ordered before I led Elise to the car with her mother. I was only gone for a week...

**A/N: Everyone should read my story _Finding Love_...**


	27. Broken Promises

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Ephraim**

Don't you hate when you have to break a promise? I know I do, especially when it's against my will. No, especially when 'said' promise was made to the only trustworthy person in this goddamn family. Don't _ever_ get me wrong, or don't _ever_ assume more of me-calling my family names-then there is- because I love my family, but sometimes those fuckers get on my nerves. But either way, I hate breaking promises to them, especially when this promise was made to Elise, it's just…I had no control over it, it just happened….

_It's been a week since the whole house incident and mom has finally calmed down. Sara and I, without our powers, fixed the house. Good thing dad taught us how to build or else we would've been shit out of luck. I did, at one point, have to hide my car still, because Sara hit me again and I cut three inches of her hair off. As you can imagine, mom got pissed and went after my car. But luckily for me, as soon as I cut Sara's hair I ran, with my car. I came back two days later, without my car, after Sara's hair grew back perfectly even. That's the thing about our kind, with a little hard thinking, we can make things happen. Sara's just an idiot that can't think properly or else her hair would have grown right back as soon as I cut it. What can I say, we can't all be Elise._

Speaking of baby girl; all week we've been looking for this thing that was after Elise. We can't seem to find a trace of it anywhere. It's as if she made it up, but the crazy thing is, if we didn't share our connection as twins then I would have believe she made it up, but since we do share that connection I could 'feel' and 'see' her fear when she remembers it chasing her. Whatever it is I'm going to kill it. No one messes with baby girl; no one messes with my family, period.

I was in my third period of the day and I was excited to go to lunch. Becca Potter-and no, she's not related to that fag Harry Potter- has been jumping down my throat for the better part of this hour and all I want to do is leave. She's one of those damn talkers; you know the ones, the ones that can talk your dick off if you let them, but Becca had no intentions of talking my dick off. She has other plans for my dick and let me tell you, wow. If I was in the mood and couldn't hear the rest of her fucking thoughts about being my girl and marrying me one day, I would have gladly went with her. I'm in need of a good blow job, but she lost it when marriage popped in her head, Fuck that. I'm four years old; marriage is out of the fucking question.

The bell had rung releasing us. I was packed and out of the door before that delusional fiend could even exhale. I caught her thoughts as I left and couldn't help but laugh; the park, her bedroom, her kitchen counter, her parents bedroom, she doesn't have any fucking respect at all. My parents would beat my ass if I even thought of disrespecting them like that.

I walked into the cafeteria, immediately heading to our usual table, but the site of a, literally, bleach blonde stopped me in my tracks. What the Fuck is a human doing at our table? Especially one that's obviously not secure. I hate girls that change their selves to fit into what society today think is 'it'. She needs to get the fuck up and move around.

As I stood there I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. I tuned in to some of their thoughts, just getting the edges of their mind, but they were all thinking the same, 'what is he going to do?' They where all scared of my reaction, and let me tell you, I'm not one to disappoint. I continued to walk; ready to throw her the fuck from our table, until I got a little closer, and saw El sitting there talking to the 'thing'.

"El," I called, angrily as I approached the table. "What the fuck?" I said motioning to the blonde.

"Ephraim!" She scowled. "Be nice." She warned. I stared her down, then I huffed in annoyance when I saw she meant that shit.

"Fine, whatever, she can stay. You're in my seat." I stated simply. She turned, her eyes landing on mine for the first time and my fuckig heart stopped. The shit literally stopped. She was so fucking beautiful; eyes big and round, two beautiful blue orbs with a hint of purple and black in them, her mouth; perfectly plumped and naturally pouty. Fuck me, I did not just… I looked up; breaking the connection with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my bloody fucking life to look at my sister. "El, I'm sorry." I apologized through frozen lips.

"You mean you just…?" I simply nodded and she stood, leaving her food and her new friend, my…imprint alone and walking away sullen.

"El. I'm sorry." I called behind her. She just kept walking and I wanted to go after her, but I was stuck there, attached to the world by…What the fuck is her name? I turned back to her after Elise was clear of the cafeteria. She was still staring at me, her beautiful cheeks flushed when I caught her staring. I sat down beside her, my eyes never leaving hers. After six minutes of silence and staring like a goddamn lump on the wall, I was brought out of my trance by the slam of a book echoing through my ears as it landed on the table before me. I looked up to see Edwin and Sara.

"Who's the skank?" Sara asked, disrespectfully. A low, guttural growl left my lips and Sara flinched away from the threat. She composed herself just as quickly and looked from the angel beside me to me, playing a game of tennis in her mind. "Did our fucking dick of a brother imprint today?" She asked amusedly. Edwin shot me a quick disbelieving look, before looking back at the girl beside me. His eyes widen then very suddenly twisted around the small table looking for… El probably.

"She's outside." I told him hanging me head.

"She was in here when it happened?" I simply nodded again, aggravated at myself. I fucking promised her.

"I'll go after her, talk to her for a while. She'll understand you couldn't keep it Emp. None of us can. It's too powerful." I nodded, thankful that he could at least understand what I was going through.

"So what's you're name?" Sara asked bluntly.

"Brooke," she whispered softly. Fuck me, she's shy. "Yours?" she asked just as frank.

"Sara. Sara Marie Cullen Black. I assume you know Elise?"

"Yes, she's in my English class." She turned to me, blushing again, as she saw that I was staring at her. "And you are?" she choked out, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Ephraim. Where are you from Brooke?" I asked wanting to know every detail about this beautiful creature. She looked away from me, focusing on her lunch tray.

"Not here." She whispered to herself, then loud enough for me to here, "C-california." She stammered.

"Did you like it out there?"

"Um, it was sunny." She stated matter of factly.

"So I take that as a no? What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Her heart suddenly increased a bit, nerves maybe, but to be honest, her bearing, the way she's hiding behind her hair, she's hiding something, and I don't like it. I took a minute to really admire the girl before me, but she was so covered, literally. Why would she be dressed as if winter was here already? "Brooke, why are you wearing long sleeve when it's like fifty degrees Celsius outside?"

Her breath hitched and suddenly she was glaring at me. "Why is that any of your business?" She barked.

"I-I was just asking." I snapped back. "Excuse the hell out of me." I jumped from my seat and walked away, my heart shattering as I willingly walked away from my Brooke, my imprint.

I ran outside, my heart heavy and my mind tangled. What the hell is happening to me? Surely this can't be of choice? Surely our kind doesn't choose this kind of affection. I don't want it. I don't want to be tied down to some imbecile, stupid human girl. What the hell is the universe playing at? What the hell does she have to offer me that I can't get from some other human girl? There is nothing different about her. I'm keeping part of my promise to El, if it kills me, I won't fall in love before she does, I'm **refusing** my imprint. To hell with Brooke whatever the fuck her name is.

I stayed outside for the rest of lunch, not wanting to see the cause of my sisters hurt. Not wanting to see anyone really, but when the bell rang I reluctantly made my way to Spanish second year. I walked in like every other normal day. I sat at my desk like every 'normal' day and the teacher walked in fifteen minutes late like every normal day then, unlike every normal day, the fucking door opened twenty-five minutes later and **she** walked in. The door slammed behind her and she flinched, her heart picking up that too goddamn familiar, too fast, pace.

She stood there, at the door for a few seconds that seemed to stretch out far too fucking long. Then she silently made her way to Ms. Hobbs at the front of the class. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost. My name is Brooke Connelly." She murmured. Ms. Hobbs nodded, her face hinting at suspicion though. Hobbs took her slip, marked it and sent her on her way.

Naturally the only open desks in this class are next to me. I refuse to sit next to any of these bitches, or pansy ass fags. So of course she took the seat to my right. But I pretended that I didn't notice, better yet, I didn't care, even though she seemed to be wired to me. As soon as she shifted I felt myself shift, fucking mesmeric shit. I can't do this, I can't fucking stay here, not near her, but I'm no bitch ass punk, I'm not leaving my family over this mundaney, I refuse to go that far, but I'm not staying her, not with her.

She shifted in her seat once more, to face me, but I stared ahead, not giving her a second glance. Screw this shit. "I'm s-sorry about lunch." She whispered. "I didn't mean to sound so rude. You just...and I was-"

"Don't try so hard, you don't want to over think things and burst a brain cell. I'm not sure your pretty little blonde head can handle one less cell." I raised my hand, cutting Hobbs off, she hated when I did that shit, but at the moment I couldn't give a fuck.

"¿Sr. Black, usted tiene algo que agregar a mi conferencia?" Other then the shits lame and you're wrong?

In my most charming voice and my best smoldering eyes I asked to be excused. I know for a fact that every time I talk to her, her panties get wet. I'd so do Ms. Hobbs, ten years ago. Now she's just middle aged with early wrinkles and sagging sand bags as tits, because her kids sucked all the volume out of them. "¿Puedo ser excusado por favor, yo siento repentinamente enfermo?"

"Mi conferencia no ha terminado.." She stated. "Usted puede esperar hasta el extremo de la clase.." She murmured seductively. I shivered in disgust. Then I tried again, looking at her full force.

"Por favor ms H. Tengo que ir realmente a la enfermera, además, sé esta conferencia ya. Mire, literatura inglesa es un tema sabido en todo el mundo, cada uno sabe sobre él" I quieted down, deciding to go at this from a different angle. "Mire, porqué no lo hace su pequeño uno mismo hermoso me dejó ir a la enfermera y juro, yo seré un muchacho muy bueno para el resto del año, muchacho muy bueno." I added suggestively.

"Realmente?" She asked, the smell of her arousal not missing my nose. This shit is just fucking gross.

"Si." I said licking my lips. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned to go to her desk. She turned back to me a minute later with a signed pass to the nurse, and at the very, very bottom was her home phone number. I smirked at her, ignoring the light huff beside me.

I gathered my things and rushed out of the class and to my car, balling the pass up in the lot and tossing it on the ground, I'm sure the custodian would like her number, especially custodian Murky, he likes her nasty ass.

I got half way to the lot only to realize that my car is on the outskirts of fucking Montana, fuck! I started my journey home, by way of foot and found myself there in less then the normal time. My mother was in the living room with my father. They're going to be pissed I skipped again.

"Ephraim?" My mother called as I walked into the living room. "What are you doing home so early and where are the others?"

"Everyone's fine mom, I just- I just needed to talk to you guys."

"About?" She prompted.

"This…girl."

"Fuck Epraim," My father shouted standing up. I immediately began to shake, but thanks to so much fucking practice and control I calmed myself. My father just naturally brings out the alpha in me. I hate it, of course. I mean just think about it, your father is your best friend, your hero, all your life then the day you shift you can't be near him. That shit sucks. "How many months is she? I thought we had that talk. You're supposed to be safe, shit, I'm too young to be a granddad."

"God dad, I don't have anyone fucking knocked up. I fucking imprinted today and I hate the bitch." A sharp pain surged through my chest, making me flinch from the false statement. My father didn't miss that shit.

"Yeah," He retorted. "I can see how much you really hate her. What's her name?"

"Brooke Connelly, look that doesn't matter, what matters is that I don't want her. Mom, dad, I want to switch schools, either that, or I'm taking off."_ How many fucking promises am i going to break today??_

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was twice as long, but i cut it up because i wanted to add more to it, so if i feel up to it which i very well might, i'm going to post the rest tomorrow..... I hope you guys liked what was up top. Oh, and my spanish isn't that great, so i know i messed the spanish part up...sorry to my spanish readers... I tried... but this is what i was trying to say:**

**_Mr. Black, do you have something to add to my lecture?"_:  
"¿Sr. Black, usted tiene algo que agregar a mi conferencia?"**

_Can I please be excused, I suddenly feel sick _:  
Puedo ser excusado por favor, yo siento repentinamente enfermo?"

_"My lecture isn't over.": _  
Mi conferencia no ha terminado.

_"You can wait until the end of class."_ :  
Usted puede esperar hasta el extremo de la clase.

_ Please Ms. H. I really have to go to the nurse, besides, I know this lecture already. Look, English literature is a known subject around the world, everyone knows about it _:  
Por favor ms H. Tengo que ir realmente a la enfermera, además, sé esta conferencia ya. Mire, literatura inglesa es un tema sabido en todo el mundo, cada uno sabe sobre él

_ Look, why don't your beautiful little self let me go to the nurse and I swear, I'll be a very good boy for the rest of the year, a very good boy.: _  
Mire, porqué no lo hace su pequeño uno mismo hermoso me dejó ir a la enfermera y juro, yo seré un muchacho muy bueno para el resto del año, muchacho muy bueno.

_Really?_:  
realmente


	28. First Love, Bad Bruises

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Jacob**

"We're switching his school; it's as simple as that."

"I don't agree with that." I argued as I slipped the covers back on the bed. Ness was fluttering around the room like a goddamn lost fairy while we were getting ready for bed. "He's being a brat, Ness. This girl, this Brooke Connelly, is the most important thing in his life, and he needs to stick this out. She was given to him for a reason, there is always a reason."

"Well I don't know this girl, and I won't lose my son over her. If he wants to pretend like it never happened then so be it, but I won't lose him because we refuse to change his schools."

"Nessie, running away won't help him deal with this. He has to stand up to this; he has to be a man."

"A man Jacob, he's four years old! And why can't he run away from this? You ran away, remember?" I flinched away from the memory. She kept going. "This girl knows nothing about our kind; she's in the dark, completely. He can let her go, he can move on and she'll move on just as naturally. I can't lose my son, Jacob."

"You're right, I did run. I ran from you and the connection we share, and what did that do to you Ness? Did you just move on, or were you stuck?" I walked right into that question myself, because I knew exactly who she was about to bring up.

"I had Johnny, and if time would have permitted, I would probably be with him right now." I narrowed my eyes at her, a growl forming in my chest. "Fine," She conceded quickly. "I was stuck. Johnny was just someone safe, a comfort. But this girl…she doesn't know what she's missing because she's never had it. I won't lose my son, Jacob. This girl isn't worth it. So tomorrow he's transferring, end of discussion." She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up; she closed her eyes, not even giving me or my words a second thought.

"Well goodnight then." I said angrily before hitting my bedside lamp and clocking out.

**Brooke Connelly**

I sulked into the back door, hoping-no, praying she doesn't hear me. I don't have the energy to put up a fight tonight, being the new kid in a town this size is enough of a hassle. But of course, I'm unlucky; always have been, ever since I was a little girl. Kimberly was in the kitchen, belt in hand, waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked emotionlessly. I could smell the vodka from here. So it was going to be one of those nights, belts and tips of pointy hills, brooms; she's going to kill me.

"I missed the bus so I had to walk home. I'm sorry I'm late." I closed the door behind me, trying stupidly to rush pass her, but of course, I had no such luck.

She stood just as fast as I moved and with her right hand she clenched a hand full of my hair and rammed me into the wall, my face taking the impact full on. Instantly I felt the blood oozing down my lips. She let me go, only to reach towards the table and pick up the belt. I felt it as it grew excruciatingly painful, with each lash. She struck my flesh with the leather strap over and over, until I screamed out for help. Of course no one came, of course no one could hear, because I was alone. I was always alone.

I woke up the next morning laid out on the kitchen floor. The first thing I did was move my legs. I know what normal people would think of that, but the thing is, if you can move your legs, then you can _always_ run. No matter the pain you're in, or the condition of your body, you can _always_ leave.

I picked myself up off of the ground, my back and neck slowing me down. My body ached so much even my mind was sore. I quickly felt my face, knowing that it was swollen from the first blow. And I could feel such swollenness as my fingers lightly skimmed the surface of my face. I could also feel the dried blood as well.

I walked into my bathroom, going straight for the mirror to see the extent of my damaged face; and I have to say, it's not too bad. I have a small gash above my right eye, and that same eye is slightly yellow, indicating that she had indeed continued to beat me when I blacked out.

Thinking the word black immediately brought his face to the front of my sore mind. He was so mean, even after I apologized. Sara told me not to worry about it, she said that he's always like that, but I couldn't help but worry about it. It was so strange, the feelings I got when I was around him; the safety, the compassion, the completeness, peace. What was even stranger to me is that a guy I met only minutes before brought that to me so quickly. It's sort of frightening, but it feels right.

But he was an ass. After I apologized he completely made fun of me, and my hair. He insulted me and then very deliberately flirted with out _teacher_ in perfect Spanish. But who am I kidding; I totally deserved that hair comment. I hate this blond monstrosity. Kimberly made me color my hair. She said that I was ugly as a brunette and if she had to take care of me and look at me and be my mother then I was going to have to be beautiful. She messed my hair up, I look awful now and she won't let me fix it. She said no one wants me anyway so why does it matter. I agreed with her.

I showered for exactly twenty minutes, moving as fast as my aches allowed me to. I didn't want to be here any longer then I have to be. School, no doubt, start in another few hours, but I could wait it out. Maybe walk around the town for a while then head to school. I just have to be out of the house before she wakes up. I can't take another beating right now, especially before school.

My back stung when the cool water landed on it, making me cringe in response. My back was the only thing I refused to look at. I know she did a number on it and I don't want to see the scars.

I climbed out of the shower and walked quietly across the hall to my room. I jumped in surprise and horror when I saw Kimberly sitting on the edge of my bed. I pulled my towel closer to my frame and took two unnoticeable steps back. "Thomas will be home today. So after school I want you to make yourself scarce until seven o'clock." She stood, walking towards the door. I stepped to the side so she could exit, but as soon as she reached the door she stopped. "You know what will happen if you tell him anything, so I don't suggest you grow guts just yet."

I nodded my head, looking down at the wooden floorboards. She stood there for a few more minutes, and then silently she slipped out of my room. I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't hit me, and another for the news of my papa coming home. I've missed my father a lot. His job requires him to go all over the world, sometimes for months on end, or even years. This job he's doing now has required his presence in Italy. He's been gone for three months and I've missed him something awful.

My father is Thomas Connolly, and he's an arqueologist. He's really famous in the world of bones and fossils. He was a teacher at a college in California, that's how he met Kimberly, she was one of his students. She graduated his first year there and practically stalked him. But as you can see she finally got to him. I think he married her because he was missing my mother and he needed someone. He said it was because I needed a mother, bullshit.

I dressed quickly, a pair of blue jeans, and my fathers black waffle knit hoodie. I grabbed my bag and was out the door quickly. Breakfast could be eaten at school.

I was walking down the street on side of the school for the tenth time when a slick black automobile stopped along side of me. I was a little freaked that someone was stopping; I mean I was on the side walk, not in the street. I wasn't bothering anyone, so what could they possibly want? That's when every worse scenario began to play in my head; it could be a kidnapper, a murder, a rapist. I clutched my bag with my right hand and stuck my left hand in my pocket for my keys.

"There's no need to key me to death." A beautiful voice rung from the passenger window that had started to roll down during my frighten thoughts.

"Elise?"

"Si. Brooke, right?" I nodded my head, in complete awe at this beautiful girl, but what is she doing out this early?

"What are-" I began, but she held up a cup and motioned up the street.

"You can only get it fresh if you go when they open. Come on, hop in." she said pointing to her passenger seat. I looked around me, down the deserted streets and knew there was nothing else to do. So I accepted.

I jumped into her car, being careful with the door. It looked completely new and I didn't want to scratch it or anything. The inside was just as beautiful as the out and it was warm. "Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled away from the school.

"My house, if you don't mind of course?"

"No." I murmured before I looked out of the window. I noticed the trees were passing by at an inhuman speed. So was everything else outside of her car. I would have been scared to death if I'd know her six years ago and she drove like this, but today, I'd welcome a car accident.

No more then ten minutes had passed before we were pulling up at the bottom of a long winding driveway. And beside the driveway, off to the left was a big beautiful home. I should have known her house would put mine to shame, I mean her car alone put my house to shame so of course her house would do the same. "Come on." She said as she unlocked her doors and grabbed the few coffee cups that were in the styrophone holder in the back seat.

"Do you need any help?" I offered, but she politely waved me off.

"I have it. You can leave your bag in the car Brooke; we'll be going to school after breakfast." I did as she instructed and quickly closed the door to follow her up the drive way, but I was going the wrong way. She didn't go towards the house to the left. Instead she followed the long driveway around the curve and up to a….

Have you ever seen that show cribs and think, 'oh, I would love to have all of the things those famous people have, plus some,' well that was never me, until right now. Her house was huge and I mean HUGE. I have no way of describing it besides that one lone word, but my god.

"Brooke, are you coming?" Elise asked as she stood in the half open door to the mansion. I nodded my head mutely and followed behind her. When I entered the house, my eyes just about bulged out of their sockets. The inside was just as wonderful as the out. Big screen televisions, huge living rooms, satin couches, god. These people are too rich. I turned in circles, examining anything my eyes landed on. I was in complete awe of everything. Elise giggled behind me, breaking me out of my trance. I flushed, embarrassed. "Don't be," Elise assured me. "Everyone does it." She turned from me, facing the steps. "Fresh coffee, come and get it!" She screamed up the stairs, making me cover my ears. "Sorry, come on."

She walked around the bend by the stairs and I followed silently, still taking in her home. We walked into a kitchen that any chef would be jealous of. They have stainless steal everything, two stoves, two sinks, two refrigerators, microwaves in the cabinet doors, televisions in the cabinet doors. Rich people, why do they need to watch television and eat at the same time?

Elsie and I were seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen when we heard the bickering on the staircase, she quickly handed me a coffee and took one for herself and set the others at the far end of the island. I laughed silently as Sara and Anthony, Elise's twins ran into the kitchen pushing at each other. They didn't even notice me as they ran for the coffee only six feet away from me. It was only when Anthony pushed Sara on the floor and she got, up quivering did Elise interrupt them, making my presence known.

"El," Anthony started in a scolding voice, but was quickly cut off by the sound of something similar to a hoarse coming down the stairs.

"You kids better have saved me a cup!" a tall, handsome, russet man said as he walked into the kitchen. Holy crow, he's hot. That's their father?! I yelled mentally, they're so lucky.

"Dad," Elise called, walking over to the man with the largest cup of coffee she had. "This is Brooke. Brooke, this our father Jacob." Jacob took the coffee for Elise, his eyes going wide as he took a gulp of the dark coffee.

"Brooke?" He said looking at Elise. She nodded smiling up at him. "As in the new girl Brooke?" He asked her, and again, she only nodded.

"Am I missing something?" I asked confusedly.

"No, your fine. It's just that my kids are already so taken with you. Elise, kept going on about how amazing she thinks you are, so it's really nice to meet you, Brooke."

"Brooke?" A chime voice asked as a beautiful woman who could easily be mistaken as a teenager or someone in their early, early twenties, walked into the room. "Are you guys still talking about your brother?"

"What about me?" asked a beautiful musical instrument, as it walked into the kitchen behind the beautifully mistaken teenage girl. It was him, Ephraim Black. Of course, _he's_ her third twin. Idiot, idiot, idiot, Brooke, they're related; all four of them.

"Look who I found wandering the streets and invited over for breakfast." Elise piped up, pointing to me. When his eyes landed on mine I swear ever old saying about looks and death came to mind. But he didn't just give me that look, he quickly turned in on his sister, then very childishly he stormed out of the kitchen. Everyone watched him, seemingly in shock, then the girl that came in before him went after him.

"Um," I stuttered out after the girl had disappeared. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. "Maybe this was a bad idea Elise, I should go."

"No! Emp is just being a coward. You're welcome here, Brooke, anytime. Isn't that right dad?" She asked looking at the handsome russet man that was still staring after Ephraim.

"Right, anytime, Brooke." He assured, only glancing at me when he talked. I nodded my head, taking a sip of my, now warm coffee.

Thirty minutes, two slammed doors, angry shouting and a slap later we were all sitting around the kitchen island with a big plate of homemade blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, strawberries, and a glass of organ juice and/or milk. Everyone was silent as they ate, Ephraim angrily, Elise angrily, Sara amusedly, Anthony cautiously, Mr. Black frustrated, and Renesmee, who I learned was their mother, concerned. I just felt out of place.

"So Brooke," Mrs. Black started, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" I nodded and put my fork down. "Wait," she interrupted before I could begin. "Are you hurt?" she asked out of the blue. My breath caught as everyone at the table turned to me.

I looked at my eggs, moving them around on my plate, before the feeling of their stairs became too much for me. "Can I use your restroom, please?" I asked as I stood. Mrs. Black pointed to a door under the stairs and I hurried towards it…

**Ephraim**

"I can't believe you brought her here, Elise. I would never do this to you." I hissed. Her doing this is a major betrayal. This is something I would expect from _Sara_, but not from El.

"Shut up Emp. Can't you see? Listen…" She trailed off as she grabbed my hand. Not only was my hearing tenfold, but so was my 'sight'. This is so purvey, but I could see Brooke in the bathroom, unzipping her jacket, and raising her shirt. When I saw her bloodstained back, a growl, against my will, escaped my throat; the guttural sound, so menacing and leaking with the promise of death made El jump, effectively cutting my vision.

"What is it?" My mother asked; panic laced around her words. I was in no mood to talk, only to rip, and burn. Sons of a bitch, she looked like she'd been tortured. "Oh my god." My mother whispered.

I looked over to see her hand touching my forearm. When I'm upset as such, my powers leak and anything can pretty much happen. Did I fail to mention when I'm like this, and only when I'm like this, I have my mother's power of projection? Yeah, well I do.

"I'm calling Carlisle." She said before she rushed through the kitchen to the hall. We could all hear her murmuring, but I didn't care for that part.

"Shit!" My father whispered as he drop El's hand. "She can stay here, Ephraim, of course. We're going to help her; _you _are going to help her."

I reached over the table, grabbing Elise's hand again and watching as Brooke slid off her pants. She had black and blue, bruises, some even yellow all down her legs. There was also a fresh wound there, telling me she'd been hit recently.

"She doesn't know we know." Sara spoke up after dropping Elise's free hand. I could instantly see where she was getting at, and I growled at her.

"That doesn't matter. She's not going back there, I won't allow it."

"So now you want something to do with the 'bitch'?" she said sarcastically. "You have done nothing but insult her since the moment you saw her, what makes you think she'll listen to you?" I glared at the stupid bitch. "I'm not a bitch you ass. You're just not thinking. This girl is broken and torn. She needs help, and no doubt about it; she's scared as hell. She needs consideration, and patients, but what she doesn't need is a dick head. So you need to calm the hell down and stop with all this name calling, because I know how much it really hurts to be away from your soul and if you were willingly leaving her behind, she doesn't need you."She stood, leaving the table and heading for the stairs. I just stared behind her in…awe?

"I guess you're not changing schools after all, aye?" my father asked smug. I just nodded once and waited for Brooke to exit the restroom. What's happening to me? That question was shortly answered when the bathroom door opened and Brooke nervously walked towards us. I was in love and I'd do anything to protect it, to protect her…


	29. Yeah, I’m a big fucking man, as if!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_**Ephraim**_

The day Brooke came over to our house for the first time was horrible. Brooke didn't tell us anything, she actually denied that she was even hurt, and I would have believed her, if I wouldn't have seen it, or if I couldn't have smelled the blood. She refused help. She refused every and any thing we offered. I got so pissed off I threw my food across the room and walked away. I haven't seen her since; even though she's at my house every morning and in one of my classes.

I think the main reason is because I haven't been looking forward to seeing her. You have to understand, I've never felt like this, I've never been 'in love' and I've never been the, 'take you home to meet my parents' type of guy. I'm afraid that if I actually take those words I thought that morning at breakfast to heart then I'll want her more then anything in this world, but I won't be enough for her.

Elise and surprisingly Sara, has been doing me a big one; they've become her closes friends, she confides in them and they update me about her, even when I don't ask sometimes. They've also taken on the job of guard dogs. They sit outside of Brooks house these day's, their car parked a few streets over, and they stop her abuse before it could happen. They sometimes sleep over at her house, if need be. They refused to let me watch her, insisting that I would kill the lady on the spot if I saw her. My mother didn't want that to happen, she was waiting for Brooke to tell us, to _want_ help, to _want_ us to call the cops. I said that shit was just stupid and that she could seriously get hurt, or worse.

That thought has been tormenting me for days, but Elise assures me I shouldn't worry, that she and Sara are on the job; 'the job,' like the girl I lo-Brooke, like Brooke was a fucking day job or something. That only went on the list of things that just continued to piss me off, number one on that list, Brooke has been avoiding me. Yes, she's been skipping class since that morning at my house and to be honest it's pissing me the fuck off. I haven't seen or spoken to her since, and yes, I know what you're about to say-'well you've been avoiding her Emp.'- but the thing is when I'm avoiding her I still have to see her, we have _class_ together and I go to that class no matter what, but she just skips it to avoid me and that pisses me off to no fucking end.

One day I almost saw her, but she ran into class before I could even think to call her name. I think she saw me and ran, but I'm not sure. I'm never sure when it comes to her and that scares me. I'm Ephraim Charlie Cullen Black, damn it. I have the highest fucking self-esteem in this damn world, I could kill someone without thinking twice about it, bitches love men, even some dudes and I'm _scared_ of one little girl. Yeah, I'm a big fucking man, as if.

Today _was_ starting off like any other day; Elsie and Brooke woke up the house with fresh coffee. I heard the herd running down the stairs to get the hottest cup, or the biggest; and I also heard the sound of twinkling lights as Brooke laughed at their immaturity.

But like I said, today _was_ starting off like any other, until I followed slowly behind the herd. I was going to force her to see me, make her have to look at me. I wanted this bullshit cleared up and I wanted to know why the fuck she's been avoiding me like the goddamn way I've been avoiding her.

As soon as I stepped around the corner and entered the kitchen everyone's head popped up. They all knew I've been avoiding her, how could they not with their powers connected to mine, giving me away. Brooke stared at me nervously, while everyone else stared at me with big cheesy ass smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Elise who held out my big cup of black forgers. I was entirely fucking grateful to her. I gave her a warm hug and took my seat that was, what the fuck do you know, across from Brooke herself.

When I sat down, she looked down, staring entirely too fucking long at her oatmeal. "Good morning, Ephraim." My mother greeted, as she set the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Being a half breed herself-our mother knew how to cook. She was actually amazing at it, though dad said she wasn't always, but I have a hard time believing that. She had a delicious spread set out for us this morning and I couldn't help, but lick my lips in anticipation.

"Morning mom, dad." I nodded down the table at my farther who only smiled back, the goof. He was hell bent on me sticking to my imprint. He said that was the only way that I would truly be happy in this life, and since we're going to live forever, I mind as well start being happy. I hated that conversation, because I _am_ going to live forever, Brooke _isn't_. She's just human after all.

"So, what are we doing today?" Elise asked, cutting the stiff silence that lingered in the air. She looked towards Brooke, but Brooke continued to look down. "I was thinking after school we could go over to grandmas and grandpas, then we could go to the mall, or something. Brooke, you're going to come aren't you?"

"I, um…I have to be home by seven again, so as long as we're done by then that should be fine."

"We'll certainly be done by then. You're going to love our grandparents and our aunts and uncles; they're hilarious, especially Uncle Emmett."

Brooke glanced up at me through the curtain of hair she'd obtained as I set. I stood, not wanting to be at the table any longer. This is just too goddamn confusing. Why can't she even look at me normally? She goes to such measures as to hide herself behind her hair so she doesn't have to look me in the eye, for what? I mean I know I'm not that fucking easy to love and I know I have an anger problem, and I certainly know that I swear entirely too fucking much, but honestly…she could at least fucking look me in the eyes.

"Emp, where are you going?" Elise called out behind me.

"To school, see you there." I was dressed already, so my leave was easy. My mother ungrounded me yesterday so I knew then that it was safe to bring my car back into the state, I left last night to get it so today I could drive it to school. I thought that if Brooke and I could at least say 'hello' to each other then I would offer her a ride to school, but seeming as she can't even look me in the face I think it's safe to say I was entitled not to offer such a luxury.

I drove to school silently, that's without music, without me humming or whistling, it was just silent and I liked it. Noise is a distraction from thinking and thinking is about the only thing I need to do. The first thing I've come to terms with is that I'm not one of those pussy ass mommy boys; I don't do those fucking doubt questions, those woulda-coulda-shouldas and bullshit like that. I _will_ be talking to Brooke today and I _will_ find out what the Fuck her problem with me is, before lunch and if I can't speak to her, if she runs like I think she will, then fuck the imprint bind, I can be her friend just as easily as I could 'love' her.

**Brooke Connelly**

He left. He stood from his seat without a second thought and left. It hurt, but I don't see why I should cry over it, especially when I've been avoiding him like an unwanted STD. But what else am I supposed to do? I've only known him for about a week, not even and all I can think about is him; what's he doing, where is he at this very minute, who is he with? Those are the questions that hunt me on a daily basis since the moment I met him.

Ephraim Black is my every thought, movement, and wish, but look at me, little miss plain Jane. Little miss no one will ever love you; miss you're the ugliest thing alive and you'll die before anyone ever tells you they love you. She pretty much covered every inch in the, 'bring your kids self-esteem down' handbook. But she's right, Ephraim Black deserves _so_ much more then me; he deserves beauty and strength, completion. He doesn't need someone who would only bring him down, someone not worthy of his beautiful aura, he doesn't need me.

Elise drove us to school minutes after Ephraim left the house. She told me that it would be okay once I talked to him. Yeah, she knows what I've been feeling about him and all I have to say is that your guess is as good as mine on the matter of how she knows. She just knew, with out a word from either me or Ephraim, the unknown object of my affection. I'm happy she's okay about my feelings towards her brother, most girls would be angry, but Elise was too thrilled. She wasn't too thrilled when I told her that I wouldn't do anything about it, though. She insisted that I did, but I insisted and insisted once over that I didn't. She wasn't happy, but she let it go.

First period ended quickly, and second period followed just as swiftly, thanks to Elise. I was in deep thought as I walked the halls to my third period, bumping into people, shoving people, even tripping people, accidently of course, yet I still managed to avoid the one person I could hardly wait to see when he wasn't near me. Things were just so chaotic when he wasn't around and there's no way for me to explain that. It's scary how I have no control of my feelings around him, or about him. It's unsettling not to have control over the only thing you have left that is actually _yours_.

Third period started up great, Mrs. Newcomb went on about estimations like they were the best thing in the world and I listen like my life depended on it. Math was safe, a time and brain consuming subject. It didn't give you the empty space to think like most of our subjects did. You had to listen and move your brain and so I did. Not once did I think about my obsession with Ephraim, but math class can only carry on for so long before it's time to go.

As soon as I walked out of the class I was pulled by the shoulder and led away from the crowded halls to a small space under the nearest stairway. I didn't try to fight the hand, because instantly I knew who it was and I didn't want him to let go, even if my arms were stinging from my most recent punishment. All that matters is that he's touching me. He shoved me against the wall, his hands coming up on both sides of my head and his face turned towards the crowded halls to see if anyone was paying attention to us, of course a few girls were, but Ephraim told them to 'fuck off'; they ran away.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked bluntly, his voice guarded.

"I haven't." I lied.

He huffed, annoyed and moved closer to me, I don't think he even noticed the centimeter, or five he took forwards. "You're a good liar, but I know for a fact that you have been. Why? Did I do something wrong to you? Is it my shity mouth, or do you just like making people think they're insignificant to you?" What, him insignificant? That's the very blackest kind of blasphemy.

"No," I whispered desperately.

"Then why?" He asked brusquely. "you can hang out with everyone else, my sisters, my brother, but me, no fucking way. What's your problem with me?"

"I just…I-" I spluttered. I fucking spluttered.

"You just, you just, you just what Brooke? Tell me, because I don't fucking understand."

"I just can't be your friend." I blurted out, before I forcibly removed his hand from beside my head and pushed him away. I ran away from him, my breathing erratic, my heart aching. He looked so angry and hurt that I just panicked and blurted out the first thing that would certainly keep him away from me, I can't bring him down to my level. I can't _stain_ him.

Thirty minutes later I made my way to the lunch room, knowing it was pointless since lunch would be over shortly. I just didn't want Elise nor Sara to worry about me being absent for so long. Those two girls can panic, trust me.

I walked into the lunch room and was instantaneously hit with dread; Ephraim, the same Ephraim that not thirty minutes ago was in the hallway talking to me was now wrapped up in the center of a slut sandwich. To his left was Ashlee Berks, a girl known around school for her odd positions in bed, and to his right was Becca Potter, the schools blowjob expert. You have got to be kidding me; he can do so much better then any of those sluts. What is he thinking?

My approach seemed to spark appreciation from Elise and Sara, even Anthony seemed better now that I was here. I just smiled timidly and took a seat next to Elise. Unfortunately that was across from Ephraim and his whores. I wasn't settled for a good minute before Elise got on me.

"Where were you, we were worried?" She asked motherly. I almost laughed at the loving tone of her voice. Elise was so genuinely sweet, too sweet, especially to someone like me.

"I was in the bathroom. I didn't feel too good." There was an indignant snort from across the table that made me look up, only to meet Ephraim's orbs, he looked as if he were staring at me, but I just knew he wasn't. He was staring through me, as if I just didn't exist. "Is there something funny about being sick?" I asked, my eyes leaving his and landing on blowjob Becca.

"Whatever." She murmured. I shook my head, my temper flaring. I wasn't a malicious person, I know how it feels to be beaten for no moral reason, and I wasn't about to raise my fist to anyone, but maybe, just maybe blowjob Becca can be an exception to that promise. "So, what's your name newbie?"

"Connelly." I answered simply. I wasn't for conversation with the likes of her.

"And your first name?" She asked with irritation.

"Isn't important, so please stop asking."

"You're a bitch." She stated as if it was a fact.

"And _you're_ a slut." Sara yelled back. "Don't talk shit about my family you stupid skank, now get the fuck up from our table." She ordered.

"No, Ephraim invited us here, so until he tells us to leave were staying." Everyone looked at Ephraim expectantly, but he just continued to stair through me. I looked back, my mind finding the courage to demand my eyes not look away. He looked so dead, though he very much lived. His eyes were missing their familiar depths that I had grown completely attached to. He looked...hallow.

As that thought passed through my mind something completely stupid, yet selfishly amazing happened. In one swift movement Ephraim was out of his seat, grabbing my forearms, pulling me gently across the table and smashing his mouth to mine. Without a second thought my inexperienced lips were moving with his. The pain, the passion, the confusion, the lost and gain, the anxiety, the new feelings that were suddenly making themselves known, all emotions surged through that kiss, but the one that stopped my heart; the one both of us were feeling at the exact same moment, the one I will never forget, is the reason I pulled him to me, need.

One simple word yet it held so much truth. I do need him, and since he embraced and initiated this kiss, I think it's safe to say that he needs me to. For what, I'm not entirely sure about, but he _does_ need me, that much _is_ clear. Oh god, Kimberly is going to kill me. She's going to kill me, then bring me back to taunt me even more.

I pulled myself away from Ephraim and ran for the doors. I noticed that the cafeteria was eerily silent as I ran, but I couldn't care less. What was I thinking? What was he thinking? As if he could ever really want me.

"Would you stop running from me!" I stopped abruptly, my frame shaking a tad bit. What does he want, now? "Why the hell wouldn't I want you, Brooke? Goddamn it!" He shouted, making me turn around. We were outside, away from the watching eyes and nosy gossipers. "Why did you run from me? Why would you kiss me back and then run? Tell me." He demanded.

"You kissed me first." He stated.

"You could have pushed me off." He said matter of fact. "But you didn't. Instead you pulled me to you, why? I _need_ to know why?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Are you seriously going to avoid my question?" He asked and when I didn't respond he just continued. "Fuck this, it's juvenile to play these kinds of games and I'm tired of it. You've been avoiding me, like I've been avoiding you. You don't want to be my '_friend'_," he emphasized the word. "Because you obviously want to be more, yet you run from me. What the fuck is the running about, Brooke? Can't you see that I want to be with you as well? Can't you see the way I look at you-when ever I get to see you- the way I feel so much better when you're around? Or how about my family, they all love you and want you around, yet you run from us. Why do you fucking run, Brooke?"

"Because," I whispered. "According to her, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to her, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. According to her, I'm ugly and not deserving of anything. She would kill me if she knew you existed for me. I guess I just don't want to die Ephraim. God Ephraim, I love your family, I love you, but she would never let me have you and I can't hurt-" he would never know the ending of that sentence because in that short second his lips were on mine once again and I was pulling him to me.(AN)

"You're none of those things that bitch has told you, god Brooke. Brooke, you're beautiful, incredible. I can't get you out of my head. You're funny, irresistible. Everything I've ever wanted." He took a deep breath, and leaned his forehead to mine. "Tell me what I got to do to keep you Brooke, and I'll do it, I have nothing to lose, but you, and I can't do that. So tell me." He said, his voice two notes from being a beg. (AN)

"She can't ever know Ephraim." I whispered.

"Fine, she doesn't have to know about me yet, but she ever lay another finger on you and I will kill her." I froze, not from his threat, but from his knowledge.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, concealing the surprise in my voice. No one knows about that. The first time I went to his house, I almost let it slip, but I've hidden it well since then.

"I have my ways of knowing everything, Brooke. I know she hits you and it pisses me off. Every time I see you walk differently, or flinch, or wince I want to kill her. I know 'her' is your step mom and I know your father have no idea what's going on. Why won't you tell someone, get help?"

"I can't." I whispered sadly, not even bothering to cover this mess up.

"Why not?" He demanded his voice acid.

"Because she'll take my father away from me and I can't let that happen, he's all I have left Ephraim. Because she said she'd kill me, like she killed my mother."

* * *

**AN: those two paragraphs are taken and dissected from the song 'According To You by Orianthi. That song will be in the next chapter, thanks to the book Brooke...I hoped you liked the chapter…**


	30. According To Him

**Chapter Thirty**

**Ephraim**  
Content, I think if there was any word that could describe how I feel, that would be it, content. I wasn't amazing, I wasn't ecstatic; I was just plain old happy, pleased, comfortable, and that was just barely; just barely because the girl I love is still under the roof of that psychotic, abusive fucking bitch and for her life, and the life of her father, she won't leave that fucking house.

Brooke isn't entirely sure how Kimberly killed her mother, she thinks poison, but the medical team that worked on her mother found nothing of the sort in her blood stream. But let's face it; human doctors aren't very clever, are they? You could go to one of them for a slight case Pharyngitis and wind up with fungi of the gingiva. Doctors or a bunch of money suckers. They cause more illnesses then they cure. Well all but one. My grandpa is the best of the bunch. He actually cures the people and find what others can't. He's a true doctor that does it because he wants to help, and because he has the gift to, and because he loves it, not for the money, not for the cars, and certainly not for the houses. I guess money really can't suck the life out of everyone.

Besides the Kimberly situation, things have been fine. In my attempt to keep Brooke safe I've been keeping her at my house as long as possible. She goes home, but just barely. She's there when her father comes back from his trips, but she stays here in the times between. Kimberly tried to get at her one day, but Sara was at the door before the first punch could get thrown. I've learned that Kimberly hates to be interrupted, but to hell with that bitch, she lays one hand on my girl and I will guillotine her ass.

It's the last period of the day and I can barely contain myself. I'm dying to see Brooke. Since we've been going out she's become little miss popular, she hates it; I love it. She deserves every ounce of the attention she acquires. I just don't like the way that most guys look at her. Now before everyone's imagination gets out of hand, I'm not some possessive jerk. I know she's my girl, but I also know she's fucking beautiful and other guys are going to look at her, sometimes I say let them, as long as they don't touch. Let them ogle over what they'll never have. But other times it does get to me. I'm like shut your fucking mouth and respect my girl. She's not just ass and tits; she has a fucking brain as well, fuckers.

Anyway, none of those bastards have touched her so I'm all good. But the reason I want to get out of here so bad, today were dyeing my girls hair back. She told me how she was a brunette and how that bitch made her dye her hair. I said fuck that bitch and change it back, besides, I don't do blonds. She slapped my ass for that.

My girls a feisty little thing, I love it. She tells me when I go too far and she tells me when to shut the fuck up. She's fucking amazing and she puts my ass in my place, all the time. She even tells me when to stop fucking with Sara, which is less often nowadays. I don't have time to mess with Sara and if I did I probably wouldn't after all the shit she did for me concerning Brooke. Believe it or not, but Sara isn't really a major bitch. I know right, you don't believe me.

The bell sounded and I dashed out of the room, headed straight for the parking lot. I was late; Brooke was already there, talking to El. When she spotted me her eyes lit up and her mouth turned up into a big stupid grin. I'm sure hers was just a reflection of my stupid grin. She cut El off kindly and began skipping to my side, only to be interrupted by Davis Greeny. This fucker totally has a death wish.

"Hi Brooke," He greeted alluringly. I almost vomited a little. I walked up to them, grabbed Brooke and left David with a, 'Bye Brooke' over my shoulder. Brooke snickered.

"That was mean Emp."

"Oh well, he'll get over it. How was your day?"

"Long, I missed you." She whispered shyly.

"Good, because I missed you too, let's do something after Sara do your hair? We can go out to eat or something, or we can stay in and watch movies at home or some shit, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds nice, the movies. Can I stay over again?"

"Of course, you fucking live there already Brooke. Besides, you know I don't like you being at that damn house anyway. My Aunt Alice dropped clothes off for you this morning while you and El were out; I have to say I like the underwear she left."

"Ephraim!" She scolded. "Why were you looking at my underwear?"

"She showed them to me. She thought since I saw them anyway that it would be alright."

"But you don't see my underwear." She murmured with a hint of…disappointment in her voice? Hum.

"Would you like me to see them?" I whispered into her ear. She blushed and looked forwards with big beautiful eyes.

"Maybe." She whispered softly. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but either way I laughed.

"You're ready for me to see your underwear already, why?" I asked seriously. I love this girl, she's not just one of these whores that walk around this god for saking school. This girl is my life and I will do right by her. I won't treat her like a sex slave, something that's just here to pleasure me. She's my very being, I have to do right by her. I can't mess it up. Her first time has to be special, that's a _must_.

"I mean, I don't know Ephraim, I thought you would want to be with me in that way, like you used to be with those other girls. I know you're not a virgin and I just thought you would want to have sex with me too. Just forget it, never mind I just sound so stupid."

I stopped her in her tracks and turned her to face me. Her chin was down, so I placed a finger under it and tilted it back up. "First thing first, you are _not_ stupid, so don't say that shit again. Second thing, you _are_ a virgin and I don't want to just waste that fact. That's fucking _delicate_ and I be damned if I mess your first time up Brooke. And you are not any of these nasty bitches in here so don't you _ever_ compare yourself to them, your better, way better Brooke. And lastly, I'm sorry I'm not a virgin for you, Brooke. I wish I could take my mistake back, because I would much rather share that experience with you. I love you."

She looked into my eyes; hers ping ponging between the both of mine. I almost laughed, but I know what I just said and it's not a fucking joke. "What?" She asked breathless.

"I love you. I wanted to say it somewhere special, romantic-" I was instantly interrupted by her small, soft lips descending on mine.

"You're not a romantic babe. I love you too, so much, Ephraim; more then my own life." I pushed her away gently, looking into her beautiful blue, black dotted eyes. _Her life?_ Well fuck me.

"I love you so much Brooke. I'll never let anything happen to you baby, nothing. You are my life."

"Can we go home now? I wrote you something and I want to play it for you."

"Of course." I walked her to the passenger side of my car and she slid in gracefully. I ran around the front to my side, jumped in, buckled her up and took off.

"Why don't you ever wear your seatbelt? What if something happened? You could be thrown out of the car." She said disapprovingly.

"I never get in accidents Brooke. I'm a fantastic driver. In fact I'm so good you didn't even noticed the car was stopped in front of my house, did you?" she looked up disbelief clear in her face.

"H-H-How?" She stammered.

I pointed both my thumbs at myself and giggled. "Fantastic driver, remember?" I got out of the car and walked around to get her door. "Come on love." I took her hand and led her into the house. We headed straight to her room. Everyone agreed that she needed her own room, her own private place to think. She doesn't really get that at that hell hole she goes to sometimes. While she got her guitar out I made myself comfortable on her fluffy bed. She probably had the best bed in the whole house, but she rarely slept in it. She's always in my room, it's nice.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her guitar on her hip. I nodded my head and music began to fill the air. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't the hard metallic stuff I listen to. It was pop and she was fucking shredding on her guitar. When I was about to comment she started singing.

_According to you __  
__I'm stupid __  
__I'm useless __  
__I can't do anything right _

_According to you __  
__I'm difficult __  
__hard to please __  
__forever changing my mind _

_I'm a mess in a dress __  
__can't show up on time __  
__even if it would save my life __  
__According to you, according to you _

_But according to him __  
__I'm beautiful __  
__incredible __  
__he cant get me out of his head __  
__According to him __  
__I'm funny __  
__irresistible __  
__everything he ever wanted __  
__Everything is opposite __  
__I don't feel like stopping it __  
__so baby tell what i got to lose __  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you _

_According to you __  
__I'm boring __  
__I'm moody __  
__and you cant take me any place __  
__According to you __  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away _

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span __  
__you're the boy who puts up with that __  
__According to you, according to you _

_But according to him __  
__I'm beautiful __  
__incredible __  
__he cant get me out of his head _

_According to him __  
__I'm funny __  
__irresistible __  
__everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite __  
__I don't feel like stopping it __  
__so baby tell what I got to lose __  
__He's into me for everything I'm not __  
__according to you _

_I need to feel appreciated __  
__like I'm not hated. Oh no __  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes? __  
__It's too bad your making me decide. _

_But according to me __  
__you're stupid __  
__you're useless __  
__you can't do anything right _

_But according to him __  
__I'm beautiful __  
__incredible __  
__he cant get me out of his head __  
__According to him __  
__I'm funny __  
__irresistible __  
__everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite __  
__I don't feel like stopping it __  
__baby tell what I got to lose __  
__He's into me for everything I'm not __  
__according to you __  
__you you __  
__according to you __  
__you you _

_According to you __  
__I'm stupid __  
__I'm useless __  
__I cant do anything right._

I gave her a standing fucking ovation. My girl just dominated that fucking song. Wholly shit. "Babe, before I congratulate you on that fucking masterpiece, when you say 'According to him,' you mean me right?"

She laughed, and the sound went straight south. God, his woman does amazing things to my body. "Of course, when I say 'According to you' I mean Kimberly. I'm going to be working on this song for a while and if she hears I don't want her to know that I'm talking about her. Why can't everyone see me the way you do Ephraim?"

"If everyone saw you the way I do. You would collapse from the amount of love and devotion you'd receive. I love you babe, and that really was one hell of a song. Maybe you can send it to one of those recording studios, get a deal or some shit."

"Yeah? I don't think I'm that good, though. But thank you for inspiring it. It felt good to write."

"Anytime, who taught you how to play?"

"My mom." She whispered lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter isn't long and I'm sorry for that, maybe next chapter. I've just been so busy and I know that's and excuse, and I'm sorry for it, but I really have and it's been hard to read someone else story let alone post for mine. i hate school and being an adult, it sucks.** **Stay young as long as possible!**

_**Song by Orianthi- According To You**_

I'll try to get the next chapter out before next weekend and I'll make it nice and long for you guys.


	31. Vulnerable

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Anthony**

"Holly?" I whispered into her ear softly. She stirred, but didn't awake. "Holly, will you marry me?" I asked impatiently. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her that one question and this morning when I woke up I realized that there was no 'perfect moment,' I just had to suck it up and be a man and ask her. This morning suddenly seemed like the right time.

"Yes, now go back to sleep." I laughed softly and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"When do you want to marry me, Holly?"

"Soon," She whispered groggily, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Maybe when I wake up if you ever let me get to sleep first." She chuckled.

"Sleep then Mrs. Black. I'll be here when you wake up." I assured her before I drifted myself.

**Ephraim**

How do I begin this? My brother's happy, my sisters are happy, my parents are happy and I'm…lost. I'm no longer happy anymore, and I'm no longer content. I'm lost. I love Brooke with all of my heart and I don't know how to exactly show her that, but for the last few months I've been trying to find the perfect way to not only show her that I love her, but ask her to marry me.

I know what you're thinking, you're too young, and you're still in high school, what are you thinking? Well, I'm thinking I never fucking grow old. And I' going to love this one girl for the rest of my life so why wait? I'm thinking I can't take her living in that damn house anymore. I'm thinking it's about time I found out how her mother really died so I can help put her mind at ease. I'm thinking I need her nearby, because something feels incredibly fucking off. I'm thinking why the Fuck did I just hear my brother propose to Holly in bed? Well at least he got to the goddamn point.

I jumped from my bed and headed for the door, it's about time I got to the damn point.

**Elise**

"It's you. Why have you been following me?" I asked shakily, staring into a pair of red infinite eyes.

"Why are you scared, Elise?" His voice was soft, confused. "You could kill me right now, and you know it. Why are you scared of me?"

"Because I can't hear you, and I can't smell you, why? That's not normal for me. It frightens me, you frighten me."

"Why, because you can't read my mind? Because you can't smell that I'm a vampire? You're the only one that can't, did you know that?" I shook me head no, fighting back tears. "Do you know why?"

"No," I squeaked out.

"Yes, you do. I won't hurt you Elise, I can't and you know that. So why are you frighten?"

"Because you kill people, how did I _imprint_ on someone who kills people? I've never killed a single person in my life, how can I _love_ you when I know what you do?"

"Is that why you're truly afraid of me, because I kill people? How else am I supposed to survive, animals? I'm not the Cullen's, El. I didn't ask for this; this life, to be imprinted on. I never asked for it, but _you've_ done it. Somehow _you_ are connected to _me_ and it's the only real thing, the only _human_ thing I've felt in over two centuries and I can't, no I _won't_ give you up, Elise."

"Tyler please, I can't…I just can't." I said sadly.

"Fine, you can't then I won't. I'm leaving town, tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" he growled. I flinch from the pain. My imprint was angry with me.

"I'm going to Italy and I won't return. Have a good life Elise Black." With one last longing look at me he left, forever.

**Sara**

"Hello Emily,"

"Sara, is the others with you?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I came to see...Sammy!" I yelled excitedly as he ran into the room. He flew into my arms and I grasped him tightly. "Oh god Sammy, I've missed you so much buddy."

"I've missed you too, Sara. Hey, can we go to the beach? I just got a new wet suit and mommy said if I had an adult it would be fine. So can we go, please, please, please?" He begged.

"Of course Sammy, go get ready and I'll wait for you here."

"What's wrong Sara?" Emily asked once Sammy was out of hearing distance.

"I can't do it anymore Emily." I almost squeaked.

"Do what, Sara?"

"Try to be with other guys. I love Sammy too much and it's starting to really hurt when my lips touch someone else's skin. I thought I could try to move on until he's older, but I can't, it really hurts now."

"Oh sweetie," She cooed as she took me into her arms. "It'll be okay, you only have, oh god sweetie this is going to sound like forever, but it's only nine more years. Sammy's eight years old now and in nine years he'll be seventeen and Sam and I are going to allow your relationship then. You know he'll want you before then, but he'll be too young, and so will you. Just hang in there sweetie. It'll all work out in the end."

**Brooke**

The sound of Ephraim's car pulling up to my house had me unlocking my room door and running for the stairs. I haven't seen him in days and he hasn't called, I've been worried sick.

I ran out front just to see him standing in the drive way, soaked head to toe in mud. "Ephraim, where have you been all day? I've been worried sick, and why are you covered in mud? Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I paused to take one long look at Ephraim, instantly I knew something was off. "Ephraim, what's going on baby?"

"I need to talk to you, is she here?" I nodded my head, my eyes going from him to Carlisle.

"Ephraim, just please tell me."

"It's about your mother baby. I want you to go into your room and pack your things; you're moving in with us. Brooke," He called firmly, before I could protest. "I'm not taking no for a fucking answer anymore. Get your things and lets go, or you could leave it all here and buy new things, but in a half of an hour you _will_ be in your room at the house. So hurry up." I glared at him, but he just glared back, adamant about his decision. "Does this mean you don't want anything from here?" He asked coolly.

"You can't just make me do this, Ephraim. I can't just leave, my father, she'll-"

"Fuck him!"

"What?" I whispered disappointingly. "How could you say that?"

"I say that because that son of a bitch used you, the women I love, for one of his motherfucking experiments."

"Ephraim," Carlisle reprimanded. "Not here." He warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about you, getting your things and getting the hell out of here, so come on, Brooke."

I shook my head in protest. "No,"

"Brooke, we're not _doing_ this right now. For _once_, for _me_, for _us_, I need you to get your things and get into the car."

I was silent as he talked, listening to his anger increase along with the termers of his body. "You know I can't do that."

"Fine," He said moving away from the car and towards me. I stepped away, but of course he was faster. He snatched me into his arms and headed for the car. I yelled, and screamed at him, punching his back only to have him wince from the scream that left my lips when my hand landed on his skin and instantly bounced back. I think I broke it.

"My hand," I cried.

"I'm sorry love." He threw me into the back seat, just as my front door opened and Kimberly walked out with a gun in her hands. Carlisle slid into the back seat beside me while Ephraim walked around to the driver side door patiently.

"Stop, you asshole." Kimberly snarled from behind Ephraim. "You take one more step and I _will_ shoot you. Let my daughter out of that damn car."

"No!" I yelled the pain in my hand quickly forgotten. "Ephraim get in the car, please baby, get in the car." I begged.

"So you're the one she dreams about?" Kimberly laughed sarcastically. "I guess I can see why, but you're not taking her anywhere, let her out."

"Like hell I'm not. Shoot, you or your bullets don't scare me. But you should know; I don't like to be threatened. So if you don't kill me, you're going to wish you had." Ephraim warned.

"I'll take my chances." She shot, before the scream could completely escape my lips.

"Ephraim!" I sobbed as I watched him bend over. I think I nearly died when I saw his frame crumble.

"Calm down Brooke, he's fine, I promise." Carlisle assured.

And he was right, in the same second of Carlisle's reassurance Ephraim stood with something in between him thumb and index finger, the bullet, I realized, relief coursing through me.

"That's not...you're not…human." Kimberly stumbled out.

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…" Ephraim trailed off laughing. "I'm not someone you want to mess with lady. But I guess it's too late for that, because the day you touched her, was the day you signed your death warrant and I will surly be collecting that warrant, soon. Until I do, you should panic, because it will happen when you lest expect it." He said before sliding into the driver seat and reversing out of the driveway. "How's her hand Carlisle?"

"Fixed." Carlisle assured him as he lifted up my now bandaged hand.

"Brooke," Ephraim called, not turning to look at me, or using the rearview mirror either. "How do you feel?"

"I don't…why are you…are you alright?" I squeaked as tears left my now overwhelmed eyes.

"I'm fine, love, are you hurt?" he asked concern laced in his words. I shook my head vigorously. "Good, I'll explain everything at home. Try to get some rest until we get there."

I looked out of the window, surprised we weren't there yet, but for the first tome sine I've know and loved Ephraim Black, he was driving under the speed limit.

**Ephraim**

"What do you think?" I asked my grandfather as he sniffed the corpus of Brooke's decade mother.

"I think it's been a really long time, too long Ephraim, but I can still smell the essence of Sarin. She was murdered like you guessed." I nodded, showing I was paying attention to his assessment. "How about you touch her?" He asked with an encouraging smirk.

"It doesn't work like that Carlisle. I need Sara for that gift, or Elise or Anthony to even get a flicker."

"Yes, but you're connected to Brooke, are you not?"

"Of course, she's my imprint."

"Precisely, your powers are connect to your siblings, but they are also connected to Brooke, Brooke is connected to her, even in her death. Just try it, Ephraim, what do you have to lose."

Nothing, I have nothing to lose, he's right. I jumped back into the hole, landing silently next to Carlisle. He jumped out, giving me room to focus and concentrate. I kneeled down and slowly placed a hand to Brooke's mothers head. Instantly the images popped into my head. Carlisle was right; she is still strongly attached to Brooke…

_"Come on Brooke, we have to get out of here, sweetie." Her mother whispered, as she scooped little Brooke into her arms._

_"But mommy, where's daddy?" Brooke asked looking around for her father._

_"We have to get away from daddy, Bookie, come on sweetie." Her mother was just about to reach the front door when it flung open and a middle aged man, looking to be in his early thirties, or late twenties stormed in grabbing Brooke's mothers hair. I took that to be Brooke's father, Thomas Connolly._

_"Put. Her. Down Sydney. Put my daughter down and get the hell away from her."_

_"No," She argued. "I won't let you hurt her."_

_"Hurt her, I need her way too much to hurt her, but you, you're replaceable."_

_"Daddy no, let mommy go, please let mommy go." Brooke cried, pulling on her fathers' sleeve._

_"Daddy just has to talk to mommy for a while, Brookie. Why don't you go into your room and play the guitar for me? I'll be right in, baby. Let her go Sydney."_

_"No, I won't." He gripped her hair tighter, causing her to scream out._

_"Put her down and let her go into her room if you don't want her to see this, or let her stay. Either way, it will be happening. It's up to you if you want her to see it."_

_Sydney made short work of thinking about it. She didn't want Brooke in the room when that monster hurt her so she let her go._

_"Brooke," Sydney called before she reached her room door._

_"Yes mommy."_

_"I love you, with all of my heart I love you Brooke, please remember that." Brooke ran over to her mother and gripped her tightly._

_"I love you too, mommy. I'll see you tonight before bedtime. Then we have our lesson tomorrow when you get home from work. 1-4-3 mommy." Brooke whispered, holding her pinky finger out for her mother._

_"1-4-3 baby." Sydney repeated, linking Brookes pinky with her own. "Bye Brookie."_

_"Bye mommy."_

_Once Brooke was safely in her room Thomas dragged Sydney, by her hair, through the hall and to a room that looked like a study. "Thomas please," Sydney begged. "Don't do this to me, don't take me away from my daughter."_

_"Do you mean what you just tried to do, take her away from me?"a laugh so bitter escaped his lips that Sydney flinched away from it. "Don't worry Sydney, __I__ won't do anything to you, she will." There was movement from the closet, and as soon as the door opened I recognized the red mush of hair, Kimberly. "You, I trusted you with my daughter!" Sydney screamed._

_"And Brooke will be well looked after. I love her like she was my own. When we're done with you, and of course after the appropriate grieving time, Thomas and I will be married and Brooke will have the proper mother to look after her."_

_"You will never be her mother. He'll do this to you too, you can count on it."_

_"Actually," Kimberly felt the need to correct. "I'm the one that suggested he try the experiment on Brooke. And as you can see her blood is fine, meaning it worked and she'll be fine."_

_"You stupid whore." She yelled at Kimberly. Then she turned to the bastard know as her husband. "How could you Thomas?! You could have killed her, you could have killed Brooke. Kiningly is deadly to human tissue. How could you use it on your own daughter?"_

_"She is the close thing I had to the proper age. She was needed and if you would have kept your nose out of it you and Brooke would have been fine, but you tried to take her away. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you take my one chance to prove them wrong. I need her blood, Sydney. It's the only thing that's ever defeated the virus."_

_"You won't get away with this. Someone will find out, I promise you that."_

_"Well, we'll deal with that when we cross that bridge. Kimberly, do whatever you have to do."_

_"I already did. How was your lunch Sydney? Do you feel kind of…hot?"_

_"What did you do to me?" Sydney asked in a panic._

_"You know, you're usual poison, Sarin."_

_"Sarin?!" Thomas asked outraged. "I told you to get rid of her, not torture her."_

_"Why does it matter? As long as she's gone it shouldn't matter. Sarin is untraceable and undetectable, we'll be fine. Thomas, remember this is for Brookes on good, and your career. Come on baby, if my timing is right she'll go numb in a few minutes, then she'll be paralyzed then she'll have a heart attach and die. I don't want you to see that. Besides, I think we should get going with Brooke to the beach house in California if we want our alibi to work out."_

_"Okay." Thomas whispered pathetically taking one last look at his wife before turning for the door._

_"Oh," Kimberly started before she followed Thomas out. "We disconnected all the phones, just incase you thought out calling someone. Don't worry Syd, it'll be quick, one more minute and it should start. Oh, and don't you worry you're last breath about Brooke, because once Thomas is mine and she turn eighteen I'll make it my mission for her to join you."_

_Kimberly left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was out Sydney looked towards me, like she knew I was there the entire time looking in. "Help her Ephraim. Get her out of there. Now!" She stated firmly, getting up and pushing my frame. The motion made my vision blur and began to dissolve. "Now!' she screamed again pushing me completely out of the vision._

I jumped with a start, my breathing erratic, as I landed back to the present. "Ephraim?" Carlisle called out to me.

"We have to get Brooke out of there, now."

We drove through the night, the car filled with silence and urgency. If Brooke continued to stay there it'll mean her death. I refuse to let anything happen to my girl, refuse. We reached her neighborhood about five hours later even with my lunatic driving.

When I pulled up I could hear her running down the stairs and out the door. Once she was in my sight I took one good look at her. When I saw that she was alright I demanded that she get her things and come with me. And in good old Brooke fashion she said no. But being who I am and not accepting that answer we argued.

As Brooke continued to refuse I was running out of options. Until finally I stooped so low as to put our love for each other out there, she said no. I said Fuck it and picked her up and threw her in the car. She hurt her hand banging across my back and Carlisle climbing in beside her to fix it.

As I was about to get into my car that murderous, crazy, bitch came out with a gun. I wanted to laugh. Why do humans always go for those things?

She threatened me and I of course threatened her, mines much more impressive then hers. She thought I was lying and fired the gun. I was pissed, but managed to catch the bullet, knowing that was a stupid move, because now I'm exposed. I don't think it matters, because believe me or night, but the bitch _will_ die, by my hands.

After the confrontation I drove home slowly, wanting Brooke to fall asleep before we got there. Thankfully she did.

Once we reached the house I parked into the driveway and got out, running to Brookes door and scooping her in my arms to carry her to my room. As we walked into the kitchen everyone seemed to be there, and I mean everyone; controlled wolves, my grandparents and great Aunts and Uncles, everyone.

"You," my mother said walking up to me. "give her to Alice and have a seat." With a nod I released Brooke into Alice's care and took a seat at the dinning room table. "Explain." My mother demanded.

I looked towards her, then my father, knowing he would understand best. "Kimberly shot at me and I caught the bullet."

There was an eruption of shouts and curses and just plain fucking fury. "Language." My grandfather warned in a whisper. _'Sorry'_ I thought back.

"Alice saw that." My mother said matter of factly. "What I don't understand is why?"

"Because I kidnapped Brooke." I stated truthfully.

"You what?" she exclaimed disappointingly.

"Look, that women killed Brooke's mother, and her father helped. I was not going to leave her there. Kimberly plans on killing Brooke once she turns eighteen, do you know when that is? No, you don't, but to let you in on a little secret, it's soon. I can't lose her and her mother practically begged me to help her, I won't disappoint her."

"What do you plan on doing then, Ephraim?"

"I don't know, but first thing first, we have to get rid of Kimberly. She saw, she knows I'm not human."

"And just when we thought life was getting boring." My father murmured.

**A/N:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	32. Sexy Illusion

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Elise**

I walked into the kitchen of our house, only to be surprised by a scene that would frighten a normal human being. Everyone was here; my parents, my brothers and sister, their imprints, my inhuman grandparents, my grandfather Billy, my fathers pack, and some of Sam's pack, well it's obvious that something's up.

"What's going on?" I asked as I reached the empty seat next to my mother.

"It's Embry's birthday, but it was short lived when Seth picked up a vampire trail on the reservation a few minutes ago, and when your brother kidnapped Brooke."

"What?" I asked, my face draining of blood. Tyler, I thought instantly. Oh god…

"El, baby what's wrong?"

"Um… that vamp, what does he look like?" I asked quizzically.

"You know; red eyes, pale white skin, moves faster then light. El, what is it, you look practically sick." And I was. I ran out of the kitchen and into the nearest restroom, the contents of my stomach spilling out.

"El," my grandfather called, walking into the restroom and kneeling beside me.

"Pawpaw, are they going to kill him?"

"If they catch him on the reservation again, yes, El, I'm sorry. You know him don't you?" Unable to verbalize it, I just nodded my head. "How do you know him El?"

I just thought one simple word, IMPRINT, and he understood.

"Oh El, you finally imprinted, that's fantastic news, why are you sad, and why haven't you told anyone?"

"He drinks human blood, grandpa, he kills, how can I love someone that does that? We're so different, yet I love him, I just…I don't know what to do. He said he's leaving tonight, because I refuse to be with him, he's going to Italy. I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me El. Nothing in this world is perfect, I'm not, your parents aren't, and this guy, this…Tyler," He said as he picked the name from my mind. "isn't either. Our way of life is difficult, and from what I can see in your mind he's been at his way of life for a long time. He can't just give that up, but if you work with him, love him, give him the support he needs I know he'll make you proud, he'll be the guy you want, but you have to help him El, you can't run and you certainly can't let him go, because I promise you, you'll regret it once he's gone. Go get him El, and I'll make sure none of them go after him, go."

I hugged my grandfather tightly and dashed through the door; destination, the love of my life.

**Anthony**

"So what now, do we tell everyone about our engagement, or do we wait? There's so much going on right now Anthony, I don't think our news is appropriate for now." Holly whispered, as she stared at me pensively.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. You deserve to have the spotlight just once, babe, we both do."

And it's true. I love my brother and sisters, but its times like this that makes me upset by them. Every day of our lives they've been the center of attention. Sara and her situation with Sam, or Ephraim and his behavior problems, and now more so him because of his troubles with Brooke and now even El. I've never been in the spotlight, and just this once, I want my family to acknowledge me, not even me, but the beautiful women next to me. This is her moment, she deserves to shine.

"Anthony, get out of the car, your shaking. Go!" I simply nodded my head, not sure if I could manage much else, and left the car, my frame blurring and burning as I ran into the nearest trees…

Carlisle said I was never going to change, that I was never going to be a wolf, god was he wrong. I could feel my body ripping from the inside out, and the heat, it's so all consuming. This can't be happening.

I jumped into the air, and as suspected, I landed on all fours. I yelped in astonishment and ran further into the woods.

_**Anthony?**_ came Seth's familiar voice.

**Uh…yeah.**

_**What the hell is going on?**_

**Uh…I don't know?** I stated as a question.

_**Well hell murry, aren't you a vamp?**_

**Um…I'm not sure anymore. Can you just help me get my legs back, please?**

**Sara**

"Sara?" Samuel called as he sat next to me on the white log.

"Yes buddy?"

"Why are you so sad?" Because your still a kid and I need you. I thought desperately.

"I'm not buddy."

"You're lying to me." He accused. "I know when you're sad, because it makes me sad. I don't like to see you sad Sara."

"I know Sammy, but for now, that's the only thing I know how to be." He stared at me sadly and it broke me to see the expression on his face.

"I wish I could make it better Sara." He said as he reached up and touched my cheek.

"You are making it better Sammy. Best friends always make it better."

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" He asked nervously.

"Forever and ever," I promised him. "even when I'm an ugly old lady." I joked.

"You'll never be ugly Sara, not to me."

I looked carefully at him as a light pink blush came across his bronze skin. "Thank you Sammy."

**Brooke**

My father?! I thought wildly. Everything he ever told me has been a lie. _He_ had my mother killed. _He_ practically did it himself, that son of a bitch. And that Whore! She'd made me fear her with her threats and beatings, and it turns out she was telling the truth this entire time. She killed my mother.

"Brooke?" Ephraim whispered from beside me. "Baby please, talk to me." He begged for the hundredth time, and I am not over exaggerating.

I'd woken up almost two hours ago curled up in Ephraim's arms. He was tense and sullen, and I was discombobulated. We'd sat speechless for over an hour before I finally asked what happened.

Now, I know Ephraim Black like no one else in this world. I know when he's lying and when he's telling the truth. I know when he's angry and frustrated, overwhelmed, and content. I know when he's faking for others and when he's truly happy. I know this man like no other. So when he sat me up and told me the entire story I saw in his eyes that it was the truth.

He'd told me that my mother was indeed murdered like I always suspected. In fact, he went over that entire day with me; starting when my mom came home to get me.

At first I was skeptical, because come on, there is no way that he should remember a day he'd never seen and me, the person that'd been there didn't. But then he said it. Three numbers that convinced me of his truth, three words I never speak anymore. _One, four, three._ 'I Love You'.

Ephraim Black doesn't know my mother and mines secret language. I'd never told him that. I'd never told anyone that, but yet, the boy _I_ love knew them. I was heart broken and speechless by his truth; unable to say a thing as his story ran wildly through my head.

**Ephraim**

She stopped speaking. She won't even fucking look at me. She just stares blindly into goddamn space as I try in vein to connect with her. This is fucked up. Those bastards did this to her. They have her like this, like a goddamn mute.

They'll never fucking get to her; they'll never fucking touch her again. "You're staying here, forever. I don't want to hear shit about it and I'm getting your crap from the fucking shithole."

That got a reaction, finally. "Please don't go alone, Ephraim." She croaked out. "I can't lose you too."

"Fuck Brooke, you're not going to fucking lose me, never. I'd kill that bitch first. God, baby I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this shit. No one does."

"She was a nice lady Ephraim, you would have loved her and she you. She used to tell me that fairytales were real, and that my prince charming was out there. My da- that man- used to say; there is no such thing. She was right, you're my prince. Thank you for saving me."

**Elise**

I'd ran long and hard to get to the border line where I knew he'd have to go in order to get to Italy by sea, and he did not disappoint.

"What are you doing here Elise?"

"You can't go." I stated immediately, wanting to get straight to the point.

"And why in heavens not? Is it because you've come to some sort of sense?"

"Yes,"

"Well, that just isn't enough for me." He stated firmly.

"Tyler, I was scare-"

"Of what?!" He exclaimed loudly, effectively cutting me off. "Of following your heart, of letting me in, because you couldn't get inside of my head, or just of me?"

"I was never scared of the later." I told him honestly. "Only the first three. It scares me that I can't read you. That if I give my heart to you, you could break it. That if I let you in, you might not like what you get. I mean besides the obvious, what is it that you see in me?"

"What do you mean 'besides the obvious'?"

"I mean our connection. If you weren't linked to me, would you still want me?"

"Yes," He answered, not missing a breath. "You _obviously_ don't see what I see Elise Black."

"And what do you see?"

"Why do you want to do this?" He cornered, avoiding my question.

"See, you can't even say-"

"You're soft spoken, but feisty when you want to be, or have to be. You're too intelligent for your own good, but I love it either way. You're an amazing pianist, god, I could listen to you play all day. You're kind, beautiful- yes, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and yes, more so than Sara. God, I just…I just love you, Elise, everything about you. You are my perfect women, my better half. But I guess I'm not enough for you, because if I were-"

Out of the blue, out of my character, and out of my skin, I jumped him. I ran for him, and I grabbed him, and I smashed my lips to his. He was obviously caught of guard, but when he righted himself, he kissed me back.

"I do love you Tyler, I was just so scared. We're so different…how will we ever work?"

"We will, I promise you. We will if it's the last thing I do, we'll work. I love you so much El, until my last breath." He promised, before he kissed me sweetly.

**Renesmee**

"Where are your clothes?" I screeched as Anthony walked into the side door of the kitchen in just a ripped pair of pants and his iPod. "And what is that?!" I screeched again, pointing to the black ink on the left side of his chest. In Lucida Calligraphy there was the word 'Sexy' written on his chest.

"Oh this," He said sheepishly while pointing to the offensive font. "It was a dare from Ephraim."

"Ephraim!"

"What mom?" Ephraim ran into the kitchen looking a smidge discombobulated.

"You dared him to get a tattoo? How could you!"

"Gees, is that all? You can't scream like that Brooke is fucking catatonic right now, I thought you were hurt or something. That crap's fake mom, god. It's an illusion."

"What?!" Anthony yelled outraged. "You mean the pain I felt-"

"El and I"

"And big Bob?"

"He was a character from that movie 'Pow, Punch, Dead' you know, that movie you wouldn't watch with us about three moths ago, because Holly came over. Any way, that tattoos a fake. It was all in the mind brother." He smirked and I exhaled in relief. God, I have idiots for sons.

Ephraim left the kitchen and I turned back to Anthony and watched as the offending tattoo disappeared before our eyes.

"This sucks," Anthony whined.

"And why is that?"

"Because now Holly doesn't have a reason to call me Sexy anymore. I really liked that illusion. Do you think I should get a real one mom?"

"Talk to your father!" I exclaimed hysterically. Idot! The door bell rung and I walked away quickly, before irritation could consume me again.

I swung the door open quickly only to come face to face with the barrow of a gun. "Jake." I whispered silently enough so that the human before me could not hear. What the hell is going on?


	33. Steak!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Renesmee**

Staring into the eyes of my grim reaper, my undertaker frightened me for the briefest second. Then something warm grabbed my fingers, a hand, but not just any hand- Jake's hand.

I can do this, I realized with a sudden rush of courage. I can do anything with the love of my life solidly at my side.

Jake tightened his hand around mine and I returned the pressure.

**_We_** can do this.

Jakes hand snapped me out of my delusional thoughts. These -humans- are not my grim reaper, my undertaker. They do not frighten me, and yes, Jake solidly by my side I can do this, _we_ can do this.

"What can we help you folks with?" Jake asked as the sadistic lunatic waved the gun between us.

"Where is our daughter?"

"And who might your daughter be?" He asked calmly, shifting me backwards every few seconds.

"Brooke." The man stated straightforwardly.

Of course, though she barely resembles him, lucky her.

Brooks name got an instant reaction from our house hold. Ephraim was down the stairs in the second her name was thought, along with-a still half naked- Anthony.

"What are you doing here?" Ephraim spat at the psycho waving the gun. I wonder if they know that their gun can't hurt anyone here.

Wait, Jacob. Jacobs not a vampire, bullets can hurt him. Think Nessie, think. "Jacob, why don't you go make some tea, I'm sure we'll all be pretty thirsty once this end."

"Tea?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, tea, Jake, because I'm thirsty." I snapped.

"I'm not going to make any goddamn tea Ness. We have two crazy fucks holding a gun to your head. Why in the _hell_ would I leave you here to go make some_ goddamn tea_?"

"Because, I'm thirsty, god!" I tried to raise my hand and felt a pressure there. Jake. He saw my entire plan. I looked at him for conformation and he smirked. I shook my head.

"Until death do us part." He whispered.

"Which is never." I responded with a smile.

"Ephraim, why did you-" Came Brooks voice as she descended the stairs. "What are they doing here?" She asked outraged. "And put that gun away." She demanded.

"Get your things Brooke; you're coming home with us." Her father urged.

"I am home," She retorted. "with Ephraim. And you can't make me do anything I don't want to do. I know what you did dad. How could you, she was my mother!"

"Not now Brooke, we'll discus this when we get home. Now come on!"

Brooke planted her feet firmly to the ground, refusing to move an inch. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't really have a choice now do you?" he stated as he jabbed the gun further into my face. Brooke gasped and began to look panic.

"Um… do you mind pointing that thing at me and not my wife?" Jacob asked calmly. "I don't mind, but her, she might kill you and if you so happen to let that little bullet slip from that little hole, then I'd have to kill you. And that's only if I get to you before my son there." He pointed to Ephraim who'd moved closer to me and his father.

"Brooke, these people, these..._things_ are monsters. I will not leave you here."

"You're the only monster here, and that bitch behind you. Leave my family alone and get the hell away from here while you can. I won't even shed a tear for you if they decide to kill you, I promise you that. I bet you didn't even shed one for my mother, you son of a bitch. She loved you and you killed her, for what, a stupid job promotion."

"Millions, I killed her for millions. I bet you don't even know what's running through your veins right now you little childish whore. Your mother did and she tried to take you before I could get it back. I won't let that happen this time."

"That's why you smell so different." Ephraim spoke. "She's the cure isn't she? All those years ago, you infected her and with the same virus that killed her mother, _Sarin._"

"Congratulations, you've solved the puzzle. Sydney figured it out, that's why she's gone. Brooke's blood is something unique; I've never seen anything like it before in my life. I injected her with the virus and her blood instantly repelled it. So I kept injecting it, but she never felled. She's worth millions and I want her back."

"Brooke," Ephraim called as he turned to catch her eye. "Can you please go back into my room; I'll be there in a minute." They shared a privet moment before Brooke turned to go back upstairs.

"Ephraim," she called before she disappeared around the corner. "No matter what, you're not a monster, and I love you."

My son nodded, confirming that he had heard her, then he turned back to the idiots in front of him, his frame shaking.

"Ephraim, go to Brooke. Your father and I'll take care of this. You go take care of her."

"Are you sure, because I owe the redhead a broken neck?"

I giggled and shoved him away from this monstrosity. "Yes, I'm sure, go."

He nodded his head and in a second he was completely out of site. "Look," Jacob begin. "I have to be up at three- thirty tomorrow morning for an early patrol, why don't you just go home and forget about everything that's transpired here today and we'll call it even."

I don't think the man even gave Jacobs words a second thought before the gun went off. I dodged it, very pissed the coward wanted to shoot me in the face, but before I could even react, Jacob had his hands around the cowards neck twisting it in one direction and letting his limp body fall to the ground in another. He was making his way to the redhead, who, what do you know, was making her way down the driveway.

"I got her, the bitch shot at my son, and she beat my daughter, Jacob. She's all mine." I ran, beating her to the car with a smug little smile on my face. "I'm not going to taunt you, I don't like games. I just want you to know that the day you hit Brooke, are any child for that matter was the last day of your life. Say hi to Hitler, you skank bitch." Without another word I reached out and similar to Jacob I twisted her neck completely to the left and let her body fall.

"I'm hungry Ness." Jacob complained as I walked towards the house.

"What would you like for dinner? I was thinking Mac and Cheese. I haven't had that in forever."

"Six cheeses?" He asked hopefully.

"Six cheeses, if you clean the yard."

"Why do I have to touch them more then what I already have?"

"Because you and my father are good at clean up. Now go."

**Ephraim**

"Are you okay?" I asked Brooke as I rubbed soothing circles onto her back. She was crying from the shot that echoed through the house. I tried to assure her that our parents were fine. "My dad wouldn't let anything happen to my mother, besides, don't let my mothers size fool you, she's a tough cookie, love. She's fine."

"So they're gone, forever?"

"Forever, it's just you now; you and me, forever."

"Forever, do you promise?"

I hesitated for a second to get the stupid box from my back pocket and Brooke must have taken it the wrong way because she freaked, dashing for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked as I pulled her back to me. "Brooke-"

"You hesitated. You hesitated to promise me a forever with you Ephraim. I just-"

I pulled the box out, placing it in her hands and stepping away from her. "I didn't hesitate, I promise you that. I was trying to get that stupid box out of my pocket, but it got caught in my damn-"

"Yes," she murmured, not even bothering to look into the damn frustrating box. "I'll marry you, Ephraim, if this is a ring, I'll marry you."

"Well shit, it's a fucking ring baby, I promise you that. You're really going to fucking marry me?"

"Yes, I'm really going to fucking marry you Ephraim Charlie Cullen Black."

"Well shit."

**Elise**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I mean they have to meet me sometime, don't they?"

"I don't know, I've never been in anything like this." I said as I gestured towards him and myself.

"Me either. I tended to shy away from the opposite sex. Even with my extra advantages that the human men didn't have I've always tended to run from the human women. I guess deep down I've always known that I belonged to someone. I'm over the moon that's its you, Elise Black."

"Soon to be Durmen." I reminded him.

"Soon to be Durmen." He murmured happily.

After hours of talking and telling each other of our fears Tyler decided that the time we spent apart was all he could endure, he asked me to marry him. At first, I was rational and I declined, but when he asked me to truly tell him how I felt being away from him and if I could endure it any longer then what I had, I accepted.

He even gave me my engagement ring. He said he's had it since the day he'd saw me in the woods. He said he knew I was meant to be his and he wouldn't stop perusing me until I caved. When I pointed out to him that he did in fact cave, he was speechless.

"So, do you think your dad'll like me?" He asked nervously.

"My dad isn't who you have to be worried about."

"No?" He questioned.

"No, it's every male in my family, vampire and wolf alike. They're all very, very protective of me."

He gulped and I never thought I'd see the day when a vampire was afraid.

**Jacob**

"What do you think you're up to, Renesmee Black?"

"Well, my son just proposed to the women of his dreams and I thought I'd listen in."

"Um love, I wouldn't want to listen in on this part."

"Why not? Oh, no, Jacob. Brooke is a virgin. She told me so. She said she's going to wait until her honeymoon, which is going to be soon when Aunt Alice finds out."

"Maybe we should warn them to elope." Jake suggested.

"Yeah, and have us face the wraith of pixie Alice? I don't think so."

"True, do you remember what she did to us?"

"Unfortunately I do. Lets not go-" I was cut mid sentence by Jake placing a single finger in my lip, silencing me.

"Vampire." He whispered.

I turned my nose up, sniffing towards the side door. "Elise." I whispered in a panic. "Jake,"

"Shh, go, I'll get her."

"Are you nuts? We aren't going to do this again Jake. Together." I reminded him.

"Fine, but if something happens to you I swear-"

"God," I snapped, cutting him off. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, now lets go."

With a huff he reluctantly let me follow behind him as he walked out of the side door and into to the woods towards the smell of Elise.

What we found there when we got there, however, was not what we were expecting. "Elise Rose Cullen Black, what the hell!!" Jacob yelled.

I was speechless. Elise, my silent little pianist, was leaf deep while some guy was hovering over her with his mouth glued to her face.

"Daddy, calm down. Mom, make him calm down."

"Who the hell is that?!" Jacob exclaimed, his frame shaking predictably.

"Daddy, this is Tyler, my imprint and…my fiancé."

"Fiance?!" Jacob shouted.

"Tyler? Hi, I'm Renesmee, El's mother. Why don't you run honey and come back when my husband is done chasing you. We'll meet properly then."

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked confused. His confusion only lasted a minute, because Jake phased and snarled while approaching him; Tyler flew through the woods, El screamed at her father as he followed behind him.

"Mom!"

"It'll be fine honey, daddy just wants to talk to him first, he'll be back shortly. Lets' go make dinner I'm thinking we should have some kind of meat with the Mac and Cheese, maybe steak…."

**A/N: get it, steak, as in stake=Vampire wooden stake. Epilogue next!!!**


	34. Epilogue

**Eighteen Years Later**

**Renesmee**

"How many does that make?" I asked Jacob as we walked out of Anthony's old bedroom.

"Eight, we have eight grandchildren all together. I never thought…and you, you almost didn't make it, but them, they're reproducing just fine."

"They were meant to. They're meant for it Jacob, their bread is right for it."

Holly has just popped out her third child, effectively catching up and beating Brooke and Sara who have two each. Sadly El, was only able to conceive one child, a boy named Mackenzie, Mac for short. He's beautiful, he was the spiting image of is father, Tyler when he was born, but now he's the spiting image of El. He has her hair and eyes and skin complexion.

Tyler had indeed stayed, like he would actually go. El had asked him to try our way of life and he did, because she promised to be by his side the entire way through. We figured out that _that_ was what he wanted the entire time; someone he loved to be there.

Sara has two kids with Sammy Uley; Kira, and Cassie Uley, twin girls. And fortunately, they're growing slower then the others, but they are still growing at an inhuman pace.

Sara finally came to us with her fears of being with Sammy and of being without him. She was so freaked she locked herself in her room after her trip from La Push on the day that Brooke's parents were in a 'accident'. We thought it was about time to sit all our children down and not just tell them Jacobs and mine entire story, but everyone's story; the vampires and the wolves. When she heard about Quil's story, she finally realized the wait would be worth it.

Ephraim and Brooke also had two kids; two boys, a year apart and they're hopping to have another. I know right, Ephraim with kids, but my son is a fantastic father. He reminds me of his own father.

Five months after Ephraim proposed to Brooke they were married by Emmett, I know right, too immature. But surprisingly he was very mature during the service and he even wore a straight face. But it's Emmett and he could only hold off with his obscenity for so long. Right after the kids said their 'I do's' he was off on his sick, twisted sexual innuendos. Rose nearly slaughtered him.

Anthony and Holly were married sooner then the five months Ephraim and Brooke waited. They were wedded only a month in a half later, by a real priest. We only found out that the reason for such an early wedding was because Holly was indeed pregnant; which they both found out after the proposal. Anthony learned how to control his wolf form pretty quickly after that.

**Sammy Uley**

"So, what are you fellows up to tonight?" Cole Clearwater asked as he grabbed Dan Blackchild around the shoulders, who only did the same to Victor Flowers, who continued the chain by grabbing me around the shoulders.

"I'm going to head up to Portland for a few hours today, meet Kristen's parents for lunch." Dan told us, whispering the last bit about the parents.

"You guys serious about being together?" Cole asked as we continued to walk off of the field. He met my eyes and I shook my head unnoticeably to the other two.

We'd just spent three hours playing a nice game of baseball with some of the kids on the Rez. Most of the players were current Rez wolves. Unfortunately Flowers and Blackchild aren't, yet. Both their parents are Quileute. I would have thought they would have changed around the time I did, but I guess I understand why they didn't. I think the only reason I did was because my imprint is a half vampire, making her entire family vamps. I didn't have a chance or a choice. But if I did, I don't think I would give up who I am now.

"Yeah, we are." Dan assured us.

Now don't get Cole wrong. He didn't ask to be a butthead, he asked because out of the two, Blackchild looks like he's the closes to joining us. I have a feeling that if Kristen isn't his imprint then he'll be devastated over it. It'll kill him to hurt her, because I know, even if I'm not in his head right now, that he does love her.

I was one of the lucky ones. Sara imprinted on me when she was just a child and as soon as I came into my wolf and I saw her…well it was all over then. She was mine, and no one else's, forever. I'd always had feelings for Sara, even as a child. When Renesmee was pregnant and came to the Rez I hung around her as much as I could; now I know why.

Cole changed right after me. His dad, Seth, brought him over to the Cullens, intentionally. He wanted to 'get it over with already.' His words, not anyone else's. When Cole changed I was the one that had to teach him, me, I was only sixteen, but it turns out that's the job of the 'Alpha.'

Dan and Victor don't know about the vampires, or any of the legends about the cold ones. Our generation doesn't find out about the vamps until they phase, not before. Of course they are aloud to know about their Quileute heritage, but that's it. I say keep them in the dark, let them have their normal why they can; because once they phase they won't get that anymore.

They also don't know about the half breads. But I guess that's about to go out of the window, because as we reached the beach I saw the very familiar frame of my Sara.

"Shit, do you guys see that?" Victor asked, pointing towards my Sara. That was one of the things that sucked about them not knowing, they could hit on her, which only pissed my off. "Fuck she's sexy. Do you see her Sammy?" He asked me as if taunting me.

"Oh he sees her alright." Cole blurted, amused. A low, but building growl formed in my throat.

"You think I could get her number."

"I don't think so." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? I bet I could get it, and I bet you any money that I could get into her-"

Before I could launch and before he could finish that sentence Cole spoke while at the same time I heard my girls. "I think you should stop while you're still alive Vic."

"Daddy!" yelled Kira, and Cassie in unison. I watched as they took off in my direction making Sara spin around to face me.

"Daddy?" Victor asked. "Who the hell are they talking to?"

Just as he finished speaking my girls bum rushed me. I fell to the ground, dragging both of them with me. They laughed and it instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Y-y-you have kids?" Victor sputtered.

"And a wife." I added, nodding towards his 'bet,' _my_ Sara, as she walked towards us.

"She's your wife?" He asked, fear taking over his eyes.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get in her pants, because that might actually lead to your death. And I wouldn't want that Vic, but I wouldn't hesitate either." He gulped audibly, making Sara giggle as she reached me. I know she heard it all, everything he'd said.

"Daddy guess what?" Kira asked excitedly.

"What princess?"

"Mommy said we're going to go visit Uncle Anthony after dinner so we could see the baby. Isn't that cool?"

"Way cool. Come on, lets go home." I stood, picking my girls up with me and walked the little gap to Sara. I waved over my shoulders to the fellows and walked contentedly to Sara's new jeep.

Right about know you must be wondering what _my Silver Lining_ is, I have three words; Kira, Cassie, Sara…

**Tyler Durmen**

She stayed. She promised me she would and she did. Before I met Elise Drumen I realize that I was just going through the motions of immortality. Living forever, seeing everything, and surrounding myself with blood, lots and lots of blood. But now, I'm living.

Before her I would have never thought a family was in my eternity, a wife, a _son_, but they are. Elise and Mac are my life, and for them I no longer go through the motions of immortality, I live it.

I will spend an eternity watching my wife and son sleep. I will spend an eternity loving one women, I will spend an eternity watching my family grow and I will spend an eternity living.

I have no more complaints about myself, no more self hate. Because if not for the monster I was turned into I would not have her. "Tyler?" El called from the second floor window. I was on the roof cleaning the gutters for the winter.

"Yes dear?"

"Holly had the baby, we have to go, come on!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

I leaped from the roof, landing with a low thud by the cars. El was already in her car, waiting for me to hop in the driver's side. I hurriedly obliged and sped off to our mothers house. We arrived minutes later only to be confronted with silence.

"Are you sure the baby was born?" she nodded her head impatiently and dashed up the stairs, me right on her heels. She stopped in front of Anthony's old bedroom door and crept it open. Lying inside was Holly and Anthony, Holly looking tired and rundown, while an exhausted looking Anthony held her close to his frame. The only thing missing from this picture was the infant.

"Where's the baby?" El whispered.

"Down here." Whispered an amused Jacob. We rushed down stairs and ended up in the living room, facing a very amused Renesmee and Jacob. "You guys looked like you were in a hurry and we didn't want to get in your way." He smiled, trying and failing to hide his face in mom's hair.

"God, she's beautiful." Elise whispered, her eyes focused on the bundle in moms arms.

"Yeah, she is. Guys, I would like you both to meet Ava Carlie Black, my granddaughter."

El went closer, but I stayed put. I know exactly what this was about to set off and I did not want to be around when it happened. Jacob must have had the same thought. "How about a beer, Tyler, we can leave these three ladies in peace for a while?" I nodded my head thankfully and followed him towards the kitchen. When we entered I could have sworn I heard El say something about 'not even being able to taste beer'. I could careless, as long as I wasn't in there.

"So, how's it been?" Jacob asked as he sat at the table with his cold bud.

"Great, as always, you know, as long as she's-"

"Yeah, yeah," He interrupted smiling. "As long as she's happy so are you. You know, at first I really wanted to kill you, but I think El would have destroyed me if I would have even tried. You're a good guy Tyler, and you deserve this life just as much as any one of us does. I'm just happy that you got to be apart of our family when you finally got to experience it. Thank you, for my daughter, and my grandson." He nodded solemnly at me, then took a long drag of his beer.

I should be thanking him, for giving me my _Silver Lining_. Elise and Mackenzie Durmen, my reasons, for _everything._

**Brooke Black**

He saved me, literally. Everyday I look into the eyes of Ephraim Black I see a savor, my true love, the excellent father to my children, the man that has made all my dreams come true, the man who's willing to fulfill one more dream, so that I could stay with him forever.

"I'm nervous." I stated uneasily.

"I would be concerned if you weren't. Brooke-"

"I want this. I want to be with you forever. I want to be with our kids forever. I want to see our family grow, and I can't just leave you on this earth alone, Ephraim. I won't."

"God, Brooke. I want this too, but for that one reason alone, I can't be here without you. But this, a vampire- I'm just-"

"You're half vampire." I reminded him.

"Yes, but you'll be full. What if you're feelings change towards me because you're fully dead? I can't, I won't be able to deal with that. I can't lose you. I'd never see you blush again, and you're eyes, they'll never be that strange shade of blue and black. It's too much to lose."

"Yes, it is. But you have to think about it Ephraim. Lose a few things and have me forever, or lose nothing and watch me die. I don't want to die Ephraim. I want to be with you, living, forever."

He looked at me intently for a long time; his eyes scanning my face, my body, taking extra time to mesmerize my blush and eyes. He was taking in everything that he adored about me on the outside before they went still and cold, and colorless.

"Okay, I'm ready." He announced. "Do you want to say something to the kids, just incase you wake up and want to kill them?" He joked.

"Where are my sons?" Just as I asked Hunter came bounding in, Cameron behind him. They smiled tentatively at me and walked to their fathers' side.

"You guys are scared." I stated worriedly as Hunter stepped cautiously towards me.

"What if something goes wrong, mom?" he asked anxiously. "What if you d-"

"Don't," Cameron cut in angrily. "Don't say that Hunter. Great-great grandfather, Carlisle has done this plenty of times, she'll be fine. Mom will come back to us, right mom, you'll come back, promise?"

I looked at Ephraim as he fought to control his misting eyes. He was staring only at me. When our eyes locked I knew then that that was one of his fears as well; that I wouldn't come back to him. Looking him square in the eyes I answered, adamantly.

"I will be back," I looked away from him, my eyes searching for my sons. "I promise." I said, saying each word to each son.

I wonder how Anthony will take it when Holly tells him about her becoming a vampire….

**Holly Black**

"We're done, no more kids. She was the last one."

"Come on Holly," Anthony whined. He was still such a child. "One more, then we call it quits and I promise you forever."

"I already have forever with you, Anthony. You just want to go again to see if we can get a son, but what if it's a girl?"

"Then we'll love her just the same, but I really want a son. I want to name at least one kid after myself."

I rolled my eyes completely unmoving on this subject. Our youngest wasn't even two weeks old yet and her father already wanted to add another. Men!

"I'll tell you what. If I get pregnant again after I recuperate then I'll be okay with that, but then I'm done. Then, we're _both_ done. And then you'll get Carlisle to turn me."

"Fine, fine, I'm, ok- What! What do you mean 'turn you'?"

"I mean, Brooke and I were talking awhile ago and we decided that we didn't want to leave our families anytime so, or ever for that matter and we want to be turned into vampires."

"So you and Brooke, decided this without me and Ephraim present? And you figured that this was the best time to tell me, get something from me because I want a son?"

"No, it's not like that at all Anthony Black. How could you make it sound so negative? I would never use a child, especially not one of ours, as a bargaining chip. Look, Ephraim, knows. He and Brooke have been discussing it for months now, and to tell you the truth she should be getting changed right about now." I said as I looked at my watch. They'd come to the decision that it was for the best for everyone involved. But me, I wanted to wait until Ava was born to bring it up. "I want to be with you forever Anthony and this is the only way I know how."

"No, it isn't." he said too calmly as he stormed out of the room, his frame beginning to shake as he went.

I set in the closes seat to me, bringing my legs up to me chest and resting my head on my knees. _He doesn't want me forever. He doesn't want me forever. He doesn't want me forever._ The words echoed in my head, suddenly making me dizzy. I remember the dimness and nothing else.

I awoke hours later in my comfy bed. Next to me was Anthony, sleeping on his back, one of his arms draped lazily around my shoulders. I slowly lifted myself out of his arms and slid my legs off the side of the bed. I stood, only looking back to make sure I hadn't awaken him, which I didn't, and begin my walk to the kitchen.

I flipped on the den light, my eyes adjusting quickly. The conversation from earlier flying through my head; I can't believe he doesn't want me to stay with him. He wants to be on this earth without me, how could he want that?

"What are you doing in here?" I yelp in surprise as Anthony's voice reached my ears. I turned to face him, his smile as bright as day. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm fine." I assured him a little too harshly.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" He walked to the refrigerator, getting out the carton of orange juice and downing half of it in a single gulp.

"Nothing," I stood from the kitchen table and headed for my bedroom, only to be stopped by Anthony's warm arms wrapping around my waist.

"What is wrong Holly?"

"I said nothing, please let me go?"

"No, because I know you, I can _feel_ you and I know it's not nothing. What is wrong?"

Of course he knows me, I'm like attached to him or something. He'll always know me. I'm his as he's mine, but he doesn't want me, not forever anyways. "Tell me; am I just a baby maker to you?"

"What?!" he shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me. I told you I wanted to be with you forever and you tell me no and run away. So now that I know you don't want me, not forever anyways, does that mean you want me now to have your kids, then when I give you that little boy you want so much, that'll be it between us? It'll be over?"

"Hell no, where did you hear that ridiculousness from? You are my life, Holly. And I didn't say no, I just said that there has to be a better way. I don't want you to be dead and living forever. I want you to live in the now, then when your time comes; we can take that plunge together. We can _die_, together."

"That's stupid. I don't want you to die, and I don't want to die. We have kids to look after and a family to watch grow. I want to be here always Anthony, with you and Ava and Alex and Justine, our family. I don't want to let that go. It seems you're just like me in so many ways. I plan for an eternity and you plan for death. Let's just pick the first and forget the later."

"I can't." he said desperately.

"Then where does that leave our 'silver lining'?"

"At an impasse."

_**Four Years Later **_

**Sara**

"Let's go for round three." I whispered into Sammy's ear as he rolled us over so that I could straddle him.

"You're freaking sexy babe, but I have to go, _we_ have to go. But I promise you, we _will_ pick this up later." He motioned between my naked body and his clothed one.

Today is _the day_. Twenty-six years ago today everything changed, everything. Today is the day our family started, the entire Black family. No, it's not our parent's anniversary; It's Mine, and Ephraim's and Elise's and Anthony's birthday.

Today we are officially twenty-six years old, yet we still don't look a day over nineteen. I like this never ageing stuff. I like that my husband sometimes refer to me as timeless beauty. He always gets a lay from feeding my ego like that.

My life wasn't always sunshine and love making with Sammy. I had the worst 'teen' years of my life, having my siblings hate me, not having Sammy there for me, and watching as I was demoted from brains to beauty. I guess that's what started it all for me.

Once Elise came home with her first 'A' I was forgotten. I guess everyone thought that our family only had room for one smart daughter and I guess since Elise was quite and easy going that she deserved the title.

You'd be surprised how much you get judged on your appearance. Unfortunately I wasn't surprised. I was instantly demoted from brains to beauty just for my looks. No one even cared that I still brought home straight 'A's. I was just forgotten, which in turned produced forth the 'bitch' that everyone knew and hated.

But to tell you the truth, since Sammy imprinted on me and we had our girls, the 'bitch' has officially died and Sara is back. Sammy did that for me, he saved Sara, the girl that I was losing a grip on. He found and saved her, he gave her life. He gave her Kira and Cassie and she'll forever be grateful to him.

"Babe, come one we have to beat Ephraim and the boys there. Mom said that Anthony and Holly was already at the table and El was on her way with Tyler and Mac!"

I shook my head and climbed out of bed. First he turns me down, then he rushes me, men!

I was dressed and in the car just as Sammy turned the key in the ignition. I almost laughed when he turned to the passenger side and yelped. I love the fact that I can still scare him even with his fantastic hearing.

"Shit baby. God, come on you know how I feel about that." He scolded.

"You're fault, you should listen better. I thought you had like super hearing or something?" I asked teasingly.

Under his breath he murmured something about 'supper hearing' and 'wearing a goddamn bell around my neck.'

"I love you too babe." I giggled childishly. "Where are the girls?" I asked finally noticing we were completely alone as he drove.

"They are at moms already. They left after breakfast. Mom wanted them early. I think she just wanted to give us sometime alone. And if that's the case I think we need to send her a thank you basket." I laughed, rolling my eyes towards the sky. "Did you just…?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it if I did?"

"God I can't wait to get you home again Mrs. Uley."

"Neither can I." I whispered, looking over to him only to see a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. Holy cow batman, I foresee a broken bed in the near future…hopefully.

**Elise**  
My life has subtly become the best thing I could have imagined for myself. Who would have thought that me, Elise Black- now Durmen- would find love, have a family and be as happy as I've ever been? I didn't think that, but I am and I'm proud that I was proven wrong.

I would be lying to you if I told you that my happy ending came so easily; that as soon as we put our mind to it everything just fell into place, because it didn't. It took years for Tyler to control his thirst, for him to be comfortable with the 'veg' diet, but he did it, for me.

Then, I ruined all his hard work with the amount of blood I produced when Mac was born. But he forced himself to stay with me until someone more stable was able to take care of me. I think I fell in love with him a little more when I finally came around the next day.

And Mac. My god, I have a son, a beautiful son. He's everything I wanted my child to be. His intelligence surpasses myself and his fathers and I'm proud of that. He takes completely after his father in every way, except for his hair. His hair is the same shade as mine and I can't say that I am not a little happy about the fact. It would have sucked it he didn't at least have my hair.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner for Mac, what does it look like I'm doing?" he walked behind me, his pelvis thrusting into mine.

"Turning me on. What time will Mac be back from Emps?"

"Mac's back now, so stop dry humping my mother father. Mom," he greeted as he walked over and placed a kiss to my forehead. "Dad, what's for dinner mom?"

"Cor Don Bleu."

"Chicken?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with my chicken, son?"

"Umm," he stuttered nervously, while his father stood by with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Of course not mom, but you do remember that you…well, you can't cook, very well."

I gasp in annoyance. "Did you not eat at your grandmothers' house last Friday during the family dinner?"

"Yes, I ate as much as my stomach could stand."

"Which was the Beef Tenderloin, or am I wrong?" clearing his throat he answered.

"Correct, where is this going mom? Grandma made that beef."

"Rubbish, I made that dish and you can ask your grandmother. Kids!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. "Go hunting with your father, dinners canceled!"

"Nice going kid." I heard Tyler rebuke as they left the house.

I swear, if I could manage a good headache I would have one. But I would be lying if I didn't tell you it would be worth the hell to see my kid everyday.

Three hours and forty-five minutes later they were back. Mac came in to see me as soon as he darted through the back door, apologizing profusely. I told him it was fine, but we made a deal. He has to eat what ever I cook, bad, or good for a month. I think he literally turned green when he agreed.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Tyler as he walked into the room from our bathroom.

"I didn't tell him anything. However I might have showed him a few images of you in pain as you went into labor with him. He went as white as a ghost, then we talked about what a great woman you are, and how lucky he should be that you are his mother and not Aunt Sara, or anther nut case. We also had a much needed father and son talk. I missed our talks."

"I'm sure he did too. Come to bed." I know what you're thinking, he doesn't sleep, but I do and he said he loved watching me sleep. He also watches my dreams through touch. He said it's one of his favorite things to do in this life, watching his family sleep.

"I love you, Tyler Durmen. Thank you for a beautiful son, and a comfortable life. I wouldn't have it without you."

"Me either." He whispered as his lips touched mine softly. "I love you El, forever."

**Anthony**

"AJ! Get here now!" Holly screamed, her voice bouncing off of the walls.

I watched in amusement as AJ came downstairs with his head practically attached to his chest.

"Yes mom?" He asked looking up at her through his lashes. The kid is smart, he played the famous Black's stare. It always gets the ladies.

"Where are you supposed to be AJ?"

"Umm, with Ava at great pops. But mom-"

"Don't you dare 'but mom' me. I thought you were looking forward to your piano lessons?"

"I was." He whispered softly.

"Then what's the problem, why are you still here?"

"I don't want to do them anymore. I hate the piano!" he exclaimed and then ran out of the room and up the stairs to his safe haven.

"Anthony Jr.-"

"Babe," I interrupted. "I'll go talk to him, why don't you go hunt." She nodded, sullenly and ran out of the back door.

Yes, she got her wish. She's now one of the undead living. But she's still a new born, only a year and a half old.

You can imagine that it must have took a lot on her part to have changed my mind, and she did everything she could to change it. In the end it was my declaration that changed my mind. I told her about my fears, about if she changed how do I know that she'll still be mine, my Holly, my wife, the mother of my kids, my imprint. It was a huge leap of faith and we took it. I'm happy to say she is still and forever more will be all of the above.

And to top it off, she gave me a son unknowingly. She was pregnant for two months before I realized that it wasn't her heart beat that was beating that fast, it was our child inside of her. We got my grandfather to listen in on the kid and he found out it was in fact a boy. I think I did a happy dance fore five hours straight.

Anthony Edwin Billy Cullen Black Jr., or AJ as his family and friends refer to him as, was born on April 21st. He was small and beautiful and perfect. He opened his eyes, showing a vivid blue that shone with excitement. He's my son, by legacy.

"Ant?" I called as I knocked on his safe haven. Anthony's our timid kid. He's like my sister El in so many ways, it's scary. He reads, play's piano, and his intellect eclipse's most.

"Come in." came his soft intonation.

I walked into my sons-safe haven-his room- and took a seat on the floor at the foot of his bed. He sat upright, his legs underneath him, staring at me. "You want to tell me what's wrong bud? Mom and I thought piano is what you loved, what you wanted."

"It was."

"Then what's the problem?"

Taking a deep breath be began his tale. "The kids at school think I'm a freak because I play. They say it's for dorks and even though I don't look like one I am one. I don't like that they call me names. Its not nice and it hurts."

"Those fuckers." I murmured.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "Mom said those are bad words."

"And they are, you will never use them, you got it?" he nodded silently.

"Ant, look at me. You are _not_ a freak. You are intelligent, brave, witty, and my son. You are anything but a freak. Humans are just threatened by you. And when humans get threatened the only way they feel they can defend themselves is when they put others down. And when you're the best looking kid in the room, of course they'll come after you.  
You can't let things like that bring you down Ant. There's going to be people like that throughout your entire life, but you have to be the brave, witty, intelligent son that I know and look pass it. Never let them see you at your weakest, son."

"Will they ever like me dad? I mean will I ever not be a fr-" He broke off when I glared at him, quickly recovering. "I mean will I ever be like them?"

"No," I answered honestly. "You will always be you. You will always be better then them son. And that should be enough for you. You should be happy to be who you are, never feel inadequate to anyone Anthony."

He smiled softly, nodding his head. "Is mom mad at me?" he asked fretfully.

"Not in the least. She was just upset that you quit without telling her. She feels like you kids see her differently since she's changed, she doesn't like that feeling. She doesn't like to think that her own children fear her."

"But we don't, moms amazing. Why would she feel that way?" He asked puzzled.

"She was human bud. I think she brought more human traits to this life then she wanted. You should tell her what you said, she'd like that."

"I will." He promised. "Thanks dad, I really needed this."

"I'm glad I could help son. Go get ready for lunch, the girls should be home soon." He nodded as he stood fluidly from his bed.

"Oh, and dad," He called as he grabbed the door knob. "Ava has a date coming; I think his name is Rick, laters!" He walked out of the room quickly, snickering as he went.

Well fuck me!

**Ephraim**

"Goddamn it Hunter, what the fuck were you thinking?!" I yelled furiously at my eldest son.

"I fucking love her dad! I was thinking I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Why the hell is that so goddamn hard for you to understand?" he yelled back just as heatedly.

"Why is it so hard for me to understand, are you fucking kidding me?! You just imprinted and you decided to say 'screw it' and date the next available thing, but no, you don't want to just _date_ her you want to fucking marry her? Hell no, son, shit just doesn't work like that. You will not and I mean _you will not_ be marrying that…thing."

"Watch how you fucking talk about my girl, _Ephraim_." He growled at me. I wanted to kick his ass.

"Or what? You must not remember you didn't inherit my gene _vampire_ boy. Your brother got the luck there." I said teasingly.

"You're really an ass dad. I can't believe mom stayed with someone like you for this long. You're and arrogant asshole. And weather you like it or not I will be marrying Savannah."

"You know what; I don't give a damn anymore. You go and ruin your own fucking life, but I want you to know that your mother and I will not be there. And as far as Tiffany goes, she's welcomed here any time, _she's_ my goddamn daughter-in-law. Savannah, can go to hell and burn, and if you want to play a man then you can just join her."

Hunter recoiled, my words stinging him more then I thought possible. He looked like I'd just smacked him and spat in his face, after burning his puppy alive. And yet I couldn't feel anything but disappointment towards him for his actions.

"Enough!" Came Brooke's bell like shrill as she walked into the room. Her face contorted in agony. "He's our son Ephraim-"

"He's _your_ son. If he does this, I want no part of him. This is where the ties will be cut."

"Don't say that Ephraim, don't say things that you-"

"That I what?" I asked breaking her off midsentence. "That I don't mean? When have I ever said anything that I don't mean? Brooke Black, you've known me for twenty-three year and ever word that leaves my mouth is the god living truth. I will never lie to anyone and you know that. I extended that gene to my family, or so I thought." I retorted glancing at Hunter, his expression remanding the same. "And tonight," I continued, looking back at Brooke. "I mean every word. He marries that girl and you and I will not be there. And he will not be allowed in this house with or without her and I will advise Tiffany to date every living being on the western cost, just so he could feel how much pain he's putting her through by doing this ridicules stunt."

"Ephraim! Maybe he really does love this Savannah girl, maybe he and his imprint were just meant to stay in the friendship phase."

"God Brooke, you don't even know what this is about. Tell your mother what you've done. Tell her!"

He turned nervously to his mother, his eyes never meeting hers. "Hunter, please…." Brooke begged.

"I slept with Tiffany." He whispered. Brooked exhaled loudly in a gush of unused oxygen she'd stored in her lungs. "And she's pregnant, with my child." He finally chanced a glance at his mother, tears welling in his eyes.

After a long moment Brooke finally spoke, a hint of anger in her voice. "What were you thinking, Hunter?"

"Mom, the night I imprinted on Tiffany we were at a party and I was drunk and I couldn't seem to stay away from her and neither could she. We ended up talking and sleeping together and the next morning when I woke up and saw her there lying next to me, everything just came crashing down. I just panicked and ran. I'd just met the girl of my dreams and I deflowered her at a stupid party in a back room by a pool table. Then other things came crashing down on me, I'd just cheated on my long term girlfriend of four years. I didn't know what to do so I called Savannah up and I proposed. I tried everything I could to get Tiffany out of my head, but a month later when I saw her again and she saw me, I was just drawn to her. She told me she was pregnant and that it was mine, and I told her that I would take care of the kid, but that I was engaged and how sorry I was for that night. Look, dad, I know you don't like Savannah, but I…l-love her. I love her."

"Right," I grunted.

"I do." He said a bit firmer. "And I will be marrying her. I will take care of my responsibility, but I will not be with Tiffany. I will not bring her into this life. She will die and live a long happy life, with a human man. My child will be perfectly taken care of, as will it's mother, but I won't do this to her." He said gesturing towards his mother. I growled.

"You're so fucking selfish Hunter. Let me tell you something about your mother. This, her immortality was for you and your brother. I told her she could grow old and die and that I would love her just the same and when her time came I would join her, but she refused to not live everyday without you or your brother. So she changed, for you, for Cameron. There is nothing wrong with what she gave up for her family, but you. You're turning your back on the one genuine thing you have in this world, and in relation you're also turning your back on your kid. And I didn't raise my sons to do nothing of the sort. So you go right ahead and marry 'ho'vannah and I will not support or be any part of it. Tiffany, your imprint, that's carrying my grandchild, is welcomed here any time or day. You and whatever children you have with 'ho'vannah, not so much welcomed here. I'm going to bed. I have to be up early to go fishing with 'my' son."

I brushed pass Hunter to get to the stairs, behind me I could hear him completely break down and his mother comfort him. Whispering lies into his ear. I will not forgive his choices and I'm damn sure sticking to my word. I'm a stubborn fuck, just like my father.

It was just after two when the bed room door opened and Brooke slipped in. She walked into the bathroom, slipping into her silk night gown. Unfortunately tonight I wasn't in the 'silk night gown' kind of mood. She climbed into bed, crawling over me and straddling my waist.

"Not tonight babe. I'm still fucking pissed and I do not want to make love to you like this. It wouldn't be sweet or romantic and you deserve that."

"I like rough and hard." She whispered seductively into my ear. My gut tightened as her cool breath tickled my neck.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, my mind switching directions as my body screamed in protest. "Should I support him in this? I mean, fuck Brooke, it's his son. That's my grand baby, and he's basically turning his back on him. Do you really think that selfish little 'ho'vannah will allow him to be apart of his child's life? She doesn't even like him to come around us, and we're his fucking parents. She should be dying to get into our good graces. But Tiffany, god Brooke, she's so perfect for him it's not even funny. You should meet her; you would love her right away. In fact I want to talk to you about something, it's very important."

I had her full attention then, she knew when my voice changed into my Alpha tenor I was serious. "What is it baby?"

"Tiffany's parents doesn't approve of her current state. They think it was reckless and stupid of her to allow herself to get knocked up. I wanted to kill the bastards for making her feel so disgusting. Anyway, back to the point. They, her parents, kicked her out. Brooke, Tiffany has been living in the guess house for the last few days."

"What?!" she exclaimed angrily. "Why the hell haven't you told me this before tonight Ephraim? Goddamn you."

"Babe," I whispered desperately, grabbing her hips and keeping her in place. "After they kicked her out, she came here looking for Hunter, she needed help. Fortunately I answered the door. She didn't even get a good look at me before she broke down completely. She told me everything, from meeting Hunt to the shit about her parents and I felt for the kid. We talked for hours after that and I have to say I adore the little girl. You were out hunting and I came to a 'head of the household' decision and I let her move into the guess house. I told her she could stay there until I broke the news to you and until I confronted Hunt, and after that she could move into the main house if she'd like.

"Brooke, I want her in this house. I want her to feel as much apart of this family as Cameron…and Hunter is. I will not support him in his decision to be with Savannah, and I will like it if you, my wife, my love, the women who promised to stand behind me through thick and thin, will support me this one time?"

She looked back at me, her eyes burning into mine, the gold disappearing into black. God she was so beautiful, she always manages to take my breath away. "Okay, I'll support you. But if this gets out of hand, if Hunter and you truly end your relationship I will not be stuck in the middle of that. I will be there for you and I will be there for my son Ephraim Charlie, do you understand me?" I nodded, and brought my hand up to cup her chin.

"I love you, Brooke Black."

"I love you, too, Ephraim Charlie Cullen Black, forever."

As her words swimmed around my mind I couldn't help but think of how we got here and the story that accompanied it. I can't remember all the details, but it was something about A hopeful or comforting prospect in the midst of difficulty, A Silver Lining. What I fail to remember is what the fuck the silver lining was in my parents story- oh god, I'm so fucking stupid, it was me, Sara, Anthony and El. _We_ were the prospect in the midst of difficulty. God, I wish my goddamn son would see that his kid is his comforting prospect in the midst of the goddamn difficult situation he's created.

I pray to high havens' that he gets his Silver Lining like I got mine, and every member of the Black, Uley, Durmen and Cullen family got theirs. Because if he doesn't rectify this shit, and soon, I feel we're in for another long as ride…

** The End!!!!**

**Please read the Authors Note, PLEASE!!!**

**A/N: I want to thank every person that stuck with this story to the end and reviewed. And also, because I think you deserve it, I wrote Hunter's POV at the bottom, because I don't want you guys to feel like I didn't get it all. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Hunter Black**

This is my second year as a senior in high school, and yes, I got a girl pregnant. Not just any girl, though, but my imprint, Tiffany. I never intended it to happen, but it has, and not only did I turn my back on her, but I've turned my back on my parents, or, well my fathers turned his back on me.

No matter what my father says I will take care of my kid, I'm not an asshole, he taught me to look after what's mine, but as far as Tiffany, I just can't. I've had the only girl I've ever wanted for four years and I will not give her up, because I imprinted. I made a commitment to her and I will stick by it. I' m going to marry Savannah, it's as simple as that.

As I looked around the cafeteria I noticed the whispers and the pointing. I couldn't see exactly who they were pointing at, or whispering about but to tell you the truth I just didn't care. I don't get into peoples business and they don't get into mine. That's one of my fucking rules.

"Hey Hunt!" Came the thrumming of my little bro, Cameron. Cameron is playing a junior this year, and can you believe the dipshit actually loves this shit?

"What up Cam?" I bumped his fist as he took his seat in front of me. "What's going on over there?"

"I have no fucking idea." The second the words left my mouth I felt a surge of anxiety. "What the f,uck was that?" I exclaimed as I grabbed my chest, above my heart.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"I feel angst. The shits unnerving."

"Hey baby." Came Savannah's shrill as she took her seat beside me.

Cameron tensed.

I glared at him and he glared back. After a moment he exhaled and stood. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water. I'll be back in a minute."

As he walked away Savannah pulled my jaw towards her and kissed me passionately, for her. I know, I know, I know. I'm supposed to feel that passion too, but to tell you the truth, ever since that night with Tiffany, feeling her lips against mine, feeling her smooth skin rub against mine, being smothered inside of her wet warmth, nothing has felt right since.

"Umm," Savannah moaned. "God Hunter, are we ever going to go pass kissing?" she asked as the smell of her arousal reached my nose. Oh yeah, that's right. Savannah thinks I'm still a 'virgin'. She doesn't know that I broke my virginity with Tiffany almost three months ago. I don't have it in my heart to tell her.

"After graduation, then I'm all yours." I promised.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Did you hear about the new girl?" she asked aloofly. I stiffened, and shook my head, monotonously. Of course I heard about the new girl. I'm the goddamn reason she's new. "Well, supposedly she was this big slut at her other school, and her parents got fed up with her and kicked her to the curb. Guess what though; she's pregnant, with some guys' bastard child. And she's totally showing. She's…" I tuned Savannah and her small town talk out. She was talking about my fucking kid and I wanted to actually kill her, I wanted to kill my fiancé.

"Get the fcuk away from her!" Yelled Cameron, pulling me from my Savannah induced trance. I looked up just in time to see my little brothers fist slam into Brian Ledgers right jaw bone. Some guy came up behind my brother and grabbed him by his left arm. Cameron swung again and his fist connected with the other guys face.

I saw more guys coming up behind my brother and before I could even blank I was on side of Cameron. "What the fuck is going on here?" I demanded, my eyes landing on all the stupid fucks that even had the nerve to step up to a Black.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." Brian Ledger confirmed as he stood from the ground. I turned to Cameron asking if that was in fact the truth, she shook his head. One thing my little bro wasn't, was afraid, of anything.

"What happened?" I asked him staring at only him and ignoring the guys surrounding us in a circle. He nodded to the table behind me and I turned, my breath hitching when I saw her, afraid and alone, and covered in fucking cafeteria food, Tiffany.

My fist clenched and my vision turned red, I turned back to Cameron. "Who the fuck did this to her?" He pointed to Brian and two other guys in the circle and when I walked towards them Brain cracked.

"It wasn't our fucking idea. The fucking cheerleaders came up with it and asked us to help." He stated backing away from me.

"And you fucking did it you douche? She's fucking pregnant and you fucking threw food on her? This is fucking high school not pre-school. What the fuck did she do to you or the goddamn cheerleaders?"

"I don't fucking know, ask your girl she's the head cheerleader. It was her idea." I stopped cold in my pursuit and turned towards my table. Savannah wasn't there. I twisted in a daze and spotted her at the other table with all the fucking snickering cheerleaders pointing and snickering at Tiffany. I saw fire, blue and orange and yellow. They could have fucking hurt her, or worst, my fucking kid.

I turned back to all three of the guys, memorizing their faces before I let them slip out of sight. "I'll be seeing you- you- and you later." I said pointing to each of the asshats as they literally ran away. "Savannah!" I yelled across the room, the heads of our peers turning from me to her.

Once I had her attention I turned back to Cameron. "Get her and wait for me by the door. We're going to go home. I don't want her to hear this."

"I'm a big girl, Hunter. I can take what ever they have to say about me." Tiffany spoke for the first time since I'd walked over.

I sighed, nodded once and turned back towards Savannah and her band of tramps. "Yes baby?" she asked as she stepped towards me.

"Why the fuck did you tell them to do this? You could have gotten her seriously fucking hurt." I spat as she flinched away from me.

"Because I didn't like the way that pregnant slut was looking at you. All through the day she's been watching you like some fucking stalker, I asked her to stop and she ignored me like I was fucking invisible. I told her I would get her for it, but she didn't listen. I bet she'll listen now and stay away from _my_ man. For godsake, she's fucking pregnant already, and she's trying to still someone else's man, she's such a slut!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, making her yelp in fright. "Fuck my dad was right about you. Goddamn it! I actually have to tell that fucker that shit now. Do you know how embarrassed I'll be, telling my dad that he was fucking right all along? Damn you, Savannah. Goddamn it, how could I have possibly thought I loved you? What the fuck was I thinking? Of course she was fucking looking at me, you small town cumbucket. She fucking loves me, and I fucking love her and she's carrying my fucking son. And if they would have fucking hurt her or my kid I would have fucking killed you, all. And if that statement didn't just tell you its over between us, well I hope that this works. This shit-" I said gesturing between her and myself. "is over. And you can keep that fucking diamond. I rather burn it them take it back."

She stood their, eyes wide, and mouth hung open. I shook my head and turned towards the door, heading for Tiffany. When I was in her face, she smiled softly up at me, her hand reaching out to cup my cheek. "I thought you'd never get here." She whispered.

"Neither did I. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. No one will ever mess with you again, I promise, and I swear to god I'll get those fuckers for doing this to you." She smiled beautifully and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the lips. Before her lips touched mine I heard a frightening scream that had me twisting back towards Savannah.

"You fucking douchebag, how could you. I gave you four years of my fucking life and you leave me for her! You're fucking scum."

I just laughed, and turned back towards Tiffany with the biggest smile on my fucking face, and felt so fucking complete. "Lets go home, love. We have to move you into the main house. I think my dads really going to fucking love this. Probably more then I will…."

** The Absolute End!!**

**A/N: If everyone can check out my other story, _Finding Love _that would be great!!!! It's already up to four chapters...!!  
**


End file.
